Just Desserts
by Saphireanime
Summary: Sirius escaped after one year, angry, bitter, and very powerful, he sets out to collect his Godson and enact his revenge on those who forsake him and starts a whole revolution hunting down every death eater that should have been imprisoned in his place.
1. I'm not crazy - I just smile this way

**So here we have chapter 1 of my new story, it will be very long and the chapters are all about this length, I hope this puts no one off. As I was writing this I just got more and more ideas and plot twists and I promise it is nothing like you have ever read before – though everyone says that too. This is Sirius-centric. Disclaimer and all that – please review xxx**

**Summary: **Sirius escaped after one year, bitter, and very powerful, he sets out to collect his Godson and enact his revenge on those who forsake him and starts a whole revolution hunting down every death eater that should have been imprisoned in his place.

**I'm not crazy – I just smile this way – **Sirius groaned, holding his pounding head tightly in his dirty hands. He sat in the corner of his cell on the cold stone floor, a place he preferred since it was furthest away from the door and the Dementors. He also preferred to keep his face hidden in his hands, as it prevented him from having to feel like the four tall stone walls of the cell were closing in on him all of the time, especially in the dim-darkness. The only light coming into the cell was that shining in from the hallway between the bars, and it only allowed Sirius to make out the shapes of the items in his cell amongst the shadows. A toilet in the opposite corner that loved to run over and a ragged pad of a mattress that sat flat on the floor opposite the toilet.

The mattress was yellow and thin and held a holey cotton blanket so dirty dust flew off of it whenever Sirius pulled it over himself; it was not as if they ran a laundry service for those dangerous murderers with life sentences, and nothing else. No pillow, no sheets. The lack of sheets did not affect him much but the 'no pillow' was not something he'd ever get used to, but it was no matter. He did not want to close his eyes in this place anyway, so he made do with a small blanket round his shoulders because the institution was fucking freezing what with the dementors floating around haunting the place. It was on that musty mattress with the blanket pulled over him that he would lie awake and stare into the darkness, resting, because one did not sleep in Azkaban, so moving as little as possible was the only option.

Sirius didn't know what he was feeling when he was arrested. Either he had not known at the time and consequently did not know now, or he had forgotten. It was more likely the latter, that is what Azkaban did after all, made one forget, made one forgets one's happy memories, and for those who learnt to search for the silver lining, all of one's memories. It made one forget family and friends and, or at least, those who were once kin, one's past, one's presence as it has already taken your future. It was designed to make one lose everything, a just dessert for dangerous criminals, one's hope, one's dreams, one's sense of self, and one's mind. It was a black hole, you can't escape from it, and you'd be a fool to try, no one had managed yet. Even being caught thinking too much would just make the dreaded kiss come sooner

That was all anyone ever wanted. The dementors, so that they could have something to eat, it was what they fed off after all, what they craved and hunted whether it was authorised or not. The prison guards and the minister so that they did not have to worry about dangerous thoughts and plotting because if they did not lose their minds quick enough for the kiss to be allowed then something like escape might happen. That must be why the place was so horrible, so people gave up quicker, so the minister could authorise the kiss again and again... Then there was the public, it was almost amusing to them, like hangings being the only entertainment in the olden days, he being kissed and locked away like a stored file in a drawer gave them a sense of safety.

He could not even remember those first short months; or distinguish them from the others that succeeded them, everything was the same once you got to Azkaban, as was everyone, you did not deserve a name, you lost that with everything else. It was the same mix of number labels, dirt, cold gruel, darkness, freezing temperatures and dusty blankets. Day in day out, you wake up after a long night of almost sleepless tossing and turning on a concrete floor, you pace and you pace, you eat, you shit, in that order. For the dangerous ones like him who were not allowed to leave his cell, he did not wash, he did not talk to the other inmates, and he never saw anything outside the four walls and the bars on his 'cage'. He thought, maybe they were trying to get him to forget there even was anything outside the cell, he may as well, he was never going to see the outside world again.

But for some reason he did not want to forget, not when he was innocent, not when he had a life out there that he deserved to continue. Maybe he had not been feeling anything at all when the ministry came, numb with shock, just as blank and numerous shells here who had been kissed. He wondered how many of them deserved it, and if there were any others locked up who should not be because there certainly were several who should be here that were walking free. He certainly felt numb now, perhaps that was why they had managed to drag him off to jail so calmly, he certainly couldn't remember kicking or screaming any for all the good it would have done anyway. He should have run, that was a big regret of his, that he had stayed and let it all become too much that he laughed when he should have run.

He could remember the laughter very clearly. Sirius let a small humourless smile crawl onto his lips, ah yes, his crazy laughter. Peter had just blown up a street of muggles after cutting his own finger off and escaping down a sewer as a rat. He could not believe it, little useless Peter Pettigrew who followed him and James around in school until they enveloped him into their gang turned out to be the traitor and the spy. Little nerdy Peter Pettigrew succeeded in framing him for the murder of his best friend, his _brother, _and now he was going to be the one carted off the Azkaban and for some reason he found it all so crazy and absurdly funny, all he could do was laugh. He supposed he had done it because it would have been out of character to scream or cry and that was where that saying came from so what came forth were great bellows of laughter.

He had not exactly helped matters in that respect. He could remember being calm, asking Fudge about his paper simply because amazingly even after the explosion he was still alive to read it (and disturbingly unscathed which was why he was immediately prime suspect, shortly after, the only suspect). He remembered stupidly remarking how cold it had gotten as they approached Azkaban, simply because he was alive to detect the temperature change, it screamed 'crazy' to the world. His mind had caught up with what was happening once he was locked in Azkaban and only then did he realize that he had not been given a trial. He realised how all the evidence pointed to him and he had no loving family to help him, he had no chance. Even though he was innocent and knew this was not fair he just sat there.

He should have felt betrayed by the law he felt so hard to stick to, but he did not, he just felt angry. That anger simmered, eating away at his insides until it turned into an obsession so his trust and loyalty diminished and he yearned to turn his back on the world that abandoned him. Suddenly Peter was not the only one to blame and not the only one he wanted to get back at. He felt anger at everyone who was responsible for landing him here. He felt anger at the death eaters and Voldemort for being such a menace in the first place and soon after Tom Riddle came Malfoy, Nott, Avery and Peter and others who were right hand men still roaming free. And it was not just the ones who were guilty of heinous crimes he wanted to bring to retribution.

Anger simmered at Remus, Minerva, Hagrid and Dumbledore whom he'd assumed were his friends but did nothing to help, did not even stop to think that someone so good hearted and close to the Potters would turn around and murdered them. Then there was Fudge, he was another matter entirely, he did not even know how to bring retribution to him if given the chance. It stung that someone could be so obviously corrupt just because locking him away filled a gap and it needed to be filled in order for the ministry to look as if it was working so the public did not panic when the reasons to panic were still at large. It was ridiculous that he'd sell out the Potters. It was sick, it was hurtful, it was wrong... the grin widened, it would have to be... rectified.

For a month he'd lain there, will to live and continue, diminished, he had no one and nothing left to live for so there was no point taking care of himself. Nobody came to make sure he ate the meagre scraps thrown at him or wash himself with the stagnant water in the smelly sink provided, part of him wanted to die and another part already had. But his body just refused to give up completely, no matter how ill he got he always recovered, no matter how hungry he always found himself willing to eat. His body refused to die, he was too strong, his magic too stubborn and only recently did he realise it must be for some sort of purpose. Everybody wanted him to rot and now he was paying for Peter's crimes everyone seemed happier, at least, that is what he was told.

He did not want to listen to Gate Master but it was the only voice he heard as spiteful and as distasteful as it was and he told him of the people's views on the outside world he would never again alight his eyes on. It seemed stupid now how once he had been willing to do anything for the only man who took time to see him to pay him any sort of affection or acceptance. How when he first appeared he had cried out his innocence in the sanest voice he could muster because even if he never got out of here he just wanted someone to speak. Even if nothing in particular was said, to just here another's voice would be prize enough. Like drawing someone out of a coma he wanted him to be spoken too and soon learnt he was safest when left alone.

Once the lesson of how hostile the world was to him now was reinforced, his condition diminished further. He grew thin, he was unwashed, happy thoughts and memories diminished, you become a shell of a man. Azkaban was a prison designed to make one lose their mind. Once one gives up hope, the body is the first part of what makes up a wizard to wither into nothing. After all, why bother to eat and wash and generally take care of yourself if you have no chance to be rescued from hell? One has no future or chances or opportunities in Azkaban, it is not a place of gain for you only ever lose what you have, whatever you have and however little you own.

The second thing to go is the eyes, dulling until they are empty voids, the window to the soul which is next to go, closes long before it is crushed. Once there is nothing left to live for there is no need for one, a dementor did not have to kiss you for it to be sucked from your body. It is unsurprising that the magic within you follows into that which is lost. Your wand is confiscated a and snapped, and you have no need to use magic in prison anyway, once your mind is lost, the very existence of it could become a myth to you like it is to muggles until your very identity no longer exits. What you are left with is unclear, he had not seen what a human looked like once he was stripped down to the basest of forms, and he did not wish to, unless it was Peter Pettigrew.

He figured it was a fate worse than death, to sit there rocking back and forth in your cell, lost in the depth of pain and despair, soulless, no magic, body a withered up shell, not even enough sanity left to consider suicide, the only way out of the torment. He was almost ready to give up but his core refused to lose the battle and become the frightening figure he imagined. If he surrendered to self pity then his soul would die and his magic shrivel up, his magic was not prepared to let that happen. Clearly the most stubborn part of him, it was something he listened to more often than he listened to instincts which never led him astray unlike his magic which was linked to his marauder side which often did. It screamed he still had purpose and then continued to show him what that purpose was or more accurately who.

It bombarded him with images of the one thing that gave him hope and determination, the one thing he had left, the one thing he could never feel any hate or anger or bitterness towards like the rest of the world, little Harry. He believed he had nothing left to live for but that was not true because Harry was always there, a constant to remind him that not all was lost. Harry may be with a new loving family now and may not need him, may not even remember him, but Sirius refused to abandon his Godson and would not let the world take away the only one he had left. The love of and for an innocent could do amazing things, even save the sanity of a blackened heart created in Azkaban by those once loved as family.

He picked himself up off his cell floor and fished himself from the dark never ending recesses of his mind. Despite the limited space one was allowed in a cell, he continued exercising in his small room to keep his body in good condition, press ups, sit ups, whatever he could think of, hard to do with so little food in him, but he could fatten up once he escaped and he would find a way to do so eventually. A healthy body is the key to a healthy mind as people say; at least, they are linked, and he happened to be very fond of his body. He did not give up hope so his mind never fell to ruin, this was difficult, but he was innocent and had people he loved, as long as he had something left to live for there was never a chance he'd lose.

His soul was kept safe locked within him and he made sure the fire within him shone through his eyes like a beacon which showed he was not going to play by the ministry's rules. It was not a happy thought, simply truth and the reason to keep fighting so the dementors could never steal it. Because of this, his magic remained in top form. In this fact, he remained fearless of the dementors. He did have to note though that fate smiled on him to make this last fact true. If someone had told him it could ever happen he'd have laughed, but that was becoming true in a lot of aspects of his life recently. He'd have never though Peter would betray him and James and Lily, he'd have never thought he'd be arrested for it without even a trial for God knows what reason.

There was one problem with going to collect his Godson, he was locked up. Sirius' eyes gleamed, well then, he would just have to break out, of course this is easier said than done. Well, just because nobody had done it before did not mean the feat was impossible, just damn hard. He was a marauder; he did not balk in the face of the improbable. Only doing what was expected of him was not how the map was created, or how some of the greatest pranks were ever pulled, or how three fifteen year olds turned into illegal animagi in secret around classes and snuck out to the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade every lunar cycle. Being conventional for a wizard was not just boring, it was inhibiting, restraints were put in place for safety too, admittedly, but what was life without a little risk? Again, damn boring.

He took up a piece of stale bread from the floor of his cell, knocked off the impurities with his fingers and tore into it with his teeth. It was hard and didn't taste good, but it was all he had so he was going to have to make do. He felt like the animal he was feasting on scraps like these, he was in a half mind to go hungry – even hungrier, but he needed the energy. One did not practise and perform magic without anything to fuel them and wand-less or no, magic was needed in order to escape and to carry out the tasks he needed to once he broke out. Oh yes, a bloodthirsty smile of malice crept over his features and he finished the bread, once he got out of this place he would hunt down those who had forsaken him and he would make them pay.

The dementors seemed to sense his smile and flocked over to suck at his form, but it was not a happy thought no matter how much sick amusement he derived from it. It could not be extricated from him, only the happy ones satisfied them, they would have to hunt elsewhere, let another more deserving victim sooth their never satiated hunger. No, the smile he harboured was much like the one he wore the day he was arrested, and the smiled death eaters wore, it reached his eyes yes, but it was dark laughter. So this thought would reside in his mind and he would let it grow into an obsession, and if it turned him a little mad in the end... what better place to fall into insanity than the very place the criminally, incurably insane are sent to rot?

For the next month, he observed. The guards had no faces, they detected people through their emotions and could not distinguish between convict or no, well he knew that already. There were a copious number of dementors as there was no other place for them in the world, they were too dangerous. In comparison, the human guards, for there did have to be some, were few and far between, working there simply because there were no other options. It was a job that paid extremely well to make up for the bad working atmosphere. Dementors were not exactly the friendliest of colleagues and would try to suck out anyone's soul. This made him smile again, there was no love lost between him and the guards as the inmates locked in here had done terrible things and were treated accordingly, the had to cast like 5 patronus' a day.

There was a guard who delivered food once a day, only once; Sirius was led to believe this was his only job. He passed by his cell in the evening which meant he was furthest away from his quarters and nearest the door/path to freedom, he noticed his plate was always one of the last on the trolley. There was also a guard stationed at the main entrance, he was not allowed out of his cell, the only reason he knew this was because that man had made it his duty to make his stay in Azkaban as unpleasant as possible and was succeeding, as well as hardening him. He did not have to worry about any others when the time came for him to execute his great escape; they either did not exist or were working in other areas of the prison so posed no problem.

Once this month was over and he was pretty sure where people were stationed he moved onto the next phase of his plan. The minister of magic was arriving soon on his annual visit, and he could honestly say he was looking forward to it. That same malicious smile wove into his features again and the dementors stayed away from the insanity they could sense emitting from it. That minister was one of the first on his list of who needed to pay his just desserts. 'Well until then...' Sirius crossed his legs and closed his eyes, letting a look of complete peace come over him. He was going to meditate, one could not sleep, and resting did nothing, this killed time and honed his magic. There was nothing to do in Azkaban except wait for the next drama.

Over the next week he spent about 10 hours sleeping, actually sleeping, 4 hours pacing, 1 hour eating and drinking, and 150 meditating. Wand-less it was difficult to practise his rightful gift, and it was not blocked, it was just widely believed he could not use it anymore, but magic does not come from the instrument given to wield it, it comes from deep within you, it is a part of you. Completing magical spells is essentially learning to harness yourself. Magic is a skill, so like all skills it can be achieved, improved and eventually mastered, a wand was just a placebo, fancy movements and incantations implemented so one does not need to learn to harness one's energy and spend time instead peering into textbooks. Remus was the one who taught him how to meditate; he learnt it to make the transformation less painful, now he was going to learn it to access his magic.

The minister passed by his cells about 9am, he was waiting for him. He knew Fudge would not pass up an opportunity to come by and gloat; after all, they had captured him so quickly in their blind desperation to appear competent. "Good morning Black," he said with a polite smile, "you're looking well." That smug look made him want to turn into a dog, lunge at him and rip his face off, but he forced himself to be calm because really, whilst behind bars what could he do except reveal he was an illegal animagus and possibly lose the only chance he had of getting out of this place? It was a battle of wits for now, making the smartest comment, because that was the only way to win against the minister. He could always come back and kill him when he was sleeping once he escaped, that brought the crazy smile back on his face.

"I'm feeling well minister," he replied in an identical tone as if he wasn't oppressed, hungry, tired, dirty, and every other negative adjective one wanted to apply. He really wasn't feeling any of this because he had enacted the childish notion of if he closed his eyes and believed it hard enough it would become truth. He had always read to escape when a child and wanted to get away from his mother's hard hand in discipline and the flawed honourable beliefs of his whole family. It only worked temporarily, and here in jail all he had were his memories, that were slowly being sucked away from him, he tried to concentrate on them, he tried to remain up and closed his eyes and dreamt, though he'd admit it had yet to work. "The dementors are being most hospitable and the food is good, it is a little cramped, but I'm... keeping a level head."

Fudge, for all he lacked in wits despite how much he liked to battle with them, knew a verbal slap when one hit him in the face, and all the barbs he may have had set up for him died before they even reached his lips. 'That's right arsehole', he thought, 'I've only been here three months, I am not going to give into insanity so easily, even though the strongest usually only last two years, then again, I'm not planning on staying that long'. The smile he wore may not have been the sanest or most believable but it served its purpose and made him flinch despite the fact that he was the one in power and Sirius was the being behind the bars – not for long though. It has been decided: the minister of magic was going to be one of the first to pay.

Sirius struck again while he was still stuttering and floundering like a wild goose. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favour actually," Sirius said, holding the bars in a casual manner, speaking in a conversational tone just because it was an extra slap. Sirius had liked poking fun at the ministry even before he became a criminal; one upping the minister of magic even whilst in Azkaban was not an opportunity he would give up. "You see, I get ever so bored in here, not much to do you know, so I was hoping you could spare me your copy of the Daily Prophet, if you're finished with it of course." At Fudge's astounded look Sirius flashed him a toothy grin and elaborated, "I miss doing the daily cross word," he threw in a small 'please-believe-me' smile.

As expected, Fudge rose to the principles raised by his inner Griffindor and he conceded to the better man and gave him his prize, along with a pencil. The paper was not just designed to be a mental work out; the crossword was too easy for that to be the case, had been for years now, no, it was for magic practise. Once the minister was gone he extended his hand towards the paper and with a twist of will it flew to him. He smiled in triumph, he had not needed an incantation and barely even used much magic, he was hardly tired. However making it burn was proving to be too difficult a challenge, while he could probably do it with an incantation, the whole point was that he was doing magic without them, no, he needed to meditate some more.

In the old days, wizards could learn to meditate for days – that was how Merlin grew to be so powerful. He was so in touch with his core that he had the power to level cities and had the wisdom to refrain from doing so. Merlin was a legend in the wizarding world, he was the greatest to have ever lived, there was very little he could not do. He proved the impossible to be improbable, the only thing he could not do was slam a revolving door although he might very well have tried, at least he would have done if they existed back then. He'd become an exclamation of surprise, 'Oh Merlin' and 'Merlin's beard' and 'what in the name of Merlin'. Of course he did not quite have that much power, or the time to harness it, the longer he was here, the longer his Godson was away from him, he just needed enough to get out of here.

It would not have taken him as long as it did to harness his energy as it did if not for the pesky problem of the Gate Master. He took great torment in hurting him and while most of the time he could just close his eyes and meditate, hoping he would just go away, it did not always work. It was when he threw stones at him from outside to get his attention that was the final straw. His eyes flew open and in a second he was at the bars, grabbing onto them with all four limbs, snarling and growling at him with unconcealed rage. Even though he was locked up, the inhuman gleam in his eyes made him jump back, frightened and he left him alone for the day, but Sirius knew he was going to come back, and come back harder.

He would have given anything to be Peter in that moment so he could turn into a rat and slip through the bars and eat him alive. If there were no bars there in that moment he would not have run, he would have stayed to finish him off, even if it meant he was in solitary for the rest of his life, even if it meant he got the kiss. The Gate Master got his revenge by indirect means, his meagre meals stopped arriving and he grew from thin to skinny and his desire to meditate was no longer there, he was just too irritable to concentrate on anything. He ended up actually sleeping even more because he did not have the energy to keep his eyes open. Only when he was about to waste away altogether did they start to come once more.

It was one full moon when he finally lost every shred of control he'd gained. It was also Remus' birthday and even though he was not as fond of the wolf for abandoning him as he had been, he still loved him, and he was all alone. Even after school he and James and Peter would still go and spend the night with him. And once James was with Lily and Peter kept saying he could not make it, (he now knew it was because he was running after Voldemort), he always had Sirius to stand by him and full moon was not just the best times of Remus' life, but his too, and now they both had to spend it alone, and it wasn't right. But despite how sad the experience had started, it ended in a moment of pure exuberance that had him yipping for joy.

Overcome by the emotion of such loneliness, he turned into a dog, pointed his snout to the sky and howled to the night. If he closed his eyes and perked his ears he could almost hear Remus howling back to him. It was the first time he'd turned into a dog since being arrested and he'd forgotten how carefree and graceful he felt. He crept towards the bars and realized just how thin he'd become, his ribs poked through his skin and with a squeeze he could probably just about fit through the cracks. He turned back into a human and stroked the bars like one would a much loved pet, to think that all this time all he had to do was flick to his animagus form, and lose a pound or twenty. The smile that crawled onto his face this time was nothing but joy.

He picked up the paper he still had and closed his eyes, with a twitch of will the paper was gone and in its place was a large black cloak. Ah yes, every marauder was particularly good at something, that was what made them such a formidable team so that even some of the teachers just steered clear. He was good at Transfiguration which was useful in this instance. James had been good at Quidditch and defence against the dark arts, a true Griffindor at heart, and a wonderful auror, although he'd been better than average as well. With Remus it was rather amusingly care of magical creatures but also anything that could be learnt via textbook, he'd always been bright that way, Lily's area of expertise had been charms, and she was quite good at hexes too. Peter's area had been Potions – he always knew he was meant to be a Slytherin.

With a smile he held it up to his eyes and examined it for a moment, satisfied, he threaded it through the bars, eyes darting left and right to make sure he was not being observed by anyone. As quickly and as easily as he'd flicked forms before his arrest he turned into a dog, followed it through the bars with a squeeze, turned back into a human and threw it over his form. The dementors started to converge on him immediately, sensing him exiting his cell, well they _were_ the guards. He vaguely remembered that when he'd been a dog, howling, the dementors floated past him as if he was not there at all, it must be because as a dog one does not feel the same as a person, and detecting human emotions is how a dementor sees.

He prepared to change once more so they would simply glide right past him confused as to where their ready meal went but stopped, no, he wanted to test out his magic; it could do with a real workout. Even without a wand he should still be in touch with his core enough to do this although an incantation would be necessary for a first try seeming as he had not done it for a while; he'd been practising for nine months even with all of the... distractions. He should be ready to cast a spell like this despite the hunger, his instincts had been screaming at him to do so ever since he was brought here. He raised his arms above his head, willing the magic pumping in his veins to flow to his fingers and obey him so he would be able to complete this extra ordinary feat.

Now he did not have a wand he did not know if the incantation would be useless or whether they were both unnecessary to begin with, but he felt more confident saying it. "Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed, not caring who heard, and a huge werewolf shot from his hands in silver glory and roared at the dementors to _stay away! _He had forgotten how glorious they looked and the twenty or so dementors which had been converging on him fled to the darker corners of the prison to feast on easier prey, no matter what their job entailed. Feeling hungry and somewhat drained but very elated he tightened the newspaper cloak around him and slipped out the door. How could this be the most secure building in the wizarding world? That had been way too easy.


	2. When light shines dark

**Please enjoy and continue to review xxx**

**When light shines dark **

Now he was out he started to wonder what he could do before he left for shore. The guard who delivered the meal was probably in bed by now so he did not have to deal with him. He did not really have anyone to say goodbye to, he was in solitary confinement, the only time he had even heard a human speak was when he talked to himself or when the Gate Master paid him a visit. Even the screams from those who had sunk into insanity usually did not reach him here, because he was a notorious murderer, it was not safe to put him with others, after all, he might find a way to kill them, not that he did not amuse himself with that very thought once in a while. He was not a man to kill for pleasure; he had not yet forgotten what pleasure entailed while being entrapped here.

Innocent men do not lose themselves to the darkness of Azkaban. With a place so full of lost souls and shrouded hearts, one can become infected. Day after day he was told he was a killer, that he deserved to be killed, to have his soul sucked out. What sort of monster would sell out his friends, his family, to the dark Lord? What sort of monster indeed – he was going to find him and make him pay, he was going to make them all pay. Revenge was a nice thought – it could not be taken away from him because it was engrained in his very being, every fibre of his body longed for it, screamed for it. The wizarding world had spent a year, believing him of all people, auror extraordinaire, capable of so much darkness; they did not realize how true that was.

He thought about paying a visit to his dear cousin and jeer at her, after all if she screamed his name and his escape the guards would just think it was her crazy screams, she was after all, clinically mad. But then again she might be too mad to even register he was there at all or that he was taunting her, and then where was the fun? No, it was just best to forget her, she was not worth it, he should be using his time hunting those who deserved to be behind bars, not taunting those already there, though maybe he would come back to kill her, but not today. No, maybe in a couple of years once he'd become more powerful after unleashing his core and had his Godson. He would level this place to the ground and kill everyone within it, after giving them trials of course.

The dementors still had not come back, he wondered how many times a day the guards had to use that spell, they had been conditioned to react to it strongly. Sirius started to glide across the island looking for the water, wondering where the gate master was and why he had not been there to stop him. And then he saw him, he was skimming stones to ease the boredom, of course, he got bored too, and for a man who seemed so vile on occasion, it was such a normal activity. Watching the round stones jump across the surface of the water six or seven times before falling to the murky depths seemed calming, he would like to try it sometime. He stalked up to him as silently as a wild cat crept up to its prey.

He stood there watching him for a moment before taking another step forward. "It is peaceful isn't it," he whispered into his ear, coming up right behind him, just loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough to be menacing, it still rang clear in the otherwise silent night. The gate master dropped all the stones he was holding and jumped around to face him and was about to signal for help, but his wand was already flying into Sirius' waiting hand. He thought about keeping it, but when he was learning to use magic without a wand, having one in his possession defeated the objective. Besides, the wand had a unicorn hair in it which was the same as Peter's and that did not sit right with him, he'd feel sick every time he used it, so he snapped in two in front of his eyes and dropped the useless halves at their feet.

He smirked in amusement at the look of loss on the man's face but it was there only for a moment before the fear overtook his features once more. Gate Master needn't worry, with the fun Sirius had planned for him, he would not need the wand much longer. Fear, it was wrong of him to desire to be the object of its affections, but he was after all a dangerous man, that part was the truth, he was dangerous now. He would blame it on Azkaban, this foreign new dark desire, but he was not one to shirk responsibility and fish for excuses. He'd point the finger of blame on his Black blood, but he had spent his life up until now convincing the world he was not like the rest of his family. Though he was sure the world was saying how he was destined to fall this way.

He was not a victim of his own blood, he was proud of his heritage though his upbringing had not been the best. He was the last Black, that was something to be pleased about, there was nothing but his mindset to blame, he was crying out for vengeance, and surely, that was enough. "Shouldn't you be guarding the door as is your job instead of skimming stones into the ocean, however calming and alleviating that may be?" He chided in a voice that would be gentle if not for the underlying trace of malice that was threatening to overtake his tone. "You do not want a dangerous criminal to make to the mainland," he threatened, "that would be a disaster, what would the minister say?" His tone told the man there was nothing he could do to stop him reaching the mainland.

The man said nothing and went to lunge at him but found he could not move, indeed Sirius had rooted him to the spot with his will, he would not stir until Sirius wanted him to, the fear shown on his face reached new heights. "What's the matter, have you recognised me?" He knew that he had, nobody had icy blue eyes like his and a fierce complexion to match the darkness he felt in his soul. "Frightening isn't it, to look into someone's eyes and know you are going to get your just desserts and know you can do absolutely... nothing... about it. I almost feel sorry for you," his voice was soft, but it fooled no one, the threat in it rang loud and clear, "almost," he stressed. One cannot feel compassion for a monster, that he had been taught, Azkaban was a place of learning.

"You know what it is like to hold someone's fate in your hands, to be in complete control, now you get to learn what it was like for me. Once one has dressed in black, they must find it exceedingly difficult to go back, perhaps now I am finally beginning to understand the Dark Lord whom everyone believes I follow." Sirius viewed his complexion in the glassy reflects of the guard's eyes, once he can see through the fear and confusion the grey eyes are laced with that is. The newspaper cloak covers his body, billowing out behind him, covering his face from view; he has never seen anyone like this, never seen anyone who is threatening and dangerous that was not dressed in prison clothes and locked behind cold, iron bars. He thought he was the strongest around, that nobody could touch him, there was the possibility he was right.

His small smile of malice widens as it curls around his lips as Gate Master starts to quiver; 'I like this feeling of power'. The hate, bitterness and anger stirs within him, yes, this man's fear is fully justified. One does not get fed too much in Azkaban and Sirius could say that most of the occupants do not deserve good treatment. The staff do not want them to get strong, after all, many of them are masterminds, if they start to eat enough to gain strength they might start to do dangerous things such as think. Thoughts plagued him now, terrible, wonderful, dangerous thoughts as he stood there before the frozen gate master. 'This man withheld my meals,' as meagre as the morsels he was fed as it was were. then the memories came flooding, like water from a broken tap, filling him with terrible, glorious fury, bitterness and hate.

'This is the man who came along to my cell three or four times a week to jeer at me or threaten me with the kiss. While he is nothing compared to dementors and I always smiled patiently through his jibes like I did with Severus at school (although admittedly I bullied him first and always had the final laugh as I had allies then), I still feel resentment for him. Well maybe a little more than resentment, one thing I cannot stand in this world are sadists. This man whose name I never bothered to learn took enjoyment in seeing my pain and my fear and here I am now repaying the favour in earnest.' Sirius' eyes narrowed in his anger, 'he will rue the day he heard of the name Black, but he will not rue it for long,' pale lips curled upwards.

'He tormented me as best as he could for a year, and why should he not? After all, I am a murderer as far as he knows and I deserve whatever he wants to give me right? That is what the whole world believes. I cannot hold that against him. But so what, he and I, or at least the character the world has grown to believed belongs to me are not too different. While he has not used an unforgiveable or done the deed himself he has sentenced hundreds to a fate worse than death, threatened others, and not even blinked in the face of it all. He could say he was just following orders, but he had his own mind and will, he should use them. It was not just him either, I cannot even conceive of z way to make the world that abandoned me feel the pain I've felt.'

'He paid special attention to torturing me while I was living in hell. Not allowing me the privileges of a working loo or a sink so I had to live in my own excrement. Not allowing me light, blindfolding me and gagging me for days so I could not even scream to myself to alleviate the boredom of such complete nothingness in my days in the dark. Jabbing me with his wand that he had modified so the end was as hot as a poker and branding me dozens of times, laughing while he did so, leaving me to waste the reserves of magic I had built up over the week to heal. Now this, I can hold against him. Like I said, sadist, he deserved the worst punishment I can think of. My only regret is that I do not have a year of free time to punish him.'

Sirius stalked over predatorily, feeling more wolf than human as he stared down at him, 'my prey.' The dog inside him had taken control for extended periods whilst locked in prison, it had been clawing and yowling for release so it could attack those it deemed a threat like animals do. Sirius let it have mental reign again and felt his eyes narrow and his canines lengthen as he viewed the man before him. His fingers grew curled as the nails lengthened to claws. He clenched and unclenched one hand and the man went flying into the air, twisting and writhing as the pain of a wordless 'crucio' contorts his disgusting body. He let out a sigh of contentment, 'no, I do not find amusement in torture; I just have a very strong feeling of justice and like to be the one to deal it.'

He snapped his fingers and turned away, leaving him to drop into the icy waters below. Sirius did not know whether he fell unconscious upon impact or whether he angled his body into a dive to avoid it. He did not know whether he will find the cold water too much to bear or whether the magic pumping through his veins will keep him going. He did not know whether he will drown in the crashing waves or whether he will manage to swim to safety. He did not know how far he dropped him out to sea; he was not paying attention to such details so he did not know the likeliness of his survival. In answer to all aforementioned listed uncertainties, he did not care. If he died it did not affect him, and if he survived, well, hopefully he'd learnt a valuable lesson about torturing those stronger than him.

Sirius turned his eyes to the dark waters surrounding the prison and contemplated how best to escape. Swimming is not out of the question although it would be very hard given the cold water and the crashing waves and the distance he'd have to travel. Unlike the guard he just dropped, his fate was one he cared about a great deal. He could not apparate from here, there is a reason why nobody has ever broken out of Azkaban before, he doubted if even Merlin himself could have defied these wards. He was not sure how far they spread, he could swim until he felt himself pass the barrier and then apparate he supposed, it is safe to say no ferries pass by this area. 'Yet I am not diving into the water, (though one cannot blame me) I am just staring at it, desperately trying to think of other options.

Swimming is the most obvious method but it would be slow, and tiring, and require a lot of physical exertion with not much food to feed it. The most obvious and possibly the easiest method requires no imagination and are for people who only think about the end goal and pay no heed to how to get there. Flair and style were by no means important to him in this instance; he can worry about his looks once he was out of immediate danger, for if he was caught now he would almost certainly be given the kiss at once. However, he had to say he would rather not get his only clothes of the moment dripping wet with ice cold water and stumble ashore too tired to be rid of them or dry himself and die of hypothermia before he was able to have done anything.

'No, I need a mode of transport,' it did not have to be very good, after all, Azkaban is only 6 miles out to sea from a muggle populated area and while he did have no idea how far the barriers stretched, he doubted that it is all the way to shore. Sirius snapped his fingers in a moment of inspiration, Azkaban must have dulled his common sense, how could a creator of the Marauder's Map miss a God blessing so obvious? The gate master as he had taken to calling the possibly forevermore nameless man he might have just drowned a moment ago, had a little house situated on the grounds of Azkaban a little ways away from the main compound. It was no more than a hut, smaller than Hagrid's hut, he had heard, but he had to live nearby given his occupation, however small, that must contain something useful.

The hut was not too hard to find, and as expected, was a God send. First of all it had a charm so it was bigger on the inside, more room to store little treasures. It contained numerous goodies just waiting for nimble fingers to pinch, not that they would be any use to a dead man anyway. It was rather cluttered as it was not that much bigger on the inside than it was out, but the first thing he found was the reason as to why the man was so rotund. A stack of food was piled high in one portion of the room, fine breads and thick slabs of dried meat among copious amounts of wine. Sugary treats were in there as well in between the muggle savoury treats the man had collected. There were things he had not seen since Lily (may she rest in peace) was at school.

Crisps, chocolates, onion rings, biscuits, boiled sweets...sherbet lemons. Sending a quick prayer for the man to live for being the provider of such good fortune, he dug into the best meal he'd had in a year with vigour. He would unabashedly admit that he unceremoniously stuffed his face with the goodies that he found. He opened a bottle of wine with his teeth and pouring the entirety of the contents down his throat, not caring in the least that it tasted a little like vinegar even though he was usually a mean of refined tastes. He licked his fingers for the remains of the salt and sugar and grease on his skin. '_If mother could see me now'_... actually thinking about it, he'd just killed a man and escaped the supposedly most impenetrable building in Britain, she'd be nothing but proud of the son she spent so long loathing and abusing.

After the meal he sorted through the rest of Gate Master's belongings, he stole the money; there was not much there, only about 20 galleons and 5 sickles. Sirius frowned, that was only enough to buy a couple of outfits, and not from madam Malkins or somewhere just as expensive. Sirius would daresay he was low on clothes, and a hot meal would not go amiss either, provided he went somewhere cheap. Gate Master must keep the rest of his money in Gringotts, smart man; still, it was better than nothing. Finally after a couple more minutes of searching I found what I was looking for, the man owned a broomstick, a shooting star, that was quite a good model, although new, bigger, brighter, lighter, faster, better brooms were invented every season, next year something else would be all the rage he was sure.

Still it was better than nothing and would serve its purpose as a mode of transport nicely, he was not going to be playing a game of Quidditch on it after all, he was just getting off the Godforsaken island quickly and safely. What did the man have a broom for? He guessed it was something to ease the boredom when he was tired of skipping stones, he would testify that there was nothing quite like flying, many an hour he and James would be found in his garden or the Quidditch pitch when they were at school. A broom was an unexpected and welcomed find; the best he'd hoped for was a piece of wood he could transfigure into a raft or something. A broom would get him to shore in no time, after all, a broom was a magical instrument and was therefore something one cannot transfigure unless it is for sweeping.

Suddenly an unpleasant feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach and he lurched forward and spilled the contents of his gut all over the carpeted floor and sent an accusing glare at the remainder of the posh food still piled in the corner. It would seem a year of living off stale bread and watery gruel had changed his biology to the point he was no longer able to eat fine food or great quantities of it. Good Merlin it would be like weaning all of over again. He would break himself into a finer life style slowly, for now he had to make do with mere mouthfuls of food at a time so as not to upset his stomach, which was ok, he had years to recover. He greatly enjoyed the meal, just not so much the second time round.

He found a backpack in the corner, small, but no holes in; Merlin knows what he used it for. In that corner he also found a pile of plain yet comfortable clothes which he reduced in size and stole all of the outfits he owned, they'd be easily replaced. The gate master was a portly man and Azkaban had reduced his once proud frame into something of a wraith. It was no matter; his core would keep him going until he recovered to more than he was before. Next, he grabbed the remaining food and stuffed that in too, while he would not be able to eat much of it he could have a couple of mouthfuls of the finer items with each meal of bread he will be living off for the next couple of months, it would be difficult to go and buy food with little hassle for a long time.

Sirius was a man of principle; always had been, a glance told him nothing else was worth taking. Slinging the bag onto his back and casting a feather light charm on it so it would not prove a hindrance while he was flying to freedom, he commanded the broom to fly up into his hand, with a confident smirk he strode out of the tiny abode as if he owned it. He flung one leg over the broom and kicked off into the air, as soon as he was off the ground memories of his quidditch days came back to him and the familiar feel of the air rushing past him exhilarated him to a point where beyond description. Flying had felt like freedom to him long before he ever experienced captivity, for a creature of the Earth, being in the sky he felt surprisingly in his element.

Sirius rose higher and higher and then sped off into the night, resisting the urge to put his fist before him like Superman, a cartoon character Lily had been very fond of in her first year. This memory brought a smile to his lips, James had been jealous of her attraction to the actor who played him and consequently made it his mission to look like him until such a time Lily would realise her affections for the idiot. Of course what really made her like him was him growing up and ceasing his torment of her friend, their enemy, Severus Snape. A grim smile settles on the gaunt face at his memory, one of his greatest regrets was turning him to the dark side although admittedly it was temporarily, he became a spy rather quickly.

Sirius could not help but think that if only he had made an effort to be nicer to the boy and accepted his friendship with their Lily then he would have not become a death eater and may have even proven to be a useful friend to have. From the age of twelve he'd been an accomplished potions master, although defence against the dark arts was what he was really after even if he did not excel in it as much as he did in potions and certainly not as much as James and him. But they had been kids, they did not think like that at such an age, he had been full of malice even then, but lacked the wisdom to hold back. Then suddenly all thought and brooding is knocked out of him as he hit a barrier, an unexpected and problematic obstacle in the path to freedom.

It makes him recoil a bit, and, frowning, he extends his hand again and punched it; there is a barrier like glass surrounding the whole place. No, it must be possible to get out, or how did the Gate Master get to shore so often to get his food? He might be dead already so he was not going to go back and waste time that could be better used escaping to find him for a password, there has to be another way. Sirius flew higher, but once he was almost a mile in the air he hit another barrier, so the perimeter is enclosed, Sirius ground his teeth together in irritation. Well, can't go over it, can't go round it, can't go through it, got to go under it... as unpleasant as that may be. I bite my lip in apprehension, a habit I have not practised since I was a child.

Sirius looked down distastefully at the dark, raging water below; well at least it will only be for a little while, a small price to pay for eventual lasting freedom really, after all, before the, now blindingly obvious inspiration struck him he had been prepared to swim the whole distance anyway. Sirius was strong enough to do it even without any food; he was running on adrenaline which is an even more powerful force. With a grim smile and a sarcastic 'good luck' to himself despite the fact that the only one who will be in danger or compromised or involved in this quest in any way is himself, he positioned the broom into a diving pose and shot towards the water. He had a slight feeling of trepidation and closed his eyes just before he was deep within the icy depths.

Sirius kept his mouth shut to stop himself from letting out a gasp of shock and slight pain so as not to force air out of his lungs and let the water in. He forced himself to keep the broom going forward, it is slower in the water but he kept flying under it for as long as he could hold his breath, then bam, he soared through the barrier like a rocket. He felt the magic pass over him like a shroud and tentatively started to rise up into the sky, water dripping of his form, 'I'm out.' He smiled as he rose higher, shaking the water off like the dog he was inside and let his head tip back, relishing in the feel of the night air. 'I am free!' They were such wonderful words, "I am free!"

A laugh breaks through his throat and it is not the crazy maniacal laughter he had been experiencing when arrested, nor was it the malicious uncharacteristic laughter and wide smiles he'd sported in Azkaban when thinking about serving just desserts to those who forsake him. Suddenly a great torrent of it is released as if it had been building up the last twelve months. It is true, pure laughter, untainted laugher, brought on by true, pure, untainted feelings. Sirius loop the looped and sped forward, remembering his days as a keeper, and playing James (may he rest in peace and never be forgotten) in the back garden of his parents' home. His second home, he had been allowed to spend the summer and all the other holidays for that matter there until he disowned himself from his family at sixteen and was then unofficially adopted by them.

He would miss James terribly, but those carefree days may not be over, because the Prongslet was still alive. He would personally see to it that he gets the life he deserved, had fun, learnt well, was loved and became a true master on the broom like his father. Thoughts of Harry filled his head and he sped faster and faster into the night, 10 miles an hour, 20 miles an hour, 30 miles an hour, 40, should probably not go faster than that. No longer was he hidden from muggle sight or unable to apparate, but he was having far too much fun to care about that. He soared up high into the clouds to remain hidden, he was already sodden. Once up there, the canine within let out a long, loud howl of elation and even if he wanted to he could not hold it in.

It was the early hours of the morning when Sirius landed on the ground and he looked around, always the man of principle he listed his most basic needs in his head, he needed to sleep but he couldn't just go up to the nearest inn and ask for a room as he was meant to be in jail, unless he asked for a muggle room. Then again he did not have any muggle money yet and nobody was out at this time of night for him steal from. He judged the houses, looking from left to right and transformed into a dog. Nobody gave people anything for free, but he was not below accepting charity as another. He belly crawled up to a small house with a fire burning in the living room, raised his paw and gently scratched at the door.

An elderly man answered the door, he was dressed in a dressing gown and slippers and as hoped, he took one look at the whining dog and his heart melted. "What you doing out here all alone boy? You Lost?" Sirius gave him his best whine and nudged the man's hand giving it a quick lick. "Come in boy," he said standing aside, "you must be frozen and exhausted, let's get you by the fire." The man was very good to him, and within minutes he found himself stretched out by a fire, warmer than he had felt in a whole year, a bowl of milk by his side, now lapped empty, and a bowl of cooked meat, at least the man had not tried to feed him dog food and hopefully he would not try to.

The next day the man took a picture of him and showed it to him. He did not need to feign animalistic interest; he truly was amazed by how motionless he was before reminding himself it was a muggle contraption. "I'll send this to the newspapers and with any luck your owners will be around to pick you up in no time at all." Sirius yawned, no one would be around to pick him up, he was not worried, the only one who would recognise him like this was Remus, and then only possibly, even his dog form had changed a lot. As far as he knew, Remus did not read muggle local papers, hopefully not for this area anyway, that would be a massive stroke of bad luck and an end to the tirade of the good luck he'd been enjoying so far.

"What would you like to eat today boy?" The old man said as he poured himself some cereal, "got no dog food so you'll just have to make do with chicken roll, think I still got some left, a big boy like yourself is going to eat me out of house and home, and you really need to fatten up, ah well, I've got no one else to spend my retirement on." The old man enjoyed talking to him and Sirius obediently listened to his chatter at all times of the day. It was not annoying, in fact Sirius welcomed to hear the voice of another after a year of solitude, at least, away from appreciative and appreciated presence and Sirius even enjoyed his short life as a house pet, he really could not have picked a better house to leech off for a while.

He stayed with the old man, who was not really that old, only about sixty five, for about a month and a half. The old man grew attached to him which was a bit silly really but Sirius played up to him because he was getting a free three meals a day as well as the food he had from the backpacks which he gradually ate during nighttimes when he turned back into a human. He never purchased dog food as he claimed it looked disgusting and Sirius readily agreed, and fed him on cooked meat, burgers, chicken, turkey, whatever he could find. Sirius slowly started to gain weight and though he had been sick when he first came to him, his immune system started to strengthen and he was more robust as a dog anyhow.

His 'master' had bad knees so did not take him out for walks, which was another plus, he was not entirely sure if he could have dealt with that embarrassment, and he slept by the fire each night. If he truly was a dog, this was the house he would want to go to. He was a truly good man and therefore Sirius had to feel bad at being nothing but a nuisance to him. He had shamelessly accepted everything he was given. He had not been forced to do something embarrassing, except urinating in the back garden and now the man was going to wake up to find someone had taken his money and his dog, whom he loved. Dogs were only a reservoir of love because they were loved; he hated this crushing feeling of guilt weighing down on his heart like this.

He'd make it up to him though, one day. He promised.


	3. Destined to be black

**I hope you enjoy and please review so I know what to write. I would just like to say that Sirius is not dark, but he is angry – and so would anyone be if the ones they considered friends abandoned them, and this story is Sirius-centric, **

**Destined to be Black **

Once he was strong enough he decided it was time to move on. He turned into a human and went into the garden where he had stowed his backpack a month before. The paper had turned back into that after so long but the clothes he had stolen from the Gate Master were still clothes as they had never been anything else. It was weird to wearing someone else's underwear but 'beggars can't be choosers' he believed the saying to be, and despite his half hearted prayers for the man he'd flung into the ocean, a dead man can't complain. That was another hope while he'd been escaping, as long as he was dead, his absence would remain unknown until the next day when he was delivered his meal. The world would know about it by now though.

He crept up the stairs to where the old man was sleeping and placed a sleeping charm over him. He moved to the bathroom and on a flash of impulse grabbed a bath. He let out a hiss of delight as the hot water engulfed him, it was the first bath he'd had in over a year, and once he'd washed off most of the dirt he stood up and turned on the shower, sighing in pleasure as the hot water washed away months and months of grease and grime. Once dressed once more he took up a spare a razor and started to literally carve the messy beard off his face. He usually liked to keep a goatee, but even washed the facial hair had turned into messy clumps so it was best to just shave it all off and start again, the hair on his head was just going to have to be alright. He emerged a new man.

He rootled around the home and stole all the food that would keep, stowing it into his backpack. He moved to the cupboards and stole the man's wallet, after a month he now knew where he kept it. he left the cards, just took the money, he was not going to leave him penniless, but there was a good £200 in there, what was it with old men and carrying around a load of money instead of just leaving it in the bank? Or maybe he was just really rich, Sirius sure hoped so, this man had been very good to him and did not like the idea of stealing from him, but he needed it. That was one of the number one rules of survival when in a perilous position such as him; don't feel guilt, act first, think later, if at all, and always keep moving forward.

"I'm sorry Arnold," he whispered in a heartfelt voice as he prepared to leave the hut for the last time. "You've been nothing but good to me and I'm stealing your money and your dog, that's not fair. I don't want to do it but I need it, I'll make it up to you I swear. One day I am going to catch that rat and put him behind bars, I am going to make everyone who tormented me and kept me in Azkaban pay. One day I am going to have riches, prestige, power, everything and everyone I deserve, everything and everyone that was taken from me and I will pay you back and reward you for taking in this hound dog with more money than you could ever dream of and you can enjoy your twilight years." One tear left his eye, "goodbye Arnold."

He loved muggles; after his short stay with Arnold he was beginning to not just understand but to share Arthur Weasley's interest in them, although it border lined obsession on his part and he could be considered eccentric. They were such interesting, trusting creatures, nothing at all like witches and wizards who acted before thinking if they thought at all. He ran a hand through his now short hair and grinned feeling more refreshed and happier than he had done since Harry was born. Now that the dementors weren't hanging around him waiting to extract all of his happy thoughts he was free to smile as freely and as much as he wanted. He forced himself not to feel guilt over Arnold, he would make it up to him one day, it was time to start to reclaim what belonged to him, starting with a place he lived, Grimmauld Place.

He felt slight trepidation at apparating to that place; he knew it was deserted as he was the last Black, but he had not set foot in that place since he was sixteen, that was seven years ago and none of his memories of the place were very pleasant. He flexed his fingers, he could feel the magic flowing through him, circling round his body down to his swelling core, well, there was no need to feel so apprehensive, there was nothing there. If it was deserted then all he had to fear was a large clean up job, and if it was inhabited all he had to do was chuck people out of his home and obliviate a few minds. This house held more than its fair share of bad memories, his childhood had not been the best.

He stood on the porch, looking it up and down, there was no way strangers could get in, it was under a, load of charms to prevent that from happening. It had been abandoned for a number of years now, three at least, enough for it to lose its magnificence, albeit temporarily, but not for it to fall into a state of disrepair, at least, not anything a little magic could not fix. The house was just as he expected it to be, although with no reason for it to be hidden, easier to find than he would have liked, that was the first thing he'd have to fix now he was on the run, his concealment was imperative. He laid his hand on the front door, the wards recognised him as a Black and granted him entrance, with a swallow, he stepped inside.

The corridors and rooms were eerily dark and dusty and the whole place was just so silent. He dumped his bag in the lounge, he could deal with it later, and did a quick run of the house; it was exactly how he remembered. His room had been trashed it seemed, dumped the day he decided it was not his home anymore and his mother and cousins looked like they had taken great pleasure in doing so. In fact the only room he felt comfortable living in was the room that once belonged to Regulus. His dear deceased brother had been the favourite ever since they were little, especially since he undid the shame he brought on the family by being sorted into Griffindor instead of Slytherin like everyone else in the family.

Even though his room was decorated with little green and silver engravings and paintings of snakes it was filled with fond memories. Regulus had not been bothered with the way his house was highlighted in every decoration of the room. It did not bother him that much but it had been more of a thing to spite Sirius than feed Regulus' nonexistent passion. He ran a hand along the bed frame he was standing next to with a fond look. Despite what he and the rest of the family had thought, he did love his brother and he missed the little tyke. He had never been fond of his abusive mother or his father, although at least the old man was not insane. Yet whenever he felt down as a child and abandoned by the rest of his family, there was always Regulus.

His brow creased at the rather painful memories of his lost brother. Of course he rather ruined it by going off with the Dark Lord and getting himself killed. He just cursed himself for not taking the child out of that house early enough because he got tainted by the Black that was in their DNA and the expectations of the family. He could not help but think that if he had just taken the boy with him when he went to live with James whether he wanted to join him or not he would still be alive. James and his family would not mind having three sons to look after and although Reg had been torn between going with him and staying where he belonged, after seeing the bruises on Sirius' back they had insisted Reg come join them, but he had declined. Well there was no point feeling sorry for those who were no longer alive.

He lifted his hand from the bed frame and rubbed his fingers together, there was no dust between them... huh... that means, "Kreacher!" He bellowed with more venom than he could remember using with the little creature before, "get in here now!" God he hated that disrespectful elf and the elf hated him back, that was kind of the reason why he hated him. Sirius was in an infinitely better position though because he was the elf's master. If he gave Kreacher an order then the elf had to carry it out and the elf was forbidden from laying a hand against him. He could not even hit Sirius if his mother gave him permission. With a pop the elf was standing in front of him, staring at him in the eyes defiantly with hate filled wide eyes.

He stared down at the little form coldly; he looked just as crazy as his mother. He could not believe the infernal creature was still alive after all this time, was it because he was still bonded to him or because he believed he was bonded to a painting? Oh, talking of that painting, that was another thing he needed to get rid of as soon as he found a way how. He could not leave the infernal screeching woman just hidden behind drapes forever. He felt no familial link to her and as he was alive and had a body she had no claim on the house, she might as well be burned. It was not like burning a person, it was not as if much of her soul was in the painting, and had his mother been there in the flesh he would have felt much different anyway.

"So the blood traitor has returned home at last," the elf started to grumble as soon as he saw him. "Did young master enjoy his stay in Azkaban?" He resisted the temptation to smash him against the wall for that, he was only a house elf, too stupid to really know the effect such words could have on a person with feelings, he had served a family for years that had prided themselves on not having them. Merlin, why had he not given the elf some clothes already? He should do it right now, but then if he did so then he might run straight to the Malfoys, perhaps he should just kill him now. No, that would be cruel, even for him, perhaps there was way to clear him of his madness, and he _did _think he was bonded to his dead mother, who wouldn't be crazy after that?

The elf was only as horrible as he was because of who he was bonded to. Had he been treated differently he might have turned out better. He seemed a little beyond help now with how far he had declined. His fingernails which were meant to be somewhere between human and Goblin claws were ragged, sharp clumps of hard flesh. His ears and eyes were mismatched and gave him a constant sneer on his face. It would not be so bad if the elf took care of himself but it was like he tried to appear as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside. He couldn't be saved or modified, however you want to put it, might as well try and start again. "Kreacher, I hereby release you from all obligations you have to the Black family, especially the matriarch."

The elf immediately started bawling, this was confusing, after claiming that he did not want anything to do with him, and he was the last Black to be bonded to, why she should he feel sad about not being bonded to the Black family anymore? "I am sorry master Black, please don't send me away, I cannot live without being bonded to a family!" Ah yes, that was why. He screamed and wailed, Sirius let him have a little tantrum before it got too high pitched to stand. He had to wonder why he had not killed the thing yet, but the day was not over, he might still yet.

"Shut up you infernal elf! Am I giving you clothes, no! Let me finish!" He backhanded the elf none too lightly to get him to shut up, the creature was far too noisy, he didn't like listening to him even if he was singing praises about the name Black. Usually he would not have even considered being so hard on the little elf but the jibe about Azkaban had stung more than he would like to admit. "Now you are released from the obligations from the Black family I hereby bond you to me alone." He extended his hand, "you are my personal elf, and you shall answer to me and no one else." He knew the elf was going to behave after that, it was not every day that an elf was given the privilege to be the servant of one wizard alone.

The elf, just as expected stared at him with wide eyes, they started to lose the milky white of crazy hate as the magic bonding them started to weave into their cores. In time he was sure they would start to hold adoration like they were supposed to. Having been released from his mother, Sirius was pleased to note that they were already rapidly starting to lose the glassy complexion of insanity they once held. The elf crept forward and grabbed his hand in both of his bony ones and pressed his forehead to his palm showing his submission and acceptance. He did not really have a choice there though; he had to be bonded so a wizard or a family, it was in their nature.

"Well now that has been taken care of, take the rest of the day off, I shall be leaving as soon as I grab some sleep, tomorrow I want you to clean this house from top to bottom and prepare this room for me, my old room for a very young guest and the playroom that used to belong to Regulus and me, a young child shall be living here soon, bear that in mind." He lay down on the bed, "once that has been done I want you to go and get food, I don't care what you get as long as it is edible and you get a lot of it, you'll be cooking the meals after all. I'll be back tomorrow evening, late, I'll be alone." He turned over and pulled the covers up to his chin and settled down for the first time he'd slept in a bed for fourteen months.

He racked his brain for anything he wanted done for when he returned to this place, "if you can get rid of the painting of that infernal woman move her down to the basement," he ordered. Burning her may be a little extreme, paintings he was sure did not feel pain, but his mother's conscious was in that painting and despite his earlier thoughts he was pretty sure he could not put a torch to her. "If you can't move her don't worry with it, just keep her behind those drapes. That will be all Kreacher, you are dismissed." He disappeared with an obedient pop and a murmur of 'yes master', he smiled, things were still looking up for him.

Sirius woke to sunlight streaming in from his window except it did not shine this brightly in the morning in the beginning of December which meant it was late, maybe almost noon, oh well, at least he was refreshed and he still had plenty of time to do what he wanted. "Kreacher!" The elf appeared just as ordered and was already looking tonnes better, gone was his vacant expression, he looked more like a regular elf now. "Go draw me a bath and then prepare something for me to eat, there's food in my bag." The elf disappeared again with a bow and Sirius went to the wardrobe of his brother to see if the clothes in there were any better than what was in his bag. A load of moths flew out of the wardrobe and he sputtered and cursed at the sight of them.

Only one of the cloaks was in good condition, the rest of them would have to go. He sighed; it would seem he would be wearing Gate Master's clothes again for a while. "The bath is ready Master Black," said a small voice from behind him. "Thank you Kreacher," he muttered absentmindedly. He strolled into the bathroom for another bath; these were, he decided, a God send. Who would have thought one year in Azkaban would send so much to ruin? He had a lot to sort out but sort it out he would. Not now though, right now he was going to relax and let the tension of fourteen months drain away from him, Arnold's bath had been a little cold, cramped and rushed, now this was heaven. He was going to have one of these every day from now on.

As much as he disliked this place it could not be denied that he would always inwardly call it home. As children sometimes fight for the love from a parent who abuses them, he would always feel routes connecting him to here. This was the place he returned to every summer and even the Christmases his mother was away for. He was born and reared, albeit poorly, here, most importantly, this was the place he had his baby brother, the only blood family he gave a damn about. He grew up with Regulus here, ran away to become an honorary Potter at sixteen. No, he may have denied it when he was a child, but he had a responsibility to live up to now, this was his manor now, his, he was the last Black, that made him Lord Black, all this was his, his home and he was going to honour and protect it.

Kreacher had found the signet ring that once belonged to his father, Orion Black, in his parents' old bedroom and brought it to him for now he was the rightful owner. The black jewel did look surprisingly good on his slender fingers; it suited him as it shone his inheritance and social standing. The only thing he was missing from his person was a silver topped cane like the Malfoy his dear cousin married. He felt a little put out by that because it was the only other relative he had he once gave a damn about, but once she stopped being a child she became a bitch, there was no other word for it, he was not going to sugar coat it. To top it off she married a bastard and became a death eater and he decided he hated her, a feeling he soon found was mutual, news of him being a Griffindor disgrace to the Black family apparently spread fast.

"I look like an aristocrat," he muttered to no one in particular as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Just because he was an aristocrat now did not mean he wanted to become one, because in his experience they were arrogant and thought themselves far too superior. He cast his eyes around his manor, pleased; Kreacher had done an excellent job on the house during the night but he did not say so because he had never been one for compliments or apologies. He put on his black platinum buckled boots, his late father's actually, while Kreacher draped the one good cloak left around his shoulders. The others were far too moth eaten to be of any use, he would have Kreacher throw them out and purchase some new ones. He puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles; he looked impressive, if he said so himself, and dangerous, just a little bit too dark for his liking...

Well, at least he wanted to look dark in this instance, he wanted to frighten, but he did not always want to look like this, he wanted to be claimed innocent eventually and charisma was everything and so that was not going to happen if he looked like the criminal. That was why he was arrested in the first place, Peter was small, skinny, not that good looking, looked like the pitiful victim, slimy rat, while he was powerful, strong, confident, ripped and a temper. The look of distate of that thought written on his face was misinterpreted by the enchanted furniture. "Oh don't fuss, you look fine dear," the mirror he was staring into replied kindly, adjusting his reflection so there was a smile on his face, "there you go dearie, all set."

Sirius stared at the modified reflection, the smile was wrong; it was too kind, too cheery, too forgiving for the purpose of his outing. He tried to copy it anyway because it would just serve to make him look more chilling. Nobody was going to escape his wrath and he felt sorry for them, because he knew how angry he was and how he was going to enact his vengeance, it was a war, blood was going to be spilt. He did not want to kill anyone, not anyone he was seeing today anyway, their crimes did not quite call for that. There was a darkness inside him that was not there fifteen months previous, and it was a darkness that called for destruction to pay for the crimes that created it. That darkness was going to be poured over those who had forsaken him, but it was a darkness they created, they had no one else to blame.

He blinked and his reflection winked back at him playfully. His reflection looked so normal, like a normal young man with a normal life, one where his jokey side still had dominance but he was so much more than a man now. He was bitter and angry and in touch with his core and very, very powerful. He was a dog animagus and ready to let the animalistic predator take control and feast on the blood it wanted, he was not one to deny such a reasonable request. No, he certainly did not feel like a man, not after all the trials he'd been through, but maybe once all of this was over he could play pretend that he was like the games he played with Regulus as a child, and a candle would flicker in the darkness that was inside him, alleviating it.

He drew himself up to his full height and ran a hand through his hair, things were not going to be easy from here on out, this could take years damn it. But he would prevail, he had to, he had to make the world a better place for Harry to grow up in. He did not want the only family he had left to grow up surrounded by death eaters and a corrupt ministry. He'd done his part by weakening the Dark Lord as his followers called him; it was now up to everyone else to vanquish him. He had to start by crumbling his empire, one cannot call themselves a king if they had no remaining kingdom, that meant finding out all of his headquarters and demolishing them and then killing or arresting all the death eaters he knew about.

Then came the political side, a lot of death eaters pulled strings in the ministry and that is what was so troubling. What made it worse was that Fudge knew this; it was common knowledge that death eaters were working alongside him but there is very little 1000,000 galleons won't solve. The ministry had always been rather corrupt but it had not really bothered him that much before because it did not affect him. But now, the people he loved and trusted had locked him away because he filled the holes he was someone to catch and blame for the deaths and the public could be rest at ease and hate someone but feel protected. The real death eaters opened their vaults and got away with it but he had not had enough live family members to stick up for him and pull the strings of the ministry to get him off or even get him a trial.

But they made a terrible mistake, he broke out and now he was angry and bitter and powerful and ready, more than ready to enact revenge. It was not just the death eaters who were going to pay, the people he once called friends were going to pay as well, they would learn what it means to forsake a Black. The ministry would be in shambles by the time he was finished with it, and Fudge would be a pauper, stripped of all of his rights. The mirror seemed to sense he was a lost cause and showed him his true reflection instead. The smile was almost as crazy and malicious as the one he sported when he was plotting in his cell. Yes, this one suited him so much better, this was who he had become and he liked it.

"Kreacher, I need you to apparate me to Hogwarts grounds." Elves were the only ones who could go around barriers such as the ones surrounding the school. That was going to have to be his first stop to get back what was rightfully his.

Kreacher stared at him, "are you sure Master?"

It was almost sweet how he was worried, almost; he was using that word a lot. "I'm sure. After all, I'm not going to be speaking to Dumbledore or any of the staff for that matter, it is too risky, I'm not sure I will be able to hold my own against them. My disappearance must have been kept awfully quiet, I have not heard a peep out of the Daily Prophet or a word in the muggle world, maybe they are covering it up. Still, it is time the world knew that Sirius Black is ready and out for vengeance. My squabble today is with Hagrid alone, I can handle one half giant by myself Kreacher."

With a small pop, Kreacher deposited him on the grounds of the school just outside Hagrid's hut. He hopped from foot to foot, nervous about leaving him there. "Will you be wanting anything else master?" He asked hopefully, he was worried, how incredibly... loyal of him. Of course, because he was his personal elf now and not just tied to the household he wanted to come along and be wherever he was. Well that was not going to be possible, while he would not be hindrance, house elves never were, and he would still appear intimidating, he was used to being a lone wolf, and when he gained pack members this time he was going to be absolutely sure of them, he could not handle forming another pack he could not trust, besides, spells were sure to be fired and he wanted Kreacher to be safe.

A cold smile froze on his face as he strode over to Hagrid's hut; he wanted this over and done with so he could be out of here as quickly as possible, less risk that way. "No thank you Kreacher," he said, remembering the elf was still there, "that will be all for now. Go back to the house and prepare it like I asked, oh, and get some clothes for me when you get food. I shall be back this evening, late, please have a meal ready," it never hurt to be cordial. He watched the little elf disappear and then with a cocky assuredness in his actions and power he rapped four times on the heavy wooden door. Right here on the grounds of Hogwarts outside Hagrid's hut was where his revolution was going to begin and it would not end until he was on top of the world.

He'd always liked Hagrid and his cosy hut, it had not changed a bit and its familiarity was comforting. It also had this 'homely' appeal which he'd never felt when growing up, not even when he lived with James or at Hogwarts. He got no answer so he knocked again; glad his hut was so near the forest, even though it was early afternoon, no one was about, in classes probably. "I'm coming, I'm coming," came the deep rumble from inside, now that was more like it. The room was crossed in four strides before the heavy door was flung open to reveal what looked to be a hung-over ogre. Hagrid blinked a few times before his large brown eyes which were slightly bloodshot focused on him. He was understandably shocked into silence and stillness, staring at his once friend whom he believed (with no difficulty or doubt) to be a dirty, dangerous traitor.

Sirius waited for the giant's brain to kick in and sure enough a couple of seconds later he leapt at Sirius, arms aiming for his throat. He was fast given his size, and his half intoxicated state, which was unusual, but Sirius was faster and he held up his hand in a halt motion. Sure enough, Hagrid froze midstride, hands outstretched, a couple of mere centimetres from his face, it was an amusing pose. There was hesitation in his voice or actions, that meant Hagrid was just as guilty as the rest of this so called friends and allies. They were all going to pay eventually, in varying degrees, Hagrid just happened to be first because he had once helped the man and that help was to be taken back. For now, the loveable half giant was no friend of his.

"Now, now Hagrid," he said in a mock reprimanding tone as he took an exaggerated step back from the outstretched hands aiming for his throat, not the least bit fazed by his own power. He had grown powerful in Azkaban and in the couple of months spent at Arnold's and his own house. A year and a half had passed since he was arrested now and he felt as if nothing could stand in his way. He watched the furious eyes dart after him. He walked forward and started to look around his hut like he used to when he visited as a student and as a friend, yes, it was the same as always. He turned back to face him. "I must have missed a lot while I was gone, is this how you greet people nowadays or are you just glad to see me?"


	4. Heart of the Forsaken

**Heart of the forsaken – **"Now, I'm on a bit of a schedule so perhaps you could be kind enough to work with me here." Hagrid paid no attention to his wishes and started to scream the place down in his gruff voice, a tone he had never heard him use before, yelling for Dumbledore, dear Minerva, he had always had a soft spot for her, even calling for Snape. Sirius had a feeling this name was called purely because the man knew how much Snape hated him, although the feeling was not as mutual now as Sirius had grown up since being arrested and now felt regret, even disgust for certain things he did in his youth. In his younger years, the line between pranks and bullying became blurred to the point he was almost not sure of the distinction between right and wrong.

"Do continue screaming Hagrid," he noted dryly when the half giant stopped momentarily for breath, "I've cast a silencing charm on the area, nobody will hear you. The only thing you are doing is wasting my time and angering me," he let the volume of his voice rise ever so slightly and the end of his statement and his eyes glinted dangerously. Hagrid could never anger him; the lovable giant was a softie inside and a bit of an idiot, could not keep a secret to save his life. Dumbledore always told him so much and the marauders were always the next to know, wheedling all the tidbits of juicy information out of him. As soon as he realised he had once more said something he should not have done he always muttered 'I shouldn't have said that... I should not have said that,' to himself again and again until the next secret was revealed about two days later.

"Yer can't," the giant bellowed, "yer got no wand! Yer can't do magic!"

Sirius let this one slide without an eye roll because one tended to spout nonsense when one was scared. "I just froze you in midstride, I guess you are about to tell me you are doing that all by yourself are you? Or perhaps you need another demonstration." His voice was cold and with no hesitation he flicked his wrist and Hagrid went flying against the wall of his hut, making it shake with the force, "now do you believe?" This man's belief of his guilt was absolute, Hagrid was to feel his wrath along with everybody else.

"But yer got no-"

"Wand, I know, but neither do you, but your umbrella is a fine substitute. Now let's try again, I'm only going to ask this once and if you won't tell me out of the goodness of your heart then I shall make you tell me using other means. Where is my motorbike?"

He could tell Hagrid was confused, "yer came here for your motorbike?"

"Of course I came here for my motorbike; I know you still have it. It is clear you are not interested in a friendly chat." He threw himself down on one of the huge chairs, "I can keep that spell up all day by the way so take your time, but stop trying to escape or you will end up breaking yet more of your stuff, and you already have precious few possessions."

"I thought yer came to up your numbers. You have already killed thirteen innocent muggles and your best friends, why not one more?"

"Just tell me what I want to know Hagrid!"

"I am not gonna tell yet nothin'!"

"That is what I'm hoping for yes," he noted dryly, knowing Hagrid would not understand his use of a double negative, he was not the most learned of men, and he continued to look around the familiar hut while Hagrid tried to work out what he said. "Ooh rock cakes," he said appreciatively and picked one up off the plate and bit into it. "God, they really are like rock, how do you manage to fail so miserably at such a simple recipe?" He spat out the offending mouthful in the bin and threw the rest of the cake after it, "you're even worse than me."

"Get out of my house Black!"

Annoyed, Sirius rotated his hand so Hagrid was hanging upside down. He continued to go through the rest of his small hut. He gestured at what looked like a bottle of wine; did no one have normal soft things like fruit juice in their cupboards anymore? It flew into his hands and he studied it, "Vodka," he noted, it only had a mouthful left, "did you drink all of this last night? No wonder you're almost dead on your feet, you should grab some sleep once I go." He looked around the room more and saw the newspaper and looked at it, on the front page was a picture of him in handcuffs screaming and laughing insanely at the people dragging him away to hell. "Aww Hagrid," he said sarcastically, "were you drinking because of me?"

"You're a murderer."

Sirius froze and walked over to him and grabbed his massive chin in one long fingered hand. "You know, I have always been a disappointment Hagrid. My parents wanted me to be in Slytherin and I turned out to be a Griffindor. I was a disappointment to your precious teachers who wanted me to be conventional and turn into an academic or eventually a teacher like most people who are good at transfiguration and instead I became an auror obsessed by motorbikes and broomsticks but I took a long time growing up and wanted to have fun instead. I lived by the book, kept my nose clean, stayed on the straight and narrow, not breaking a single law; I was a best friend, almost brother to James, whom I loved, and a very doting Godfather."

His voice grew low, almost to a growl, "I trusted my friends, and it landed me in Azkaban. I liked you when I was in school, I could always come to you when I needed to be helped out in a pinch. My friends were my family and I did everything with them, everything for them. Dumbledore and Minerva were my heroes too, Hagrid, I admired them and they helped and guided me better than the Black family ever did. You told me you would always be there for me and I could always come to you with my problems. But where were you when I needed you Hagrid? Where were you when Lily and James needed you? Where were any of you? When the going got really tough, beyond petty schoolboy troubles you ignored all the times I defended you, laughed with you, I even saved your life once, you left me to rot!"

Sirius was almost spitting in his face by this point and threw him down so the spell broke and he fell down to the ground and he tried to get the blood to flow round the rest of his body and not just his head. "I am tired to doing things for everyone else, I am tired of breaking out of convention, and I am tired of being a failure. Well for once I am going to become what everyone expected of me in the first place! I am a Black, and it seems that I am the only one who forgot that because when I was arrested what did everyone say? It was in his blood, it was destined to be, it was bound to happen, should have been in coming. _**I**_ should have seen it coming!"

He placed one foot on Hagrid's heaving chest, "you want me to be a murderer so you can justify why you did what you did. Well why not become what everyone expected of me in the first place? Call me a murderer if you want to Hagrid, let the whole world be terrified of me because for once they actually have cause to, Voldemort himself should be cowering before me by the time I'm through!" He hopped off him before he lost control, "get up," he snapped quietly. Hagrid for once did what he was told and scrambled to his feet. "Go get my motorbike Hagrid." He did not move and for some reason that made him snap. "GOD DAMNIT HAGRID!" He yelled, making him jump, "GO AND GET MY BLASTED MOTORBIKE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!"

He had not shouted since before he was arrested and he really did not why because it felt great, it felt liberating, it got good results, he should have done that to begin with. Eventually he was led out back where his motorbike was, he had looked after it well, even polished it, truly treating it like his own which he appreciated in some ways, he had given it to him after all. He threw one leg over it and stroked the handlebars; it was just like he remembered, it didn't seem like a whole thirteen, almost fourteen months since he'd last driven it to Godrics Hollow and made that awful discovery and given his bike to Hagrid when what he should have done was grab Harry and run. Harry. "Hagrid, I have one last question, where did Dumbledore take Harry?"

To his surprise Hagrid just let out a bark of laughter, "yer crazy if yer think I'm gonna tell yer that! Yer got yer bike, now go, I'll die before I tell yer that." Sirius looked into his eyes, yes, Hagrid was a true Griffindor too, inside, he was telling the truth, well there was no point torturing him if he was never going to tell him what he wanted. To tell the truth he was not certain if he would be able to torture him, despite being abandoned by him, he was still a friend, he still threatened him. "That could certainly be arranged Hagrid," he said in a pleasant tone as if he was commenting of the weather, "but like I've said, I've got a schedule to keep."

He did not stay behind any longer but rose into the sky and took off across the ground and into the cover of the clouds. This was a lot more comfortable than a broomstick; he reckoned the shooting star would make a good Christmas present for Harry once he got him. He arrived back home an hour after sunset which was about five o clock, he decided he would leave the other things he had to take care of until another day. He strode through the door of his house throwing off his cloak as he did and it went and hung itself up on a hook behind the door. "Dinner Kreacher," he said as he walked through to the kitchen, impressed how much of an impression the elf had made on the house already, well he was not crazy anymore, he better be efficient.

Kreacher had cooked him ratatouille, an old favourite of his and Regulus. He was glad to have something that was not protein for once, he had had a lot of meat when staying with Arnold, that reminded him, he should start planning a way to pay him back. "I'm going to take an early night Kreacher," he said around bites. Well done on the excellent job on the house, I am going out again tomorrow; carry on with the house while I'm gone." He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, "and I want you to make a delivery. Don't be seen though." He left the parchment on the table along with the plate and briefly touched Kreacher's head on his way out, just catching the 'yes master, goodnight master' from behind him.

Hagrid knew he should have run to alert Dumbledore as soon as Black left but he could not get out of his head what the man had said and how true it was. Black had not been given a trial and he did deserve that and if their positions had been reversed he did have to admit that Sirius probably would have done all he could to get him reprieve. In fact, if Sirius had not done that he would have felt let down, well nobody came to Sirius' aid, not even Remus, and they had been good friends, it was just the evidence was so well stacked against him and they were all in shock after losing James and Lily, two great aurors and almost little Harry, but Voldemort had also been defeated and the war was over, at least for now.

He could not help but feel disappointment that after only a year and a bit of peace, a notorious villain had broken out of Azkaban and the wizarding world was in uproar about it. But the hurt in his eyes when Hagrid had said the word murderer would not leave his mind. He had not actually pled guilty, not under unbreakable oath, not under veritaserum, he had just laughed, and no one knew why and if the small cognitions turning in his mind were true he owed somebody the biggest apology. Unable to think about it anymore, lightheaded from being hung upside down and shaken from a run in with someone believed at least to be very dangerous he only just managed to crawl to bed, not able to walk across the grounds to Dumbledore, "great man, Dumbledore," he muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up it was to an appealing smell coming from his table. Heaving himself out of bed he made his way to it and found there on the table was a plate of freshly cooked rock cakes, still warm. He picked one up and bit into it before really thinking about it, it was soft and fluffy and the fruit had been soaked in brandy or something before being used, it tasted delicious, much better than he could ever hope to. Before he'd even noticed the note that came with them he'd eaten the whole plateful. Then he noticed the scrap of parchment and opened it up, 'Thanks for the bike Hagrid – SB' his hands went immediately to his throat in worry but although he was waiting for the poison to set in all day, no dizziness struck.

Rita Skeeter was about to collapse into bed when a voice she did not recognise behind her mentioned, "about bloody time woman, I've been waiting here for ages." She turned around in fear and shouted 'stupefy' on instinct, for some reason beyond her comprehension she had a lot of enemies. She was to be disappointed however as the spell simply dissolved against the invisible shield the stranger had up. Frightened she shouted it again and again until she was out of breath. The stranger did not move from his cross legged position on her bed and just sat there still grinning as she worked herself into a state. "Please do continue to shoot at me, it is obviously making a huge load of difference," he noted dryly. She got the message and stopped before giving him a look asking him to explain, he obliged.

"This spell is one of my own inventions," he boasted, "it is a modified version of Protego; it is not formed by my own magic but by what is shot at it. Shouting Stupefy is only going to strengthen it as will any other spell you try, only physical exertion such as stones or weapons or big weights is going to destroy it, but I think fifteen stupefys has strengthened it quite nicely now, thank you." He stood up, using his intimidating height to frighten the woman, "sit," he ordered in his quiet voice, and as expected the cowardly woman did as she was told. Although his words were clear he did not seem to be rising above a whisper, his voice was unrecognisable no matter how hard she tried to place it, this was a stranger and she could really do without another enemy.

The figure drew something out of his robes and she flinched thinking it was weapon of some sort before realizing that this was a stupid thought as if he wanted to hurt her surely he would have done so without putting up a shield, thinking about it he did not seem he had a wand at all. He threw it down at her feet; she recognised it immediately as her magazine. "You've written a lot about me, I can't believe I have a fan," he said dryly. He was sitting in the shadows; it was only when he said this that she realised who he was. Her throat closed up in fear, he toyed with his food, just because he had not hurt her yet did not mean he was not going to, and he smiled when he noticed, showing his white teeth, "yes Rita, it's me."

She started to wonder whether she'd ever had a fling with him because he was speaking to her like an old friend, in a slightly sarcastic way as if he was doing it to intimidate. That's what people did you know, the use of first names is to intimidate more than gain trust... or was that just something she wrote? "Most of it is rubbish but I don't think you have ever written something that was truthful so I'll gloss over that. Now down to business you'll be pleased to know I have job for you, it has been a month and a half since I escaped from jail. For your Christmas issue I want you to write a statement from me, get your quill and you will write exactly what I say, or I will hunt you down, I hope I make myself clear, now let's get started."

He stretched out on the bed once Rita was seated at her desk, arms under his head, legs slightly bent because the bed was small. "I have been out of jail for a while now and the ministry has seen neither hide nor hair of me, it is obvious that they are incompetent especially since I have proven their unbreakable jail is not so inpenetratable after all, they might want to tighten up security before any more dangerous criminals escape. Release the news of my escape the press, alert the muggle prime minister to my release too. Get the whole world to look for me and see if I back down. A special note to Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Peter Pettigrew, I am a lot more powerful than I was, and when I find you, I shall make sure you pay."

Rita Skeeter stopped writing and looked up confused, "Peter Pettigrew? But you-" A transfigured knife struck the wall a millimetre from her face without the figure on her bed even moving a muscle, she did not even see him wave a wand. Rita swallowed fearfully.

"Write, Rita," he said in that same soft voice, "don't talk or ask questions." She nodded and carried on doing what he wanted, she planned on getting out of this with all her limbs. "Elaborate it as much as you want along with this confrontation if you want, add things in, I really do not care, if you make me sound more threatening then that is just a bonus, but do not change the information I gave you, write for the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler if you so want. But if you anger me then I shall find you myself and crush you underfoot like a bug." Once his business there was done he was struck by another need, he walked over to her and grabbed her face in both of his, staring into her eyes, "call me a murderer, Rita."

"What?" she was startled, he'd admit it was a strange request.

"You heard me," he said in a quiet but not threatening voice. "Do it. Look into my eyes like you are now and call me a murderer."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't ask you to understand," his voice started to go cold as she continued to defy him, "I am telling you to obey me."

"What do you hope to gain from it?"

"DO IT!" The strange thing was, he did not know whether he wanted her to cave in and say it or remain resilient, Hagrid certainly did not hesitate and Hagrid was close to him, Rita was not close to anyone, she was married to her work.

"You're – you're a murderer." There was a slight stutter but utter conviction in her voice, her eyes did not waver when she said it, and the stutter was just because she was scared but then he had just sent a knife flying at her which had now turned back into a pencil and was sticking out of the wall via its lead. He closed his eyes, his fingers loosened slightly but he didn't let go of her face, he had to get over this, nobody was going to believe him, he'd be guilty until proven innocent, he had to get used to it. It hurt from Hagrid, it would hurt even more when he heard it from Remus, and he was bound to run into him eventually, after all, he did plan on getting him to pay his just desserts and he could not do that well from a distance.

"Say it again," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers."

"You're a murderer," she did not stutter this time. He felt the darkness surrounding his heart like a shield, a blanket protecting it. He felt like the warlock in the hairy heart from tales of Beetle the Bard, but he was not quite as crazy. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the contact of a human for a little longer before pulling away. He noticed that even though he was holding her face steady, she was not moving to pull away.

"You're getting off on this," he accused.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it," he lied. He took hold of her chin in one hand and tilted her face up so she was staring into his face again, "you want me to," it was not a question.

She shook her head, "I'm resigned."

"That's why your voice is so husky of course." A girl like her would feel attraction for someone like him, but he had not lain with someone since 7th year and did not plan to find himself someone now he had more important things to take care of. "I only respond to a yes," he smirked, opening the window; he kissed her forehead, not quite _that_ desperate for human contact. "Just do your job; I have just threatened your life twice." He jumped out of the open window and landed onto his motorbike, he did not look back at her as he flew away but he heard her scream after him, "YOU'RE A MURDERER!" This time it just made him grin.

When he woke up a couple of days later he realised the lounge had been decorated with gold and red tinsel. It was Christmas day. Christmas he believed was destined to be a time of pain for him, and loneliness. He was going to spend every Christmas with James and Lily and Harry and had done for every holiday since he turned sixteen. He would spend it laughing and joking with Remus and playing with Peter. Then before his friends there had been his family – Regulus, who despite everything was always good to have around. But now it was just him, his family and James and Lily and Harry were dead or otherwise unattainable, Peter was a traitor and Remus had forsaken him. All in all, already it was shaping up to be a pretty shabby Christmas.

He made his way downstairs to where Kreacher had set up a tree and was sitting under it smiling at him. A turkey dinner was waiting at the table, there were no presents, but he did not really mind, he had not been expecting anything at all. "Kreacher, you decorated the house and brought a tree, and cooked turkey," he could not help but mention it whilst taking it in. "Did you – did you do all this for me, because you did not have to?"

"Do you not like it master? I thought you would enjoy it because you haven't had a Christmas here for ages, although I am afraid we shall have to skip the part usually hosted here. Your Christmas in prison cannot have been nice."

"I do like it, I am in awe, although I wish had Harry, but I don't know where he is yet, I will soon though. Now I am free, the order will send continuous checks on him to make sure I haven't found him, Remus might even go himself, Rita will make it sound like I am out for his blood, I'll do nothing to dissuade her, it will make them more urgent. I just need to keep tags on some of the members and then I will know. Today it will just have to be the two of us, come here," he beckoned; nervously the elf did what he was told. Once he was close enough Sirius drew him into a brief one armed hug, "thank you, Kreacher. You know you didn't have to."

"Hmm, is that so?" He asked, "it is though my duty to make sure you are happy. Besides, what would the world become, master… if everyone merely did what they had to do?"

Sirius stared into his servant's large eyes with shock. Finally, he shook his head and giggled. "I don't know what to make of you anymore, Kreacher. I mean, you're not acting like a total git, but neither are you crazy."

"Drink your tea. This git has a dinner to serve and you need to relax after the stressful days you've had, everything will fall into place one day I'm sure."

"No, you sit down at the table, have Christmas with me as a friend, not a servant, I don't want to be alone, I'll carve the turkey."

Rita Skeeter had done a good job, by the end of December both the wizarding and muggle world were on alert for him. He was considered delusional seeming as he had mentioned the rat, but she had included him, probably did not want to be crushed, and he would. Of course only about a paragraph was dedicated to what he wanted to say, the rest was about the confrontation. Apparently he had tried to take advantage of her but she had valiantly fought him off. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, not because the idea of having a fling with her objectionable to him because despite her questionable personality, she was rather attractive. However, the idea that she could fight him off had he indeed wanted to violate her was practically insulting.

He debated paying her a visit, but rape was beneath him and he certainly would not do it just to teach her a lesson. He was a convict, what exactly had he been expecting, that she pay him respect and sing his praises? No, she had done what she had to and if there were doubts about his power then heaven help the soul who decided they could face him. If he was outnumbered then he would be taken down, possibly, or if he was targeted by Dumbledore, this was the man who had taken down Grindlewald. But he did not want to beat Dumbledore; he wanted to gain his acceptance and pardon, if he could forgive a real death eater, Snape, then he could accept him. But the wounds for them were rawer and he had promised to protect them.

In January there was a huge blizzard that lasted the whole of the month. He had visits to make, but they were not essential, seeming as the only one he needed to find in any urgency was Peter, but nobody knew where he was but Peter. So he did the only thing he could do and meditated. Maybe once he was powerful enough he could use a 'point me' spell and follow it until he found him, but that would take time. His musing was disturbed by Kreacher walking into the room holding a bottle of fire whiskey, looking pale. "Do you think I like that stuff Kreacher, or are you just trying to get me drunk?" He asked with a small smile when he realized he had not brought a glass, wondering also what possible reason he could have for wanting to get him drunk.

Kreacher said nothing but handed it over. "You look rather pale Kreacher, are you sick?" He racked his brain thinking of a case in history where he could recall a house elf ever falling ill. "If you are under the weather you can take the week off, I know the common cold just won't go away. If you want I can get you a potion, I think there are some left." He was worried for his house elf, he had always been protective over someone being ill, especially now, because in Azkaban nobody cared. If it was serious then either you died and were left to rot or you had to deal with it and with the miniscule food you received it took a lot longer to recover. After Kreacher had just returned from insanity he did not want him to immediately fall to some other malady.

He'd had flu in jail once and not only did he have to deal with it, but it sunk into his chest because it was so cold in that hell and Gate Master had come over to jeer on top of it all. He had thrown stuff at him and hit him with spells and he could not even block because he should not have been able to do any sort of magic and he was too weak anyway. He had not even been able to move and he was left broken and bleeding and was able to do nothing about it. But he had learnt an important lesson – no one cared, and now he knew he could rely on no one but himself, but had a burning need to survive, he had come out stronger because of it.

"I was cleaning out the master bedroom sir and found the book of baronetcy."

"You know I don't care for it."

"Have you ever read it?"

"Has it been magically updated to have me the rightful owner of this place?"

"Yes sir, but the reason I came to find you was because I made a startling discovery I think you have the right to know. I looked at the beginning out of curiosity." He handed the book to his master and Sirius opened it to the very first page. Because it was a magical book it was still preserved and the ink had not even faded the very first name written, clear as day was Merlin Black.

"Well, well," Sirius said with a wry smile, snatching the fire whiskey and downing a couple of gulps, "who would have thought. You know what this means though don't you Kreacher? I have the potential to become the most powerful magician to ever live, better than Voldemort, better than Dumbledore, once I unlock my core, I could become a legend, I'm destined for it, I can feel it. I need to meditate more, that way I can become as great as I was meant to be." Kreacher just stood there and listened to help him organise his thoughts like Regulus did, it always helped to say it out loud, it was one of his attributes he really valued.

"Shall I invest in candles and calming music for you as well master?" Cheek was the other.

Sirius crossed his legs and threaded his fingers together. "Piss off Kreacher," he said with no venom behind it, still, the elf did what he was told. He breathed in a deep gulp of air as if he was getting ready to sing and let himself relax, and there he sat and did not move.

Two days later Kreacher was getting worried, he knew that Sirius being a weathered wizard could live for a week without water and even longer without food, but it can't be healthy. He did not want to lose the wizard who brought back his sanity so soon. He walked into the room and shook his arm and tried to rouse him but no matter what he did he would not listen. He decided to leave it another day, he checked on him again but no matter what he tried he remained comatose, a deep vibrating sound coming from his sinuses. There was only one thing left for him to do, he forced Sirius' eyes open and put him under a weak imperius curse to make him eat and drink something, and then he was back to meditating.

Kreacher knew that he was not sleeping, but he was at peace if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Every morning and evening he would check on him and brush his unruly hair and wash his head and hands, he was not going to strip his dignity without his permission after all. He would put him under an imperius curse and force him to eat and drink something and then he would leave him to meditate. He did not even stir when he was in control of his body; his eyes were glazed over and shut as soon as he was done. It was boring without Sirius, so when he was done with cleaning he would just sit by his master's side and imitate his position or curse the baronetcy book that had pushed him into this state.

Then suddenly Sirius let out a pained gasp, after so much silence it shocked the little elf into jumping up. Then he let out a low moan and fell onto his back and started to convulse, it was horrid to watch, heart wrenching really, but there was nothing he could do, he already knew this. Then suddenly, finally, his eyes opened. However there were no pupils or irises, just whites and they shone like beacons, power and a huge soul beaming from them like stars in the night sky. He tipped back his head and roared, but it was not in pain, it was in... triumph maybe, just power, he could feel the soothing electricity run through him and it forced him to his knees to be in the presence of someone with such a huge core of unlocked power.


	5. the wolf is awakened

**Please enjoy and review**

**The wolf is awakened – **After what seemed like an age he came back to his normal self and looked at Kreacher with tearful but happy eyes, "I did it Kreacher, I found my core!" he ran a hand through his hair and blinked blearily as if he did not know where he was. "I talked to dear Grandpa Merlin; if he was still alive Voldemort would have been dealt with long ago. When in his presence his power was so great, it was awe inspiring, his soul, it amazed me, he was glowing, it is no wonder he is practically a God. He asked me if I was worthy, what my reason for living was, I must have passed because he unlocked my core, I am a true wizard now."

"I spoke to my magic as well. I am scared Kreacher, just a little. Power is a heavy burden, it was given to me the day I was born and has intensified every day since and was unlocked just now. I didn't know I had so much Kreacher, and probably would not know until I was as old and wise as Dumbledore himself." His voice was a wild whisper, so fast and quiet only a personal elf would be able to understand him. "One must strive to wield instead of be controlled by it," Kreacher noted his voice was getting less scared and more excited... and dark, neither of these Sirius' was his Sirius, but the powerful, excited dark one was easier to be a servant to.

"I do not know whether I have failed or succeeded when I hear it whisper to me. I can hear it Kreacher, it talks to me, it wants to be unleashed. This is why Merlin was so powerful, because he found and unlocked it by himself, his core I mean. That is why he had the power to raise Atlantis and level cities but had the wisdom not to do so. It is an incredible feeling Kreacher, it is like another limb, a wand seems so silly now, and I am going to feel like this forever." He grinned a feral grin and started laughing hard and wildly in a slightly disturbing way, "I feel INVINCIBLE Kreacher, and I am going to feel this way forever!"

His black eyes grew darker, almost haunted, "it's talking to me now Kreacher. It does not have feelings, it's... I think it is warning me. It tells me to dream, right here, right now, anything I choose, crack the sun open and paint my soul with its yolk, cast the fragments from me and turn the world into smoke, pull the tacks from the night and roll the sky up. If I want a new universe I have to but say the word and it will make a new one for me. It tells me I have the power to save the world; it hints however, that I have the power to destroy it as well." He shook himself out of daze and his nose wrinkled in disgust, "I stink," he mentioned, sounding a little bit more like his Sirius. "What's the date?"

"13th of March master."

"13th? I've been a vegetable for over a month, two months. That's weird; one would have thought I'd wake up from dehydration or hunger. You've been looking after your master, haven't you Kreacher? Thank you, without you I would not have achieved this. I'm sorry if you ever felt abandoned, it was not my intention. I am going to take a shower, fix a meal Kreacher?" He rose unsteadily to his feet, unsteady after so long in the same position and stumbled into the bathroom. A shower had always managed to solve everything for him even as a child. He could always let the troubles wash away in the hot water as it soothed his tense muscles; it left him clean in more than one way. Half an hour Sirius emerged from the shower and sat down at the table, "I might have missed their checkups on Harry, or maybe they have not."

He had never felt so lost in the world, but while helpless situations may destroy others, he had been hurt so many times in his life he had made sure he became stronger because of it. James was dead, Peter was a traitor, Remus probably hated him, he was on the run, and he was all alone. He forced himself to snarl instead of whine; he was a marauder, he was strong and he was going to make it through this. Harry was truly all he had in this world now, and he was going to have him. God damn it, if only he knew where he was. He looked out the window with his animalistic blue eyes, "Harry," he whispered, "I promise I will find you." Then suddenly the tiredness from all the exertion washed over him and he keeled over, leaving a distraught house elf to put him to bed. He did not wake up for a further two days.

"Accio Harry Potter," Sirius whispered gazing out of the smashed window of his home; apparently it had been shattered when he screamed earlier, still in a trance, knowing nothing would happen. He ran a large hand through his black hair that was now combed to perfection, something he had not had a chance to do in prison. If he had stayed there any longer he may have lost his mind, become the criminal that had been locked up, but he had prevailed, well, mostly. His magic had not diminished like he feared it might have done, it had grown in his desire for revenge and put everything right. He extended his hand towards the bottle of scotch on the table and the far end of the room and it came to him obediently without the usually required accio needed. Kreacher always had alcohol available in the house; it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Well no one was going to tell him where he was, he would just have to locate the boy himself. He'd be under protection, that much was certain; it was the sort of protection, that was the question. Perhaps Dumbledore had taken him in himself, although it was unlikely, although powerful he was an old man, a headmaster yes but knew nothing about looking after young children. Perhaps he'd given him to an Auror to protect, a teacher such as dear Minerva McGonagall, or heaven forbid Snape, although he had had a strong connection to Lily. Perhaps he had been given to a strong wizard like Moody, if that were the case, Remus would know, he'd want to have the boy himself, he was also a godfather to him after all. He grinned; it would seem he had his next stop.

He was going to set off straight away, but Kreacher made him have a sleep first, it would not do for him to head into a possible fight without rest. It was a good thing he had taken up the role of mother because once he had had a sleep he thought about seeing Remus logically and instead of setting out to visit his usual haunts and known properties until he found him he did so using magic. It was a feat of magic that existed, privacy did exist in the wizarding world, but it certainly sped the process along. His eyes went to the fireplace and he extended his hand "flagu," he muttered and watched as a fire roared into life. The incantation was not necessary, but he felt more comfortable saying something, it was a habit he was sure would fade in time. Sirius stared despondently into the flames before muttering the words, "Remus Lupin."

He waited with baited breath, not sure why, there was no need to be nervous. He did not know how well it would work with no floo powder and having no destination to state, just a name, but his magic was whispering for him to do it. When nothing happened for a moment, he sank in his chair and told himself that he had not been expecting anything to happen anyway. But then, in a moment, he saw the fire swirl and he knew that his head had been formed in the flames of the fire in front of Lupin. He could see his 'dear friend' sitting in an armchair sipping alcohol, staring into the flames, first in boredom now an array of emotions played across his features, shock, fear, confusion, hate, anger... and there was bit of sorrow there, but no guilt... that was a pity, he would have found it so much easier to forgive him.

No, this was why he went to Rita first, she yelled it out into the night, he was a murderer, and he'd smiled. Lupin was sipping brandy by the fire when all of a sudden Sirius' head was formed out of the flames. He was so surprised by the action he almost fell out of his chair. "SIRIUS BLACK!" He yelled, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF AZKABAN YOU TRAITOR! JAMES AND LILY WERE OUR FRIENDS, HOW COULD YOU TURN TO THE DARK SIDE? HOW COULD YOU? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MUTT!" He ranted as he tossed the brandy into the fire, causing a small fireball to shoot up the chimney and distorted Sirius' face temporarily, but he could not feel it, he was not actually there. "I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU HEAR ME?" Slight drunkenness had heightened his anger and his voice.

Sirius sat there calmly and waited until he had exhausted himself and plopped back down into his armchair. He knew from experience that it was totally useless to try and stop a slightly drunk Remus when he was in the middle of a rant, just try to console him afterwards. He did not blow his fuse very often, but it was one hell of a burnout when he did. "Are you quite finished?" He asked humourlessly in an uncharacteristic calm voice. Lupin was always the calm one and he was the one with the short fuse. Yet he understood his friend's reaction, his would have been the same if he was convinced the man before him was a murderer, James and Lily flower were deeply loved by both of them. The role reversal did not pass unnoticed by the werewolf.

Surprised by his former friend's uncharacteristic calm demeanour, all Remus Lupin did was nod, wondering why Sirius had contacted him. For someone on the run for murder and dark alliance it seemed an incredibly foolish move to contact a good friend of those he had betrayed who also happened to be a powerful auror. Sirius could be childish sometimes and had made bad choices in his time, but he was not an idiot. "I thought you would have more faith in me my old friend," Sirius sighed, his sadness actually seemed genuine and there was no sarcasm in the word 'friend', well maybe a bit, a lot, he was still bitter. It was useless to plead his case to Remus, well he already knew that, he'd shown himself to be a fake friend because he was not there when he needed him, he was hiding out here, sipping brandy by the fire.

"How are you doing this?" Remus asked suddenly, a true academic at heart, he could not keep his curiosity at bay for long. "I'm not on the floo network, and you don't know where I live!"

Sirius wondered whether he deserved to know. "If there isn't a spell for your needs, create one," he muttered. He remembered telling this to James when they were both children and quite successful pranksters and now he was telling Remus. His heart clenched at the thought of his late best friend whom everyone had thought he had betrayed. He must not let such feelings get to him now; he had a mission ahead of him. He had grieved already, a couple of years of it, in Azkaban and out. "'Create your own spell' that is how all great pranks were created after all. You could not look up how to cover a fellow pupil in warts or how to turn a teacher's hair bright green in any old book, these jinks are pieces of mastery one had to write oneself."

That would have to do as explanation, the days in which he would pour his heart to Remus no matter what were over. There was a time when Remus would have been the first person he'd tell about Merlin and his meditation, even more so than James because Remus could be serious when it counted whereas James was always playful. However, that was before he was betrayed, so for now it was just him and Kreacher, and Kreacher did not really count. "If there is one thing I'm good at it is writing my own spells, you just have to think outside the box." Remus still looked lost and Sirius sighed, well at least he had stopped yelling for the moment, it was time to step up the game. "Hold on, I'm coming through."

He leapt through the fire, he had barely reached the other side when Remus had his wand out and was firing at him. He had been expecting at and had the same shield he'd had up when he went to visit Rita, but with Rita it was different because he had been breaking and entering and Rita was a stranger. With Remus it was different because Remus was basically family he had said he was allowed to do this, he'd come here in good grace, because no matter what he could never bring himself to hurt his once best friend. He only had a shield up as precaution, because he refused to be brought down, but he had not expected Remus to shoot at him, be angry of course, scream and rage and maybe chuck the odd wine glass and bottle, but not raise his wand.

For some reason, coming from Remus it did not hurt him, his failure did not amuse him, it just made him growl in anger and he found himself wanting, desperately wanting to retaliate. Then his magic began to whisper to him, '_show him your power'. _Sirius was tempted, he'd sent him a personal message in the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet, and so why not show him first hand just how strong he was? '_Teach him a lesson?' _Well who was he to deny his own magic. His fingers flexed dangerously and the power flowed out of him so easily and into the sandy haired man. He was flown off his feet and landed in his chair. With another twitch of his mind ropes sprung out of nowhere and bound him to the seat.

Remus saw the absence of his wand and incantation and his eyes widened in fear. "Yes Remus, the last magician to do that without any silly instrument to aid him was Merlin. Are you sitting comfortably Moony?" Remus glared. "Then I shall begin, I have some questions for you."

"You have questions for me! You have no right to-" with another wave of his hand Sirius pressed the mute button and suddenly Remus' mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. He let him stutter, confused for a moment, before he took his hypothetical finger off said hypothetical button and Remus stared at him in shock and renewed fear.

"Where's Harry?"

"You have no right to ask where little-" the mute button was pressed again and Sirius kept it down for about a minute before releasing it again.

"Where's Harry?"

"I'll never t-"

"We can do this all day Remus, one more time, where's Harry!" This time Remus just glared at him in silence, the wolf in him growling, eyes glinting amber, he looked furious, well that was to be expected. "So now you do not have the spell on you, you are refusing to speak." He crooked his finger at Remus' wand and it flew into his hand, he examined it. "Birch wood," he commented, "core is rare, black unicorn, very rare. You know Hans Christian Andersen once said that he thought that shoes have a life of their own. The ones that squeak don't like to leave the shop, and the ones that hurt don't like the person that's wearing them. It takes a while to find the shoes that are perfect; they seem to choose you more than the other way round."

He smiled pleasantly. "Wands are the same; they choose the owner, not the other way round. They have a life of their own too because they do not work for another and usually cannot really hurt their master. This wand is incredibly rare, you take such good care of it, by its complexion I see you still polish it every other day. This is not something that could just be brought again, almost impossible to replace. And think of the memories, the battles you've fought, the hexes you have shot, the pranks you've played with it. This was your prize possession as a child and is probably still in your top three now, it would be just devastating if it was snapped."

Remus did not rise to the bait. "I won't sell out Harry for a wand." His eyes however did not leave the stick in his hands.

"We'll see about that? Why is he not with you?"

"What?"

"You are his Godfather after me, why is he not with you?"

"Dumbledore," was the only answer he gave.

"Where did Dumbledore place him, with who?"

Silence.

"Remus..." he growled.

Silence. _'Teach him a lesson'. _Sirius strode over and slapped him round the face, hard, letting all that bitterness and being abandoned resound in it. Remus' face was knocked sideways and when he looked up again to glare, his lip was busted, but he was laughing like Sirius was when they came to arrest him. "You come to kill me Padfoot? You going to kill me like James and Lily and Peter? Like you want to do to Harry? Go on! Do it, now! I dare you! Kill me! Kill your best friend!" He was screaming by this point and laughing manically, making Sirius cock his head. Oh God it had finally happened, the old werewolf has lost his marbles.

Suddenly he thought about what it would be like if he did kill Remus. No, a world without Remus was almost too much too bare to think about. He had lost James and Lily and temporarily Harry to the Dark Lord Voldemort and Peter to the dark, he could not lose Remus as well, although in a way he already had. A quick look of sadness flashed over his face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "I have not come to kill you Remus," he said quietly and his voice was the softest it had been since escaping Azkaban. "Believe it or not I do not actually want you to die. I do not like it that you abandoned me but I will always consider you a friend."

"Don't spout that rub-"

"Don't ruin the moment Remus," he said, pushing the mute button once more. "You are behaving like me, shouting expletives without stopping to consider, shut your mouth and think." As he said these words he decided to do the same thing and he stopped for a moment and looked at this man with his sandy hair hanging over his eyes and his busted lip bleeding, blood dripping down his chin, Remus not caring, barely seeming to notice. It did not ruin his complexion, it would not leave a mark, but without his wand, for it was still in his grasp, it would continue to mar his looks. That had not been Peter like everything else had been. It had not been Voldemort or a death eater; he had done this, him. Sirius Black. _Rule of survival, don't feel guilt. _But... this was Remus.

It was disconcerting, sure he had told Hagrid he had given up and would start to act like everyone wanted him to, expected him to, but now he was seeing the repercussions of that, he was not so sure. Remus would always be a friend, maybe not as dear to him as before but he could not help it. He had never liked his home or his family with exception of Regulus, and on that very first day on the Hogwarts Express when he met James and Peter and the man in front of him, he gained a new family. These were the people he'd been missing all his life, he felt instant kinship with him. He loved them with all his heart and they went through so much together as brothers.

Trust is where the fine line between friendship and family lay. With a friend if you abuse that trust the friendship is lost, whereas with a family member you can abuse them again and again and still be able to turn to them in need, as Regulus found out, continuously. These boys were his family, he could feel it inside, knew it. So even though he disliked Remus at the moment as he disliked his biological family, he still loved him. It was the same with Peter in a weird, twisted sort of way. Despite the fact he was going to kill him when he got the chance, he would cry when he delivered the blow, because he would be killing his brother. He loved his brothers, he really did, he just did not like them anymore.

He released the mute, "where did Dumbledore place my Godson Remus." He did not know how much Remus saw, and he was unsure if he cared, he just knew that he had the tendency to be an open book; at least, he was to his brothers, because they had learnt to be able to read one another. While he had not said much, he was sure that at least half of the different emotions and cognitions presented themselves on his face while he was thinking, watching the blood drip down Remus' chin, drip, drip, drip, and he panted like the animal he was inside, like the deadly predator he could see fighting, howling to break free as he glared up at him with glinting amber eyes through sandy hair which had fallen over them.

Remus took some deep breaths to calm himself so he could get this over and done with. "Black I... I don't know," he said eventually, "he would only let a few know, I don't even know who does." He looked at his feet, and Sirius understood, he was telling the truth, he wished he did know but he did not, and he missed him too.

"Why is he not with you?"

"I told you, Dumbledore took him."

"And you let him? You just stood by and let it happen, you did not even try to get custody of him?" His voice did not rise but he let the man know he was unhappy with him. "I do not trust the old fool, but then, I do not trust anyone anymore." He shook his head sadly, "oh Remus, I am disappointed in you even more, you do remember Harry don't you?" Remus did not answer, having the sneaking suspicion that he would have been silenced if he tried, he was right. "Well it looks like I shall have to ask another, I would appreciate it if we could keep this conversation strictly confidential, but if it happens to make its way to Dumbledore's knowledge, so be it." He dropped the wand and apparated, ropes dissolving with his departure.

Harry sat alone in the darkness of his cramped cupboard watching the exposed light bulb as it swayed back and forth on its chain. His punishment had ended hours ago and his aunt and uncle had just tossed him into the cupboard as carelessly as they would a broken vacuum. These punishments were getting more and more frequent as he grew older and he never knew what it was he was supposed to have had done to deserve them. He tried to be good, to apologise even for the things he hadn't done, to be respectful, to love his family despite the fact they loathed him and clearly favoured Dudley. He wanted to run to them for comfort when he had bad dreams or when he was not feeling well or was frightened, but it soon became apparent they did not care and the root of these bad dreams and illnesses and injuries and frights were them.

Soon enough the only nightmares he suffered were those which had the Dursleys in it and when he was ill his list of backbreaking chores were only longer. He didn't know when he would be allowed to enjoy the freedom of the outside world. Would he only be imprisoned here for a few days... weeks... a month? Would he be allowed to eat? When and how much? No, Harry didn't know the answer to any of these questions, although he suspected that he wouldn't like the answers when he received them. Nevertheless, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. As a matter of fact, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Soon enough he stopped wanting to gain their affection and his life became one of fighting for survival instead of seeking for acceptance. Acceptance was a thing of the fairytales Petunia read to Dudley, as was love.

He just sat on his cot, allowing the broken spring to press into his battered back. It was painful, but his emotional grievances were far more painful than anything his mammoth of an uncle could subject him to. He allowed himself one small sniffle but he couldn't cry, if he cried it would be double, he learnt that the first time he'd been beaten. Every night he prayed for someone to come and take him away from the Dursleys. He prayed that he would wake one morning to discover he had a rich uncle somewhere far away who loved him and had been looking for him ever since his parents died in that car crash but the Dursleys had hidden away. He prayed that this kind uncle would find him and adopt him and raise him and love him and then severely punish the Dursleys for hurting him the way they did.

Then one day he received an answer to his prayers, someone visited him in his dreams. It was a tall, muscled man with shaggy black hair and blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in black robes with a black cloak and was wearing a signet ring. He looked majestic and despite seeming rather dark and powerful, when he looked at Harry there was benevolence in his eyes. He held him close and said he was going to come for him. He told him to hold tight and be strong and not to worry, he was going to come for him and take him away and raise him the way he deserved and love him. But he wasn't here, and Harry had been beaten worse than ever before and he was lying in his cupboard, broken and he could feel some illness creeping into him.

He was cold, he was finding it difficult to breathe and he tried to stay awake but it was not working, he just kept feeling his eyelids drooping. He tried to conjure up the image of the man who said he was going to take him away, save him, but the face would not come to him, the only thing he could remember of him was his blue-grey eyes. "He lied to me," he muttered darkly for the thousandth time as he rocked back and forth in his little prison, arms wrapped around his knees that were drawn up to his chest. "He promised to protect me and to take me away and he lied!" now he was hurting and he was scared and he was ill and there was nothing anybody was going to do about it. He blinked back the threatening tears once more.

He tried to reason with himself that this man had come to him in a dream, nothing more, the one who had promised to save him was just a figment of his imagination, he could not be angry at that. Nobody actually ever came and promised to take him away; he just wanted to believe they did because he hated the fact that he was all alone in this world. He liked to think there was someone out there who gave a damn about him, who would love him the way uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia loved Dudley. Nobody actually came, it was a harsh truth but he was alone in the world, that was the way it had always been and it was about time he accepted it. But still, he could not escape from the crashing waves of abandonment wracking his little body.

Harry just couldn't fathom what had happened to him, it made no sense. He didn't want to believe it, but every time he managed to trick himself into believing the attack was all just a bad dream, the excruciating pain of his mutilated body would force him back to the grim reality of his lost childhood. Soon questions of 'How', became questions of 'Why'. His visitor in his dreams had seemed so outraged by Harry's abuse as a child and he had promised time and time again as he wrapped him in his arms and hugged him close, lovingly, that this would never happen again. His promise had seemed so sincere, and there was conviction in his soft but powerful blue eyes, but this was the reality, he was lying here broken in his cupboard again, nobody had come for him.

Even before Harry had met this man of his dreams, he had always been extremely careful about whom to trust and before now he would have considered himself a good judge of character, experience had taught him not to trust easily. He seldom let anyone in, in fact this man who may not even exist had been the first person he had let close to his heart, the first person he had relied on and trusted and he'd been let down. The tears came streaming down in cheeks as he cried silently, a skill he had grown talented in as it was the only way he could safely express his pain. Of all the questions running through his mind, one seemed to overpower the others and constantly returned to the forefront of his brooding; '_h__ow could I have been so easily fooled?'_

Harry racked his brains, desperate to find a sign he may have missed in the past, but there was nothing. His memories taunted him. He tried to think of a reason that would explain his would be saviour's absence. He made up excuses as to why he had been abandoned, trying to work out why he had been forsaken, the man who loved him was buying him presents first, or maybe he could not find the Dursley's house. He started to pray to all known and unknown deities that the stranger would come. He started to apologise and swore he'd be good, praying so hard his head hurt and the tears pooled around him, he was not sure what he was apologising for or how he had been bad and praying that unlike with his uncle, it would work and he'd be saved.

Harry found himself in a hopeless predicament. The more he tried to find something that would justify hating the missing member of his family for not coming for him like he said he would, for that was who he must be to him, he surmised, the more Harry ached for him.For most of his life, Harry had struggled to quash his desire to have a mother just like all the other children around him. This was rather difficult, considering that poor Harry was subjected to excessive displays of motherly affection almost daily when he watched his Aunt Petunia fawning over Dudley, a constant reminder of what he was missing out on. Despite the challenges, Harry managed to suppress his wish for a mother quite well. it was so much easier to carry on when one stopped wanting, when you detach yourself from your desires, you cease becoming disappointed when you receive nothing.

Except in times like these, when he had been hurt so badly that all he wanted was his mother to come and hold him and rock him in her lap and run her fingers through his hair and tell him that everything would be alright. Harry felt the tears streaming steadily down his face and wiped them away angrily because it was a futile dream, it was something he learnt to without and would continue to do so. He had no mother, or father, they had both died and left him all alone to go to these monsters who did not care about him and took great joy in tormenting him. His one ray of hope had been that nightly visit from the man with the black hair and the blue eyes and it seemed now that he had been nothing more than a dream to keep him sane.

Even though he felt more injured than ever in his young life, so much so he was not sure if he was going to pull through, for indeed he was in no doubt that he was falling very ill with the growing difficultly to draw breath and the unexplainable cold, no one was coming. Saying please was not going to work because no one was listening, it never did work with his family and it was not going to work with creatures of legends and dreams either. Apologising for deeds he had not done was not going to ease the pain and praying was not going to alleviate the illness and make him well. Whoever had told him that anecdote about dreams were right, dreams were like rainbows, only fools chased them, hoping to find a pot of gold or some ray of light at the end.

Only fools chase dreams, he could whisper it to himself again and again and it was going to make no difference. He knew dreams were only in your head and that they don't come true, but he didn't care, because he wanted that dream so, so badly. It was the only things he had ever wanted in his life and would chase it to the corners of the universe to gain it, and if that made him a fool so be it. He was already broken and abused and he may well die tonight, so there was no need for him to be smart and to look up, so why not become a fool as well? He would unashamedly become the biggest fool the Earth had known just to gain one glimmer of that brilliant dream.


	6. To anger a Black

**Thank you for all your reviews, I hope this lives up to your expectations – finally we see a glimpse of Harry, and thus the start of their relationship. **

**To anger a Black – **He was nervous to be on Hogwarts grounds again already, but he had unlocked magic so he should be fine. He cast a 'notice me not' charm on himself as he strode across the ground, the front doors opened to allow him access. He considered paying a visit to Dumbledore but quickly shook off that idea, no, as powerful as he felt he was not ready to take on the quite possibly most powerful man of the era, now was not the time. He would come here for what he wanted and that would be all. It was too late for the students to be up, of course this did not mean that students would not be up, but it made the charm on his person practically effortless if there was no one to notice him anyway. He headed straight to the dungeons and Snape's private quarters.

Again, as soon as he approached the doors, they opened, no password required, and with a smirk, he entered. It briefly entered his mind that he was a stone's throw away from a sleeping defenceless Severus Snape, the man he had had a ridiculous rivalry with at school. But he was over that grudge; it was a childish act of bullying on his part that should have never even started, nothing more. If anything, he should be apologising next time he saw the man, not hex him. The man would never accept his apologies and he accepted that for he had very nearly killed him, he'd been prepared to. When he was fifteen he'd been prepared to kill, that was even scarier, and he had no remorse over it then. Now he knew what happened to murderers and had a feel of death, he felt the remorse, eight years too late, but he felt it.

Severus was a slimy boy who followed them around trying to get him and his brothers into trouble and he had grown up into a slimy man who played for both sides and was confused himself which party he actually had loyalty to. He was too curious for his own good which was why he took Sirius' advice and tried to get through the whomping willow to see where the boys he despised so much disappeared off to once a month. Death had been such an uninteresting subject to him, even with a war going on, and with recent advances in medicine brought on the aftermath of the war of course it meant nothing. Severus dying had not meant much as he felt dirty for cheapening such a final happening now, but when he was fifteen the war meant nothing. Avada Kedavra meant nothing, he'd lost no one, he hadn't been through Auror training, he hadn't seen death so it didn't have any effect on him.

He went straight to the man's private stores, it had not changed since Slughorn was professor, indeed Severus was his successor and in memory had not changed the layout of the dungeons. He and the marauders had been here before to steal polyuice potion so they could go around school as each other for the day for a laugh. It seemed almost silly now, all those reckless things they did 'just for a laugh'. He'd been here to steal dreamless sleep potion because he kept having nightmares about his family, and Remus too, kept waking up in the night screaming about wolves, and the lies he had tell the dorm mates so they would not get suspicious. Except he was not here for those potions, he was there for something a little rarer, more expensive, something you could not buy even in knockturn alley for a ridiculous price.

Severus was a smart man, organised, sometimes Sirius wished he could see inside his mind and see if it was like an encyclopedia like his external image seemed to be, or whether he was more human. Sometimes he thought about him, for some reason during his stay in Azkaban Severus' face came to him for he had seen as much of him as he had his brothers and he wondered what his brain was like. For some reason he doubted he would see a jumble of thoughts and questions and images swarming and crawling over each other tucked beneath his eyes where all his fucked up, confused cognitions could hide, it did not suit him. He did not want to be mistakable for one of the normal population; there was no superiority in that and Severus had always had some sort of complex with that, he had always been proud of being set apart some way.

No instead he imagined it would be all organised, his thoughts and principles all lined up in alphabetical order on some polished bookshelf. His potions, which he was skimming through, now, were all in alphabetical order. There were little labels saying things like 'Monday morning' and 'Wednesday evening'. These were potions for class. As he passed through to the pain relieving potions and other medicines the name Poppy crept keeping up, these were for the hospital wing, he had not known he was on first name terms with her. He had only been working her about two years he thought, but then again they had been close when he was still a student, though he did not know why, Severus spent time up there for recreation and helped out where he could, if she let him, she was as possessive over his hospital wing as Pince was over the library.

This was his personal chamber, he could not help the thought that he was peering into that mind of his. Everything was labelled and clean and packed away into sections complete with sticky labels and pieces of parchment so even a fool could follow it. It was not at all like him, maybe that was why they had hated one another from the get go. He reached F, this was first potion he wanted 'Felix Felicus,' a rare potion that takes forever to brew, it hard to keep and can very rarely be bought for an affordable price, and if you wanted it to be good quality – well there was really no way to know. It was dangerous to take it often, but this was the first time in his life and he only planned to take it occasionally, its small dosage made it powerful.

He had always wondered how this worked; it was a potion that played with fate and put you under some form of the imperius curse so you could move and talk the way you needed for good fortune to come to you. This was why he loved that potion, it showed him how he should act, but the brilliant thing right now was that he did not feel he needed luck, he had power now. He guessed it was like medicine, take too much and you build up a resistance, play with fate too much and it will stop laying back, as went the conundrum that was life. He grabbed Polyjuice potion too because he was way too recognisable and he would like to see daylight with his Godson, who was also far too recognisable. He took everything he might need, but he did not indulge, he would not steal stuff to sell it on, this was a matter of survival.

He took no pleasure from breaching Severus' perfect planned little world and would rather not think about the consequences of potions going missing and he just hoped some poor Griffindor he did not like did not end up taking the fall. It really was not because he disliked Snape at all, it could have been Regulus who was potions master and he'd have done the same thing. The fact was, for his plans of revolution to work he needed supplies. There were only two places he knew of where he could access the potions he needed and be rest assured they were good quality and reliable, even for the potions that were not rare, he could hardly walk into the nearest apothecary and purchase them, even disguised, sometimes you needed a licence. These were Hogwarts and the stores for the ministry of magic; one was much easier to break into than the other.

He packed them all into the little backpack of Gate Master that he had not surrendered even when coming across much nicer bags in Grimmauld place. He cast a quick charm so they would not break along with a feather light charm and slung the bag back onto his back. "I'm sorry Sev," he muttered, meaning it, "but I have to find Harry, he's all I have." Like Arnold, one day he would find a way to make it up to him, and for Severus, he had a lot of making up to do. He snuck back out of his quarters and considered his next plan of action, now he was stocked up his next priority was getting Harry. This could prove rather difficult as he did not know where Harry was, and neither would it seem did Remus, and Remus really should know where he was, seeming as he was a Godfather, and despite his furry problem, should also be considered his guardian.

He was not going to kidnap some random Order members in the hope of gaining information if only a select few people knew. He was not going to stick around to find Dumbledore, or allow the man the chance to see him, not yet, not today, not when he was tired. In order to find out where his Godson was he would really need to go to an Order meet, and with any luck the location will be mentioned, several meetings should be held in quick succession to discuss him no doubt. However when one is an escaped convict one does not get invites to order meets which meant him finding out what he needed was profoundly more difficult. No, he had plenty of time, hopefully Harry was not going anywhere – and if he was it made no difference to him seeming as he did not know where he was, and he trusted Dumbledore, he was a smart man, Harry was safe.

He would forget it for now; he would go home and eat whatever Kreacher had made, it was always nice, and he would take a hot shower and let it all wash away from him, he had to keep it to one task a day, he did not want to overdo it and land up in hot water. He would have a good night's sleep and then he would go back to Hogwarts and hope to overhear a conversation between Dumbledore and someone about his Godson. Of course this was a lot to hope for, it would be a wonderful and unlikely coincidence but it would be a coincidence all the same, it would just be a coincidence he would make happen with a little help from Felix Felicis. There was method to every move; Harry would be with him very soon.

He was glad for this power, another upside was that the anti apparition wards were no longer very effective, he did not need Kreacher to apparate him to Hogwarts or out of Hogwarts. This was a great convenience for him because it meant Kreacher did not have to follow him around everywhere to act as a taxi, that was what they were called in the muggle world and could get on with other things (although, being his personal elf, and a very adoring one at that he would much rather stick with him). As he lay in bed waiting for sleep to capture him a troubling thought came to mind. "Kreacher, how have you survived these past three years the house has abandoned with no money to buy food? I gave you twenty galleons to stock up a couple of months ago but I've realised that we've run low on nothing and I haven't given you anymore money."

"While I am tied to you, I can draw money from your vault," he answered, "it doesn't matter whether or not you are in jail, just if you're dead, in which case it would go to your heir or next of kin, as would I. Seeming as you are the last Black you have your late mother's, father's and brother's fortune combined, estimating near to two million galleons along with this estate, their holiday home in the Bahamas and myself." Sirius grinned.

So the next day, ready and prepared he apparated back to his old school, turned into a dog and cast a notice me not charm on himself just for good measure, downed the luck potion and hid in the long grass outside Hagrid's hut, waiting for the opportune moment to act. He knew Hagrid was shaken by his visit and he was not sure if Remus would keep it confidential or not but he seriously doubted it because had tied him to a chair, smacked him and made him bleed. With Hagrid he had turned him upside down and taken his motorbike. He had given him warm rock cakes as a peace gesture but he doubted they were really going to cut it. Truth be told, for someone trying to prove his innocence, he was not doing a very good job.

Something out of the corner of his eye from where he was laying low in the bushes, waiting, caught his highly sensitive eye; it was a silver lion... Remus' patronus, so he had finally decided to tell Dumbledore of their encounter. He expected it to fly to Dumbledore's office window, but it did not; it flew into Hagrid's hut, barely missing his head. Surprised, he trotted along to the window and peered inside, Dumbledore was already in there, that was why. He zoned out through Remus' garbled explanation of what happened and his worry about Harry's safety, and waited for Dumbledore's answer. "Calm down Remus, my boy, calm, there is nothing for you to worry about, the blood wards are still strong, Harry is perfectly safe with his relatives." He went on to explain more but that was all he needed and with another grin he disappeared.

James did not have any living relatives, both his parents had passed away when he was a young man; they never met Harry, which meant Harry was being raised by muggles. He was surprised he had not thought of it sooner, it was just the sort of idea Dumbledore would think ingenious. He had obviously totally disregarded the fact that he would be completely ignorant of the wizarding world until he started school. Lily had saved him with her love, falling to the killing curse to mark her infant in the way only a true matriarch can, so it would make sense he was protected with the same means, there was a possibility he was being raised by blood of Lily's. She only had one living relative, the only remainder of the Evan's family too, and that was her sister, Petunia.

Here in lay the biggest flaw in Dumbledore's plan. From what he remembered of Lily's descriptions she was not a fan of magic, therefore not a fan of Lily, he remembered her running to him once, he was the only one around, because her sister's parting words to her on the train off to her third year were 'good riddance, freak', needless to say, she was not a very nice person in general. There had been a time when the children had adored each other but when Lily got her acceptance letter Petunia decided her powers were freakish and prided herself instead on being normal. Still, that had only been childish jealousy; Sirius could only hope that she had grown up and would not carry the grudge over to the innocent little boy. It may be very difficult to get Harry away from a blood aunt without a fight.

As vile as he remembered the woman being, she was not a monster, so would not go so far as to actually harm an innocent child, much to his surprise, she had actually gotten married and had a child of her own and was now living somewhere Surrey. Creeping along the cobbled streets of Surrey, trying to remain in the shadows because he had seen wanted posters of his face up (although now he had cleaned himself up he looked different), Sirius considered the plan for action. He could not very well check every house in the area so he did the next best thing; he checked the local nurseries, he was arrested when Harry was 1 and a half so he'd be almost 4 now. He was going to start with the most prestigious, as Lily had once mentioned Petunia and her new husband were doing well for themselves and he would work his way down.

He took a bus to the first school, not feeling like walking any longer and tried to figure out the story he would tell. The blunt approach would do, he was an attractive man, he was not afraid to use all of his attributes. A smile was enough to get him a meeting with the headmistress and later that afternoon he was sitting the opposite side of the desk from a strict looking woman who was doing her best to smile but was not doing a very good job. "Good afternoon Mr Tanner," she said good naturedly, "are you here to request about placing your child here?" She did not sound very pleased about this probable case, he knew this school was oversubscribed despite the fees, but for some reason she did not want to turn him down straight away.

He decided to act upper class and mysterious, if the woman was intimidated and confused she would have no choice but to obey. "An understandable deduction," he allowed with a nod, "but I'm afraid not, no. I have been sent here by the... government," he almost said ministry "to look for a certain child as all we know is that he is in Surrey so I figured the best way to go about this was to ask for the cooperation of the schools in the area." He held conviction in his voice and eyes so the woman did not ask questions. She looked a little unsure and Sirius sent her a little a magic to persuade her to agree so she did not ask for credentials. After a nerve wracking couple of seconds she smiled a tight smile and agreed.

"None of my students are in trouble I hope?"

"I do not know if he is one of your students, but I assure you the child I am looking for is in no trouble." The woman relaxed considerably. "Do you have any children with the surname Potter, first name is Harry? He'd be in nursery."

The woman looked through some files but after a couple of minutes she shook her head, "no the name is not familiar and he is not the waiting list either. I'm sorry."

"That is ok madam," then a chord struck within him, "how about Dursley?"

"Yes we do have a Dursley." Sirius dryly noted that she did not have to look through any files when she said this, "troublesome boy even though he is just in reception."

"Hand me his address please," he said holding out his hand expectantly, polite and triumphant smile on his face, he sent a little more magic her way.

"May I ask what business you have with him and/or his family, and the Potter you inquired about?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied shortly and resisted the urge to kiss her for practically handing him his Godson before thinking to hell with it and pecking her on the cheek, "thank you very much for your cooperation," he said while she turned beet red and he committed the Dursley's boys address to memory before handing the file back to her. "I would greatly appreciate it if this conversation remained confidential, I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," she said a little breathlessly. "Err, Mr Tanner, would you like to go for a coffee, the school day finishes at 4..."

Sirius forced himself not to laugh at her tone, "hitting on government officials during work Miss Barton?" He leaned closer and wondered what to say in response. He could hardly agree, that was just not going to be possible, but that did not mean that he did not want to. His missed human contact, he knew he did because only then would he consider considering Rita Skeeter. The woman was a little old for him but he did not really care, still, he was going to have to pass up the offer. "Your interest is flattering madam, but that is not going to be possible." She looked down at her desk, disappointed. He tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her, this time on the lips, paying no attention to how unprofessional he was forcing her to be.

Fifteen minutes he got a taxi to take him to a hotel. It was a Friday; he would spend the night there and head to the Dursley residence in the morning. He could not sleep that night, he was excited and also nervous – what if he was recognised, what if Harry did not want to have anything to do with him, what if his aunt was protective? No, he would not let that stand in his way; he would not let anything stand in his way. He waited until eight o clock not wanting to arrive ridiculously early; he wanted to make a good impression on this family. On his way outside to get into a taxi to take him to Privet Drive he bumped into a policeman who stopped him as he was apologising.

"You know, you look familiar," he said musingly and Sirius sent him some magic urging him to drop it and let him pass on his way but damn it this man was strong. "You look like the man on the news everyone has been searching for, that Sirius Black."

Shit. Sirius grimaced, then smiled, "I know, I get it all the time. But hey, I'm not changing this gorgeous body because some crackpot looks like me."

As expected the policeman laughed, "I would change it, someone might become prejudiced towards you for it."

Sirius just smiled again and got into a taxi that was to take him to his Godson. The drive took fifteen minutes, he found the little street marked Privet Drive just as the sun was rising over the horizon. The morning of that day saw him thanking and paying his driver before he walked along the short street, 1, 2, 3... 4 and he stalked up to the house. This was it, he was here, his godson was almost in his arms where he belonged. It was quiet, he rapped on the door and after a few moments of silence the door swung open to reveal a slightly plump boy with blond hair.

"Who is it my boy!" Called a slightly unfriendly voice from the lounge.

"Don't know!" The kid called back.

He sank to the child's level, "my name is Adam Tanner," he said kindly, "and what's your name little one?" The child looked at him shyly and seemed like he was going to answer but heavy footfalls sounded behind him signalling the appearance of his father his presumed, the thumb went back into his mouth – hmm, strange. He straightened and stretched out his hand, "good morning, Vernon Dursley I presume?"

Vernon took his hand cautiously, "yes, and may I inquire as to who you are?"

"My name is Adam Tanner, I'm a policeman."

The man looked at him disbelievingly, "show me your credentials."

"Why?" Sirius was beginning to cool towards the man before him. He was so rude. He got no answer and he knew it was within the man's rights to see them anyway so he drew out the badge he had stolen from the policeman he had run into earlier.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

He thought for a moment before stepping aside, "sure."

"I have been receiving complaints from a neighbour of yours about possible abuse," he said off the top of his head because he had no idea what would warrant a police house call. "Now I'm sure that you are a respectable family but we must look into every case, I'm sure you understand," he continued, thinking on a whim. He had no idea where he was going with this but while he was here he may as well check for that, though he doubted it was going on, at least he hoped. He did not miss that Vernon and Petunia shared a quick look before wearing an expression of shock.

"Abuse?" The woman, Petunia looked aghast at the idea, "but we would never hurt our Duddy dums," she said, wrapping her bony arms around the child.

"I was not referring to your son;" he smiled tightly, "I was referring to your nephew."

"Nephew?" She asked in question, but her face flickered for a second, betraying her. There was an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, why would she deny it?

"Your nephew yes, Harry Potter."

Her face flickered again, "nobody by the name of Harry Potter lives here." He grew angry; she had no right to keep his godson from him.

"Do not lie to me woman!" He snapped, facade rapidly falling, "where is he?"

"Hey!" Vernon pushed in front of him, glaring at him trying to appear menacing, "you have no right to speak to my wife like that!"

"I'll speak to her any way I wish you fat oaf!" He was surprising himself that even though he was getting angry his voice was not rising in volume, simply getting more venomous.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"A fat oaf!" He hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN MY OWN HOME!" He roared.

"We can step outside to continue this if you prefer, I shall ask one more time, where's Harry!"

"You're not really a policeman are you?" Petunia cut in.

"Congratulations you worked it out," he sneered. "Take a good look at my face; do you seriously not know who I am?" He said cockily.

They peered at him, Petunia recognised him first, gasped, and sent her son to his room; Sirius did not spare him a glance as he left. Now it was clear he was not part of their world as only magical beings could want to see Harry so much Petunia dropped the facade, "what do you want with Harry, you murderer."

"So he is here, where?"

"He's out with friends," her eye twitched.

"He is not yet four years old, you do not seriously expect me to believe that textbook answer do you?" Not wanting to torture them just yet because he was not sure what their crimes were exactly yet he held up his hand, "point me Harry Potter," he whispered and he was drawn by his hands out of the room and towards a staircase. However as soon as he moved up the stairs the glow on his hands started fading. The dark foreboding feeling in his stomach grew as he saw the cupboard under the stairs had a rather heavy duty lock on it. Surely not. With a twitch of his will the door flew off its hinges and the sight that greeted his eyes stopped his heart.

A small boy who looked no more than two and a half was lying on the floor clutching a holey, dirty blanket, it was the blanket he'd had as a baby he noted. He was awfully skinny and pale, and he seemed to be more unconscious than he was asleep. Every inch of him was covered in bruises and cuts, his rags were so ripped he could see his back was crisscrossed with scars and welts. One of his legs was discoloured and stuck out at an odd angle. He knelt down and touched the boy's cheek, it was cold, he was sick, but he was alive. For one heart crushing second he felt overwhelming sadness that someone could do this to a child – his godson. He shed one tear and mumbled a quick apology to the unaware child for not coming for him as soon as he broke out of prison.

He had believed Harry was safe and happy, so he had not thought to come for him as soon as he was able. He had not been expecting this; he had to wonder what Dumbledore had been thinking leaving him with people who would do this to him. He felt renewed anger at Remus for not taking him in, fighting for custody, because this child was his godson too and he had been left here with these monsters. As soon as the sadness and the guilt came, it receded, being replaced by an emotion he was all too familiar with. He was overtaken by rage and before he could reign himself in he let out an ear piercing scream for arriving too late that shattered the windows and he felt his magic bubbling within him angrily, '_let them know what it means to anger Sirius Black.'_

Sirius stalked over the walrus of a man and raised him into the air with one hand wrapped around his throat, casting a freezing charm on the woman so she could not run or alert anyone. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you did not do this to my Harry," he growled. He was so close to casting the killing curse on the man and was utilizing all of his self-control to refrain from doing so. he did know why, it was probably to do with his wrongful imprisonment, he was excited in weird way by having someone admit their wrongdoings, he liked to make people confess. "ANSWER ME YOU IMBECILE!" Sirius screamed and slapped him across the face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sirius barked and sparks began to accidentally fly from his hands like they did from the tip of his wand when he had one, power was radiating from his whole body.

"No! I've never done that! Please, don't kill me!" Vernon pleaded. "Please…I've never touched Harry …it wasn't me!"

"YOU DID DO IT YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Sirius screamed again at the top of his lungs, anger flooding his system making him unable to think straight. "YOU DISGUSTING FILTHY MUGGLE!" He threw him to the ground and paused as he considered his next action. Without thinking, he did the first thing that came to mind. "CRUCIO!" He waved his hand and blasted the man with the strongest, most powerful Cruciatus curse he could muster. Bright blue light flooded from his palms and onto the man rolling around on the ground in agony.

Vernon screamed as he writhed on the ground in pain, tremors taking over his entire body. After about five minutes of torture, Sirius withdrew the curse and pointed his palm above the man, lying on the ground, still shaking in tremors. Maybe the crucaitus curse was overkill, no, five minutes was nothing compared to what he had evidently been putting poor Harry through these past couple of years. Sirius bent down and leaned over his face. "You are a disgusting excuse for a human being." He paused for a few minutes, carefully gathering his next words. "You. Will. Listen. To. _Me_." Sirius whispered coldly, leaning over Vernon's frightened face. "If I _ever_ find out that you tried to touch, go near, harm, or even try to find Harry _ever again_, I will torture you for hours until you can no longer feel your own skin. Then, I will proceed to torture your wife."

He hesitated and took a step back as he tried to regain control of his anger. '_Kill them, kill them, kill them, kill them!' _His magic called for it, longed for it, thirsted for it, and he kept thinking 'why the hell shouldn't I kill them?' But they had a kid, an innocent kid, the boy was just young enough to be innocent, and he could not look at a child without the vision of Harry standing up in his crib crying, his parents dead on the floor. They deserved to die, both of them, painfully, horribly, maybe he would one day, but all that could wait. Right now he had a godson who was in terrible shape and needed medical attention, desperately. He could still scare them, scare them so much they didn't talk for weeks – he was a Black – this he knew how to do.

"Then, once I am sure you have both been tortured enough, I will proceed to lock you in a cupboard for a week without food or water. Then, I will continue to beat you until all of your bones are severely broken and you lose enough blood to cause unconsciousness. Then, I will strip you down to nothing but your fat, naked body and will hire someone to come and rape you, preferably some sort of massive unearthly magical beast. And then, only after I am entirely, one hundred percent, certain that you have suffered enough, will I finally kill you myself. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The only reason he was not killing them yet was because he did not want to orphan a child. Vernon nodded and shut his eyes, hoping and praying that the scary man would disappear. And so he and his nephew did.


	7. The boy who lived, just

**This may seem completely unrealistic to how police investigations and hospitals usually go but please bear with me wanting to get the story underway. Review!**

**The boy who lived, just – **Sirius ran, there was no point apparating now for where would he go? This place was foreign to him, as was the whole of the muggle world. He could not go to St Mungos or the hospital wing in Hogwarts; both were places he'd frequented enough to apparate to with ease without splinching himself or a passenger, but then what would become of him? Oh yes he knew Harry was his priority, and he would sooner die, sooner be arrested, sooner get kissed, than allow his pup to be lost. However, self-preservation mattered and he would be doing Harry no favours by getting himself arrested again. Harry needed someone to look after him, now more than ever, he needed the nurture he'd been denied thus far, he needed someone to reverse the damage and Sirius Black fully intended to be that person.

His cub was hurt and he was not going to allow anyone else to take his rightful place as Harry's guardian. Harry was his to look after and nobody was going to hurt him ever again, nobody Sirius had not tested was going to get close enough to try. Harry would not be able to plead his innocence and he would probably not be able to prove his aunt and uncle abused him either if Sirius got caught. He could trust no one; he had no friends left to turn to, not ones that had enough sway to look after her and save Harry's life which was swiftly running out. The ones he should be able to turn to, that everyone should be able to turn to in their time of need were the ones he had to escape at all costs instead.

The ministry did not listen to him almost two years ago, so why would they listen to him now? If Harry was anything like Sirius had been when he was a child, although his abuse had only started once he became eleven, and it had never been this bad, Harry would be shy. He had not wanted to admit that abuse had gone on and pretended to love his summers like everyone else until he turned sixteen and ran away to live with James, becoming the brother he already considered himself to be. If this had been happening ever since he had been brought to the family he probably did not know or remember anything else, he may not even know that how his relatives had been treating him was even wrong. Would they even make an enquiry – given his poor state it should not even by up for debate – but he did not trust authorities.

No, if it even got to an inquiry stage in the wizarding world then Harry would almost certainly either deny it or say nothing and Sirius would not be there to save him. No, they would take Harry from his arms, probably believing he had been the one to get him into this state, and had an unexpected flash of guilt. He could try to plead, for Harry's sake, but it hadn't worked before so he knew there'd be no point, the only one who was going to look after them was him. He could probably avoid being arrested, but if they got a lead, even with his tapped into core his chances were slim, if they learnt how he escaped last time, even with his newfound ability to apparate around some barriers, they would find a way to apprehend him.

He vaguely remembered the latest headlines, 'kiss on sight', 'anyone who kills Black will not be charged'. No, he had to stay away from the wizarding world for now. He sighed, the odds sure were stacked against them both – he just had to stay one step ahead. He ran faster, heading for the main road before grabbing a taxi, a taxi driver would know his way around the county. He practically charged into the backseat as soon as one stopped by him, holding Harry to his chest as if he could physically fill the whole he could feel widening in his battered heart. "Hospital," he gasped, seating Harry on his lap, "as fast as you can." He did not have to use magic to make the taxi driver do what he wanted; the parental instincts took over and did that for him.

Of course, the muggle world, he did not know why it did not come to his mind sooner. The driver said nothing; they were speeding down the road before Sirius had even fastened the seatbelt around the two of them. Sirius was glad because of that, Sirius could see the questions on his face, but none of them were voiced. He could not heal Harry himself as much as he wanted to himself, he had the power but he did not have the skill, so muggle medicine would have to do. It was not as bad as many wizards seemed to think, in fact it was more refined than wizard magic and they usually relied on potions and a strong core to do most of the work for them. It was a rather lazy way of healing, the muggle way however was slow, it was his only objection.

Harry was hours away from death, they were odds he did not like, where speed was imperative. Still, although Harry was magical, and must have a strong core to survive this long, Harry was in a grave position, he just hoped that muggle medicine, as slow as it was would be enough to save him. The hole in his heart which had been formed the day Lily and James died and widened with every accusation thrown his way was threatening to engulf him as the harsh truth that he had failed to protect Harry just as he had failed his parents before him struck him. He was scared, he cradled his cub to him, he was so small, so young, so fragile, and there was so little he could do. He could feel, almost hear the little heartbeat as faint and as dainty as a little caged bird, slowing.

He hugged Harry tighter and noted that his ragged breathing was doing the same as his heart, failing him. He did not have hours left anymore; if nothing was done right away Harry was not going to survive the next few minutes. Panic overtook him, he was not a medic, but right now in this second, he was all Harry had. He had no idea how to treat this, so he did the only thing he could think of, he gave him his strength. He knew it would not be enough to solve the problem, Harry was not trained in healing, hell he was not even conscious, so he could not direct the power to where it was needed; only medics could do that. But it was better than nothing and he there was nothing else he could give but this chance that he may live, strength was strength, it would keep him alive, for now.

He tapped into his core and he felt it whispering to him, _'let us go to him, we shall help him, we shall save him'. _He took a hold of it and used it to flood the tiny body he was clutching. He felt himself get a little fatigued, but that was to be expected, Harry was small, but the damage was extensive, he was not planning on partaking in any magical battles today, his core would be replenished by tomorrow morning. Unlike him, it would take a lot more than a good night's sleep for Harry to be better. He heard the rattled breathing of his precious cargo start to stabilise as his magic adjusted to the new body it was aiding, and the heartbeat strengthened, it was still faint, but he was not going to go into cardiac arrest while he was still in the car, his panic subsided slightly.

He touched one long finger to his pale ashen grey cheek, it was still cold, so very, very cold, but Harry was also very much alive, he was such a strong little mite, he had to be to survive with those monsters for so long. He traced his scar and felt a small smile tug at his mouth, yes it would take more than this to kill Harry, he was tough for an infant, just like his father and mother. As long as he had Sirius, and Sirius planned to look after Harry for the rest of his life, there wouldn't be anything that could kill him. He could feel his brain activity and his own core inside the tiny body shining brightly like a candle flickering in the darkness. _'He will live' _and Sirius agreed, yes he would, and he'd grow up smart, powerful and very loved.

"Hold on," he found himself whispering to the little boy as if it would make a difference, as if he could hear and had any choice in obeying him. "Everything is going to be ok now, I've got you, Padfoot's got you, I'm never going to let anything hurt you, never again," He continued to whisper these sweet nothings until they arrived at the hospital. He was not lying, now he was here, he was never going to be hurt this way again and his magic and medical aid would save him. Sirius threw £20 at the man who had taken them there and ran into A the taxi driver had taken them right to the door, without waiting for a price. Harry in his arms he shouted for a doctor until a nurse came up to him and told him to be quiet and wait in line with everyone else.

Her voice was kindly but strict, she reminded him of Minerva, and he'd always liked Minerva, until she left him to rot like everyone else. She gestured to the chairs where the whole of Surrey was waiting to be seen, it would seem as if the county had decided to decapitate itself that night, Harry would not survive waiting. Could they not wait until tomorrow to get into fights or whatever, hordes of teenagers with bloody noses and torn up limbs. The old people sat with their partners rubbing their back as they struggled to breath, even a cold would affect the old people in bad ways. A baby was crying with a burn. He sneered, he could heal all of these injuries and illnesses, everyone except Harry, which clearly showed Harry was an emergency.

"There is no time to wait!" He exploded before it dawned on him that he would probably get more favourable results if he spoke like a civilised person instead of a madman. "Please," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of losing Harry and he prayed that for once in his life that the word would work and he'd get what he wanted – needed. "Please," he beseeched again, it was only by magic, both his and Harry's that he'd survived this long, and how he had survived the year and a half alone with them Merlin only knows. Had he arrived at the Dursley's but an hour later he may be dead, "I have a child here who's very, very sick, he won't survive waiting, he needs immediate medical attention, can't you see that?" His voice went high at the end of the sentence like it always did when he was upset.

The nurse gazed down at his arms with a startled expression as if this was the first time she'd noticed he was holding a child. He watched her. He watched her take in his pale, ashen grey complexion and his blue lips. He watched her take in his horribly still and malnourished form and his fluttering eyelids. He watched her absentmindedly lift a hand to lovingly, sorrowfully run her fingers through his greasy black hair. She felt how cold he was, and he watched her pale herself as she realised how life threatening his condition was and she gasped. Rather amusingly, she did exactly what he had done a couple of minutes previous and started to shout for a vacant room, but unlike him, she was obeyed and once again he did not have to use magic to persuade her.

They were hustled into a room and the doctor wasted no time in setting up the examination chair and sending the nurse out for cold water and every medicine under the sun. He took Harry from his arms, being careful not to jostle the leg and laid him on the chair so he could examine him and Sirius let him. He very almost growled in outrage, the dog inside him surging up to protect his pup, the doctor had not even asked. His core was equally unimpressed at this and tried to reach out and snatch his cub back, send him flying back into the safety of his arms but Sirius beat the urge down when reason worked through his mind. The doctor was here to help, that was why he was here in muggle A&E in the first place, to get Harry help.

'_He's taking Harry,' _the whisper was urgent, fearful, possessive, outraged. 'He can be trusted', he answered soothing, 'our cub is still close, he is on the chair next to me.' '_We cannot let anyone we do not know and turst near our cub, what if he hurts him?' _'He will not, Harry is almost dead anyway, this is our last chance'. He waited until his magic's panic had soothed into its normal gentle hum to show it had been placated.

For several long moments nobody said anything, there was no need to converse. The nurse was out tending to other patients, deciding which ones were truly emergencies, and which could wait an eternity. The doctor did not care to say anything; he was busy trying to break Harry's fever, getting him stable before transferring him somewhere to finish his healing. Sirius was busy watching him work, silently admiring the care he put into his practised movements and the parental emotion on his face as he tended to him. He wondered how he did it, surely he had seen countless children like this, did he feel for every single one of them, how was he still sane? He stroked Harry's jet black hair and he held onto one of his little hands and he stopped the cold water from dripping into his closed eyes and he said nothing.

Even though it felt awkward, even for some reason, unorthodox, to be sitting here, saying nothing, really, what could he say? 'Thank you for treating him?' Hardly, it was their job to treat him and it was clear from the emotion on this man's face that he _wanted _to treat him, it brought him pleasure to be caring for someone who needed his help. All he'd get would be a withering look should he say that and he already knew the answer to the famous question 'is he going to be alright?' He knew he would be, he would make sure of it. So he stayed silent. He hoped the nervousness and awkwardness that he had no business to be feeling but for some reason could not get rid of, did not show on his face, it would give the wrong impression.

If he had to pour the entirety of his core into the child every day he would do it, if he had to risk arrest and take the child to St Mungos and Hogwarts because muggle advances in medicine were not enough to save him then he would do it, hell he would force the kid to ingest unicorn blood if that is what it took to save him, he was not going to lose him. Then the doctor spoke, "is this your fault?" The quiet voice made him look up to meet two hard brown eyes burning in fury. The doctor had noted his leg and the bruises and scars criss-crossed on his back, torso and thighs, the abuse visible under the tattered rags that served for clothes. He had done all he could for the moment and wanted to know the culprit.

His immediate instinct was to jump up and down and shout 'NO' and continue to scream expletives at how he could possibly even suggest he would do such a thing to his cub for he would say he was one step away from being physically unable to hurt him. But he held the tide back; it was glaringly obvious that _someone _had been capable of doing so much evil towards a young, innocent child and he was the one to bring him in. The doctor was not to know who it had been, and, logically speaking, how else would he come to have the young child in his possession? He could and would not hold it against him and unlike Gate Master he did not have another underlying reason to justify punishing his words, this man had just saved Harry's life.

But that was not why he held back, he hesitated because he would feel like he was lying, he would never raise his hand against his cub, but that did not mean he was not responsible. When he spoke again he realised his ire was not directed at him but to whoever had hurt Harry. The doctor looked away and added lowly, "because if you are, you are a bloody good actor." He felt a surge of love for him. The people who claimed to love him abandoned him when he needed them the most and this doctor who did not know him was telling him that he believed he was a good person. He had a flash memory of Rita screaming that he was a murderer as he flew off into the night; the smile on his face now was genuine.

"I am not the monster who did this," he said carefully, and then for some unknown, idiotic reason he added, "but I cannot deny that it is my fault." Then, like a dam bursting it all came rushing out in a crazy dash of words uttered too quickly to catch and badly concealed tears he'd been wanting, meaning and needing to shed but not quite managing it. He did not know these people but for some reason he told them everything, everything he had been feeling since that Halloween night when he'd lost his brother and Lily flower and little Prongslet, and he told them that everyone who had loved him were lost and turned from him now, though of course he neglected to tell them why. Sirius Black was still a criminal on the run to them, and would be until further notice.

"I was meant to be his parents' protector, I was meant to keep them safe but I didn't think it was a good idea, I suggested someone else, I told them that would be safer. They believed me, they always believed me, they trusted me and they did what I suggested, and that someone else betrayed them. I orphaned him, little Harry and he had to go to those awful people and now he's in this state, he's hurt and he's starved and he's ill and they did not care. They were going to leave him to die in there, if I'd arrived but minutes later..." He did not know why he was saying all this to someone he did not even know no less, but now he had started he could not stop. He needed to say it, he needed to let it out, it was healthy, and suddenly he felt the overwhelming need for comfort.

"I was out of the country so I didn't win custody of him; I had important business to deal with there." That was a good enough explanation as he'd probably be forgotten in a week anyway. "Harry went to his aunt and uncle and I did not check on him until today. I could have come earlier, but I thought he was ok, I didn't suspect, I didn't even dream that..." he trailed off and tried to reign in his sobs, "he is such a sweet boy. They did this to him and I didn't even know where he was, until a week or so ago I did not even try to find out. He was locked in a broom cupboard, I promised to protect him, James wanted me to have guardianship should anything happen to him but I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most, I let this happen."

Then suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he looked up to find the doctor had pulled his head to rest on his white clad shoulder offering himself as a pillar of strength. He needed no further invitation and he sobbed openly into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist, he could not be all powerful all the time, he needed a time when he could be weak, no, not weak, when he could be _human_ too. He was reminded of a time when he had finally come out about being abused at home and how he had cried like this and Remus and James and Peter had held him for hours before James practically adopted him. But James was dead, Peter had joined the dark and Remus hated him, called him a murderer, and did not even give him a chance.

He wanted someone to hold him so he could rely on another for a moment and have sweet nothings whispered to him. He wanted to be told that everything was going to be ok, that he didn't have to worry, that it wasn't his fault, and that he'd done well. He did not lift his head from the doctor's white clad shoulder until all of these things had been said. As soon as the doctor walked out of his life it would just be him and Harry and he daresay Harry would need the comfort far more than him, he was the one who had suffered. But that was ok, he was the adult and he did not have to be comforted regularly, children were far more emotional. He held the doctor who was being his pillar until his cries subsided and he pulled away.

The doctor said nothing more, maybe he did not want to embarrass him, maybe he just had nothing left to say. He called the nurse back in and told her to fetch him some hot chocolate to calm him down seeming as everyone else had been treated and sent on their way whilst he had been tending to Harry and now they were the last ones there and she had the time. Later that night, a still sleeping Harry carried by a now calmed Sirius climbed into the back of an ambulance to take them to the intensive care unit that specialised in paediatrics. Now two days later Sirius was sitting by Harry's bedside, he had slept very little but with his huge tapped core it was not bothering him. He just sat there holding his little hand and praying for him to open his eyes.

Eventually the tiredness overtook him and he fell into a deep slumber. He did not know how long he was asleep but when he opened his eyes once more he saw two bright emeralds staring back at him. "Where am I?" He asked in a quiet voice.

He kept his voice level and calm and kindly so as not to startle to him and could not help but smile that he was finally awake. "You're in hospital Harry."

"How do you know my name?" His voice was raspy, as if he was not used to using it and faint, barely more than a whisper. Sirius did not raise his voice to a volume even slightly louder than his in case it frightened him, but made sure he could be heard all the same. '_We must be gentle and calm, our pup is going to be as nervous and jumpy as a baby gazelle.' _

He could just tell the boy he knew his parents, the biggest understatement of the year, but that would bring on a load more questions eventually getting to what was his past. There was no short answer to that, so he gave him the long one. He told him how he knew his parents when they were still alive and were still at school; how they became so close they were like siblings, so that when he was born he was named his Godfather. He told him how they loved him very much and were very good people who fought a very bad man who eventually decided they had become too much of a nuisance, the next bit was too hard to say. Losing James and Lily was still a fresh wound, it was strange how he had become desensitised to being called a murderer, but could not handle talking about their deaths.

He told him how he was out of the country when they died, again he left out the prison part, and the child was meant to want to be with him after all. He told him that therefore he was given to his aunt and his uncle so he could not come for him before. He said that he was angry and hurt by what they had done to him and that he did not deserve to be treated by that. He said that he was going to take him away from the Dursleys, out of Surrey altogether, and he was going to look after him now. He told him he was sorry he was hurt and that he had been abused and was so alone. He told him he was safe now, and they were probably some of the most heartfelt things he'd ever said.

Harry just looked at him with wide unblinking eyes and Sirius suddenly grew nervous. He thought of all the things money could buy, practically everything. His mother had thought like that, his father had thought like that, Narcissa and Bellatrix, the members of his family that were still alive, _still _thought like that. In a way they were right, if you had money and prestige you were a fool not to use them as he'd told Regulus once, the only one in his family he'd cared enough about to teach otherwise. However he'd forgotten his own rules and had gone and brought Harry toys and got the room decorated so that his Godson would have everything he wanted when he claimed him but his plan had a major flaw. Money could not buy him Harry; you cannot throw money at a small child and expect it to love you.

It could buy him clothes and toys and the best health care and private education, but it could not buy him his life. It would not buy his affection either, he knew first hand money did not do that, his mother had tried to buy his affection when he was younger, but failed and when that happened tried to beat respect out of him. You could not throw money as a child and expect him to love you and he did not plan to. He did not know the first thing about parenting but he was willing to learn for Harry. He would love him and care for him and raise him like his dead best friend wanted he just wished Harry would give him a chance. "You're going to take me away from aunt 'tunia and un'le Vernon?" He asked, pulling himself into a sitting position against his pillows.

"Careful not to jostle your leg, it's not broken," he'd made sure of that, "but it's hurt bad. And in answer to your question, yes, I am taking you away from them, in fact I have already done so," he said smiling at his cute voice, he was only four. "I am going to make sure that you never, ever have to go back there, or even ever see those people again if you don't want to."

"Where will I live?"

"You are going to stay with me from now on," he said, sure that he'd said this already but repeated himself anyway. "We might get off to a shaky start, I've never been a parent before but a little under two years ago we knew each other and those memories might still resurface or we can just create new ones. You'll never want for anything and you'll never have to be scared because I love you pup, I always have and I always will." He did not care that a four year old would not even understand some of what he was saying but he did not care, he said it anyway.

"You _want _me to live with you?"

"More than anything."

Harry looked at him for a long moment, examining his face for a sign of deceit but Sirius held his green eyes and after a moment Harry grinned, the purest most innocent grin to ever be worn and he catapulted himself at his godfather, completely disregarding his leg, thank God it was supported really. Sirius let out a small oomph as the child landed in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sirius froze for all but a second, overwhelmed by the quick acceptance, and the fact that he finally had Harry in his arms, willingly, awake, loving, it was enough to make his healing heart explode in happiness. His magic thrummed contentedly inside him, it enjoyed having Harry in his lap and arms, this was where he belonged.

He relaxed and his arms tightened around him, holding onto him for all he was worth apologising over and over again, and that sorry had a lot of weight, he had an awful lot to apologise for. He was sorry for not coming earlier, for the fact he had to go to them for any length of time, for not protecting him, for not keeping his promise to James. Even though Harry did not really know half of what he was saying he said it anyway just like how he had poured his heart out to the doctors despite him not knowing what he was on about. He had to have someone else be a pillar of strength and hold him for a moment because he was not getting a chance like that again. He just had to say it, to let him know anyway.

"I'm sorry too," he murmured into his neck, "for stopping believing." Harry never explained that and Sirius never asked him to, he was just happy to have his godson in his arms where he belonged.

Three days later he was allowed to take Harry home with him, it was amazing how far a little magic and a lot of money could get you in the adoption process in the muggle world at least. Kreacher had shown him how to convert wizarding money into muggle money and he had done so, it was a very helpful process as Arnold's cash would only get him so far and he would be able to pay him back in no time that is if he ever got the chance. Before he could take him home though a policeman came to ask him questions about the conditions in which he found him and what he knew about the Dursleys, mainly their address. They were going to be arrested at long last; Sirius hoped they got a harsh sentence. "I do have one condition," he said.

The policeman looked at him in shock and deadpanned, "you have a condition before I arrest a couple for severe child abuse?"

Sirius just stared back apathetically, not noting his surprise, "yes."

There was nothing left for him to do but shrug and say "let's hear it."

"I want it to be a quiet arrest, have a small column in the newspaper if mandatory but this is not to go on the news, I do not want to have the press on this. I want to turn on the television and see the weather, and pick up a newspaper and flick to the crossword without a great deal of concern for what I saw on the way like I always do. Understood?"

The policeman shrugged, "that can be arranged," he mumbled, jotting something down in a small notebook and then got a good look at his face, "hey, you look familiar."

"I know, I ran into you a few days ago. That reminds me, you dropped this," he said handing over the badge he had stolen those few days ago.

"I have been looking everywhere for that!" He exclaimed, taking it from his outstretched hand, "thank God you found it, the embarrassment if I had to get a replacement," he shuddered, "why did you not hand it in earlier." He completely forgot anything else he may have wanted to say and tucked it into his inside pocket of his jacket for safekeeping.

Sirius blinked, "forgive me," he said icily, he nodded towards his godson who was still on his lap, latching onto him via his neck, "I was otherwise occupied."

The policeman looked down, a little red, "ah, of course, no harm done now anyway."

"Indeed, they live at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinning. If they have fled, contact me and I promise I will find them," there was fire in his eyes, "they can tell you the rest. If they refuse or deny it, again, you can tell me and I will persuade them to talk," after all, he had veritaserum back at Grimmauld Place, brewed by the youngest potions master in Britain, "can we go now?"

The policeman gave him an assessing look, probably from his earlier statements, but soon shrugged it off and said, "sure, you can go, you've already been discharged, just make sure you are checked out. The doctors said it is amazing how quickly he recovered, maybe it is because you have been sitting beside him." Sirius tried not to laugh, because he did not know just how true that statement was, Harry had been pumped with his care every day he'd been lying to aid his recovery, which was why he was just as tired as his charge now. "I promise, just one column, don't worry, take care now and... take good care of him."

Sirius smiled, "you don't have to tell me to do that, I plan to." He picked a sleeping Harry up, the medication he was taking was making him tired a lot, and he started to casually walk towards the exit, "take care." Feeling cocky, he decided to add, "Oh, and don't let this little hiccup distract you from catching that Sirius Black figure, I don't want people to keep stopping me because of my face, take care yourself, good sir."


	8. Candle in the darkness

**Please read, enjoy and review**

**Candle in the darkness – **Remus was sipping fire whiskey – again – when the content of a particular newspaper was brought to his attention; he skimmed over it and spat his mouthful into the fireplace, causing a small fireball to shoot up the chimney. He snorted; putting alcohol in the fire was becoming far too commonplace. He almost forgot to take the floo before stomping over to his fireplace and appeared in Dumbledore's office less than a minute later, screaming profanity after profanity about his stupidity. He was not alone, he noted dryly. Arabella Figg was there screaming what sounded like 'I told you so Professor, I told you!' Minerva was screaming something along the same lines 'they are the worst sort of muggles, knew it from the moment I laid eyes on them.' The two headstrong ladies along with Poppy always had been the strongest mother hen females he knew, more like mother bears really.

Hagrid was sitting there in support of the ladies looking a little drunk. Even Severus Snape was there looking extremely displeased, muttering something about 'how could you do this to Lily's child?' Dumbledore was looking harassed, and rightly so, and Remus decided he was getting enough rub here, so decided to pay attention to the ones actually responsible for dealing the damage. Once this wish of his became apparent, Severus of all people was the one to reason with him, leaving the two headstrong ladies to batter the headmaster quite successfully by themselves. "Are you sure that is wise, they are in muggle jail now."

"Don't worry, nobody will remember me, I want them to tell me who he is staying with."

Half an hour and a little persuasive magic later Remus was sitting in front of the man, Vernon who was looking anything but apologetic, in fact he just looked bored. He took one look at the wand sticking out of his waistband and sneered, "you're one of their lot," he hissed, "well you got what you wanted, "my wife and I are in jail, my son is in protective custody and you got the freak back, we never wanted anything to do with him anyway."

"If you expect me to feel any guilt or sympathy you are sorely mistaken, I am merely here to ask you a question, and if you answer me without any hesitation I may refrain from killing you."

"I was threatened by the man who took the freak away, you don't scare me."

"Call him a freak once more and you die," he said with no trace of bluffing in his words, "his name is Harry Potter, I suggest you use it."

He blinked, "the man who took... _Harry _away said his name was Adam Turner or Tanner or whatever, I don't really remember for some reason," indeed a mild obliviate spell had been used, "he was a policeman, said neighbours complained."

"What did he look like," he said, something told him the man who had threatened him and taken Harry away was 'one of his lot.'

"I'm not all that sure. Tall, muscled, shaggy black hair, well spoken, blue-grey eyes, weathered skin, crazy, there really isn't much to tell."

Remus however was already paling, his brows drawing together in confusion. Surely that could not be... Paddy hated Harry, he was a death eater, he wanted to kill him, why would he try and kill the Dursleys or at least threaten for hurting them if...

"_I thought you would have more faith in me my old friend,"_

"_I have not come to kill you Remus. Believe it or not I do not actually want you to die. I do not like it that you abandoned me but I will always consider you a friend."_

"_Where did Dumbledore place my Godson Remus."_

"_And you let him? You just stood by and let it happen, you did not even try to get custody of him?" His voice did not rise but he let the man know he was unhappy with him. "I do not trust the old fool, but then, I do not trust anyone anymore." He shook his head sadly, "oh Remus, I am disappointed in you even more, you do remember Harry don't you?"_

"Just how exactly did he threaten you, what did he say?" There was a particular threat he liked to use when he was angry after being almost abused as a boy. Vernon refused to answer so he drew his wand and shouted 'legilimens.' The memory of Sirius threatening him came as clearly as the thoughts of that morning. Sirius had made an impression, he smiled grimly.

"If I _ever_ find out that you tried to touch, go near, harm, or even try to find Harry _ever again_, I will torture you for hours until you can no longer feel your own skin. Then, I will proceed to torture your wife. Then, once I am sure you have both been tortured enough, I will proceed to lock you in a cupboard for a week without food or water. Then, I will continue to beat you until all of your bones are severely broken and you lose enough blood to cause unconsciousness. Then, I will strip you down to nothing but your fat, naked body and will hire someone to come and rape you. Preferably some sort of massive unearthly magical beast. And then, only after I am entirely, one hundred percent, certain that you have suffered enough, will I finally kill you myself."

There was no doubt about it, Sirius was proving to challenge all his preconceived notions about the man and his actions. Once back in Dumbledore's quarters the old man used him as a scapegoat and asked him what he had found. Remus thought for a moment before shaking his head, taking the easy route out, "I questioned Vernon on the man who found him out and took Harry away but he doesn't remember anything, he must have been obliviated," he said, "not even legilimens could reach it." He apparated back to his house, leaving the old man to continue to be abused, his words already forgotten for now. He sat by his fireplace, hoping, wishing for Sirius to contact him so he could apologise for his earlier greeting and this time agree to listen and get answers. As expected, he was left alone to brood.

Well he'd done all he could for him for the moment, giving Sirius space was all he could do, and wish the stirrings of doubt about his culpability were correct. "I hope for your own good Paddy you are playing your cards right." Only Sirius would threaten somebody the way he did, it had been his favourite threat since he was thirteen. He stared into the flames, perhaps he could try and get contact with Sirius, but of course he had no idea where was, he may not even still be in the country. After a year in Azkaban being abandoned by all he thought he could trust and love he was sure to be bitter and careful. He'd known Sirius his whole life and he'd always been aloof, almost as much as him, he would not find Sirius until he wanted to be found.

Harry was bouncing up and down on the new bed he'd been given, not wanting to go to sleep despite the fact the bags under his eyes had grown to suitcases. Sirius sat on the chair in the room, getting dizzy just by watching him. "Are you tired yet?" He asked for the tenth time as Harry paused in his bouncing to catch his breath. Sirius got no answer; Harry just started to bounce again with renewed vigour, trying to convince himself about his lack of fatigue more than his new guardian. When it was nearing ten and Sirius was starting to get tired himself he decided to try and work out what his Godson's aversion to falling asleep was. When it first became clear he was not going to stop an hour ago he had placed a protective charm around his leg, he was beginning to regret that decision, it only proved to encourage him.

"You know nothing is going to get you when you are asleep," he assured, following a hunch. "Your aunt and uncle are never going to hurt you; they are never going to hurt anyone ever again." He moved over to the bed and caught Harry mid-jump, pulled back the covers and placed his godson under the covers, now swaddled in warmth, his desire to jump was killed. "If you are afraid of having nightmares I will stay with you for tonight," he settled on the foot of the bed and smiled down at him benevolently. "Do you want me to read you another story to send you off to sleep?" Indeed the last five hadn't worked, but he was not going to give up so easily. If at first you don't succeed and all that... although there was a limit, this better not happen every night.

Harry shook his head, "don't wanna sleep," he said tiredly, blinking rapidly, losing the fight to keep him eyes open.

"I'm afraid it's not up for debate, you do not have that sort of control over your body when you are this young, and you need the sleep so just close your eyes."

"But uncle Vernon..."

"Is not here and is never going to get anywhere near you ever again, I will make sure of that, you will never see him unless you want to, he is never going to hurt you."

"But he always finds me when I go to sleep."

"Then you are just going to have to think of other things," he suggested. "Go to sleep thinking of sunny hillsides and rainbows and fantastical places and then your uncle won't be able to find you because he will be warded off by all the good that is with you." He had no idea where that came from, but it sounded better than 'think of battle axes and decapitation of him'.

"But I don't want to close my eyes."

"Why not?"

"Because then I will not able to see you."

Sirius felt his heart clench, adorable in one way, cheesy in another and blunt in the way only an infant an manage, "I'll be here when you open your eyes again."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Eventually Harry closed his eyes and Sirius fetched another bed in the room as it seems he was not going to be leaving the room this night. Exactly a minute later Harry's eyes flew open and locked with his blue-grey ones. "See," Sirius said with an 'I told you so' smile, as it was clear Harry had been testing him, "I have not left, and I'll stay here tonight if that is what will allow you to sleep."

Harry jumped out of bed and walked over to where Sirius was lying in bed and climbed into his lap. "You want to sleep with me tonight cub?" Harry did not answer as he buried himself into the crook of Sirius' arms and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Sirius had a memory of when Regulus had bad dreams as a child; he would always come and sneak into Sirius' bed for the night. James did the same thing when they were both still eleven. It would seem Harry had taken after his father, they were both snugglers. Sirius smiled tiredly as he gazed at his cub tucked against his side under his arm, messy black hair fallen over his closed emerald eyes, thumb firmly in his mouth. He wrapped his other arm around him and they both fell asleep, bad dreams affected neither of them that night and they slept peacefully until morning.

"You need a bath." Now if there was one thing that Harry thought _everyone_ knew, was that baths were not fun (except Dudley, but Harry held a firm belief that Dudley was stupid). Baths were often cold and quick and painful and _annoying_. And, with that thought in mind, Harry shook his head. Unfortunately, Harry quickly found out that Sirius didn't share his firm belief. The man had picked him up without a second thought, "come on, it's not that bad."

Harry squirmed incessantly, shaking his head, "_No_," he whined, "I don't want one." He did not need a bath, he'd had one less than a week ago, and he never had one more than once a week.

"It'll be fine," the man hefted him up to get a better hold on him once Harry's half-hearted struggle became a tad too much for the man to continue holding him without becoming uncomfortable or hurting the little boy, his leg was still tender, "It'll be over quickly." Harry did not care if it lasted two minutes; it was two minutes too long. Harry sagged against Sirius' shoulder blade as he heard the door open behind him, it was too late, he was not getting free. Harry realised with a heavy heart that he should have known that from the beginning, he never did get free. In fact, he should have known by now to stop struggling, it only ever made things worse. That had been his uncle's first lesson, always take the punishment he was given, he was a freak, he deserved it.

Sirius frowned worriedly as he felt the boy sag against his chest. Sure, Sirius remembered when he used to fight the house elf tooth and nail so that he wouldn't get a bath, screaming, kicking, swearing and throwing up a storm but he had never been truly scared of them, like Harry seemed to be. He wasn't throwing a tantrum, he knew what tantrums were, heaven knew he threw enough of them when he was a child, as had Regulus and Harry had been quite fussy when he was very, very young, often crying for reasons no one could suss out. Harry just squirmed, a horrified look on his face as if he was about to endure something far more horrible than a mere bath. This child had been through a lot, what did they do to make his scared.

Obviously something had happened at the Dursleys to make him afraid of such an 'ordeal', though what he was not sure. He was not so dim as to not know by now that Harry's fear stemmed from something that had happened at the house of his relatives. It made him feel ill to call those animals his relatives, if they did not have a son of their own he'd have killed them, he still might. Perhaps the muggles had made him bathe in cold water or they put soap in his eyes, he was not really old enough or big enough to be able to wash himself. Anger rose once more but this time it was not just at the Dursleys, and they made him physically sick. They could be good actors he was sure but that little boy had looked like he'd never had a bath in his life.

He was ill, his little body was broken, he'd been starved, he was dying. He really thought the doddery old man had a little more sense than locking a defenceless child in a viper's nest. Out of all the people that Dumbledore could've placed him with, Lily's sister would've been the last he'd chose. She'd been a little jerk back when Lily had first started Hogwarts, and it seemed (if anything) she'd only gotten worse. And Harry had to bear the brunt of it. Add Vernon and their little Demon Spawn to the mix and it was a recipe for disaster. He was still recovering from the shock of it himself, never mind poor Harry. Sirius pushed that thought out of his mind and hefted the child further up on his hip, making sure that he wouldn't fall. "It'll be quick," he told the subdued child, "we'll get you in and out." The idea after all was not to scare or hurt him; the idea was to clean him.

"But it's _cold_. And I can't breathe."

Sirius, who was busy creeping along the dark hallway, attempting to ignore his ancestors painting trailing after him, froze, shock creeping into his veins. "They didn–" He cut himself off, forcibly reminding himself that they probably _did_, and hefted the child closer to him, "It won't be cold," he told the boy rather stiffly, "and your head will be above the water at all times." Bubbles, Sirius decided, were needed. And preferably a hatchet, machete, and hammer to beat and pummel those _goddamn bastards_ into a bloody pulp. Getting them arrested was not enough; his magic and protective side was calling out for retribution, '_they must learn'_. Nobody had the right to act that way to anyone and heaven help the individual who dared hurt his cub. But not today, because he had to make raising Harry his priority now.

"Alright then," he grinned at the wide-eyed child, "let's get you cleaned up."

Harry slowly shuffled over towards him, rather tensely, Sirius noted, and helped him turn the water on and get the tub set up. "Do you want anything?" Sirius made sure to ask, he didn't know the child's bathing techniques – for all he knew, Harry may freak out if Sirius helped or may not know what to do either way, or wanted toys, ah toys, that was a good place to start. Lily had bright him loads of bath toys as a baby. "Toys?" Harry never looked up to meet his eyes; he merely shook his head slowly, deliberately staring down at his feet all the while. "Alright then," Sirius said, sighing quietly, "watch this." Without further ado, he placed his hand in the water and a softly spoken spell later a torrent of bubbles poured out of his hand and into the bathtub, splaying over the water that was steadily rising.

He turned to see the boy gaping at the multi-coloured bubbles. "_Wow_!" He answered with a winning grin, which widened once he saw Harry return one without a second hesitation. The boy was too cute. He wisely decided not to tell him that. While he seemed to be comfortable with him, far too quickly he added, he had to be careful to take things slow.

"Do you need any help Harry?"

Sirius watched as the boys grin faded as he nodded shyly. "A'nt Petunia usually gives me a bath… says I took too much time on my own…"

"Well," Sirius kneeled down, helping the boy out of his shoes as Harry began to take off his shirt, "you can stay in as long as you like, alright – we'll be sure to get you out before it gets too cold. And it'll be nice and warm, and I can transfigure you a rubber duck. How's that sound?" He watched Harry's small smile widen slightly as he nodded.

"Excellent," Sirius rubbed his hands together, "let's get you all set up then?"

"I can't unbutton my trousers," Harry whined softly, fumbling with the offensive button on his trousers. Sirius managed to undo the particularly child unfriendly button, wondering why they didn't simply pull the pants down as they were large. Very large. The next thing they were doing was going to Diagon alley and getting him clothes that fit. Sirius realised he should have done that while the boy was ill and sleeping as he was in a hospital gown there, he would not have been gone for more than an hour. But he did not want to leave him alone, the whole time he had been pumping his magic into him, he supposed a shrinking spell would do for now, on a set of his clothes. No child of his would be wearing scratchy wool but the finest of silks, that was what Harry deserved.

"Woah there," he said, laughing softly before pulling Harry away from the bathtub. "You've still got your socks on." Sirius sat his bare bottom down onto the bathtubs side, sliding off each sock before allowing Harry to climb into the tub. "Not too hot?" he asked once Harry had settled down. he'd always had baths at a practically scalding temperature, he'd told himself he needed to make it slightly cooler for another.

"It's good…" Harry said softly, playing with the bubbles. They refused to pop, to his utter bafflement. Sirius transfigured a bar of soap; there were plenty of others, into a rubber duck. Sirius frowned at the distorted image of that muggle toy that Lily had bought Harry nearly as soon as he was born, he did not quite remember the image well enough. Well, a couple more tries had it looking vaguely like that bright, yellow duck, and an experimental squeak managed to draw Harry's attention away from the bubbles. He handed it to the child with a smile.

"Alright Harry," he said after about thirty minutes, "let's get this finished up." The man saw the boy open his mouth as if to object, so the bath was not that bad after all, before slowly closing it, nodding slowly, a frown on his features. "We'll do it again tomorrow," he said, planning on somehow fixating that transfigured duck to _stay_ as a transfigured duck, "you'll have your duck and bubbles and anything you want."

Harry blinked owlishly at him, "a sailboat too?" He asked, tilting his head back as Sirius helped to rinse his hair. Harry remembered Dudley had one of those and this man was even nicer to him than Aunt Petunia was to his cousin.

"A sailboat too. And a race car if you want – or even a train. You name it, I'll find it, or transfigure it." He had almost four years of spoiling to make up for, well he'd spoiled him for his first year when he'd been living happily with his parents, three years then.

"Cookie?" Sirius asked, holding out the last cookie of the packet to the child hovering behind him. Harry jumped slightly at being addressed before he nodded shyly, his raven hair bouncing in front of his eyes. Sirius, though, quirked a brow when Harry didn't take the cookie (he was hard pressed to eat it himself, they were delicious) and wiggled it in front of the child's face. Harry blushed, and slowly took the cookie in one hand, keeping an eye on Sirius before eating it. He'd been with him two full days now and seemed to do that every time Sirius offered him a snack.

It was the same with mealtimes, whenever a plate was put in front of him he had to be encouraged before eating it and when he did he placed an arm around his plate possessively before shovelling the food into his mouth as fast as he could. In contrast to how he acted with food, he only ever managed to eat about a third of what was on his plate before claiming to be full. Sirius could never bring himself to scold him on his table manners, not just because it was obvious he had been starved in the past and this was why he was acting this way but because he himself had had atrocious manners as a child and did not feel licensed to say anything just yet. He would set a good example and only say anything if things did not improve after a week or three.

Pushing the observation to the back of his mind for the moment, Sirius went back to prowling through the cupboards, "You have any preferences for supper tonight?" He asked, giving it up for a bad job as he slammed the next cupboard closed. Really, just where on Earth was Kreacher keeping the food, and speaking of that elf where was he? Harry had been here two days now and he had not seen hide nor hair of him. Harry shook his head, nibbling on his cookie. He'd barely said a word since the night before, seemingly embarrassed for something– at least, that's what Sirius got from his silence. Sirius' shoulders slumped, not liking him being unresponsive, he wanted to spoil the child and to do that he wanted to feed him with what he enjoyed.

He moved toward the table, dragging the kid along behind him. It'd not do for Harry to wander off in this house and come across something rather nasty. He was pretty sure that there was a boggart upstairs in one of the desk drawers in the drawing room but seeming as he was not sure where and seldom went into that room anyway he had not yet gotten rid of it and could not be bothered to do so now. Harry would be in for an awful surprise if he'd discovered that on an unsuspected tour around the house. No, it was best to keep Harry where he could keep an eye on him. Locking him in with a boggart had been one of his parents' favourite punishments and actually aided in his mastering of wand-less magic in his desire to be saved.

But, at the same time, Sirius already realized that he needn't drag Harry around the house with him anyways, the boy seemed to hover where ever he went (unless he was in the bathroom, although Harry had taken to enlisting Sirius' help on that task when it was Harry's turn to bathe). "Pizza?" Sirius said, looking up questionably at the child still standing beside him. Harry shrugged, curling in on himself slightly awkwardly before yelping as Sirius grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the table, "Sit, sit," he said, never moving from his own chair. Harry sat quickly, obediently, waiting quietly as he stared at his godfather through wide emerald eyes, sitting on the edge of the wooden chair beneath him. The child opened his mouth once before closing it once more and looking down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, worried, as Harry teetered slightly. The boy nodded quickly and Sirius bit his lip. "Pizza," Sirius prompted, "delicious, tasty, mouth-watering pizza," he said tantalizingly, "Dinner? Tonight?" He was still being unresponsive. Harry shrugged once again, still seated on the edge of his seat only a foot away from where Sirius was lounging. "You do like pizza," Sirius finally ventured after a moment of silence, "right?"

"I don't know," Harry's voice was soft, and Sirius saw him peak up shyly at him, Sirius merely let out a small sigh of relief at _finally_ hearing Harry's voice; he had been getting worried about him, "I've never had pizza before."

The expression of relief quickly morphed into a blank expression, unfortunately. Sirius swallowed heavily. "Pizza," he repeated, "I believe that pizza is in order tonight." The raven-haired child didn't react to that though, merely staring at Sirius; that strange quiet following as both of them stared at each other. He wasn't used to this _silence._ Even in Azkaban there were usually screams and pleas in the background. Sirius fumbled for something to say before letting out a whoosh of air as he sat back against his seat. "You've never had pizza?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "A'nt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn' lemme eat any," he replied quietly, "they usually only had pizza when they took Dudley out for dinner. I stayed with Miss Figg and ate her Cabbage Soup."

"You'll have pizza," Sirius whispered, his eyes not leaving Harry even as the kid turned away, "you'll get anything you want, you've just got to ask, and I'll find it. I promise."

He watched as the boy swallowed painfully before opening his mouth and closing it once again. Harry blinked once looked away and looked back up at Sirius as he stood up. "Can- can we make cookies?" Harry asked, "choc- chocolate chip cookies?"

"I'll find us a recipe book," Sirius promised at once, "and we'll make the best cookies ever made." Honestly he was sceptical in his culinary skills, he was not an accomplished cook like Remus, he had never had to learn, his family had had a house elf just like James' household, or did it? He couldn't remember, maybe it was James' mother who did all the cooking.

The man leaned forward and plucked his godson off of the seat with ease. The boy gasped in surprise and threw his arms and legs around Sirius in order to get a better hold. "We'll have lunch in an hour," Sirius said, hoisting the child up to get a better grip on him, "Peanut butter sound good to you?" He felt Harry nod in the affirmative against his shoulder where the boy was burrowing his face in his robe. "We'll have a bunch of food in the cupboards by 6 and a pizza ready by seven. It'll be just like magic."

As if he said the magic words, Harry lifted his head up from his shoulder. "Really?" Harry asked, mystified, "it'll be _magic_?"

"_Like_ magic," Sirius corrected gently, feeling the bizarre urge to bounce Harry up and down like he had done when the boy was a toddler. "Not exactly. Cause I'll be having the hired help to help me out with it."

"And we'll 'ave food?" Harry asked, blinking up at him with wide eyes.

Sirius plopped the child down onto his own bare feet. "We'll have a bunch of food," Sirius answered, grinning, "as much as we need. Plus some."

Harry just gaped at him once again probably just thinking about how it was _'like magic'_ – Sirius had discovered that anything even remotely similar to magic would gain Harry's attention. Sirius' grin morphed into a small smile as he looked at Harry. He prodded the child's back slightly, prompting him to move forward and followed along behind him as Harry let a small laugh escape him. "Onward Harry," Sirius said, "We've got to go tell Kreacher that we need some food", that is if he could find him, "and then I'm pretty sure that I have a deck of Exploding Snap somewhere if I can find it…" He trailed off; the deck was probably in his room. He wondered if it was moth eaten. It was a possibility, might as well bring out the wizard chess set just in case. He couldn't be too sure.

"We've got a couple hours before lunch time," Sirius promised.

"Then we can have lunch?" He asked, his voice almost too soft, Sirius had to strain to hear it.

"Then we'll have lunch," the man nodded, it'd be simple enough. Find games, play, eat, read him something, possibly, maybe sneak out for a few minutes and look for Kreacher for he was still missing, then they could eat dinner, shower and head off to bed. Harry was looking forward to meeting said house elf as he'd never seen one before and Sirius promised they would like each other, because he'd kill Kreacher before he hurt his cub. Easy, simple, and somehow _too_ simple, Sirius had an idea that this perfect life was going to blow up on them somehow sooner or later, maybe not now, not tomorrow, but _soon_.


	9. On padded paws

**Ok, enjoy and review guys, this was updated quickly, next update will be on Tuesday evening or sometime on Wednesday – Saphireanime out**

**On padded paws – **Sirius mussed Harry's hair unconsciously, humming softly as he thought, both of their feet padding up the old staircase. He was such an adorable child, so polite, quiet, a bit too quiet, and loving, obedient, he did not know how anyone could hurt him. It took a special sort of evil to show such anger and hate towards a child barely more than an infant. He was so small, malnourished, shy, it may have permanent effects, if not physically then mentally. While Harry had bonded with him quickly, he still held his reservations. He still looked at him with the same wide eyed wonder and curiosity, he still flinched if he spoke louder than a murmur or made a sudden movement although he had accepted magic easily enough, which was peculiar.

He blinked as he noticed that Harry said something, he saw his lips move and heard what might have been his godson's whisper, he was ever so quiet, nothing like the confident James at all – but then James had had a happy childhood from birth. Sirius shook his head, "Harry?" he asked, blinking his thoughts away, "You say something?" He did not quite catch what it was that was said, and he really wished he did because the boy looked like he'd like nothing more than to run away, let alone repeat his words. Harry stopped walking, staring up at him with wide eyes, the wide green eyes that usually appraised him with wonder and awe and something which may morph into unconditional love soon no matter what, were now laced with fear.

Sirius stopped beside him, and gave him a queer look. "Harry?" He asked softly, kneeling down beside him, "Something wrong?" The child shook his head, black hair bouncing back and forth as he did so, covering his eyes slightly (he needed to give him a haircut) and continued to stare up at him, his mouth stubbornly closed shut. Sirius felt a small bubble of worry worm into his gut, it was definitely fear in his eyes, that was one emotion Harry needn't ever show because of him. He was not as hot-headed as he used to be, he'd never lose his temper with Harry and even if he did if the boy was naughty in later years he should know that he'd always love him – always. Harry opened his mouth once again, before shaking his head and (for the first time since they'd gotten here) sped away from Sirius at top speed.

Sirius gave the air before him a blank looking, silently wondering what the hell happened before his brain caught up with him. He sped up the stairs at a frightening speed. He was frightened, his cub was frightened, if he felt fear and the need to run then it should bloody well be to him, not from him. Of course, it was when he approached the door where he just _knew_ Harry was hiding in, he paused. Because really, _why_ would Harry have attached himself at the hip to Sirius then all of a sudden just run away with a horrified look on his face. Harry was a good hider, of course he would have learnt to be with the life he'd had up until now and this house was huge, Sirius actually had no idea where his godson had gone, the young boy was a fast little blighter.

What if Harry didn't want to talk to him? What if Harry was scared of him now because Sirius was a convict and he did not fancy the idea of living with him? Sirius doubted that Harry even knew that he was on the run; he'd not seen the news or read a paper (he doubted Harry could read that well given his age and neglect). But living with someone else was not going to be possible and no matter how freaked out he might be about Sirius he could never be as bad as Petunia and Vernon, Harry, even at his age, must know that. Sirius tapped his foot nervously on the ground, contemplating what Harry would do if once he found him before abruptly turning around. Maybe he just needed some time to himself; perhaps he'd just go downstairs and find some coffee…

He snorted to himself, he had not heard a more ridiculous thing in his life, he could not be afraid of a newly turned four year old! A point me spell would find him, but it would not be all that quick, a modified version of the spell then. "Find me Harry Potter," he said, and he closed his eyes to allow his magic to work. It stretched out from him and started to fly through the house at an impossible speed, scoping out every room far quicker than a person, even a wizard could. Suddenly he saw him in a corridor near the loft opposite a suit of armour, and there was something about that suit of armour that set off alarm bells. If he remembered correctly that suit had helped him master a spell because it was home to a – Sirius paled and apparated.

Sirius stood stock still when he arrived, he had gotten there a little late, there was Harry's uncle standing before him, he kept shouting 'freak' over and over again and the little boy was trying hard not to cry. Just as the man took off his belt and Sirius moved to take action Harry spoke up, "you're not here! You're gone, Siri said!" at the mention of his name the figure changed from his pig of an uncle to his godfather. It was a strange thing to be standing there, looking at oneself and Sirius also noted that if this was not Harry's fear then it was his. He was wearing an unfamiliar smirk, a smirk he had seen on Snape's face and on the face of Lucius, but never himself, perhaps James once in a while, but never himself.

Fake Sirius laughed a low, harsh chuckle in the back of his throat and aimed a kick at the boy, who dodged. "Why would I want to have anything to do with you? You are nothing but a useless little freak! You have the audacity to ask me to become your father, I should never have taken you, I should have left you to die in that cupboard it was no less than you deserved!" Harry was crying, eyes shut whispering 'no, no, no' and Sirius was not in a much better condition. There was absolutely no way he could find humour in such a situation so he did the next best thing. A stream of red shot out from his palm and into the chest of fake Sirius, making him roll away down the corridor until he was out of sight and he did not reappear.

Harry whirled around, looking for the source of the attacker until he saw him and his eyes widened in relief and confusion. His eyes were red with crying; Sirius made a small noise in the back of his throat, whether it was out of surprise, annoyance, or worry, he didn't know, and sat knelt down. "Harry," he said soothingly, "it's ok now, it's gone, come here okay?" Harry did not need any further encouragement before he practically flew across the room and into his godfather's waiting arms where he burrowed his face into his chest and sobbed. Sirius's heart constricted with passive pain and not knowing what else to do sat down with the boy on his lap and rocked him slowly, whispering sweet nothings until all his whimpering subsided. It echoed in his mind that this boy's greatest fear had been rejection from him.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked timidly, not leaving the comfort of his godfather's arms, his voice was even smaller than usual; Sirius had to strain to hear it.

"It was called a boggart, you must forgive me Harry I had forgotten that it was here, I did take time before I came for you to get rid of things like that. It is a dark creature that feeds of fear; it changes into what the one viewing it fears the most, which is why it turned into your uncle. You are a smart boy and when you informed it that your uncle was not here it changed into me. It wasn't me though, I would never send you away or regret taking you in. I am sorry you were frightened Harry but it's gone now and I'll find it before you get hurt again." Sirius leaned forward, "So," Sirius began, "what was that question that you asked me? I promise I'm paying attention."

The child paused, bit his lip, and glanced up at Sirius shyly. "Are you... that is... are... are you... my new Daddy?"

Sirius choked, not sure exactly what to say to that. On one hand it was a dream come true the child accepted him so quickly, on the other he felt like he was betraying James. No, it was a stupid thought, you can't betray someone who's dead. "I – erm… I could be," came the hesitant response. Harry's head shot up to stare at his godfather. "I promised your father, years and years ago that I'd take his place if anything ever happened… and–"

"You want _me_," Harry's voice didn't break. "You _want_ me?"

Harry stared at his godfather's unusually serious expression; despite his namesake "I wouldn't even contemplate choosing anyone else to be my heir." The child, of course, had no idea what an heir was, or what contemplate meant, but, nonetheless, he threw himself at his godfather. He actually had a _Dad_ now. Just like everyone else did but he'd probably still call him Sirius or Padfoot like he had been before. It took Harry a moment to realize that he was actually crying. And he tightened his hold on his godfathers – on his _Dad's_ robes as he buried his face in his shoulders He felt hisdad run a hand through his hair, never before had he ever had anyone who truly wanted him. "I love you Harry, I'd be honoured to be your father."

"Harry," he heard his Dad, clear his throat, "um, let's find that deck of exploding snap cards, huh?" Harry nodded but didn't make any move to sit up. Turns out that it didn't seem to matter since the man merely wrapped his own arms around him and lifted him up – Harry was quick to tighten his hold on him to keep from falling. Sirius was not sure what to do when placed in an awkward situation but he'd had plenty of practise getting out of them so he used that talent instead. "My old room is a bit musty," he said, walking him out of Regulus' old room. "But there should still be an old pack of Exploding Snap cards in there – at least, there was some when I last checked, but who knows what my mother did with them when I left."

Harry swallowed heavily, sniffled, and pulled slightly on Sirius' hair in an attempt to grab his attention, "Do they really explode?" he asked quietly.

He felt, more than saw, his Dad chuckle, "If you don't play the game right," he said, "but it won't hurt in the least." For a moment, only the soft footfalls were heard as Sirius crossed the hallway and opened his old room's door. It creaked ominously. But Harry didn't have enough time to ponder on that as he felt his feet hit the solid wood flooring as Sirius bent down. He glanced up at the dark haired man in confusion, but he merely gave him a smile and nodded to the room.

The next day Harry could not help but noticing that Sirius seemed... off, distracted. Eventually he asked what the matter was. "Kreacher's been missing too long," he said eventually, "I'm worried about him."

"Uncle Vernon sometimes went on weeklong fishing trips or camping holidays with the company he worked with," Harry offered.

Sirius snorted despite his worry, "Kreacher is not fishing or camping, though he may be with someone he is not meant to be with." The Malfoys would not lower themselves to kidnapping elves for answers, besides, he could just apparate away, that leaves someone powerful enough to apprehend him or familiar enough that he would not want to escape too badly, so that leaves either Dumbledore or Remus. But then again, Dumbledore could have given him to any order member. "Come on Harry," he said, bounding up the stairs to the guest bedroom which Kreacher resided in, "after our shaky start we now rather like each other, he can't have gone by choice, he must have left me some kind of clue. Go through everything," he said, leafing through the books to see if anything was hidden in the pages, "tell me if you find anything."

Of course Harry had no idea what he was looking for but dutifully copied him by leafing through the books. Eventually, he found something, it was a tooth like the one Remus always wore around his neck as an ironic totem of such, in fact it was that tooth, the culprit it would seem, was found. "Harry, listen to me carefully, I need to go for a little bit, I won't be longer than an hour, I promise, stay here and read or something, do not leave the room." Well it would not be disastrous if he left the room and he granted him entrance to the en-suite bathroom of course, but it would be a bad idea to give him free reign of the house, if he was as much of a danger magnet as he and James were as kids, he'd probably find the boggart again at the very least.

Sirius apparated to end up in Remus' living room, he was surprised there were no wards up. Seconds later Remus walked into the room dressed in a dressing gown and slippers, holding a steaming mug of something that smelled like tomato, the only thing missing from that picture was a pipe. He had to smile. "A mug of tomato soup Remus, you really are an old man," he lazily noted Remus had not drawn his wand, hell, he didn't even look surprised. He sat down on the sofa, passing a hairbreadth away like they used to, as if they were old friends... as if they were still old friends, and gestured to Sirius to take a seat too.

"Where's Harry?" He asked as soon as they were seated. He was as blunt as ever, the sitting down first was a careful technique to disguise impatience.

"It's none of your business."

"It most certainly is!"

"It is not!" He affirmed. "You more or less betrayed James, Lily and the Prongslet as well as me via inaction. You left him with abusive relatives, you've seen the papers, I know you have or you would not be asking me this, when you should have taken him in! I am his Godfather, in fact, I am his father from now on, and I shall look after him the way he deserves!"

Remus was hurt by his words, but Sirius felt no sympathy, "very well," he said, although it was clear he was not happy about it.

"Where's my elf?"

"None of your business," he bit back.

"If it isn't my business, then whose business is it?"

Remus had no answer to that. "You let me see Harry and I'll tell you where your elf is."

"How about you tell me where my elf is, and I won't leak your furry problem to the press."

There was a heartbeat pause then Remus glared at him, "you wouldn't."

"I do not feel things like regret anymore. I hung Hagrid upside down to get my bike back, I tied you to a chair and beat you, do you really think I would not do this?" He was not sure himself if he would ever do this, because once this was over he really did want Remus back.

Remus blinked, his eyes flicked left before hardening, "I don't believe you." But he had already told him what he wanted to know. He turned around and practically flew into the small room Remus had looked at and found to his relief a very alive Kreacher seated on the ground looking extremely disgruntled. "You alright there Kreacher," he said casually as if he had only been missing a couple of hours to disguise how worried he'd actually been about the little elf. Mentioned elf's head shot up and he saw that he had to stop from throwing himself at his master.

"Master came for Kreacher!" He sounded almost surprised, which irked him, "Kreacher knew master would come! Kreacher did not tell the nasty werewolf about where we be staying, Kreacher was caught at Gringotts; they did not even manage to find out with the nasty veritaserum. Kreacher waited, he knew master would come for him!"

"Why did you not just apparate back to me Kreacher, I have Harry now, we need you."

"Kreacher asked that too, master, so he did not."

Oh, of course. His elf. His bloody brilliant elf. Remus knew elves could apparate out of almost anywhere, of course Kreacher could not apparate, he must have known something was up. Sirius scanned his elf's eyes before he saw it; there was a tracking charm on him. It took a wave of his hand to remove it. "Go home and introduce yourself to Harry Kreacher, he's in Regulus' bedroom, I'll be along later." He watched Kreacher disappear before turning to Remus was a murderous glint in his eye, "that was a very stupid thing you did Remus, taking my elf, you should know by now not to take things that belong to me, I'm likely to get... irritable."

Remus gulped, because Sirius looked truly dangerous, "now, listen Sirius," he said in a placating tone, holding his hands in a 'surrender' pose. "You must bear in mind that I only did it because I'm worried about Harry. I don't know why you have no ill will towards him although I am glad, but I do not intend to kidnap him, I doubt I would live if I tried and I don't want to try and get you arrested again, I am thinking maybe you are not as guilty as we all thought. I just wanted to get your attention. I promise you, my intentions are more than honourable."

Sirius was unmoved, "I suggest you rid yourself of any intentions." He towered over him, "I thought you learnt your lesson the first time I visited you, obviously I was too lenient." He grabbed a handful of the robes at his chest and slammed him against the wall, "this is your last warning. Cross me again and I swear I will not let our past friendship stop me from doing something you may regret." Talking of which, he had actual death eaters to catch. He threw Remus to the floor, forcing himself not to do anymore, he tossed his tooth after him, he had no need for it after all. He apparated straight away, but he didn't go home, not yet, Harry would forgive him for staying out later than intended, he had Kreacher to look after him, no, he had anger to burn off.

Lucius knew something was wrong as soon as he entered his home. He had the feeling he did when he was in the kitchen and it turned out Dobby was in the oven, that prickling feeling of being watched but no matter how much you spin around trying to find the offending pair of eyes, no one is to be seen. He was not scared; of course he wasn't, it was entirely inappropriate for someone as powerful and as dangerous and as influential as him to be frightened. He was once the right hand man of Voldemort, or at least part of his inner circle, and once Voldemort regained his power as he was sure he would one day, he would be back on that pedestal. Despite that title he was also held in high regard in the ministry.

He had fooled the crackpots into believing he was under the imperius curse and gotten away with it, he was not frightened of anything and yet… he scast a glance around the room suspiciously, trying to act unperturbed. He was not scared; he was just uncomfortable with the feeling of not being as alone as he appeared to be. He gulped as he carefully removed his cloak and hung it on the back of the door to his personal study, whenever a muggle had this feeling it was usually paranoia affecting them, when a wizard has the feeling of being watched, he was being watched. He thought only those who were blood kin or those he personally welcomed could get into his home at all. He did not have wards up for no reason, they were meant to be impenetrable.

Someone was in his own home spying on him for some reason, in his study in fact, watching him, and it was someone he did not know which meant it was someone he did not welcome. He did not have very many enemies, prestige and power counted for a lot, but the ones he did have were out for no less than blood. He wanted to shout out for the person to show themselves and drop the invisibility or notice me not charms they must have up so he could face the offender face on but something stopped him from doing so. His study was not large, barely 6 metres squared, after all he only came in here to... well... study. Then suddenly he felt magic flow over him as someone unseen cast a silent charm, or dropped a charm or flashed his core to make his presence known.

All of a sudden the door to his study slammed shut and locked itself. The feeling of fear crept into the pit of his stomach as he strode over to the door but before he reached it the figure of one Sirius Black standing in front of the door to his study, leaning against it casually, arms crossed over his chest became visible to him and he was stopped in his tracks. Then he came to his senses and drew his wand, all the time realising that the man could have killed him a hundred times by now and for some reason he still had not thrown up a shield despite knowing that someone was in his house watching him. Sirius was faster and waved his left hand at him, he had not drawn a wand himself, he did not have one, and he did not say a word, he did not need to.

Lucius felt the effects of the crucatious curse wash over him as affectively as if he had yelled it. He managed to prevent himself from screaming, but he did drop his wand and fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap spasming from the pain. He was in shock, had never dreamed goody, goody Sirius Black would ever cast an unforgivable, he was no death eater, but seeming as he had used neither wand, nor incantation, and he really, really wished he knew how he had done that, was 'cast' really the correct term? While he was still gasping for breath, Sirius walked over to him, stepping on his wand, effectively breaking it. He then waved his hand once more, performing yet more mysterious wand-less magic and Lucius was lifted like a puppet held by invisible strings and thrown into his chair from which ropes sprung, binding him to it.

Throughout it all neither man said a word; Lucius just wore an expression of outrage and fear while Sirius smirked at him. Lucius was the one to break the silence, finally coming around from the effects of the crucio. "How are you doing this? You have no wand!"

"I know," came the quiet reply, and his voice was chilling, "but as you can clearly see, I find that I do not need a wand to carry out the magic I wish to perform." He swept all of his carefully organised papers off of his desk and positioned himself cross legged in front of him on said desk, staring into his eyes. This was perhaps more frightening than if he had placed himself ominously behind him in a more textbook intimidating location than this almost childish spot, but Sirius had never been with sticking to the norms and it was certainly working. With Sirius staring into his eyes he could not look away without making it painfully obvious that he was doing so.

Sirius transfigured a cup and poured some tea into it. "My own invention of the aqua spell," he said in a conversational tone as way of explanation, "makes tea instead of water – got to drink it quick though because it will disappear after a while, which is hard because of course it's hot, very English of me I know." He reached into his robes and brought out a small vial, then poured the contents into the cup and Lucius thought he was going to be forced to drink it when Sirius took a great gulp of the contents himself before handing it over and gestured for Lucius to drink too. Seeming as Sirius had just downed half the contents himself he was assured it was not poisoned, and not wanting to suffer another 'crucio' he did as he was bid.

"I guess you are wondering why I am here dear cousin in law," Sirius said with a feral smile and Lucius suddenly got the feeling that he knew very well why he was here and did not like it.

"No, I'm not," he said, "I'm wondering what you drugged me with."

"That will become apparent soon enough. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer me, is that clear?"

Lucius nodded, "are you going to kill me?"

Sirius blinked before shaking his head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I am going to make you confess to being a death eater and not under the imperius curse like you claimed and get you arrested so you can suffer like I did, but you deserve it."

"And you are saying you don't?"

"You are a death eater Lucius; you know I am not one of you. Now, tell me, were you under the imperius curse when you did the Dark Lord's bidding?"

Even though every fibre in the blond's body wanted him to say yes he ended up saying no, then, "it was veritaserum in the tea, wasn't it. Why did you take it as well?"

"Because I am innocent, I was imprisoned wrongly, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper to the Potters, not I, I was the decoy, he is still alive and framed me before cutting off his finger, blowing up the street, transforming into a rat and escaping, and I want to prove it."

"To me? I already know you are innocent."

"I know, but the ministry doesn't, and they are the ones I need to make see."

"They'll never admit to making such a mistake, they'd sooner kill an innocent man before word got out about their incompetence."

"Again, I know, but I'm a lot more powerful than before as you can see, the ministry do not stand a chance. Question number two, did you willingly torture and or kill muggles, muggle borns and/or aurors whilst under Voldemort's rule?"

"I did," he winced at the name and the truth that was coming to light.

"Do you still follow him and his ideals?"

"I will join him should he return to power."

"That's all I need to know for now. Just because I'm nosy, have you ever cheated on my cousin?"

"Yes, once, with Bellatrix."

"You cheated on her with her sister!" Sirius practically collapsed with laughter, "you don't get much lower than that, I cannot believe I actually got an affirmative answer, I just wanted to make you feel uncomfortable, I cannot wait until this becomes a public scandal, I can see it now, you in Azkaban, divorced, Narcissa a single mother."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"For the fun of it."

"What do you get out of this?"

"I was wondering when you would ask that. I've brewed my own special brand of penseive. When you put your memories into it will play them in front of you instead of waiting for you to dip your head into the silvery water. In a second I am going to stun you and leave you bound and gagged in the minter of magic's office with this memory playing above you. I do not expect the good minister to retract the hunt on me, I will capture the rat first, then there will be no room for argument, but I do expect you to be arrested. Stupefy!"

When he got home Harry was asleep on the sofa in the lounge, a tired looking Kreacher next to him. "He refused to go to bed until you got back," the elf informed him, "where did you go?"

"I had an errand to run." He picked up the boy from the sofa and he half woke up as he gathered him in his arms, "hush," he said, "I got back late, I'm sorry," but he could not be around when he was angry, "I'm taking you to bed, just go back to sleep Harry."

A week later it was common knowledge Lucius had been arrested, Narcissa was being questioned and their son, Draco his name was, was going to be living with his Godfather Severus Snape until further notice, although Sirius suspected Narcissa would get her son back soon. He did not miss how similar Draco and Harry's situation was now. He was not sure how much better a Snape raised Draco would be then a Malfoy one, but there was not a lot he could do about it. Somehow he doubted he would gain custody, not that he wanted it. However, with his father in jail he might be able to get out of becoming a death eater. It had been stupidly easy to enter Malfoy's house and the office of the minister of magic, he was not so sure about his next target.

With their leader gone, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle would be easy to take down. The only reason they were not in jail was Malfoy's money, now it was no longer protecting them he probably would not even need Veritaserum. Well Zabini might be difficult, they were a very slippery family, truly slytherins to the end, but Crabbe and Goyle were idiots. They were protecting the Parkinsons, God knows why or how, Nott and Avery may pose a problem, the rest had more or less returned to the light after Voldemort died, or at least been neutral. After that, nobody could stop him except the dark lord; he would have struck fear into their hearts.


	10. Dark memories

**I'm afraid there is not as much Harry in this chapter, there is a little, but not as much, anyway, I do hope you enjoy and review**

**Dark memories – **He still had to catch the one person he truly wanted to make pay, but he had no idea how to do that because he had no idea where he was. Just thinking about that filthy rat made his blood boil, _'kill him... kill him...kill him!' _It was a never ending mantra, but he couldn't, because he had disappeared. Still, he was a coward, he would not be a problem until the dark Lord rose again – if he ever did, but it seemed likely, it may take a decade, but it would happen eventually, he was sure of it. Perhaps when he felt ready he could pay Dumbledore a visit, or even face Azkaban again. The law was too soft on death eaters, the people in that hell hole needed to die or be kissed, they deserved it. He was going to ensure it; after he made sure everyone in there had gotten a fair trial.

As expected, he was still being hunted, hell he'd practically given the minister permission, the dangerous murderer that he was, but he noticed the number of aurors on him had mysteriously dwindled. He did however just take down Lucius Malfoy and they wanted to know how. He figured that they wanted to capture him and let him go officially after answering their questions. He was not planning on playing by their rules, but if they did not declare him free once he caught the rat, and he was sure that was going to happen if he had to level the sewers, then he would just pay the minister a little visit. He would be a fool not to clear him of all charges though, because once the press got out he might be sacked. He'd be expected to grovel, that might be why he's trying to kill him now, they were already corrupt, why not be dark too?

He was going through some drawers in his old room because Kreacher had managed to get it into a somewhat liveable condition for something other than a flobberworm. While he preferred to stay in the master bedroom or Regulus' old room or the playroom so he could be with Harry, Kreacher had put most of his newly acquired belongings in here as a storage room more than anything else. Now that he was the Lord of all the Black estates he thought he should at least know of all his belongings. As the family had never left a will, it all went to him as next of kin, his father had backed out of disowning him once Bellatrix became insane and Narcissa married a controlling arsehole who considered all she owned, including herself – his.

Kreacher had made him aware of all the estates that he owned, which were not very numerous but modest living, in Black terms anyway, had left him with a lot of money, but he did not know about all of his possessions. In the master bedroom were all of the jewels his mother and father owned along with clothes that were quite nice but a bit old fashioned and held a blue and green theme where as he preferred Black and Gold. He'd already enjoyed wearing Gold along with red, being the hardcore Griffindor he was, wearing Black was a newfound pleasure derived from his stay in hell. Black and gold, a mixture between Slytherin and Griffindor colours, because one could not spend time in Azkaban and go through what he did especially with Gate Master, even if he did get his revenge, and still remain the avid Griffindor he had been.

As he rootled through the doors his hands fell on a leather spiked collar. James had given it to him when he was eighteen as a sort of joke birthday present. He had also brought him polish, a new leather seat and three years' worth of insurance for his flying motorbike as a real birthday present. Indeed, while his parents were still alive, he had no money and had been living off James' family, so that was well received. A fond smile came to his lips as he fondled it, he had laughed for days, and when James' birthday came around days later he had brought him a kilo of venison meat, which they ironically fervently enjoyed, barbecued the next day. Oh yes, they may have been marauders, working as a team and were loyal to each other, or so he had thought, but they had no qualms against harmlessly pranking each other.

It had never been worn, obviously, it was two small anyway, he was a very large dog after all. He stroked each spike and then a thought came to his mind. A rather small man of 65 entered his mind who had arthritis and rheumatism and a passion for hurt animals. He still had not visited and paid Arnold back like he vowed he would and that thought was embarrassing. He was probably heartbroken about losing his dog as well, a dog that had robbed him. He thought of leaving a pile of money and/or valuable items in his house but he was not senile. If he was he would just accept them, not knowing they were not his and could be stolen and therefore incriminating in his possession, if he even remembered him at all.

As he was reading the paper he could not help but notice that they were looking for him more frantically than ever. It was no more than he expected of Fudge and the ministry but it displeased him all the same. While he was a convict he was scarier so he was not all that bothered by clearing his name until he had the rat and the ministry could think what they want of him, he did not care. What he did care about was what his old mentor Moody thought of him. Moody had been the one to make him into the exceptional warrior he was now, without Moody he would not be an auror. Even with Azkaban happening he would be as good as he was, it was all very well having a huge well of power but it meant very little if you could not use it.

He hated himself for it but deep inside he cared about what Dumbledore thought of him too. He always would care, Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to him and he had been lacking in the parent department until he met the old man. There was Minnie too of course but he wanted her love more than he wanted her respect. He did not want to prove himself to the ministry he was right and he did not need to run from them, they'd never find him. No, he smiled, this was the perfect opportunity to prank them, he had the property, it was the place he'd bought for Remus' transformations after they left school, that would be perfect. It had no dark creatures or questionable artefacts in it. It was trashed up but it would be fine for a couple of days, it was only a prank after all.

Harry had been getting fitter over the two weeks he'd been with him, he enjoyed going on walks with him in the woods and in the town of muggle and magic communities. Harry was happy with magic displays and barely even flinched in surprise as Sirius waved a hand over himself to change himself into a man with lighter brown hair, green eyes and just an inch or two taller. He had not made vast differences but he did not need to, a simple glamour was fine for outings and just properly groomed he looked so different from the pictures of him it was not needed to create a new person. Harry also needed very little work, covering the scar was the main thing and that was it, there was no need to change his son, he loved him as he was.

They were in a muggle community at the moment, shopping for clothes as Harry had finally gained the confidence to pick things out. He'd been too timid to even say anything before, and while Sirius was sure he'd be happy with anything that fit, Sirius wanted to spoil him and that meant getting him the things he wanted. It was quite satisfying to see the boy wearing his clothes, it made him his miniature, and Harry did look a lot like him in his original form, with their hair, would be stature without the malnutrition and the personalities too – but that was another matter. Still, the child could not wear black slacks for the remainder of his childhood. He wore black because of the newfound fondness for his surname and the Gate Master incident and if he had his way, Harry would never find himself in such a position.

Harry was looking at socks, he seemed to be far more interested in things like socks which did not have holes in and underwear that stayed up by themselves and not having to use string or a tight belt with his trousers than anything else. He remembered the socks Harry had been wearing when he found them had had a total of thirteen holes on them and he was wearing underwear that obviously belonged to his whale of a cousin. The first time he took him to a clothing department four days ago, Harry had run out of the cubicle wearing nothing but his underwear to proclaim loudly and proudly that his underwear were clean and fit him. Luckily he managed to bustle him back into the cubicle before too many people turned around.

After that he thought it best to remain in the cubicle with Harry while he was changing. He was only four, he did not know much about dignity, and he could only just dress himself as it was. Still, he could not be blamed; he was rather new to this parenting thing. As expected, Harry thought nothing of it and seemed to appreciate the help offered in dressing himself, the man was reminded he'd never been shown nurture like this before, not that he could remember anyway. Sirius was still left to picking out his tops, and after realising Harry showed slightly more than indifference to the colours of black (probably because he was used to it), orange, gold, red, green and silver, he stuck with those. The Griffindor streak in there made him proud, however, he had the Slytherin colours in there too, strange, he was both – like him, a Slythindor.

It turned out that muggles had the equivalent of Fortesque's ice cream, just not as many flavours or toppings. Harry chose fudge, and then spent the whole time asking for bits of his choice Phish food, the best choice by anyone's standards. The two males had an insatiable sweet tooth which made Sirius nothing less than proud, because you were not right in the head if you did not have at least part of a sweet tooth at some point in your life. Sirius was reminded of the time when he and Regulus were kids; Reg would have to hide his sweets from his brother, as not even the oldest, mustiest chocolate Santa was safe from him. The facts were much the same now, but he did not have anybody to steal from.

To date, the only thing Sirius consumed which was unsweetened to the point most normal people would wince at, was cocoa. He was unsure why he preferred the thing with the bitter twang instead of about five sugars, indeed that was how many Harry requested before he discovered hot chocolate which only required two before he was satisfied. He sipped his cocoa while Harry had his hot chocolate to combat the brain freeze from their recent ice cream eating contest, something Sirius had let Harry win. Sirius picked through the bags and wrapped a blue and golden scarf around his son's neck when he noticed the weather had taken a sudden dip and Harry was still entirely too thin for his liking, two weeks would not fix all the damage.

They walked out of the little parlour hand in hand and they were about to take a trip to the Leaky Cauldron when Sirius saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was an old man hobbling along the path, clutching his chest as if he was in horrible pain. He took two more steps before he realised to his horror, two things, one: the man was suffering from a heart attack, and two: it was Arnold. "Kreacher," he called, heading into a side alley where none could see them, being his personal elf Kreacher would hear him anywhere and respond. "Take Harry home, then get all the healing supplies needed for a heart condition and take them to me, I'll be in the master bedroom." Kreacher apparated with Harry and Sirius few across the street.

When Arnold woke, he was in unfamiliar surroundings, he took in the bed, he took in the large room, he took in the young man sleeping in the armchair by the bed. He remembered his heart, the pain, the cold, the fear no one would see him and he would not get to hospital in time. He did not know where he was but he knew for certain that it was no hospital. The pain in his chest was gone; it was not like he'd recovered from a heart attack it was as if he'd never had one. He stroked his chest; he was, in fact, feeling younger, if that was possible. He stomach rumbled faintly, perhaps the young man who he assumed found him and took him in and nursed him back to health would also provide him with sustenance.

He would wait until he woke though, he did look so incredibly young and yet, so incredibly old. He was reminded of how his father looked when he came back from the war. He had only been a boy then, and his father was not an old man in any case but there was a pallor under than tan on his skin and a haunted look to his eyes. That same pallor could be seen with this young man, and once he opened his eyes he was sure he'd see it, the look of someone who had encountered far too much. Soon enough the young man stirred and a couple of minutes later he opened his eyes and looked to Arnold who was not sitting up in the bed, looking at him with curiosity. "Good morning," he said with a smile, "how are you feeling?"

Arnold blinked, he supposed the young man was referring to his chest, well the angina was gone and he did not feel another one on the onset. "I am feeling much better than when you found me," he said, still assuming this young man must have been the one to find him, "I don't know what you did but I feel very good considering."

"I am glad," the man said, still sporting that gentle smile of him. Now he could see into his eyes he could see he was right. This man used to be in the military perhaps, there were always conflicts of some sort going on. "I have some skill in healing, I guess you could say, I am not a doctor, but if I do say so myself, I do a better job. I am sorry, I have not yet introduced myself, my name is Adam Tanner, I saw you collapse and brought you to my home, it was much nearer than a hospital and I could guarantee you'd be seen to immediately with the top care."

"I thank you; I believe you may very well have saved my life. My name is Arnold Baking. You have a very impressive house here."

"You flatter me, but I must agree."

Arnold chuckled, "you are most noble to help me, I am but a stranger." He did not notice how the young man's eyes tightened, "my mind may not be what it used to be but I am not decrepit enough to agree mindlessly yet." Still, he did not fully believe his own words, there was something about the man that looked familiar, something about his black hair and grey eyes (the glamour had by now worn off) which sparked something within his mind.

"We have met," Sirius said carefully, "but I doubt you remember me."

"I would never forget a face so worth remembering." His eyes clenched again in that painfully familiar way, so he had had a different face? There was something about the way he cocked his head at him, about his grey eyes and his dark hair and the way his face clenched slightly in pain. "I know this sounds quite weird, but you kind of remind me of my old dog." He did not stop to think about how his words could be interpreted as insulting. The young man sighed and Arnold swore he saw a tear leak out of the corner of his eye, he did not like to think himself as a man of superstition but perhaps this man just might be more than he appeared. "You-" he got no further.

Sirius launched himself at him, kneeling by the bed and wrapping his arms around the man like a lifeline, vowing not to let go. He had been so scared when he saw him collapse, as if he was responsible for his death. He had stolen his money, money maybe he had not been able to spend on heating or something. He felt the man's arms come up and around him and he had never met a kindlier muggle, or one with such an open mind. "I'm sorry Arnold, what I did was wrong, but I had so much I had to do, and without your help, I could not have gotten all of this?" He let go and gestured to his house, "I always meant to pay you back, I'm not a robber."

"You really are my dog?" He sounded a little unsure. Sirius turned into his dog form, prepared to obliviate the man if he had to, but needing to show him this once. He put his two forepaws on his bed and licked his cheek."

"Oh I see, you are an animagus."

Sirius turned back, "oh, you are familiar with this sort of thing."

"I may be an old man now Mr Tanner, but I was in love once, a long time ago," his voice grew wistful. "She was a little younger than me and would barely cast me a second glance but I needed her, she was always in my thoughts. I knew I had to have her, so I started to court her in the only way I knew how, gifts and attention. She always accepted what I gave her but she always kept me at arm's length, it was clear to me that she found it hard to say 'no' and that was why she went on dates with me. Eventually I grew tired of her skirting around me, I was sad, for this had been going on for two and a half months, I gave her roses and such gifts every day, being so bold as to kiss her cheek or give her a gentle hug in greeting."

"What happened next?" Arnold had trailed off into silence, possibly in sadness.

"I confronted her, well it started as a confrontation, but it ended in a confession. I was planning to confront her, to tell her that she knew I had feelings for her and her coy nature was aggravating and teasing and how much longer she expected me to continue. I was planning on demanding for her to tell me if she felt anything for me at all yet when I actually saw her it fell from my mind. I was a young man and I was in love and I could not possibly be angry with her. I knew that she had not done anything wrong so I could not shout at her. I ended up striding up to her and then blurting out a clumsy confession about just how much I loved her and then I broke down, tears pouring out my face at the rejection I knew was coming."

"I am guessing she did not reject you."

"She kissed me, and she seemed to love me more than she had ever loved anyone before. She confessed to me to and she said she was sorry for being so 'on the fence' about me but she had a secret; a secret that she was afraid would either tear us apart or allow us not to be together at all. It was then that she told me she was a witch and she gave me a demonstration of her magic. She looked at me with the wide eyes of a child, so desperate to be accepted. To think that she considered herself to be lucky to have me instead of things being the other way around, a peculiar feeling, she was so worried, and very much in love with me. I had never before loved and probably never will love like I loved her then."

"You both considered yourself to be the lucky party, a perfect match."

"Indeed, I told her that I didn't care if she was a flipping werewolf, I would still love her just as much and never want anyone else. Of course at that particular moment in time I did not know werewolves existed, along with vampires and all other sorts of creatures and races, but she never became one thankfully. I would have still loved her, but having to organise a cage for your loved one once a month may have been something I could not have borne. I think I may have asked her to turn me into one too, if it is possible of a man of no magic to survive such a harsh change. After our confessions we got engaged, and we were married three months later, her family was not all that fond of me but my family adored her, so we were happy with that."

"There are some families, even if they are not one of the old pure blood ones that do not approve of their offspring marrying those of no magic."

"Yes, she did say pretty much the same thing but that she did not care and ever since she saw me in the coffee shop she knew I was the one, which was why she crossed paths with me some way or other every day since, I had thought it was luck. It was a family friend of hers that led her up the aisle, the only person she had who approved, it was sad in a way, but she beamed through our wedding. We were married for sixteen long happy years, we had a child, he is grown now and making his way in the world, I do not hear from him often, not at all in recent times, but I suppose that is usual. He had magic too and my wife, Clara, she took care of seeing our boy got a schooling in a school called Durmstrang."

"A fine school, their quidditch teams are quite fine."

"Quidditch, yes of course, he joined the team, held a candle for some boy I forget the name of who was captain of the team, and seeker. It was always… Damian… that was his name, and it was Damian this and Damian that. I thought he might have feelings for this boy that went beyond friendship, might still do, as I said, I lost contact with him. He became even more estranged when disaster struck, but I am glad we got sixteen years, and they were the most blissful years of my life. I was always hoping he would come home and he did for her funeral. He cried in my arms that night just like he did when he was a little boy, and he told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him to and that I was so proud of him, so, so proud."

"How did she die, Clara?"

Arnold was not crying, but there was a dark look in his eyes, "she was killed Mr Tanner, in a very dark way by a very dark man. I will never forgive him, it was because of him that my son is becoming a soldier, in the wizarding way, an auror I believe it is called," Sirius nodded an affirmative. "They came for her because she was powerful, the death eaters, she fought valiantly, she managed to chase them away and she protected me and our son who was only fifteen at the time. He wanted to rush out into battle to help her and I wanted to as well, but I held him back because there was nothing we could do. He blamed me for her death for three weeks and God knows I blamed myself, until that night, when he cried in my arms and said he was sorry."

"The death eaters and their leader have caused so much pain and misery, but the man is gone for now and soon will be permanently, I assume you have heard of the boy-who-lived?"

"My son means I do occasionally keep contact with the wizarding world."

"Their leader took my two best friends and orphaned their baby son, I took him in, he is mine now and thankfully I guess does not remember who he lost. They were wonderful parents; I only hope I can live up to them. I had two other friends who were also wonderful aurors, they were tortured into insanity by one of his closest followers. I only hope than one day they will return to their senses, for they too have a baby son." He kept his voice void of all emotion, "he sent one of my other closest friends into depression, it is the only excuse I can think for him, and my other companion who used to be someone I'd die for is now the person I breathe to kill one day. The death eaters and their leader will not be around forever, I'm going to take care of them."

"You alone, Clara told me all about him, how could you achieve such? And why have you given yourself such responsibility?"

"Because I am the only one who will it seems."

"You are Sirius Black, aren't you?" His voice too was void of all emotion.

Sirius smiled bitterly, "what was your first clue?"

"I guessed when you talked about who the leader of the death eaters took from you."

"Yes, he angered me a lot and I swear he will know my wrath. You are not scared of me."

"I doubt that a man who rushed to save a man who collapsed on the street from a heart attack is capable to killing fourteen people."

Sirius nodded, "you are a fine man." Just then his stomach rumbled and as if on cue, Arnold's did the same, "well I think it is time for a meal. What would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I have pretty much everything, and a wonderful cook to boot, so name it."

"Something healthy I guess, I need to watch my heart in my old age it would seem."

To Sirius 67 did not seem all that old but then again the average wizard will live to see 150, and a man of such power as he would probably live to see 170 or even 180, he was, after all, the heir or Merlin, the greatest magician of all time: a warlock even. It turned out Kreacher was already cooking a roast on the request of Harry when he saw the chicken in the kitchen God knows how he got there, so that was decided upon. He plated up two servings and brought them up to the room where Arnold was waiting, along with the gifts he had prepared for him and left them beside the door waiting until they were finished eating to present them. He was sorry for what he had done, to hurt him, to steal from him, but it was never too late to right old wrongs.

"It is good," Arnold said and Sirius took a moment to realise he was talking about the meal. "You have a good cook, do you have a wife?"

Sirius shook his head, then he laughed, Kreacher was just like a housewife. He cooked, he cleaned, he took care of him, genuinely seemed to care. Then there was that matter of Sirius proposing to him when he got very, very drunk at Christmas. "No, no, Arnold, I do not have the time to be thinking about-" and there he broke off. How could he say he did not the time to be thinking about starting a family when he already had one? Sure, one could say that he and Harry did not make a family but they functioned perfectly together, and Kreacher counted in his mind, he'd done more than enough to earn his place in the household. "I've never so much as been in love, not properly, but I am still young."

"Never been in love, are you sure?"

"I've been to school and thought I was in love with the first girl I went on a date with. I was young, and everyone believes that they are in love and invincible. What I thought was love turned out to be nothing but hormones." He was talking about one girl in particular, she kissed another and he dumped her, she got killed soon after and he cried like a baby for weeks even though he had not seen her in a couple of years. "Anyway, there will be time for all that later in my life I am sure, for now I must focus on my duties. This brings me to my main point; I have bought you a couple of presents to say sorry. I know it is not much, but you saved my life, I owe you and it would please me if you would accept them."

He brought out the money first, he had gone to Gringotts, well he'd had Kreacher go to Gringotts and turn 1000 galleons into muggle money. It came to about £5000 and while Arnold tried to resist, Sirius was a lot more stubborn. "Please, take it and do something with it, go on holiday, buy yourself something nice. I am your friend, you can send me a letter using muggle means or an owl, I'm sure you can ask your son to get you one. I have one more gift for you," he whistled and a large, black Labrador padded into the room, wearing the spiked collar. It was not just a dog, it was an intelligent magical breed and Sirius had told her to look after this old man with everything in him and the dog had agreed to care for her master.

"She will look after you, she is a very intelligent dog, I call her Canis simply because I am too lazy to think of something better, but I am sure you could."

Arnold smiled and held out his hand to her, she padded over and licked his hand, "welcome to the family, Clara," he said. Then he looked up at Sirius, "thank you, I mean it, and if there is any way I can help you get rid of the ones who took our loved one away from us, I will be willing and there for you to do whatever it is you need."


	11. Necessary flaunting

**I hope you enjoy, please review, thank you for all your support so far!**

**Necessary flaunting**

The hunt for Harry was on, had been from the moment they found him missing, despite how horrible the muggles had been to him, Sirius Black could hardly be called a good guardian, to date, the only people he had never hurt were one James Charlus Potter and Remus John Lupin, in fact not even Remus counted anymore after he beat him up. Even Peter Pettigrew and his own brother were known to be hurt by him from time to time although Sirius himself would obviously vehemently deny it, and for the record, were he able to do so, so would Regulus Black. He said himself that he never had a good handle on his anger, sometimes it would just bubble up inside him until it overtook all he was and when the madness induced blackness wore off he was somewhere miles away with blood on his hands.

All on the search party for this man knew this, all they did not know was that it was not true, but Sirius needed to be caught and needed to be caught now. Seeming as Harry James Potter would have died had he been left with the Dursleys they could safely say that Sirius did not want him dead. That is unless he particularly wanted to kill him himself or hand him over to the Dark Lord once he found a way to get his body back. As his most loyal servant, that must definitely be on his agenda, or so it was assumed. To a select few on the team it was questioned, because if he took Harry from an environment where if left for a couple more hours he would have died and he was not about to be rescued by another, why remove him.

To a select few the nobility of their own actions were questioned. To a select few, what Sirius had done was a rescue attempt, and if he sold out his own friends and the Dark Lord's target had been their son, why save him? To a select few, everything they thought they knew to be true was in jeopardy, and while they did not like this, it was also one of the few reasons why they were now on this team. Part of them, a dark part wished for Sirius Back to be guilty, for them to find him torturing the boy when they followed their trail to an end so that all they knew to be true was still that. A small part of them also knew this was unlikely, the puzzle that was this case did not add up. A select few of this group were lucky.

Sirius Black was not a man without mercy but prison had changed him and he was not the mellow man he was before, that role still belonged to his friend, Remus Lupin. The only danger that used to pertain to him was a cunning mind that should have by all rights landed him in the house that his family stood by when the lines between pranks and torture became blurred to his adolescent mind. Now true danger belonged to a man who could reduce Moody was nothing and bring Dumbledore to his knees ruled the wizarding world's streets and held their saviour in his black clad arms. It was a most unsettling thought and for those who cared to notice, they would be startled at the revelation that despite having the power to bring the world to its knees he had not.

It was a very well-known fact that power corrupts and for an already corrupted soul to wield such power, surely some damage should belong to world that had locked him away for being the right hand of Voldemort and betraying his friends by now? Yet so far, his only actions had been to take his Godson from an abusive household, one where he had been hours from death and he had not even killed those muggles but simply got them arrested. It is said Sirius Black was laughing in madness when he was arrested, but he could not have been crazy to have the skill to escape such a place with such seeming ease after only one year. He had been starved, injured and weak and yet he had risen from ashes to become a formidable foe of nightmares.

Sirius was also high on enacting justice and more than once he had publicly declared that he was going to bring the real death eaters their just desserts, a strange thing indeed for a death eater to say. A few of the aurors in the hunt thought that if the wizarding world owed him one huge apology for imprisoning him wrongly then they did not think it a good idea to be on this hit team. One thing everybody knew was that it was an extremely bad idea to cross a man who could slice you open with a thought. They were sure that if the tales of what he had reduced the gate master's ever so successful reign over prison to were true, not only could he do that, but he would be more than willing to do so.

It had to also be noted that all the factors did not add up. He had been as close as brothers to James, adored Lily and worshipped Harry. He had not broken anyone else out of Azkaban when he did escape and if he managed to break out so easily himself, surely it would not have been hard to release a few murderers with him? Why was he so inactive, surely the right hand of Voldemort would have some sort of plan for his resurrection? To a select few life would remain for being smart and knowing that Sirius Black could never sell out James or Lily and that he truly loved his godson. To the rest, they had better pray they wise up quickly or they would face the same fate as Gate Master. The hunt team for Sirius Black just did not know any of this yet.

They did not know a lot of things, they did not know the trail they were following was set up for Sirius Black's amusement, they did not realise it in their euphoria of how easy the trail was to follow and how quick their assignment was to be over. They did not know they were being watched, they did not know Sirius was laughing, they did not know the new amazing powers Sirius had come into recently. They did not know what he was capable of now, so they did not know they were about to fail their assignment, and Sirius was content things remaining that way. They did not know that while Sirius was content with things remaining a certain way, things were going to stay that way and there was nothing they could do to change that.

The point me charm came to a stop outside a normal looking house and the majority of the hit team grinned. The leader of the group was a blood thirsty savage of a man who went by the name of Runcorn. He had very little mercy to those he was assigned to have no mercy for and seldom cared what people thought of him or how he completed a task. He found amusement in his work and his one quality that was befitting of an auror was that he was absolutely fearless. He was often looked down upon by how shamelessly he sucked up to power but it could not be denied that he got the job done. While his capability as a leader could be questioned and oftentimes was by the people unlucky enough to be on his team, he sure was effective.

He was always eager to go higher up in the ministry and run when the power was held. He went right up to the door and signalled to the rest that he was going to break down the door, going in hard and the rest were to back him up, he always wanted to do all the exciting work himself. In this instance they were not going to complain because Sirius Black was dangerous. Runcorn going for shock factor and fear over stealth and slyness, and the rest had to admit that amongst the bad choices he usually made this was an approach that yielded mainly successful results. Nobody liked Runcorn, he was a good man to have on missions that needed bravery and brute force but nobody would be heartbroken if he perished, which made him perfect for the job.

They hung back and waited for Runcorn to raise his foot, a few rolled their eyes, he was also one for dramatics. With one sharp kick the door flew off its hinges with an almighty crash certainly letting anyone inside the house that they had arrived and he landed a few paces in the room. He went in as he intended, surfing the door as a board over the current of his sheer power. The rest of the group were following just as hard behind him following his lead, mouths open ready to scream a battle cry hopefully to confuse and disorientate the convict within. They only made it a pace or so before they were frozen and silent, some in awkward poses with their faces in curious expressions, some were frozen in mid-air as they were jumping.

Sirius Black was standing in plain view just in front of him, in one arm he cradled a sleeping baby boy, and the other arm was extended to them, obviously casting the curse to cause them to be petrified the way they were. Except they were not completely petrified because they could see and hear him, they could just not do anything about it. "Hush," he whispered, a smile curling round his lips, he gestured to the baby he was holding, "you will wake the baby." He dropped a kiss to his forehead and then continued to look to them. "It is amazing he did not wake from the almighty noise of the door flying off its hinges, but you know how small children can be," he twirled his wrist in an almost dismissive gesture.

"I remember my dear brother could sleep through thunderstorms but would wake if his bedroom door opened but a hairbreadth, but that is just part of the human survival system I suppose." He dropped his arm but the curse remained, it would seem that the rumours of his power were not only that, it took something immense to freeze them all so expertly and quickly, wordlessly, wandlessly and without seeming to break a sweat. The hit team were in no doubt that he was capable of so much more and were but waiting for him to demonstrate to them precisely what. He was bound to be less than pleased with the people trying to put them behind bars, but contrast to how efficient he was known to be, he had not killed them yet.

"I can't say I am impressed," he purred quietly, walking towards them with that smile on his face, "you must really have a low opinion of me or maybe just plain disregard for your life. You did not even have a shield around yourselves or you would have been protected from this spell of mine. I am dangerous, did you not hear the news, surely a simple 'protego' would not have taken you so long. You barely made it a pace in the door before I had you subdued, I have been waiting for you for a while; I was not going anywhere until you came although I was expecting you yesterday. I got so bored I almost came to meet you halfway but then again I had some more quality time with my Godson, something that, as you know, I've been forced to miss out on until recently."

"If you were chasing a real criminal then I would be long gone by now because you made your coming here far too detectable. Is it Moody who is slacking in his assessment or is the department of aurors so lacking that they let anyone pass?" A few wanted to speak in outrage but of course they could not. "I bet you are supposed to be an elite team as well, such a pity. They really sent you to die, or at least, they would if I held this against you, but you are just doing your job and I understand that. Lucky for you I have no intention of killing you, no, you being here is just part of my plan to give you a message to take back to your superiors and a demonstration to you numbskulls of my power which is not to be trifled with."

"To be truthful with you, I am not just disappointed but insulted by you being here. If I had been on this team I would have followed such a simple spell much easily but not ended up here without more backup and a shield. A point me spell does not lie but it is also simple, and it was easy to follow too seeming as I was not intending to move. I am dangerous, powerful; the only one to escape Azkaban, if I wanted to hide from you then you would not have found me. Honestly people, what part of this does not smell like a setup to you, you idiots?" While he was scolding them he was laughing at how easily he had fooled them, his voice grew higher and louder as he continued his rebuke. The world was lucky to have him if this was the best the ministry could offer.

"I sent you this location, even though it was a simple point me spell you needed help to find this place. A point me spell, we learn this in fourth year, why would I have left myself and Harry to be susceptible to it? I was an auror once, might still be one again once all this is over, but I can't be bothered to explain how mistaken everybody is right now because I'm hungry and there is no food here. I was one of the best you know, me, James, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody, we were one of the best teams out there. As Moody is getting on a bit now and usually sticks to assessing new recruits who are hopeless bints like you. I was his protégé, the best of the best." He was bragging, and he felt well within his rights to do so.

Not only had he surpassed Moody without unlocking his core, but gotten the old man to admit it. "Kingsley would have blown you apart for the audacity of thinking you were ready for this. James would have scared you so much you'd have wet yourselves. Moody would have sent you all back to school in humiliation until you were ready to cast a shield before being sent on a mission like this. But you were not caught by any of my once comrades, you were caught by me. When I was an auror, on one team there were much less of us than the number of you before me, fifteen, quite impressive, but one of us, any one of us could have taken all of you out. I could have defeated you all even without my newfound abilities of wordless and wandless magic, such a pity for you."

"I am going to release your mouths now as some of you are pulling quite awkward expressions which must be uncomfortable. I am doing this for you in mind, test my kindness as I will not be so patient. All scream at once, God help you if you wake Harry, it took me a while to get the little fellow off to sleep poor mite, because of bad dreams of experiences with the Dursleys you know. I will melt your tongues and watch as they dissolve," he let it sink in; it was one of his favourite threats. It was one he would never act out, like his favourite threat, he'd never act that one out either, but it felt good to say it anyway. While he was still a known convict to most of the population he was believed in his idle threats and that gave him more than enough power.

"It won't kill you but it will be bloody painful and the best part is that you will not be able to make much sound as it happens. You could probably get healed if you go to St Mungo's straight after too, but looking at your leader," he raised an eyebrow at Runcorn, "I doubt that will happen." He laughed again, but it was not crazy, not like they were expecting, "he looks like the type of guy who will sacrifice as many of you as it takes to take me down. Would you engage in any real danger yourself though my good man? You did not even have the sense to tell your team to cast a shield around themselves, it is only taught on the first day or auror training, do not take chances. Surely Moody told you about the importance of constant vigilance?"

"You need to take more than a simple chance with me, I am the most dangerous thing on this Earth that you will ever face. I am more dangerous than the one is supposed to be my master; I could beat him in a fight any day. It is all his masked little people who lend him his power anyway and I plan to have them all cowering before me soon enough. You lot bore me and disappoint me, I thought I was dangerous enough for Fudge to send more than a bunch of stupid bints to chase after me." He cast another disparaging glance at Runcorn, "led by an idiotic leader who dies not give a damn about his team, the leader is meant to protect and look out for his people, even Mundungus did that much. I should just dispose of you here and now."

"Do not insult me!" Runcorn almost roared which made Sirius immediately silence him again and look worriedly at Harry who stirred but remained asleep. It was unclear whether he was reacting to his 'stupid' comment or the Mundungus one, but Sirius did not much care. He paid no attention to the threat Sirius made on his life, he was fearless, Sirius noted, he got that much right at least, even if the fear was warranted.

"You are lucky that young children are such deep sleepers," he warned, but it did not sound sincere, a few of the team doubted he ever had any real intention of carrying out such a threat. "I will insult you however I please because I can. I hold all the power here you idiot so do not push your luck, and what I said is true, so do not deny it, you have no right to speak to me."

"Please," it was one of the select few speaking, sensing they had lost this battle and had no hope of turning it around it would be in their best interests to start grovelling now. "Do not kill us, sir, I think… we have got you all wrong, for a supporter of Vol…Voldemort," she said hurriedly, it would play in her favour to appear brave enough to say his name unprompted. "You seem to care for the one who saved us all and vanquished him an awful lot."

The hard and unforgiving expression on Sirius Blacks face softened just a little, "it would seem there is hope for you yet, one of your team seems to have brains at least. It does not forgive that you are now strung up in my front room like pigs that have recently left the slaughterhouse but it makes up for it slightly I suppose. Now, you have a role to play for me," he snapped his fingers and the woman who had spoken up dropped unceremoniously to the floor as her muscles relaxed and as she was in the air she fell. One arm wrapped around her upper arm and yanked her to her feet while Sirius Blacks other arm rid her other hand of her wand and he pocketed it. Somehow he managed to do all this without dropping Harry.

"Sorry," he cast a half smile, "rule number one," he offered as explanation and she had to return the smile because something told her that was a joke. She could sense a shield around him and something told her he did not need to rid her of her wand to get rid of the threat of her. He did not need to unfreeze her and she had to admit she was slightly nervous about why he had done it. 'You have a role to play for me', he was still holding onto her, although it was not hard. "Do you… want to hold him?" He held the sleeping infant out to her and she leapt at the chance to wrap her arms around him, he remained asleep. She could not apparate here, and if she tried she doubted she would live very long, and neither would the remaining members of the team.

She was not so sure that she wanted to rid the man of this child, he had not had a fit of maddening anger yet and the child seemed to be well taken care of. The boy was safe and happy here with this man which was more than could be said to where he was with his relatives where Dumbledore, a wizard they all respected and looked up to had said was the best place for him to be. His man could freeze fifteen people with a word or a wand in an instant and then manoeuvre them around to his wrist; surely Harry could not get a better protector. And he was such a sweet little thing sleeping in her arms the way he was, such a trusting little mite. She could not help but answer Sirius' loving, paternal smile, which sent Runcorn into a rage.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT, YOU ARE FRATERNISING-" Sirius instantly silenced him again but it was too late, Harry had woken up at the noise and he was not happy. Seeing as he was in the arms of someone unfamiliar he started to cry and Sirius took him back where he quietened a bit but continued to whimper. He clutched his Godfather's top in little clenched fists and resisted the temptation to howl in confusion. The girl who had spoken out, Mina her name was, did nothing but look on in astonishment as Sirius was practised calm and certainty rubbed his thumb over the boy's forehead soothingly and his whimpers also stopped. She could certainly picture him waking in the night to his little boy's nightmarish screams and doing this until he quietened and drifted back off to sleep.

"Sorry," he said to her with the same smile back on his face now that Harry was quiet, looking at her and the frozen people with wide eyed curiosity and his thumb firmly stuck in his mouth, "your time will have to be cut short, sometimes only daddy will do." Given the circumstances she was not going to argue, she for one wanted to live past this day.

"Daddy?" She asked, she had never thought he would take the mantle of that title in respect to James, even if he did betray them, something she was beginning to doubt. Then again, many had mentioned, when all the Potters had been alive that it was hard to know who was the father to the boy, Sirius or James, with how Harry's Godfather doted on him with delight. It was clear he just adored him, and the feeling was mutual if Harry was so comfortable with him and he now had the title of daddy. It did not help that he and Harry looked so alike, with how interbred the pureblood families due to their stupid traditions were, they were probably distant blood relations of sorts distant cousins maybe, she mused.

"Don't worry Harry," he said, stroking the messy black hair that was so much like James'. "These people will not hurt us, this woman is nice," he gestured to her with his head which made Mina blush, flattered and grateful.

Harry looked at the frozen Runcorn, his mouth frozen in a funny expression, he giggled, "that man looks funny," he said, removing his thumb from his mouth to say so before inserting it back.

"He does, doesn't he?" Sirius agreed, stroking the black hair again. He turned back to Mina as he once again dropped off, "he is a very sleepy baby, and now we come back to the role I want you to fill out for me. I want you to go back to Moody and tell him that his little minions are all useless as I had to lead them to me only to play a prank on them and they are lucky to even be alive. You will tell him that he is wrong about me and that it is not polite to spread rumours about mad blackouts, especially when he has no real witnesses to my anger outbursts, I have not even gotten angry at any of you, you do not want to see me truly angry, trust me."

He smiled, "tell him that Harry is happy where he is and I am happy with Harry. Tell him that if he tries to pull a prank like this then I will dispose of his minions and not leave it at that, I will come after him." He turned to Runcorn, "as for you, I really do not like you, you seem like a turncoat to me, someone who will run to the power, like Malfoy, and I really don't like him. You are a pathetic leader who does not care for his team, I do not know how you got assigned to this mission, did Moody never tell you to have constant vigilance? And you have no shields?" He could not get past that. He shook his head disappointedly again, "perhaps I really should dispose of you right now," he extended his hand to him.

"NO!" Mina jumped startled and grabbed his arm with both of hers and while it did little to move him she managed to get his attention and noticed that his eyes were sparkling with what she recognised from her training days to be pride. "Please, Mr Black, he may have made some bad decisions but he does not deserve to die, I ask you to let him be."

"I was very much hoping you would have that reaction," he admitted, "those are the qualities of a true leader, you watching Runcorn? This is what you are meant to be like." He gave Mina her wand back with a warning glare that just dared her to try and use it, she kept her hand by her side, not fancying her chances, another wise decision if she did say so herself. "The spell preventing you all from moving will wear off with my departure." With that being said he gathered Harry closer to him and apparated from the house, displaying his ability to apparate past certain wards, though, they were wards he created himself, there were bound to be exceptions. Sure enough a minute or so later the rest of the team collapsed to the ground.

The team immediately started looking round the house and came to a few conclusions, Sirius was telling the truth when he said there was no food there, the cupboards were bare and that was not all. There were no cooking utensils and no cutlery, and when one moved to the lounge they could see the furniture was old and worn and Sirius it was known was a rich man. Even if he was unable to get to his fortune he could have stolen some stuff, or transfigured it, Merlin knows he was capable of such. He was telling the truth about leading them here too and practically handing them the trail, this was all a setup to threaten them and show his power. It was, she was reminded of what she had been told he was like in his school days, a prank.

"Damn it, he was toying with us the whole time," a woman with a nasally voice she did not like very much, though Mina was unaware why spat out. Runcorn was infatuated with her and chosen her to be the second in command for this mission. "There is nothing here that points to habitation, he was never staying here, this was all nothing but a ploy." Mina had to agree, he had never been here, well no more than a day or so anyway which was when their trail had started to really make some progress and they had gotten excited. In retrospect she realised it really did smell like a setup, and they should have at least had shields up when they entered the domain of a man believed to be dangerous as the right hand of Voldemort.

He was still dangerous even though his status as the right hand of Voldemort was thrown into question, as he had so clearly demonstrated. "What do we do now?" Someone asked, it was one of the young ones on this mission, he was clearly just passed training at 20 or 21 years, she did not even know his name.

"All we can do," Mina answered and she noticed everybody looked to her to take the lead even though Runcorn was appointed head and though he was sputtering, he too was looking at her through the corner of his eye. She had to smirk at that, fancy it being the one who they were hunting to help her out in her career, and put Runcorn, the insufferable prat he was, in his place. "We go back to headquarters and we report to Moody. We are out of our depth here, Black literally told us we could not catch him and he was right, he gave us this lead and we walked into a setup, if this was a trap and Black was evil we'd be dead by now. And I don't know about you but then I am leaving the hunt, I do not track down innocent men for a corrupt ministry."

A couple of other wizards followed her lead. "I do not know where Black's loyalties lie, but that Harry he was holding was no doppelganger," a man with grey-streaked black hair stated. "Besides he was far too powerful for us and we obviously need to be trained again, I do not want to go through that again; he made us look like fools. I may not be a young man but I do not want to die any time soon, so I too am out." More and more wizards and witches in the team of Sirius Black hit wizards dropped out until Runcorn was the only one left standing there vowing to hunt the man down. Even his girlfriend decided that she had better chances following other orders and joining assignments without Black in the title for a while.

"What do you mean you all quit?" Moody could be entirely hot-headed and not easy to answer to, what did he think they met by 'we quit'? They had tried explaining what happened even using penseive and he had not really shown much of a reaction bar 'be more careful then'. If he wanted Sirius Black caught he was going to have to go on missions himself. "He pranked you, he's always been a pranker, he will try again. The only way you can find him is too foil his pranks, I trained him, I know he is sloppy." Though it was common knowledge that neither he nor Dumbledore before him when Black and his friends were at Hogwarts had ever managed to foil one of his pranks. "If you take him down will be very rich!" It was the only incentive he had left.


	12. Castles in the sand

**Hello! I've been ill, but I'm back, please enjoy**

**Castles in the sand – **Harry needed a friend, a real one his age, mentally and physically, though given what he'd been through, that was going to be hard to find. He needed someone he could love and joke around with and get into mischief with, he wanted to get him used to socialising before sending him to school. When he was Harry's age he'd had his little brother to play with, not to mention his cousins, and once he went to school he gained three more brothers. He could not wait until his son was eleven to get him a friend and as he did not go to school yet it was up to him. All Harry had was Kreacher, of course he could play with his father too and of course the two had promised to go over and see Arnold and Clara every once in a while too.

So he took a leaf out of muggle parenting and took Harry to a play park. Kids were great with things like these; there were slides, swings, large expanses of places perfect for football or Frisbee. All Harry needed to do was pick something to do and start a conversation with someone and he went straight to the sandpit. While he was building it a girl came toddling over to him to say hi, she had been playing by herself looking rather alone as the other children tried to veer away from her but she seemed to be interested in the newcomer to the park. She had bushy blonde hair and large hazel eyes, and was one of the only children in the park smaller than Harry on accounts of her being a little girl instead of male – though the same age thereabouts.

"Come on Harry," he urged under his breath, "she's walking over to you, say something to her." Harry did not even seem to realise that it was his cue. Sirius felt a fond smile crawl over his face, this was easier than expected. The child tripped over something in the sandpit and knocked over Harry's castle on her descent and Sirius' smile fell off his face. He saw his godson's bottom lip tremble dangerously, he was only small, and god help the other child if she laughed, but before he made a sound, the girl, much to his surprise, teared up herself. "I'm sowwy," she cried, taking a couple of steps away, rubbing the sand out of her eyes and mouth as it had stuck to her when she'd fallen. "I only wanted to help," she said in a quiet voice and looked at him beseechingly, asking for forgiveness but not expecting to receive it.

It was rather sad; Sirius wondered if she was bullied where she went to school, for whatever reason. The sight of the girl crying and the sound of someone apologising to him, _him _of all people knocked the tears right out of Harry's eyes and he stared at her curiously, wondering if she was being sincere. Sirius gathered that after so long of being bullied himself and apologising for things he had not done, the behaviour of this child was welcome and confusing at the same time. After a while Harry guessed that she was being sincere after all and he offered her a small smile. "It's ok," he said in a voice even quieter and softer than her own, making her stop her quiet apologies and crying and peer at him searching for truth of redemption.

Sirius watched the scene with curiosity and pride, his son was a natural. It was to be expected; James had pointed to Lily on the Hogwarts Express on their first day of school as eleven year olds and said 'that's the girl I'm going to marry'. He had accidentally made her hate him and then managed to turn around so fast she went to from hate to marrying him in a year. "You didn't mean to, it was an accident," Harry went on to say with that small smile still in place and that gentle voice to soothe her. "Do you want to make a new one with me?" He offered, handing her a spade that was lying around in the sandpit, some child must have left it behind before.

Sirius had not exactly had a boring sex life himself, he had to keep reminding himself he was talking about four year olds here. The bushy haired girl stared at him incredulously before throwing her arms around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world and stepping back graciously accepting the spade in answer. "My name is Hermione," she said, immediately settling down to model the sand. He heard Harry introduce himself and just like that they were talking and bonding. Sirius smiled, glad he'd made a friend so quickly and looked up to see a pair of muggles look on adoringly, glad that their daughter had made a friend too. They looked up, feeling eyes on them and nodded to him warily. The woman caught on first and gestured towards Harry questioningly. Sirius nodded and walked over to them, smiling.

"Adam Tanner, it's a pleasure," he introduced himself, extending one hand to each parent in a gesture that would look stupid if anyone but him did it, they took them with a smile. They introduced themselves as Mr and Mrs Granger and were quick to point out they were dentists though he had no idea why they decided it was so important.

"Your son looks so much like you," Mrs Granger said in a way that was meant to make him like her, and it worked.

"He always has," he answered, "though I haven't got the foggiest why, then again, his father and I always looked alike. He's adopted," he added at their questioning gaze.

"Does he call you dad?" Again, that seemed like a weird question, but then again they were muggles, what else were they going to talk about, good old days at Hogwarts? If they did not talk about their kids, which was the only reason why they were talking now, they would end up talking about the weather, and once that subject was over it would just be awkward between them.

"Sometimes," he offered, "sometimes Padfoot instead, family joke, or Paddy for short, or just my name, I don't really mind."

"I'd feel awkward if my daughter called me by my name," Mrs Granger chuckled, "though I would not put it past her." Sirius glanced down at the children, the girl, Hermione, was teaching Harry about all the different shells, they were now on the decorating castle stage, she was an intelligent girl, and he was not at all abashed at saying so. "She can already read," Mrs Granger answered, beaming in pride, "she loves books and knowledge of all sorts. I would love to see the two of them on the beach."

"That could certainly be arranged," Sirius answered immediately, "I've been thinking of taking Harry to the beach on a holiday." He then caught their unsure expressions, "oh, I am not suggesting anything in the near future," he said and they relaxed. You've only known me a few minutes I would not expect you to trust me so explicitly. Perhaps after a couple of play dates we can all go to the beach together for a day or two," he smiled. They still looked unsure. "Why not, it is only two days, one weekend, stop thinking about all the planning and take a risk." They were quickly brought into his charm and hesitantly nodded.

"Harry, would you like an ice cream?" He asked and the boy looked up at him with shining eyes and nodded vigorously, then before either Granger could speak he turned to the girl and asked her the same question.

"Yes please mister...?"

"Padfoot, you can call me Padfoot. Flake ok?" He didn't wait for the positive answer before walking casually over the ice cream van and went to buy five ice creams. The adults went and relaxed on the bench, each male either side of Mrs Granger, while the children chased each other round the swings, lost in their own world.

"Careful," he said, "you're dripping," he nodded to Mrs Granger's melting ice cream where it was dripping onto the bench. Then with absolutely no warning he bent down and licked the offending cone to mop it up. Mrs Granger blushed and smiled somewhat embarrassed and flattered but did not push him away. Mr Granger was less than pleased and threw a protective arm around his wife's shoulders, but said nothing. It was not like Sirius was trying to woo her away from her husband, he just thought it was funny to tease them; she was married so it was not like she was going to take it seriously. "I brought a picnic with us it is such a nice day," he said, "perhaps you will join us?" He had already seen the picnic basket by them, so he'd already known they'd accept.

By the end of lunch, Harry and Hermione were holding hands. Harry was plucking sand from her hair and smiling at her. Hermione was smiling too, clutching onto his hand in return and they were nattering on about the filling in their sandwiches. All Harry had was tuna mayonnaise and sweet corn, the best sandwich filler in his opinion. Hermione had visited America earlier that year and had brought back with her a desire for peanut butter and strawberry jam – together. It seemed ghastly to him but Harry and Hermione dutifully swapped half their sandwiches and they both enjoyed what they ate. Harry gave him a meaningful glare and with an eye roll Sirius made a mental note to tell Kreacher to invest in peanut butter and jam.

He smiled as the two children once they had finished their picnic started running off together once again and Sirius was loathe tearing them apart. They both looked extremely upset and it ended with numbers being shared. Getting what he came for it was alright to take him home and they both waved until their respective guardians had dragged them out of sight of each other, promising to meet up again soon. He'd never dreamt that one visit to a muggle park would yield such favourable results, and the muggles he'd befriended were thinking the same thing.

"Well what did you think?" Mrs Ganger turned to her husband smiling.

"The child was delightful," he said guardedly.

"Yeah," she missed the undertone completely somehow. "Remember what you said once Hermione had made friends with him? Quick Jane let's take him and run! The funny thing is, you were only being semi joking."

"It's not every day she makes a friends like that, they hit off immediately and didn't want to leave each other, we might even be looking at the beginnings of toddler romance. But his father, well guardian is a frickin' psycho. I'm glad he is adopted so he won't inherit that."

"You're just mad because he was being flirtatious."

"And you did not exactly discourage him."

"Trust me more Andrew, you are the only one I love, you know that."

"Oh? Well if you feel like that than let's put Hermione to bed early tonight."

Jane smiled, "I like your thinking."

"You do?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Of course."

"Mummy, when can I see Harry again?"

"We've only just left the park dear."

"But I want to see him again!"

"We'll organise a trip for the weekend, how's that?"

"We can go the beach?"

"We'll see."

"But that means no."

"Well... I guess we're free for that weekend and if Mr Tanner says it's alright then why not just go for it and go to the beach."

"Jane I don't-"

"Oh hush dear; what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

Andrew sighed and hung his head in his hands, "I wish you wouldn't say that," he groaned, his wife just grinned and headed for the bedroom.

"When can I see 'Mione again Padfoot?"

"Not until the weekend when I'll badger them to come to the beach with us."

"Can I see her now?"

"Like the last 36 times for Merlin's sake Harry, no. She needs to go home with her parents and have dinner and sleep and so do you."

"But I'm too excited to sleep."

"The sooner you sleep the quicker the weekend will come. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Peanut butter and jam sandwiches."

"Sorry we're fresh out of peanut butter and jam sandwiches, bedsides you had sandwiches for lunch you should have something hot."

Harry thought for a moment, "Spaghetti Bolognaise?" He tried again.

"Sure I can do that, well Kreacher can," he turned to the lingering elf, "can't you Kreacher?"

"Yes masters, it will be ready soon."

"Wonderful, now how about a game of exploding snap before tea?"

Harry couldn't wait for the weekend to come and truth be told neither could Sirius because Harry was insufferable so he called them on Friday instead of Saturday to get an answer faster and was surprised when they agreed immediately. "I was not expecting you to be so cooperative," he said that afternoon as they were all piling into the Granger's car. It was a seven seater but as the children both needed car seats which took up a lot of room Sirius ended up sat between the two kids. This did not stop them from reaching across him to chat and pass messages and giggle at their own private jokes.

"Well," Mr Granger started in answer, "Hermione has been absolutely insufferable, and if she asked just one more time if we were going to see Harry again soon then she would not have lived to see the weekend."

Sirius laughed, "oh the joys of parenting, we have something in common there."

"Are we there yet?" Both children cried at the same time.

All three parents chuckled, "this better not last the whole trip."

An hour later Mrs Granger turned to the back to see that all three people in the back were asleep. "Well this calls for a picture," she said digging out her camera, "we'll call it something along the lines of 'all three kids asleep in the back."

"Imaginative," Andrew mentioned dryly.

"I mean it, look at Mr Tanner, just take a moment to look." They had pulled into a service station so they could grab something to eat and go to the loo. She brushed the hair out of his face, "he is so young. Once you look past his serious facade, you can see that he can't be a day over twenty five, something aged him too early. He looks so peaceful and innocent now, he has a child himself, he is looking after Harry, he is barely more than a boy himself."

"Always the maternal one Jane."

"I can't help it, that's what comes of being a mother. Let's let him sleep for a while, we can wait here until he wakes up, until they all wake up, you know how disgruntled Hermione gets when you wake her from a nap anyway."

"Yes, she says so, using those words," Andrew said indulgently brushing Hermione's blond bangs back behind her ears while she slept, her head tucked up against Sirius' side thumb in her mouth. Harry was the other side of him tucked underneath his arm which was wrapped protectively around the child, he also had his thumb in his mouth, his messy black hair falling into his eyes. Jane did not reach out to stroke his hair, from what she knew of Harry, which was very little, just what Adam had told her, he was rather shy and sensitive to contact. It would be cruel to wake him up when he looked so peaceful, she did seem to recall Adam mentioning he often got nightmares. "Well dear," Andrew said walking off, "this seems more than a cat nap and I really do need the bathroom so maybe you could watch the kids until I get back."

The kids woke up as soon as warm hot chocolate invaded their noses; Sirius had to be shaken, much to Jane's pleas not to. It was Harry who said that if he was left he would not wake until it was time to go home again and they would not enjoy the beach. Sirius did not turn red but he did vehemently deny that he had fallen asleep because it is entirely inappropriate for one of the adults to fall asleep, although he was not driving at least. Because they had left rather early they arrived at the beach at noon and while Andrew had wanted to camp they were checking into a hotel which Sirius had said he'd pay for because he had more money than the rest of the residents put together and going to the beach together had been his idea.

Sirius doubted Andrew really wanted to camp and had rather suggested it because it sounded like a manly thing to do. Sirius was not even going to pretend to be that proud and while he was not opposed and even used to rougher nights he did not like the idea of Harry and Hermione being as young as they were under canvas. Jane did not look like she wanted to camp either and while she said nothing the expression on her face was more than enough to get her view on the matter. Why camp when there were seven perfectly good hotels to choose from mere minutes from the beach? There was one with Jacuzzis, swimming pools, entertainment, a mini bar in each room, there was no way he was giving that up for a tarpaulin.

Sirius dug out some money on his way over to the front desk throwing down about 50 galleons that he drew out of his pocket; the woman looked between him and them uncomprehendingly. Suddenly realising what he'd done, he hastily gathered them back up again. "Sorry," he offered with a lopsided smile, "I've been out the country for a little while; sometimes I forget to switch between currencies, "how much will two double rooms for two nights be?"

The woman shook her head at the funny little man who had offered her those strange looking coins. They took most currencies, that was how a business became international, and she had travelled the world with work a load of times, but that was something not even she recognised. "Well we have two rooms that are next to each other on the third floor, if you want to pay the whole sum in advance then that will be £180."

Andrew opened his mouth to ask if they had a room that was not so steep in price but Sirius had already paid by this point and had turned to him placating him with a winning smile. "Don't worry about it," he said, quirking his lips at him in amusement, "it's my treat." He'd spent more than this on a meal before, of course it had been a meal for himself, the marauders and the Weasleys who were the only Order members he could form friendships with, but it had just been a meal, he could cover it. He reached out and took the keys held out to him and profusely thanked the woman for her help for no other reason than to make her feel a little uncomfortable, he was a marauder after all, his antics were met by a blush.

He did not know how it happened but Harry and Hermione got into a walking race, walking as fast as possible along the corridor to get to the lift first. Eventually it turned into running and Jane's voice for them not to run in the hallways was lost to the children as they turned the corner. Sighing, the three adults took off after them, walking as fast as they could go without actually running. They heard a yelp and turned to see Hermione on the floor having fallen over when someone coming out of the lift they had stopped rather close to came out. The woman who had towels piled up in her arms moved them out the way of her face when she heard the yelp to see the child on the ground. She immediately put the towels down and dropped to her knees to make sure the adorable little girl and her friend were ok.

"I'm sorry dear," she said, looking as the little girl's knee which she was holding, "I didn't see you there, are you ok?" Hermione nodded her head but she was biting her lip to stop child tears as she looked at the already formed bruise on her leg. The woman drew out a pocket first aid kit from her handbag, "I have a little boy about your age," she told the children, "and he's always getting into little accidents like this." There was the tiniest blob of blood on her knee and the woman put a bit of cream and a plaster on it. She helped Hermione to her feet and beamed, "there we go," she said, "all better, does it still hurt?" She beamed further when Hermione shook her head, "wonderful, I guess I'll see you around."

At that moment the Grangers and Adam Tanner turned the corner and locked eyes with the woman talking to the children. She looked up and her purple eyes locked onto Sirius and they widened in disbelief. He cursed for not placing a glamour on himself, it was just his luck he had to run into her, now, after everything was going so well too. "Siri?" She squeaked making the Grangers look at him questioningly as that was most certainly not his name. He wanted to incline his head and say she must be mistaking him for someone else but that would be like mistaking any child for Harry or any deer for Prongs. He hung his head in aggravation, well she wasn't firing hexes at him or shouting expletives, she seemed to waiting for him to explain.

"Hello Andy," he said, "what a pleasure to see you again," sounding about as displeased as he could get, "what are you doing here, I didn't know you worked in a hotel?"

She walked up to him, grabbed his arm and started to tug him away, "excuse us," she said to the Grangers as the passed.

Sirius threw them the keys, "I'll be along later I promise," he said just as he was tugged out of sight by his cousin.

"Right, spill," she ordered, pushing him up against the wall, "everything. Oh and don't try anything either, I've got a wand."

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything, from why you did what you did to how you escaped and what you plan on doing, because you did not seem all that dangerous back there, and if I am satisfied I may refrain from sending a patronus to Dumbledore."

Sirius sighed again. "I did not kill all those people Andy," he said sorrowfully as the loss of Lily and James Potter made itself known once more in his throat. "I wasn't the secret keeper Andy, I was too obvious a target, I suggested Peter be made it in my stead so he could go into hiding too and I was the decoy. I thought it was the perfect plan, Peter was too cowardly to be targeted, it turned out he was too weak to turn away from you know who as well. He was the traitor and the spy, not me and not Remus like I thought. The night they died I knew what must have happened and I made a grand mistake. Instead of rushing to the house to see if little Harry at least was alive, I tracked down their murderer instead to get revenge."

"I went for his wand first but he was quicker. He cut off his own finger and then called out that I betrayed Lily and James Potter and then killed all those people before turning into a rat, yeah he's an animagus, all us marauders were, and escaping down the sewer. When Fudge came all I could do was laugh, it was just all so surreal. Well there was so much evidence apparently I was arrested with no trial, the ministry was so desperate to appear competent and I had so many enemies in high places and no family to speak of I was just locked away." He let venom seep into his voice; his experience in Azkaban would never leave him. "I was condemned to never see the light of day again, me, an innocent man."

"And that is what made me so bitter Andy. I was left to rot and what did those who knew me do? Nothing. Remus who knew me like a brother assumed I was capable of such a crime, as did Minerva, Dumbledore, Hagrid and... you. You did nothing, all of you, nothing, so I did what I had to, I escaped that hell. I knew it was up to me, no one else was trying to get me justice, none of the people I once loved, it took me just over a year but I did it. there was one man who tortured me the whole year I was there, almost killed me at points, well I killed him in return, I think, I haven't heard any statement from him in the Daily Prophet anyway."

"I went to check on my godson because he's the only one I have left. I arrived to find your precious warrior of light Dumbledore had locked him in a viper's nest. He was beaten within an inch of his life, he'd been worked like a slave and he was ill with pneumonia, locked in a cupboard. If I'd arrived at that house minutes later, he would have died, minutes Andy! I saved his life and have been looking after him ever since, that black haired boy you saw next to Hermione was Harry Andy and I think you can verify he looks just fine and happy. I am the one who got Lucius arrested and I plan to do the same to every death eater I know. I will not allow anyone to stand in my way of my revolution so consider yourself forewarned."

"Now if you don't mind I just want a nice peaceful weekend with my friends and Godson, good day." He bowed his head in her direction before sliding out of his favourite cousin's grip and walking back to the lift.

"Don't turn you back on me, Sirius!" He heard movement behind and him and knew immediately she had just drawn her wand. He heard the curse fire, she had just fired a stun spell on him, not a very strong one, just as a reprimand, but she was out to get him, obviously she had not fully brought his story, she preferred to believe the ministry was as competent as they pretended to be.

Sirius turned around just in time block the shot with Protego, a regular one. "Not here Andy," he reprimanded ignoring the look of shock on her face with his wandless magic. "Now as much as I'd like to stay and chat about why you have a muggle job and all, I have a place to be, I really do want to just enjoy my weekend, so stay out of my way."

"I don't think so Sirius, we're going to Dumbledore, you can have veritaserum and we'll have this whole business sorted out."

"No Andy, it is not that I don't want my name to cleared or I have something terrible to hide, but I just don't trust you. I used to, but not anymore, Dumbledore either, or even Remus, not anymore after the betrayal. The minister already knows I'm innocent; he's one of the first ones I proved it to, but because he does not want the world to know how bad a minister and man he is, he's covering it up. That is why I'm to be kissed on sight or killed, that is why the search has not been called off, so don't tell me all you want is to prove my innocence. I'll catch Peter myself and everyone who once followed 'you know who' and then the world will know. Until then I'll have you know I'm actually quite enjoying my vigilante life. See you around Andy."

"I'm not going to let you walk away from me Sirius!"

Sirius turned around, "oh contraire dear cousin, that is exactly what you are going to do, because I'm not giving you a choice." He clicked his fingers and an invisible force kept her pinned to the wall nearest them. "Now, this is what is going to happen, you are going to take the weekend off work and go live with Remus for a bit or something and forget this whole horrid experience unless of course you want me to make your forget," his words were met with a vigorously shaking head. "I am a lot stronger than I used to be, I have powers you could not imagine, what you have seen is a mere glimmer of what I can do now I am in touch with my core."

"You don't scare me Sirius," she said.

"Well I should!" He bit right back. "Do not get in my way or anger me, I already beat up Remus, I do not mind doing the same to you if I am pushed, cousin or no, I still love you deep down but betrayal is a large thing to get over, do you understand?"

It dawned on her she was out of her depth and she nodded a small nod of acceptance. He released her and walked away, this time she did not call after him. When he arrived at the room the Grangers and Harry were just about to head to the seaside but had not wanted to leave him with no way to get into the room and not knowing where they were. "What took you so long?" Jane asked, walking up to him, concern etched on her features.

"That was my cousin Nymphadora, but she likes to be called by her surname Tonks or Andy after her mother's name, Andromeda, I haven't seen her for a very long time, I was unaware she was even in the county, it was a surprise for both of us."

"Your cousin? Will we be seeing her around?"

"Unfortunately no. You see she told me she does not usually work on weekends; she was just covering the morning shift for a friend before getting home to her family. It's a shame, I'd have liked to catch up, but my life keeps me very busy. I'm guessing my room is next door, oh look they adjoin," he said, delighted as he found a door that led from that room to his and Harry's. He threw off his top and he walked through the doorway and then rootled around in the suitcase that had been brought up for him for his swimming trunks. He was going to take the advice he gave to his cousin and enjoy this weekend. Given the bleak nature of his revolution he was going restart straight after, both he and Harry deserved it.

He walked back into their room dressed in nothing but swimming trunks and sunglasses, a towel thrown over his shoulder. Jane forced herself to stare at his face so she would not look at his eight pack but she had to admit it was rather impressive. Andrew stared down at his chest which was also bare in derision, he was not pigeon chested but he would never match up to Adam. Still, the flirting that had gone on the play park seemed a onetime event; Adam did not even glance at his wife as he picked up Harry and led the way to the swimming pool. Sirius wanted to make sure Harry was comfortable in the water and wanted to know how good Hermione, who by default was also considered in his eyes his responsibility before taking them to the sea which was a lot less predictable and safe.

He did not consider himself inadequate protection for the children, indeed one would find it hard to find someone who was more confident. He could handle any muggle of group of thugs that tried to hurt him or the children in his charge and most wizards as well. Whether it was Adam Tanner or Sirius Black somebody wanted to mess with, they could not best him, not now. Still, it was always nice to know what he was landed with and what to prepare for. He cast a glance at Hermione, the sweet little girl who had latched onto Harry so strongly and quickly was like a daughter to him already. He welcomed her into his pack simply because she was a cub his cub may very well have chosen as a life partner, even if it was just as a friend. He looked at Jane and Andrew, her birth parents, that protection was extended to them by default.

After this they could go and warm up in the Jacuzzi before heading out and having a late lunch of fish and chips or peanut butter and jam sandwiches, whichever they asked for. Then they could go down to the beach and make castles in the sand, the activity that had formed their friendship before heading back to the hotel for dinner and movies and drinks from the mini bar. Tomorrow they'd... well who knew? They'd take each day as it came and make sure they had a load of fun. He could give them practically anything they asked for. The important bit is that Harry and Hermione became good friends so they each had someone and Harry had a good time to make up for how much time Sirius was forced to neglect him to hunt down the death eaters and make his future world a better and safer place.


	13. Catch a rabbit

**Hey, just to say, do not worry about Tonks, it is explained more in this chapter and has a factor later, I just thought it would be interesting, something more to set me apart from the others, I hope you enjoy. Next chapter you get the next big surprise!**

**Catch a rabbit – **Sirius lifted Harry high into the air, swirling him around while he squealed excitedly. He set him down in midair, using magic to keep him from falling to the ground. This was his favourite game and Sirius found his core growing much like muscles do every time he was asked to do so. lifting someone with your mind is fine when casting Winguardium Leviosa, but when you are giving that person full control over their flight it requires constant concentration, well that is like most spells really, exertion. It was not so hard anymore and Sirius smiled as Harry moved his arms in a swimming like motion as he'd done on the beach and in the swimming pool those weeks ago. A fond smile came to his lips, since that weekend he and the bushy haired girl had become inseparable and they were often round each other's houses.

The four year old laughed as he grabbed the stag he'd gotten for his birthday as he swooped close to the ground and flew around the house with it, Sirius never more than three paces away from him. Harry knew Sirius needed to be nearby to cast the spell but didn't like him ever straying too far from him really. Once they got to the garden Harry started to swim higher and higher trying to get faster and Sirius had to levitate himself to remain close enough which meant his full concentration was torn in two different directions and while neither of them were in any particular danger he'd rather not risk it when Harry was involved. "Fly a little lower Harry," he called up to the child who was having so much fun he only just heard him, "if you want to go high and fast we'll fly together on a broom, come down I can't hold it."

The child did what he was told to immediately albeit reluctantly and returned to Earth, doing a couple of laps round his father before dropping into his arms with a beam. In the short time Harry had known him he had showered him with love he had never known before, not even from James. Harry gave him his complete trust and looked at him with eyes full of adoration as if he could protect him from everything, which he could, which he was in fact doing. Seeing the boy so loving and carefree and happy, loving in his young voice and having so much fun, it was hard to believe had had experienced so much pain and torture and had once been so shy and wary. His eyes narrowed slightly in memory and he tightened his hold on his Harry protectively, that reminded him, the Dursleys were overdue for another visit.

"Alright little nightingale," Sirius said, kissing his forehead, let's see what Kreacher has cooked up for us, ok?" At the mention of the house elf and food combined, Harry jumped out of his arms and sprinted into the house calling for said elf. As soon as Kreacher appeared, Harry bowled straight into him, wrapping is arms round the house elf. This was another favourite game, tackling Kreacher with surprise hugs, unfortunately for Harry Kreacher had gotten used to them after the first 200 and no longer even raised his eyebrows, well if he had any eyebrows to raise he wouldn't raise them, that was how used to it he was. Expressing such love for the little creature was a surprising turn but Harry' heart was so big and Kreacher was not crazy anymore.

Kreacher returned his affection with love of his own and they had become quite the team. They even pulled pranks together, although because he was so young and Kreacher so stern, the pranks they played were very minor. He pranked Hermione a couple of times but never enough to annoy or seriously scare her, only to make her laugh. The model daughter had started to be influenced with him and while her parents thought it was a bad influence at first they came to realise that since meeting Harry she started to act like a child. She still spoke like an adult and read books a lot, some of them aimed at teens at least, but she was acting more like a four year old than before. This was nothing but a relief to everyone affected by such a change.

Neither of them would dare prank him, or even so much as think about it. This was not just because he was the father to one of them and master to the other but because he was a prank lord, a famous marauder and to challenge him was like signing a death warrant. Just because he was a father, an escaped convict, a reluctant adult and a vigilante warrior with an unlocked core, and a descendent of Merlin himself, first and foremost he would always be Padfoot, the marauder. He was grooming his son to be a right troublemaker by the time he was 11, just like his fathers and Remus whom he would allow to become Uncle Moony once more in a year or so once he forgave the man for his transgressions against him, against all of them.

While Sirius ate his chicken soup and thick bread with heavily spread butter he thought about how he was going to tackle his revolution. Lucius was small fry, he talked big but since the dark Lord fell he had not really been with it anymore. He was not a danger, he would become one once Voldemort came back and he was still at large, but while he was gone all he needed to be arrested for was his previous crimes. He had settled down, paid more attention to his wife, and Bellatrix, he remembered with a snort and had a child of his own. But some of the others were going to prove a serious problem and it just bruised his ego if it was a real struggle for him, after all, Merlin could level cities if he so desired, kill Voldemort and all his followers in a week whilst raising Harry!

But he could not cast magic as a dog and being a dog was the only way he could remain inconspicuous, well heavily guarded and warded houses did not get stray dogs in the garden but it would not be a disaster if he was seen. He could not hold invisibility charms up forever and they weren't fool proof. It did not matter how powerful he was in the spell just wasn't enough; powerful families would be able to see through it. He would practise a little longer, but it wasn't something small, practising such a spell, it was like body building, it took too long. If only James was still alive, not only would they be doing this together but they could just use his in- that was it! Halfway through apple pie and custard the blue prints were mentally written.

Then there was family, they should be at least one of his top concerns, even the ones he didn't like, which was, well let's see – most of them. He could hardly claim to be the new Lord Black, and he did plan on making that clear very soon, and then not do the duties of the Lord. That would not do at all; he had to start paying attention to people. Bellatrix was someone he hated, but the Black laws were very strict, he was sure there was something he could charge her with which would give him the right to kill her. Possibly torturing the Longbottoms, they were peaceful folk and if he remembered correctly, they were once his allies. The Potters were his allies, brothers by blood, however weak it may be and brothers by heart, all followers of Voldemort had done them wrong too.

Narcissa, he was not so sure about her, she kept giving him mixed signals. There was following the dark Lord, but he always got the impression it was more of a passive fascination than something she believed in herself. Against popular belief he did hold something for the woman, and was keeping a loose tab on her. First and foremost she was a mother and she was working on getting her son back and more or less succeeded, not that it really would have made much of a difference. Just because Snape was his named legal guardian did not stop the two living together so mother and son were apart. Still, she was going through the legal means to get her boy back, which was impressive, if she was headstrong enough to do that, she was not too docile to follow the right side.

The right side, what was the right side? It was not the light side that was so sure, mindless puppets of a mindless old man, no, _his _side. He would get round to it and have people swear their allegiance to him, behind every great leader there was an army after all. He had some vague relatives living in far off places, but the reasons they were so faraway were because they wanted little to do with their heritage: the most ancient and noble house of Black. He understood that, he'd run from it too when he was younger, he'd only bother them if it proved mandatory. He'd work closer to home to start off with, Andy, she was fine, as far as he could tell, and her daughter and her daughter's… he broke off his thoughts. The worried expression on his face was not lost by his personal elf.

"What is troubling you sir?" Well at least there was one person in his life who could read him like a book and was old enough to talk about it.

"Tonks," he answered straight away because there was no point even trying to hide anything. "I ran into her in the hotel when we were on holiday with the Grangers."

"That was a nice surprise for you." There was a touch of sarcasm to his words; the last thing Sirius had wanted was to run into family, even if he cared about them.

"I guess so," he answered thoughtfully, not catching onto it, "in a way."

"Well what is the trouble?"

"She said that she had a little boy herself, she is only young, you know, still at school, when I come to think of it, though she pretends to be a lot older, I wish she'd stop that, must be the age. I sound terrible Kreacher, but do you know how old she is?"

"15 years I suppose, maybe 16. Sirius, did you not hear? She does have a little boy now, she called him Teddy."

"What? How? But she is so young? Who?"

Fortunately Kreacher understood what he was talking about and could offer a suitable answer, "do not worry, it is not biological. She found him as an abandoned cub."

"She can't call him cub, that's what I call Harry."

"I mean it sir, when I say cub, he really is a cub. Werewolf, born, not bit, abandoned, she found him in a gutter, isn't that charming."

"A real cub, raising him with her mother I guess. Teddy, I suppose he and Lupin should meet. I'd prefer for the little boy to meet him before Fenrir."

"That another thing you want to get involved in so quickly?"

"Well, she is family, and I am Lord Black and I want to know this baby werewolf."

"Bellatrix is family, Malfoy is family, you don't go rushing to them."

"Tonks is family I care about, even after the day in the hotel where she was going to threaten me, honestly I found that quite amusing."

"She will be fine, trust me, focus on who you know is posing a threat to the rest of your family you care about."

That night once Harry was asleep, or at least, in his room, Sirius wandered about his own chamber adding finishing touches to his mental picture. Once he was satisfied he pictured Dumbledore's office in his mind and apparated. There was a loud cracking noise and then pain wracked through his body and he collapsed back onto the floor of his room panting in pain and confusion. It seemed there were some places not even he could apparate into, so his office was guarded adequately but not the grounds? He tried to get up but found he was not able to; he twisted his head to the side and came nose to big toe of his left foot. He raised an eyebrow, he'd splinched? He never splinched, never, Merlin never splinched, must be because of Dumbledore's office.

"Kreacher!" He yelled. The elf appeared immediately and started to cast reparation spells on his body. Moments later he was sitting next to the elf caressing his feet as if still getting used to the fact they were still there. He'd never lost limbs before but at least there was a way for wizarding folks to get them reattached. Sirius spotted a speck of blood on the floor and he quickly mopped it up with his handkerchief. He turned to meet the quirked eyebrow of his personal elf and offered his trademark lopsided smile in answer. "Well you know what they say Kreacher," he shrugged, "if at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried." Once he'd gained his bearings once more he got to his feet and said, "right, try two, I'll have to settle for walking part way."

With a small crack he had disappeared and reappeared right next to the gargoyle leading to his office, a small concealment charm was on him. He only had it on his form to hide himself from anyone passing by the doorway when he appeared but it would seem he needn't have bothered. "Humbugs," he whispered but nothing happened. Damn it, he seethed, it had been six years since he was at school of course he would have changed it by now. "Oh I don't know... jelly tots? Sugar mice? Liquorice allsorts? Dolly mixture? Chocolate frogs? Oh wait no; of course, I've got it, sherbet lemon!" Sure enough the gargoyle slid aside, and smirking Sirius stepped onto the staircase that carried him up to the office which was disturbingly empty. Dumbledore wasn't here; well that was a stroke of luck, and factor, he realised, he'd forgotten to take into account.

"How you doing Fawkes buddy?" He smiled at the phoenix which just, seemingly in answer, burst into flames. It might be just him but to Sirius that just seemed rude.

"Ah, a visitor," sounded a gruff voice from above him and he found himself staring at a shelved sorting hat, "hello again Mr Black."

"Greetings," Sirius nodded. The hat, he'd more or less forgotten about that tattered old thing too, of course, it resided here whist it was not needed.

"Come to be sorted?"

"Umm, no, not really, I've finished school now, as you well know. I was well placed, believe it or not, Griffindor did me a lot of good, right now I'm looking for something."

"You may be surprised." It was not going to give up and the way it was going on made the man wonder if there really was something to it. Knowing the sorting hat was probably just bored as it was only used once a year Sirius picked it up and placed it on his head. "Ah, just as I suspected, you are more suited to Slytherin now Mr Black."

"Really?"

"It is all here in your head. You will always be part Griffindor though, loyal and so brave it borderlines foolishness, though that may be more of a personal characteristic. You'll find Mr Potter's invisibility cloak in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe. The way to get the infernal piece of furniture to open is to ask it nicely."

"Oh thanks," Sirius offered as he made his way upstairs. Sirius never thought he'd ever find himself complimenting a wardrobe or that he'd be thanked for his kind comments but as it got the door open, he was happy. He reached inside and soon found soft silk sliding through his fingers, he grinned in triumph. It wasn't really stealing, he told himself as he walked out of Dumbledore's office wearing it, after all it was legally Harry's now and Sirius did intend to give it to him eventually, just not just yet, Harry didn't need it, he did. Either way, no matter what, Dumbledore didn't need it, and with any luck would not even notice it was gone for a while.

Sirius lined the figurines in a row on his kitchen table. They were all evenly spaced apart and they all looked the same, such are human lives. "Eenie, meenie, miney moe," he started in a quiet, low voice, "catch a rabbit by its toe," he spoke slowly, caressing each figure as he moved passed them with the pads of his fingers, "if it bites, let it go, eenie, meenie, miney, moe." He came to a stop on the seventh figurine and lifted it up and turned it upside down to see the name he had written there previously. The word 'Nott' was written in black ink as clear as day and he'd be lying if he said he felt no apprehension, but with apprehension came excitement. The marauder in him grinned at the risk, he would not pale, "so be it," he muttered.

Nott, like most infamous prosperous families did not make it a habit to hide their property or which one they spent the majority of their time in. Sirius always did his homework; of course that did not necessarily mean he was any the wiser, but he got a heads up. They had four properties in total, one main living house, two in exotic countries and one reserved for grand meetings and parties, rich snobs. Yes he had money and power but he did not overuse it, he would only have two properties, this one which was inherited, and a smaller house somewhere he could escape to with his Godson once all this was over. In fact maybe he'd stick with an apartment; he was used to living big but after living with James, who loathed showing off his grandeur, preferred the quieter life.

It was the beginning of December, among the upper classes this month was dedicated to drinking and dressing up and partying. The Black household was no exception when the family members had still been alive and hosted numerous parties in the great hall. In fact Sirius suspected that it was these parties that helped drive Kreacher insane. The upper classes treated these parties as a competition of sorts to see who could produce the grandest. It always went in order, Black, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Avery, the list went on... all Slytherins, they stuck together. Houses such as Dumbledore and Potter held them too, but it was more of a friendly gathering. His eyes twitched, it was just going to be him and Harry for Christmas this year.

Malfoy and Black were going to be missing out of this year's celebrations, which meant Nott would be the first to host a party. He wondered if he should come along, in disguise of course, maybe invisible instead of hiding in the bushes of their party manor as a dog. It would tell him who else to target, he did not have many figurines at the moment, although he did have the most powerful ones nailed down. Taking down powerful families were in fact easier than ones who had a reason to be on guard but had little magical power or influence. Those with influence did not fear, they were so self-assured in their prosperity and the corrupt ministry being in their pockets that they never looked over their shoulder. Little did they know vigilantes exist outside muggle comics.

Once he'd taken down Nott, and like all powerful families it would not be hard, he would start to be feared. Lucius had been hushed up, but he did not need to leave Nott somewhere as private as Fudge's office, no, he could leave him, and possibly his wife too in front of the ministry of magic's headquarters so more people would see them. With each death eater captured there would be more and more public displays until the whole world knew about them and him as the vigilante capturing them and his innocence. After that the death eaters would start to look over their shoulders but that was ok, because it was about time he was faced with a challenge. It was time he was feared for the power he could wield.

Sirius lay on the bed in the master bedroom waiting for his guests to finish partying and come to join the after party he had prepared just for them. He was waiting for a while under the invisibility cloak until eventually the door creaked open and in stepped Lady Nott. She was dressed in a long flowing pink dress which hugged her hips, splaying fabulously around her; he had not really been paying attention to her dancing when he'd been stealing the guest list. Her breasts were spilling out of it, he raised his eyebrows, he was in no doubts about why she was in here first. She started to slip out of her dress and Sirius knew he should say something but he was silent and watched in sick fascination as she stripped to her underclothes.

She was standing right before him, gazing at him with desire, no, not him, the bed. Still, it was hard to stare into those glassy eyes boring into his own, with lust clearly visible, and not feel a stirring of reciprocation. Eventually he got a hold of himself and closed his mouth, he pulled the invisibility cloak off him, revealing himself lying outstretched on the bed she was just about to lay down on in the most provocative way she could. She gave a startled shriek and grabbed her dress, struggling back into it as she stumbled away from the bed in fear. Her eyes grew wide as a grin spread across his features and he sat up, following her with his grey eyes.

"Sorry for the impromptu visit, I can imagine this has come as something of a fright." Lady Nott whipped out her wand and fired several shots at an absorbing shield before halting her progress and realising that the convict had not returned fire and just continued talking to the now brave faced woman as if nothing had transpired. "I realise that my appearance is not exactly welcomed," he mentioned dryly, "however I am afraid that in light of recent inaction by the ministry it appears it has fallen to me to me to carry out justice. I thought that Fudge arresting Lucius was an improvement, that the ministry were agreeing with me and were going to step up and arrest those they _know _are death eaters, but weeks after Lucius, nothing has been done."

He got up and pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, "please, sit." When she did not do as he asked he sent a wave of magic to come force her. "Thank you, and please do not say anything, you really have nothing to say for yourself but galleons and everyone knows it, and unfortunately for you it holds no sway over me. I do not need your money for I am sure that once the protests fall on deaf ears that is what you will resort to, I have plenty of my own. You acted as a couple, so I believe I shall judge you as one." He transfigured another chair and seated it next to her before settling down cross-legged on the bed like he'd been before. "Call him," he ordered.

Lady Nott did not look like she wanted to comply and stared at him with pleading eyes. _'Interesting, she does not mind you convicting her, but she wants you to leave her husband out of it.' _Hmm, no doubt her husband would act the same way. When she continued to say nothing Sirius decided to give her a little prompt. "Please Mary," he asked civilly, "I may not be a convict or a death eater as you well know but I am dangerous and I have a short temper. You can call him yourself or I can go and knock him out and drag him in, but let us do this with no bloodshed ok? I do not like to resort to violence, but I will if I deem it necessary, do you understand me?"

"Brian Leroy!" She called in a sultry voice, "Ariel's calling, ok?" Sirius smirked at her nickname, Ariel? Seriously? He called her Ariel when they were alone? There were a few moments of silence and then the door was banged open and the first word out of Brian Leroy's mouth was 'Expelliarmous!' Of course it did nothing because he did not have a wand but it rocked his shield, and as it was disarming magic, not an attack, it actually dealt a blow to it instead of reinforced it. It wasn't a call of lust, it was a warning, she was not called Ariel and his middle name was not Leroy damn it. **B**rian **L**eroy **A**riel's **c**alling o**k. **But damn, they were _smart._ He could not help but feel some respect for that trick but it slowly faded away as he hardened now in the depth of battle.

Sirius had to think quickly, very soon people would arrive to help them fight and he hated being outnumbered when in unfamiliar terrain. He was powerful and could probably take on about twenty wizards, but not on their home turf. His shield would not hold for much longer and he could not retaliate when he was holding it, there was only one thing to do, he hoped he could pull it off. A lumos spell lights up his hands without a wand as a source, though if he wished he could create a hinging globe of light. For darker areas when he put more power into it, the spell encompassed his wrists as well and glowed brighter. That meant that if he used enough force he could make his lumos include his entire body.

With a blink and a large twitch of will he was glowing a brilliant golden colour. Even his eyes were shining; his pupil and iris completely disappeared, giving way to pure whites. As expected the Notts were blinded and stopped firing spells for a moment to cover their eyes with shock. Knowing he only had seconds to act before they leapt back into action he dropped his shield and surged forward. He wrapped one arm around each adult and apparated to a large expanse of green he knew that no one ever visited; this was because it was owned by the Black family. It had anti apparition wards around it so they could not escape. Sirius used the distraction of their nausea from the unexpected apparition and stunned them both before tying them up. He was breathing hard with adrenaline once he was done, an out of place grin on his face.

The Nott's had been a challenge and knocked his cockiness right out his rear end. He was reminded of when he had told his friends that because the exam was multiple choice he did not have to revise. His cockiness had kept up right until the point he turned over the front cover of the exam and saw the questions. His testicles shrank back into his body and while he scraped a pass everyone had done a lot better than him because they had revised for it. He wanted to retake it but that would have been admitting he was wrong and he was forced to do extra well on his assignments to make up for it because no way could Snivellous beat him in every subject.

Now that he was recovering his breath he realised that it had still been relatively easy. Fair to them, entering their house was easy because they needed the wards down in order their guests to enter. And (as far as they knew) he had not made an appearance throughout the duration of the party they thought themselves safe. A small noise alerted him to his hostages struggling against their restraints; surely they knew it was futile. "Oh good, you're up," he noted dryly, amusement in his tone kneeling before their lying down forms. They obviously thought they were going to die because they started telling each other how much they loved each other and that made him stop because when they were doing that it made them seem so... human.

"For a couple capable of so much hate you seem to portray love so well. I'm confused, how do you do it, this relationship thing."

They were not sure what he wanted but now it was clear they had been beaten and intimidated so answered in a way he wanted. "Shared ideals," Lady Nott said, her husband nodded fervently, eyes flashing, she was not as scared as she appeared to be. Shared ideals, he guessed that was how Petunia and Vernon worked as well. Shared ideals, he was never going to find someone for him but he did not care as he had Harry now. It had to be some twisted up woman to share his ideals and he was not sure he would want someone who was damaged like that; he was getting a hang of this parenting thing to a now four year old Harry but apart from that was more of a lone wolf, only a brother would make a good enough sidekick for this revolution of his.

"Another question, and trust me it is in your best interest to answer." He did not mind letting them think he was going to kill them, it got their cooperation after all and if they thought they were going to die they would not withhold information if he gave them the impression he would let them live if they told him what he wanted to know. "Now, when Voldemort was still in power, how close were you two to him, inner circle?"

"Inner circle," Mr Nott agreed looking annoyed, "and you know that so there is no point asking," he snapped, sounding awfully cocky for being tied up on the ground.

"I'd watch your tone Mr Nott," he advised with a feral grin, "you are tied up on the ground in the Black estate, unable to apparate and at the mercy of the most dangerous wizard since Voldemort, do you really think you can survive expletives as I'm sure they will come next?"

"I know you are not a death eater."

"No, but that does not mean I am not dangerous though, now does it? Of course if you need another demonstration of how much pain I can put you through even without my wand I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Mr and Mrs Nott paled.

"Now we understand each other, tell me, were you under the imperious when you bore the dark mark and did his dirty work?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Why did you join him? Did you share his ideals?"

"We did," again they spoke in unison.

"Hmm, you are decidedly disgusting, and prejudiced and delusional, and evil," he shook his head. "I cannot believe you have been allowed to go on this long, well finally someone has decided to roll his eyes at the incompetent ministry and take matters into his own hands to make sure everyone gets his and her just desserts. I'd have thought you'd be on alert after Lucius, surely being the smart ones you are you made the link between the two of us? Well, never fear, after you two fear will definitely be struck into the hearts of the rest of you lot."

"What you did to Lucius," Mary mused, "so you won't kill us?"

"Even though you have a brat of your own, I do not share blood with you I'm afraid, well I am not afraid, I have to take down both of you. No, you will not be killed, not by me; you shall be arrested where you will hopefully be kissed as you share his inner circle, which may as well be death really. But you only have yourselves to blame."

When they were suitably stunned and slung over each shoulder he wondered where to leave them. Last time he had left Lucius in Fudge's private quarters. This time he would make things a little more public, how about the doors of the ministry headquarters, then all the main officials would know of his innocence and his mission. Some of those officials would be death eaters and one of them would be Arthur Weasley hopefully, his many children would make fine friends for young Harry. Of course it was not the end of the world if he was still being hunted after that, he'd hidden this long he could hide longer, there were still many more death eaters to go through. Now Nott was gone with little trouble he knew the others would be easier. Besides, Dumbledore and the Order would catch on soon enough, Remus seemed better though he still did not like him at the moment.


	14. Unexpected arrivals

**Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be better I promise**

**Unexpected arrivals – **Sirius trudged up the stairs, exhausted from his fight and the job to do afterwards, but glad he was overall successful. He wanted nothing more than to slide into bed next to Harry and hold him close as yet another apology for staying out later than he said he would. He wanted to hold him in reassurance that he was changing the world and once he was old enough to really remember he'd be swaddled in peace like he deserved. He ran a hand through his black hair and reached out for the handle when he heard a deep voice coming from inside the room. Sirius knew that the sounds should have made him burst inside in a blur of magic, shields and worry, but he didn't, he froze instead, because it was familiar.

Harry was far too young to have a broken voice and Kreacher's voice was high pitched like all house elves. This voice was as soft as velvet, something he'd never managed despite years of trying, and he knew this voice. So with his hand reaching out for the handle and a look of horror and shock on his face he froze and listened. "The warlock vowed to never be like his friends and lose himself to such foolish things such as love." Sirius blinked, he was dictating the hairy heart, not perfectly, true, but... that wasn't the point, of all the things that could have been going on in that room which contained Harry, this was by far one of the best. The breath he'd been holding in fear was released slowly.

"The warlock wanted to become an academic and by cutting himself off from his feelings gained prestige and power and money. However such gifts did not come without a price and he was soon to pay for his coldness. By not feeling anything his heart did not stay like yours and mine but grew hairy in that room it was locked away in." Trust the owner of this voice to dictate the only horror story Beetle ever wrote and make it even more twisted. "Despite previously wanting nothing to do with a heart, his friends claimed how he should have a wife and he agreed. Someone as powerful and as influential as him must be seen to have the most beautiful and intelligent wife."

The voice sounded so peaceful, almost happy as he dictated this story, he did not want to disturb him by bursting in. And so he stood there and waited until the story had finished and waited until he had read the story of the magical fountain too. Then Sirius slowly, silently opened the door to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was Harry sucking contentedly on his thumb, eyes drooping as he sat on the lap and leant against the warm chest of the man who was dictating stories to him. Said man was reclining on the bed, looking comfortable, at home. His scraggly black hair and tanned skin was as familiar to Sirius as his own face.

It was a man Sirius never thought he'd see again. "Reg?" He asked quietly, finally managing to reach the gentle tone Regulus always managed to use. He took a step closer, scarcely believing what he was seeing, "Reg is that you?" Surely it could not be, Regulus died, years ago, but it looked like him, spoke like him and wad even acting like him, he'd always been a softie around children. The man looked up with his kindle smile, not once loosening his arms around the young child who was asleep against him. He wanted to run over and wrap him in his arms and hug him and exclaim in shock and wonder and joy but all he could find he could do was stand and stare.

"Good evening Siri," he said softly in that velvet voice of his that so many were jealous of, so quiet he barely heard it, he threaded his fingers through Harry's hair in a loving manner. "Yes, it's me, as you can see I am not as dead as most believe as you are not as guilty as the world believes. As for why I am here, well this is home, there is no other place I either should be or would rather be." He jerked his head at Harry, "is this my glorious nephew, Siri? I never thought I'd have one, you always seemed too childish to have one of your own." He carefully got up and laid the child under the covers without waking him. "He looks like you."

"No Earthly reason why that should be," he mentioned gruffly although it was clear that Harry did look like him with the black hair and the facial shape and the thin frame, although his skinniness was nothing to do with his genes. He and James had looked similar when they were in school too. "I love him like my own," he said, "always have and I will do so for the rest of my life, but he's not my child. You've seen his scar right Reg, it's little Harry Potter, James' boy, my Godson. Your late master killed his ma and da Reg, he's mine to look after now."

"I'm sorry Siri, it was stupid of me to go after him like I did. I should have listened to you, gotten out of this house the same time you did, made something of my life, listened to you more. I realised that I was following a madman though Siri, I noticed eventually and I escaped. There is no greater escape than dying you know, and the locket was a great way to do it. But the dark magic in the locket was transferred to me Siri and it did something that kept me in limbo. It gave me another chance Sirius, I was able to go back, and now here I am Siri, I found my way home."

"Reggie," Sirius stumbled forward a couple of steps and reached out to touch him. He ran his hand over his brother's face with a giddy smile, "I never thought I'd see you again. Even with you in front of me, it is hard to believe I am looking at you, it is really, truly you. Words cannot describe just how much I have missed you and how often I have thought of you Reg." Now he had gotten over his surprise he could not seem to stop the pouring confessions. "I'm sorry for not looking after you more and driving you away from me, but I loved you Reg, I will always love you and it hurt me when you joined the wrong side. But it does not matter, you are back, if there is some greater deity out there, it has given you back to me."

"Even I can recognise a second chance when one is given to me." He smiled softly, "and I am not so stubborn as to, as they say, look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yes, you are only a young man; do try not to die again so soon." He sat down the other side of Harry who was now asleep and just gazed at his brother in amazement. "We need to get you some more clothes, seeming as all you have is what is on your back."

"What about the clothes I left here?"

"No good, there are not many left that are not moth eaten, and I commandeered them." He smiled crookedly, "but we can always get some more."

"Well I can't go to Diagon Alley, I may be recognised, and I am meant to be dead. I know this sounds weird, but I wish to stay dead for a little longer."

"You may be recognised, but considering, you may be recognised as me. Not to steal your thunder or anything, but I am very famous, well, infamous at the moment. Everyone is on the lookout for me; I am a wanted convict at the moment. Oh before you gloat about how mummy would be so proud, I as framed for killing James and Lily."

"James… your brother, right?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, you know I did not really have much of a choice, the she-bat would have killed me and I did not have it in me then to top her first."

Regulus was as sharp as always, "then?"

"I spent a year in Azkaban; I am ready to do anything now. I unlocked my core, we are descendants of Merlin, I hope you understand what this means. Unlimited wandless, wordless magic, unbelievable feats like apparating past wards and such power."

"How could they believe you killed them, it is stupid."

"I know, Azkaban has left me more than a little bitter."

"Dementors," his voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yes Reggie, the dementors."

"How did you escape Azkaban, isn't it mean to be inpenetrateable?"

"Unlocked core Reg, I told you, I can go around wards now. As it turns out, the prison wards were too strong, I went under water."

"How many people were you accused of killing Sirius, if you were accused of killing them, then you must have been accused of being a death eater too. I do not understand, you do not have a dark mark, nobody could say they saw you in the ranks, a drop of veritaserum and it would be clear you are innocent of everything, what pig circus trial made-"

"There was no trial Regulus."

"Huh? That's, well it makes sense but, isn't that illegal?"

"They are the law Reg, what was I going to do, press charges? Besides, it's alright now, I quite like being a convict at the moment, it makes me more dangerous."

"And why do you need to be dangerous?"

"Well, I am hunting death eaters at the moment."

"Hunting death eaters, that sounds like something you talked about as a kid and it was an understanding it was never going to take off."

"Yes, yes that is about right, yes."

"Would you like an assistant?"

"Someone to help me hunt them, it is dangerous work Reg."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Not really no, not yet in any case, you have only just come back from the dead and you were not the greatest advocate for the light when you were alive. Oh and being an advocate for the light is wrong right now because they follow Dumbledore and right now he is my enemy. Not just for forsaking me, but leaving Harry with the Dursleys, his relatives abused him. Of all the people the doddery old man could have placed him with…"

"My nephew."

"Your nephew."

"He's cute."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, he's very cute, he's young, that's why. Umm, should probably get a room setup for you anyway."

"Yeah, yeah that would be useful."

"Tomorrow we will deal with explanations and, well, everything."

"We are going to do absolutely everything tomorrow; it will be a long day."

"Not half as long as today has been, trust me."

"And you will explain yourself tomorrow," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm tired, sleep with me."

"Steady on, I've only just come back to life."

"Sleep with me Reg, keep me company," he said, unmoved by the gallows humour.

Regulus sighed, "you big man, dangerous escaped convict, as helpless as always."


	15. Potions and redemption, kinda

**Potions and redemption, kinda**** – **Reg was being an idiot, and a wimp. "Reg I can give you a glamour, I'll be wearing one and Harry will be wearing one, we can't be spotted. I understand your trepidation about going out into the world but you need clothes and we can't very well have Kreacher do everything for you, clothe shopping is nice." It was scary given how he was a wanted man, but it was fun all the same, in some way. Still, Regulus would not be swayed and it was aggravating, who in their right minds wanted to stay dead once they were given a second chance? In the end it was a good thing that Regulus did not come along with them because he did not have a wand, and that meant he could not defend himself.

It happened right outside Gringotts bank of all places and it was completely unexpected. They had gone to get more money to buy Regulus' clothes, he and Sirius were the same size, they always had been incredibly similar in looks to Sirius could model. Sirius and Harry were wearing glamours, Sirius had made sure of that, after all he has no Polyjuice potion to hand so that was going to have to do. He had just taken Harry to Diagon Alley and they had enjoyed a day out he was feeling triumphant all had gone well. They had had fun and the icing on the cake would have been for Regulus to be with them. But then all had fallen to shambles, the glamour on Harry's forehead had fallen for some reason, only for a split second, but that was all it took.

The man nearby who must have been an order member said nothing and Sirius thought he had gotten away with it but he must have cast a patronus once he turned his back alerting the order. Then he grabbed Harry from by his side, literally just plucked him from the floor and run off with him. Sirius had not seen it coming, the audacity of the man to pick up his son and try to make off with him and God damn it he was fast! Of course he had given chase, practically blinded with worry and here he was now running as fast as he could after his Godson. _'Go faster!' _His magic urged, creeping into his legs to aid his muscles and stabilising his breathing to increase his stamina. '_he is taking the cub, we need to catch them!_

"PADFOOT!" Harry was screaming as he was being whisked away from him, becoming smaller in the arms of the youth taking him away. The desperation in his voice actually broke his heart, if he could have spared the breath he would have told them that everything was going to be alright. He heaved for breath, once, twice, three times, and took off once more, running, scared that any minute Harry would be subdued so that they could apparate. The youth could not do so at the moment, because while he was struggling they could be splinched. That was the one problem with him being young, that he was not as professional as he could be with complex works of magic, but God damn, he was fast, he was bloody fast.

He knew Harry was not going to be hurt, no, these aurors thought they were doing the right thing taking him away, they did not want him to grow up corrupted and he could compensate with that, he understood where they were coming from. But Sirius did not want him to grow up light because that was manipulative too. He was just a child and Dumbledore wanted him to grow up a warrior, he wanted to wait for him to grow up and fight this war for him when he should be leading the light himself. He was doing the right thing, defeating the death eaters now before they could band together and revolt against the light carrying on Voldemort's legacy. No, he would not let him reform an empire, and he will come back and try to do so one day.

No, these were good people, he had to be careful not to hurt them, they did not deserve that, most of them were blind to the fact that Harry was distressed at being taken away from him and would obviously do better being allowed to remain in his Godfather's arms. He knew they were just following orders but Harry sounded so scared and he looked so small getting further and further away. He hated seeing him hurt in any way, it was heart-wrenching and rage bubbled within him, how dare they take him away? Harry struggled to look over the youngster's shoulder; he must be new to the order, not only was he even younger than him, Sirius did not even know the name of the person who had him.

He extended his little arms towards him, pleading, begging, trying to wriggle free to run to him, but the hold was too firm. There were tears in his little green eyes, "PADFOOT!" He called in his high voice, it cracked with his fear and desperation, he was loud but as the youngster was running faster than he could it was getting fainter. "PADFOOT, HELP ME!" Sirius forced himself to run even faster, now he knew why they had trusted Harry to the youngster. _'How dare they,' _his magic hissed in anger, seeping through his pores and creating a deadly aura around him. _'They will rue the day they crossed Sirius Black!' _Sirius shook his head, 'we must keep control, we are trying to prove our innocence, I am not a murderer, but they will learn, they will learn well.'

As soon as the youth and he were far enough away from civilisation the order struck. The aurors and ministry officials came out of nowhere. The youth was leading him into a trap damn him, and because he had Harry he had run straight into it. He quickly threw up a shield to protect himself and not a moment later a barrage of spells hit him. He was stopped in his tracks, the pure force meaning he had to stop in the pursuit of his Godson. He growled in irritation, the salt of the sweat on his brow dripping into his eyes already with the exertion of holding up under such an onslaught of attack. He had to modify his shield as a simple protego would not last more than a few moments with this many attacks at him, but how?

These were aurors, trained magical beings, not Rita Skeeter who would not even know an unforgivable if it was cast as her. If he modified it into one that strengthened when spells hit it then they would notice soon enough and destroy it using other means. With a swirl of robes it transformed into a deflective shield. The nasty hexes and curses would be rebounded and flung in other directions, probably hitting others, hopefully they would be sending nothing more than force spells at him to get rid of his shield and then move onto something more. They would not get the chance to move onto something more, he'd have reclaimed Harry and apparated by that moment. This still took energy to uphold, but not as much, he'd still have to act quickly.

There was an anti-apparition ward up, they did not know he could go around barriers, all it did was help him, it meant Harry would not disappear. He continued to run after Harry and looked around him at the people attacking him, he knew these people. Some of them were his friends, classmates from years back, his mentors, his trainers, the people he had grown to love. These were the people he would die for, fight for, the ones he loved, the ones who had loved him before... He should be used to the betrayal by now, he'd had enough time, and he had to harden his heart. He noticed with a small amount of joy that Remus was not one of the number, but that did mean he did not love the other people who were glaring at him with such hatred and conviction.

He scanned the faces, Albus Dumbledore, dear Minnie who had been like a mother to him all throughout school and had now forsaken him just like his biological mother and his adopted brothers. He saw Alastor Moody, his mentor, the one who had trained him to become an auror, the one who made him who he was today, who he was now. This man knew him inside and out, he had shown his tears to this man and now he was throwing the most vicious curses of everyone there. He saw Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they never particularly liked him, but then nobody liked Dung, but they had still saved each other's lives at some point when they had all been thrown into the same scouting party a couple of years ago.

There were those he did not know very well but had thought with clarity, no, had _understood_ with conviction, that he could trust them. Trust was what the order was made of, because as soon as you joined the order you may be forced to leave your fate in the hands of a stranger, leave it up to someone you do not know to save your life. Indeed Kingsley had saved him life when they were in the same party and he had saved Dumbledore's and nothing was ever spoken of it because that is what happened in the order, it was a dangerous job so why mention thanks? These people trying to kill him now were people he would have once trusted to come and save him and he would have returned the favour and despite hardening his heart, or so he thought, it hurt.

Elphias Doge, he had spoken to him but once and secretly admired his strength but nothing more. Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Aberforth, Benjy Fenwick, all people he had gone to the pub with at some point with James before he was killed and it all fell apart. Severus Snape, a man whom he had tried to kill before but would never dream would return the favour, although of course try was the main word. None of these people would succeed in recapturing him, although of course it was going to be hard to do this without hurting them, but he'd never been one to shirk challenges. He didn't even know some of these order members, an organisation he noted with appreciation had grown, at least Dumbledore understood more members were needed. Some of them were straight out of school too like the one who had Harry now.

He ran as fast as he could under the barrage. They were being careful now that they saw it deflected their spells. They were moving in formation to make sure they did not get hit, calculating the degrees of the angles their spells would be deflected at and moving in that choreographed way, it was like a dance, hypnotising. He did not have the time to sit back and admire how it looked though, with concentration he apparated to where Harry and his captor was and had to drop his shield in order to gain in hand to hand combat, but the youth was just as conniving. This was why they chose the young one to carry the cargo, he was but a child, good at running and was smart, and would be protected for as long as he held his son.

The ward was dropped. They started apparating and appearing but metres away every couple of seconds, disappearing to appear behind each other and striking out. He managed to knock Harry out of his grip but a huge force strike hit him square in the chest knocking him back several metres and he had to hastily throw up his shield again. Harry scurried away, not to him, he was surrounded again, he just ran away, trying to get away, trying to keep away from the youth who had held him before. He was young but he was tough he could look after himself for a few minutes, hopefully. He just prayed that he would not get hit, some of these hexes were powerful and vicious, even though they just dissolved against his shield, he prayed Harry would be ok.

Everyone started to get tired and Sirius knew that once one gets tired one makes mistakes. He would be ok as long as he kept his shield up and everyone was too occupied to get to Harry, including him. Eventually he managed to get to him, he could not keep apparating, he did not have an unlimited supply of power. Then suddenly a particularly vicious hex was thrown at him by Moody, it was a nerve breaker, caused pain similar to that of crucio but actually caused damage, some said it was worse but for some reason it was not an unforgivable. One had to wonder why he was using it; after all they had not broken through his shield yet. That was the thing with Moody, bloody good wizard an auror, but could be vicious too, for the sake of it.

Like all the others it was deflected and he watched it speed of at 90 degrees towards somebody who was slow and sluggish so could not move out of the way fast enough. "No, SEVERUS!" He screamed in warning but it was too late, he fell to the ground with a small cry and started convulsing as the curse wracked through his body. He was out of time, no one else seemed to even notice he was down, he had to stop protecting himself, the shield would not last much longer anyway. With one apparation he had Harry in his arms and he sprinted over to Severus. A crucatious curse hit him in the back and he roared in pain but did not let it stop him. He had to get to Severus, as much as the potion's master would hate it, he was his only chance.

Hexes ripped his skin; luckily they only glanced him as he ran but he managed to reach Severus and flung the man over his shoulder with his other arm and apparated home. They would not be able to follow him; there were wards up around his house. "Kreacher!" He yelled, depositing Harry on the floor and carrying Severus upstairs in his arms. He appeared with a pop but Sirius did not even turn around, "get me pain relieving potions, and healing ones, all that there are, they're in the kitchen, don't ask me why, just get them." He kept shouting because it was the only way he could keep the blood roaring round his body at a dangerous pace. If he stopped he would relax too much and give in to the pain and feel sorry for himself and this would get them nowhere.

He put his old nemesis on his bed used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. He was exhausted and hurt himself but if Severus was not healed immediately then there may be lasting effects. Kreacher appeared and Sirius immediately started to pour them down his lax throat one by one, sparing a few of the pain relieving ones for himself too. The black haired man's eyes were closed as he spasmed and lurched on the bed; he barely knew what was happening around him. "Get me some caffeine, I don't care what form it's in and something for these cuts, I'm getting lightheaded, then put Harry to bed and keep him there, I don't want him seeing this. On that note, Harry get away from the door, stay out of this room!"

He tried to lower his voice as he was still pretty much shouting and he did not want to shout at Harry. "Please," he added in a softer tone, "just go with Kreacher, or even better, go to uncle Reg, you can come back in the morning, but not now, go to bed." Severus was groaning and convulsing for a whole hour even after he healed him with his own potions. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and held him down on the bed when the pain made him writhe. There was very little he could do, it was a very evil spell, not as painful as the crucatious curse, but lasting, it actually caused real damage. There was not much he could do to ease the pain as the body worked to heal the damage done to the nerves.

He would make a full recovery of that Sirius was sure; it would not leave him hurt or maimed thanks to his quick action. However it would take while for him to make that recovery and then there would be that matter of letting him go. He did not show any sign of recovery until morning when he eventually relaxed, his face smoothing into sleep. Harry walked into the room, thumb in his mouth, still frightened from arriving with Severus the way he did the night before and the capture and the fighting, he shook his head. "Is the man going to be alright?" He jumped onto his lap and peered at him, Severus looked a lot more peaceful now he was done thrashing, almost innocent lying there like that, no snarky comments coming out his mouth, just lying there in peace.

He nodded as he held his Godson in answer, oh yes, Severus would be alright, he would recover fine, and then he would attack him and then Sirius would be forced to obliviate and dump him. "Who is he Padfoot?" Harry snuggled into his chest, "isn't he one of the bad people who wanted to take me away from you?" He looked at the sleeping man warily, and Sirius did not blame him, he was wary of Severus too. He was the only one of the aurors who had a personal vendetta against him and would attack him even without his being a convict he was sure of it. He was no angel himself but Severus was a snarky, bitter man, but he was not a bad man, he didn't think, just misunderstood and did not have many friends to rely on.

Severus may be here for a while though, and in time he may be able to extend the hand of friendship to him. Of course whether he takes it or not is another matter, but one can hope. Sirius sighed, "he wanted to take you away from me, but he is not a bad person," he clarified. This was a difficult matter to explain to a young child, all he knew was that the people who attacked them yesterday wanted to separate them and that was the last thing he wanted. "He just does not understand that you are happy here."

"Can we just tell him?" He made it sound so simple, but then who said it was not simple. Talking never did much good before, true, but he might as well try again otherwise it was definitely going to get him nowhere. Severus was lying on his bed in his home in his clutches and care, incapacitated for the moment; he had no choice but to tell him.

Sirius smiled at Harry's innocent face and suggestion, perhaps if Harry explained the matter it would actually make a difference because one thing that was for sure: nobody listed to the criminal. "Sure, you can tell him once he wakes up. You'll have to ask Kreacher for breakfast today I'm afraid I need sleep, I was up all night tending to him."

"Ok. I'll ask Kreacher to make something for you later." He hopped off his lap and trotted out the room calling for Kreacher in his young voice. Harry was the pinnacle of learning by example, he sounded like a young Black heir already.

"Thanks cub." He was not looking forward to when Severus woke up, he cast a quick binding charm on him and a small shield around himself, and hopefully he would wake before him. His hopes were to be, he did wake before Severus, but only marginally. A moment later he started thrashing as the pain from his nerves regenerating hit him again. He broke through the magical binds and he almost fell off the bed but Sirius was there to hold him tight. "Hold still Severus," he said as softly but firmly as he could, "you were hit by a nerve cracking hex, they need to be regenerated, I gave you a potion for it, just give it time."

Eventually his onyx eyes opened and focused on him, they narrowed. "Black," he muttered in a quiet, low voice, "what are you doing?" Sirius was impressed, no shouting and screaming, no yelling curses and hexes, not that it would have done anything with no wand, just a quiet question. And it was a fully understandable enquiry too, after all one did not expect to wake up after a battle being tended to by your enemy he was right to be confused. In another time and place, the two of them may have become good friends.

"Hush," he said, not letting that get to him, "you were hit by a powerful hex and it affects your throat as well, just relax and let the potions do their work." It was true, Severus was sounding awfully scratchy, sore throat did not even begin to describe it.

Severus was not to be dissuaded. "Tell me Black," he ordered, again not seeming to be particularly anxious, but sounding rather menacing whilst puzzled.

Well he couldn't argue with that tone. "Moody accidentally hit you with a nerve cracking curse, effectively snapping them and causing you great pain and making you collapse. Nobody else noticed you fall because you were practically silent when you fell. You needed immediate aid and I had just gotten Harry back so I took you to heal you, nothing more."

Severus blinked at him, "why?"

"Because I did not want you do die." He was not sure that he would have died, the aurors would have noticed him eventually but their first concern would have been the one who had just slipped through their fingers and by that time Severus would have been beyond complete repair.

"That's a first," he sneered. A thank you was a long way off.

"Yes, it is," he agreed with an eye roll, "but contrary to popular belief I am not a murderer. I am sorry to how I treated you in school, but it is time that is put behind us and let us start anew. I just want you to get better because you don't deserve to be maimed by carelessness. Now for the last time just relax and let yourself heal." After a long stare he seemed to do as he was told and Sirius let out a long sigh, "thank you. Kreacher!" With a pop the elf appeared. "Two bowls of porridge please Kreacher, and more caffeine, again, I don't care what form it's in."

"How is Harry?" Severus asked after a mouthful of porridge. Sirius was glad he was not rejecting the food, the potions needed something to work with after all, it was just like medicine in that respect. He was also asking a completely unrelated question and sounding almost... pleasant?

Sirius shrugged, "shaken, but he gets over things quick, _he'll _be fine. In a more general sense he is happy and safe, you do not need to concern yourself with that, I think I have proven myself quite capable of protecting him."

"Where am I?"

"My abode, you're safe for now, I can't tell you what this place is or I'll have to obliviate you once you are healed."

Severus took all of this in his stride. "Where's my wand."

"Again it's safe," in my pocket, "I'd give it to you, but you might cast a patronus and well I'd rather our meeting here was kept between us for now."

Again he but nodded, "Harry, let me see him."

Sirius shrugged, "Ok." He opened the door with a flick of his hand and called for him. "Harry, come upstairs, I want you meet someone!" moments later Harry was hanging nervously by the door. "Come in child and say hello to Severus Snape."

Harry edged closer and gave a shy little wave, "hello," he said in a small voice.

"Hello Potter," Snape sneered back.

Harry gave a shy look to his Godfather who just smiled and inclined his head. "Can you and your friends stop trying to take me away please?" Harry said hesitantly, "I don't know why you want me away, but I like being here with Padfoot. I really like it, he took me from the Dursleys and I don't like the Dursleys and we have loads of fun and," he bunched the bottom of his shirt in his hands in nervousness, "I love Padfoot, so don't take me away."

Severus blinked non-committed, "so I see," he drawled eventually. "Very well, I will cease my hunt for you," he turned to Sirius, "you have my word, but that is the only word you have."

Sirius frowned, confused, "well that was relatively easy," he mentioned, "you are aware that it is me you just promised to leave alone?"

"I am well aware of my own words, yes"

Sirius smiled, "well thank you, Severus, that means a lot, really." Talking worked, he was very sceptical of it before, he had no idea it could work so well. Harry climbed back onto his lap and Sirius let him, pushing him to the side slightly so he could still reach his porridge.

"Why are you being so... well, nice?" Sirius smiled, he was thinking the same thing.

"I see no reason not to be," he shrugged.

"Had your shield failed when we were fighting, I would have killed you Black, with no hesitation, you know that right?"

"I know that," he said quietly, "it is not more than what everyone else would have done. But just because you were prepared to kill me, does not mean I was prepared to do the same. I have hardened my heart where need be Severus, but it beats just as strong. When I saw that curse hit you I knew I could not let you die so I dropped my shield and grabbed you."

"Because you saw no reason not to? Give me a real answer Black."

"One does not think before they save a life Severus, that is just the way things are."

"One usually does not think before killing either."

"Sadly, that too is true."

"Why are you looking after Harry, is it out of guilt, I must say we were all surprised when we learnt he was actually being looked after and Harry just confirmed that himself."

"It is not out of guilt, well it is, actually... it is not just guilt. I love Harry very much, just as I loved James and Lily, it is my duty as Godfather to look after him."

"Then why did you kill them?" His voice was deadly.

Sirius just gave a small sad smile; even though it happened three years ago the pain was still rather fresh, but this was the only way he was going to make Snape see and he wanted him to see. Circumstance had landed them together and that meant for now by a twist of fate Sirius much to his amusement found Snape was his only friend for now, and he needed him to know. "My, my Severus," he mentioned, "you do ask the most ridiculous questions sometimes." He shook his head as if the man was being foolish, "look inside yourself, you know the answer to that."

Sirius stared at him, and Severus stared back into his eyes in answer. Sirius did not turn away and Severus' black orbs burned into his own, searching. The tears welled up again but Sirius blinked them back before they spilled, Severus was not allowed to see his tears just yet. They may grow to be friends, but they had not gotten there yet. Eventually a look of absolute shock crossed over Severus' face and he sat up against the pillows. His eyes narrowed but he shook his head in wonder, "it wasn't you," he gasped, "you're innocent." He did not need Sirius' affirming nod, "I don't understand, what happened that night... Sirius?"

"I wasn't the secret keeper Severus, it was Peter, he betrayed them and framed me, that's all I can say," he looked away; it was a tough subject to discuss.

"Why did you not prove your innocence, you could have gotten Lupin to see the truth and help you, but you did not, you remain on the run and it almost got you killed today."

"I was bitter; I did not want to have to prove myself to my own brother. There is another reason I want to do this myself. While I remain guilty I remain dangerous and feared, as Shakespeare said: there is method in my madness."

"The death eaters," Severus blinked, "of course they fear you and you come for them and it is intimidating, and rather uncharacteristic."

"It is uncharacteristic of my old self, I am reborn now. The nice guys always win; they just go through a lot of pain and loss to get there. The nice guys always sacrifice and make hard choices so they do not end up hurting anyone but themselves and people love them for it. The nice guys always have their closest friends abandon or betray them at some point. The nice guys are the ones who sit in the pub and watch the girls be taken away by the bastards who are confident enough to go up to anyone and talk to them and know they are going to be the ones holding her hand while she cries into his pocket handkerchief."

He wrapped an arm around a now dozy Harry. "But what of the villain? The villain lives a short but happy life, an ultimate villain lives a long and happy life. His family and friends do not betray him, well maybe his family, but his friends and followers never mutiny. He does not usually get the girl but he gets the fame and the easy ride. They do not always have to sacrifice, they don't care and do whatever the hell they want and get away with it because the good guy is too good to kill them for their crimes. The villain makes no hard choices; he is winning until the very end, he takes what he wants and is done with it."

"I'm tired of being a hero Severus, being dark and intimidating yields such better results. But I'm not dark enough to be a villain, so I'm going somewhere in between. I will not have to make any sacrifices or hard choices, I'll just take what I want and disregard the rest. I will only trust the ones I have no doubt over or have my eyes on all the time for a while first. I will severely punish those who betray me and live a long, carefree and happy life. I will raise Harry to be the same. And to top it off, when it's all said and done and done and said I will turn around and win."

Severus surprised him by smiling a small appreciative smile. "Why you devious little Slytherin," he purred, "I would never have thought you have it in you."

Sirius smiled, "thank you. But now you see why I am allowing things to stay the way they are. I wanted Fudge to release me from the charges I am still being held responsible for and I still do want him to be honourable, but I am working with what I am given. Soon I will catch Peter, I don't know how but I'll do it soon, and once I do he will pay for his crimes and the world will answer for betraying me, especially those who said they were my family and friends. I am still bitter towards the order, Minnie and Remus especially." He let out a bark of laughter, "ironically, you are the only one who can be excused given our past."

Severus shook his head. "I don't deserve your forgiveness either. I knew you were innocent because I was a spy for You know who and you were not part of the circle, you were just an order member, you would never betray James and Lily, I knew that, and I ... I let you be locked up anyway. I certainly seem like a bastard now when you are showing me kindness, or is this mercy? I could have gotten you a trial, I knew the truth, but I did nothing, I let my past hate cloud my judgement, I still haven't forgiven you fully for that yet by the way."

"I didn't say I gave you forgiveness Severus, but you are the only one who _could _be excused. However, I treating you the way I did was also inexcusable. I have wronged you since I've broken out as well, which would make up for it I'd think."

"You stole my potions, I know, though I have no idea how."

"I can apparate past barriers, I knew nowhere else to get professionally made potions, I needed them to aid me in my quest as it were. How did you know it was me?"

"I woke just as you disappeared."

"And you told no one of this encounter?"

"What good would it have done?"

"Well it would have been amusing for starters."

"Only for you, and you weren't there."

"I've spent a rather long time at Hogwarts actually, I risked a lot going there, but I made sure not to be seen. I even got into Dumbledore's office once."

"Why did you risk that you idiot?" Not taking offence Sirius just grinned again and reached over him to rummage in the wardrobe behind him and pull out a cloak of silk. "Is that-"

"James' invisibility cloak, yes," Sirius answered. "It belongs to Harry; I thought it would be a good present so I stole it for him."

"You crazy idiot," he muttered. "So that was why the old fool was so edgy that day, not only did you get into Hogwarts without anyone knowing better, you stole a cloak from his office. You really do know no fear don't you? But then neither would I if I could do wand-less magic, how did you get so skilled with that anyway?"

"It's hard to explain, well it isn't, but it will be hard to believe."

"Try me." And that was it, he was spilling his soul to his worst enemy.


	16. explanations and favours

**Sorry, another short one, but again, the next chapter will be longer, do enjoy!**

**Explanations and favours**** – **"I have a tapped into core, I learnt how to do it in Azkaban, not much to keep one occupied in there as you might imagine. I needed to escape, I wanted Harry and I wanted to avenge James and Lily and I wanted to get at Peter and Voldemort – don't you dare fucking flinch – and I wanted revenge on death eaters and my so called friends. I needed magic so badly that it came to me, magic is a part of you after all, not something stored in wands of elder and unicorn hairs and phoenix feathers. I have become one with it, it was not easy and it took a long time, but I did it and that means I need no instruments."

There was a short silence and Sirius, not knowing the man before him as well as he might have done, did not know what his reaction was going to be. Severus blinked once, twice, three times, "do you think I could do it?"

He had not been expecting that, but now the question arose he got to contemplating. "I don't know," he said truthfully, "maybe, I mean anyone can do wandless magic and magic without incantation if they train long enough. Whether you could get to the same point as me, where you feel more comfortable without any wand and where it obeys your every thought is another matter entirely. Here is the clincher, the reason I managed it is because I am a descendent of Merlin and I believe I am his true heir."

He stared at him in silence again, he had always been good at that, it seemed like he was being condescending no matter what he said next, he blinked slowly again. "Well you certainly have a high opinion of yourself."

"Perhaps, but Merlin is my ancestor."

This time there was no pause, "and Salazar is mine."

Sirius scowled, in another time and place or mood, or if it was anyone else, he would quip something like 'I would not say that too loudly given who is actually Salazar's heir. It would hurt double as much with this man seeming as he used to be Voldemort's spy, Sirius held his tongue, he needed Severus to listen to his whole story if he was going to leave here without having his memories erased. "I'm being serious, but I really couldn't care about whether or not you believe me and I'm not going to prove myself to you."

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Until you heal, then you are free to go."

"And free to stay?"

This time it was Sirius who paused and blinked. The question was just so out o the blue, especially from his ex-arch nemesis. "You would want to?"

Severus shrugged, "you intrigue me." He was telling the truth.

"You are needed at Hogwarts, of course I do need to make sure you do not tell anyone about me and I do not need you to have a bad day and decide to be bitter."

"You are being unfair."

"I know, but life taught me not to trust anyone." He picked up Harry and headed towards the door, "this one needs more sleep and so do you to heal. I'll get Kreacher to bring you some lunch later, how do you like peanut butter and jam?"

"Together? That sounds... repulsive."

"That's what I thought," Sirius muttered as he swept out the room.

A little later, well, many hours later Severus woke to the feeling of being watched and looked up to find that there were indeed a pair of blue-grey eyes on him. "Were you watching me sleep?" He snarled, outraged, "because if you were, it is creepy."

"This is my house Severus," Sirius replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich, "you are but a healing guest, you cannot dictate where I can and cannot venture. If I want to sit here watching you for the rest of your stay, which I don't by the way because no one with a shred of sanity would, I would do so." He took another bite and made a face.

"What are you eating? Whatever it is you seem to abhor it."

"Peanut butter and jam sandwich."

"What is your fascination for such a wrong combination?"

Sirius shrugged, "I was curious."

"Is it nice?"

"No, I'm just finishing it because I hate to waste food. It's not disgusting though." He held out the last quarter, "try it."

"Do I have to?"

"I guess not, but you only live once, go on, try it. You'll just be wondering for the rest of the day afterwards if you don't." Severus looked at him for a moment before taking the sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "Like it?"

"Not sure," he answered truthfully, "it's different."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like every nerve in my body has been snapped and sewn back together. Understand?"

"Yes," he mentioned, smiling at his returned snarkiness, "text and subtext working very much in unison there. So you're sore then, you'll be fine soon."

000

"It's good to see you Tonks," Sirius nodded to her from across the living room, he had decided to visit her and the new addition to the family. It was awkward to be standing there given their last meeting and the fact Remus was standing there too did not help matters. He and Severus had gotten into something of a fight, which was not exactly unexpected and Sirius had stormed off to prevent him from bringing more harm to the man he was meant to be healing. Regulus was gone on an errand of his and Harry did not usually choose his godfather over his best friend as a playmate. The boy was however with him on this occasion, Tonks was family, Remus was almost family, and the cub in his cousin's arms was a mystery.

"Sirius," she nodded back in reply, her voice also void of much emotion. Harry, sensing the tense atmosphere, strayed from his side, pretending to be interested in the walls and the carpet and anything but the other occupants in the room. Tonks' boy apparently felt the same way and squirmed to be let down so he could do the same thing. Sirius felt out of his depth, he sent a helpless look at Remus like he always did, but of course that man was still sporting a bruise left by Sirius' own hand on his face. The sandy haired man smiled back in response, sipped the tea Sirius had given him and walked out the room. The message was quite clear, Sirius was on his own in this, Remus was going to be about as useful as tits on a fish.

"Umm, how have you been?" The conversation was so stilted, they were both still standing, neither one wanting to be the first to sit and act comfortable. Tonks still had a stony expression on her face and Sirius shuffled where he stood. It did not make any sense, how come he could talk to death eaters with a sneer and a superior smirk, always one step ahead in power, plan and wit, yet when it came to family he was at a loss? This was one of his favourite family members too, yet here they were, acting like strangers, it was kind of painful.

"I have been well, thank you for asking," came the standardised response. "I have picked up a cub though, his name is Teddy, I am assuming that is why you are here."

"Well yes, I guess it is, and to see you, you are family Tonks and I love you, and therefore your son is also under my protection."

"What did you just say?" Her eyes narrowed and Sirius wondered what it was he had done wrong, ever since infancy she could pack a punch is need be.

"Your son is under my protection?"

"No, before that."

"You are family, and I love you," Sirius smiled, "you must know this to be true. Why are we acting like strangers Tonks, you know I am innocent, don't you?"

"Oh uncle Sirius," she said, reverting to what she called him as a young child given the age difference though they were cousins, "I know, I do, it is just so strange." Tears started to leak out of the corners of het eyes. "You, Azkaban, imprisonment, escape, secret keeper, Peter, Remus, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Moody, Harry, running into you in the hotel, the threats, the confrontation, your power, Teddy, what you are doing now, this revolution, it's all very alien to me, there is just too much going on. I'm sorry for how I acted, I love you too uncle Sirius, I really do. My life has just been so hectic recently, then finding Teddy, he hardly speaks you know, not even to me, the one raising him as her own. His past is just so sad, he screams every night, everything is just so complicated, why is everything so complicated?"

Tonks wiped her eyes with the backs of her sleeves and it was like something clicked between the two of them and Sirius strode over and wrapped her in his arms protectively. She was so very, very young and Harry and Teddy were so similar by the sounds of it. This girl was one of the people he loved, would always love as long as he lived no matter what. Tonks and Remus and Harry and Regulus… the list was actually quite short so far… and it hurt him to see her tears. "It's ok Tonks, I'm here, I know what you are going through, I understand and don't worry, I'm here and I am going to be here for as long as I live, so know this."

"I do uncle Siri, thank you, I just, there's been a lot happening recently."

"Oh Tonks, you have no idea."

"No Teddy, you go with you left hand first and clap in between, like this, 'A sailor went to sea, sea, sea, to see, see, see what he could see, see, see, but all that he could see, see, see was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea!'" Both Tonks and Sirius turned towards the sound, Harry was teaching Teddy a clapping game he in turn had learned from Hermione.

"Well those two are getting along swimmingly," her eyes saddened a little, "it seems he'll get along with anybody as long as it is not me. He will play with Harry because they are the same age and talk to Remus because they are both werewolves. He understands wolf speak even if in his human form because he was born not bit. Often Remus and he will just start talking in yips and barks on full moon, apparently his wolf sees him as his pup."

"He loves you, of that I am sure." With that Sirius turned into a dog and padded over to the two children, Harry laughing and Teddy curious. He started to talk to the younger boy in yips and barks, and Teddy responded in kind.

"What did you talk about?" Tonks asked him when he returned to her in his humanoid form again, Harry and Teddy hanging off of him.

"How you found him," Sirius answered shortly.

Tonks shook her head, "no, there was more than that, you know how perceptive I am, it sounded as if you made him a promise."

Sirius was impressed; she was indeed a perceptive one, his Tonks. "I will admit he did ask a favour of me, he knows I am kin." She did not ask what the favour was and Sirius was grateful for that for he was not sure how he'd have answered her. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek then the forehead, sent a smile to Remus and ruffled Teddy's hair. "I'll visit again Tonks, if you'll let me," he did not wait for a reply, picked up his son and apparated.


	17. Revolutionaries wait

**Hey, thank you for your reviews, here is the next installment**

**Revolutionaries wait – **The sound of the front door slamming downstairs was the giveaway sign that Regulus had finally returned, hopefully with news, and hopefully unhurt. He was startled out of his meditation and apparated downstairs to meet him, just because he could, of course he was not startled by his sudden appearance. Harry had managed to greet and get picked up by his brother by the time he made it downstairs and Kreacher was taking his cloak and shoes. He was still starry eyed and indulgent over the man he'd believed dead, eyes wide and full of tears as he tended to him, but Kreacher was his personal elf now and that wasn't changing, Regulus was always the favourite, even with the house elf. Now the only child in the house was Harry, and occasionally Hermione, and both men and the house elf were wrapped around his little nimble fingers.

He grinned as he approached, he did not know how he did it, his charisma was not so huge, but his marauder side could do nothing but applaud. "Well Reg, how did you do?" He was grinning right now as he was talking to Reg, it would seem that he was no more immune than the rest of the world. It was just one of those mysteries he supposed, and if he was going to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. The man was more stoic than he was so there was no way to know what mood he was in, he seemed unharmed physically, whether his hunches had proved successful or not was another matter. He went and sat down in the downstairs lounge and Regulus followed suit, Harry still in his arms.

There was a slight staring contest. He didn't speak at first, just sat there with the boy in his lap sipping tea and eating the biscuits that Kreacher also brought out. Regulus and he had always had a sweet tooth that never faded. It was amusing because so did James, Remus and Peter, Remus especially always had a couple of bars of chocolate on his person, but his parents had never cared for it and neither had the parents of his marauder brothers. Sugar was his one outlet; the Black brothers did not know what they would do without it. Magic folk were not immune to the effects of drugs and nicotine and alcohol in large quantities was dangerous to one's core after a while as well as one's liver and brain and other parts of one's biology.

"It's going slow," Regulus answered eventually, disappointment in his voice, "I just don't know how to make it go faster, how am I meant to locate them? I know about the locket but not where it is and I know they are hidden, but not where, only general areas. There are places I cannot infiltrate without being spotted, and places I cannot infiltrate anyway because of how the building is structured and the rooms and the passwords and everything, and all I'm following is an itch that grows the closer I get to the possession, at least they do not seem to be moving, well, most of them aren't anyway, it's confusing Siri, and slow."

"It was never going to be a quick job Reg; I am guessing one of more of the horcruxes are hidden in Hogwarts then?"

Reg nodded, "Voldemort enjoys irony clearly," he said dryly, "but I can't stay there or someone will see me, I need you to do it or come with me."

"I will Reg, but I have a lot to do with my revolution. Is there a way to find out what the Horcruxes are without finding them?"

Regulus nodded immediately, "the power within me has been giving me dreams, but I have been taking dreamless sleep potion because it leaves me sleep deprived and very ill. I guess I could meditate too but that's easier said than done, I can't just sit down and meditate for three days like you, I get bored, or I need a piss after ten minutes."

"I could teach you."

"I'm afraid that will be a bit of a lost cause. Just like trying to unlock my core just wouldn't work, no matter how hard I tried, how hard we both tried. Well, on another subject, who are you going to target next?"

Sirius grinned, now this was a subject he enjoyed talking about. "I'm thinking of going for the Lestrange brothers, dear Bellatrix is in prison but Rabastan and his god awful twin are still at large and begging to be taken down. Just like the Nott couple, they act as a unit so I shall attack them as a unit. I'm thinking of taking down some people that were on the guest list to the Nott's Christmas party but I am hoping people will either turn themselves in or turn over a new leaf, or maybe, just maybe the ministry will start doing its job. After the Lestrange brothers I might go for Zabini, then Avery, and last but not least, Azkaban."

"You're going to attack Azkaban? But that's where you are putting people!"

"There are a few people I want to kill and I won't be able to sleep with a smile on my face until they are dead."

Regulus was silent; he looked like he was going to say something but then thought better of it and shook his head. "You sleep with a smile on your face every night as you lie near to Harry." Said boy was now snoozing on his uncle's lap so they did not fear talking about Azkaban, dementors, the revolution and killing.

"It's a figure of speech Reg. I could just leave them there, but I know that it is possible to escape, and to be broken out of prison. I am ensuring there is no one to do the breaking out but I would much prefer it if there was also no one to break out. I won't kill the people, all the people, I have landed in Azkaban, that just really undoes my hard work, makes it a bit pointless just a few of them that are beyond redemption and annoyed me. I'll kill Bellatrix for certain, I don't even know why or how she's still alive, then there's Avery, Nott and the Lestrange brothers are all tricky bastards, their survival just depends on my mood really."

"What happened to goody, goody Sirius? You are talking about killing people depending on whether or not you are in a good mood, that just seems awfully Slytherin and death eater like."

"I am not a goody Griffindor anymore Reg, I've changed so much I'm not sure what I am anymore. It is not whether I am in a good mood or bad mood though, it is whether or not I feel like killing them, there is a difference Reg."

"I think I like the new you, in a way, you are a bit extreme, but independent now, so can I come with you when you get the Lestrange brothers?"

Sirius hesitated but shook his head.

"Sirius, I am not a child, and I am powerful enough."

"That's not it Reg, I trust you, but I don't want you getting hurt, there are two Lestrange brothers and I've already lost you once, I only just got you back, I can't go through it again, not if I see it happening, it will shatter me. I know you won't hinder me but I can't help but worry about you and when taking on those two one cannot afford any distractions. Besides, I need someone here to look after Harry and Severus."

"Severus?"

"Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know about that. Moody accidentally hit him with a nerve cracking hex when we went to Diagon Alley, he was one of the Order members who ambushed us, so being the kind and caring person I am I took him in to heal him."

"It wouldn't have killed him to leave him."

"It might have done, he couldn't move, and he was in terrible pain, I was the only one who noticed, he's upstairs if you want to say hi."

"I'd prefer to stay dead to him for a little while longer."

"You can't stay dead to the world forever Reg."

"Just until you finish your revolution and I've at least located all of the horcruxes if I haven't destroyed them. I don't know why I want to stay dead but I have not felt the need to come back into the world yet and there are lots of people who want me dead."

"You think you have trouble in that department, it is getting easier for me to count the people who want me alive, or are at least indifferent. Only Voldemort's faithful would kill you if they saw you and they are hardly after you as they already believe you're dead. Not only are all of them death eaters now after me in fear because I'm a threat now and they all know I am most certainly alive but so are the ministry, to hide their shame and incompetence, Dumbledore, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and even the muggle world. None of them faze me of course although Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, and the Order almost beat me that one time they took Harry and ended up landing me with Severus but for an innocent man, a lot of people want me dead."

Regulus chuckled at a certain thought. "If the ministry hunted real death eaters as dedicatedly as they are hunting you, this revolution would not be necessary, they would already be locked up. It must be aggravating to always be the bad guy no matter what you do."

"Thank you Reg, for summing that up, it really needed to be said. It's not causing me any problems though, I'm an expert now at staying one jump ahead."

"What are you going to do with Severus once he's healed?"

"Not sure, obliviate him maybe... or just keep him here for a while."

"Keep him?" Reg raised one eyebrow jokingly and Sirius mirrored the action.

"Yeah, you know, get him a nice little collar and a basket... he asked to stay."

"But weren't you guys like... trying to kill each other at school?"

"I tried to kill him once Reg and it can't really be classed as trying to kill exactly. He was following us around trying to get us expelled and I grew tired, told him to press the button that froze the 'Whomping Willow,' go through the tunnel and he'd be surprised what he'd find. I never actually expected for him to go and do it though, that truly was an act of idiocy, for a smart guy he didn't even hear a trap when he fell into one. Well he didn't get hurt in the end, luckily James got whiff of it and pulled him out of harm's way. I've grown up since then anyway, I am not a stupid ignorant little boy playing at pulling the ultimate prank, if I still despised him in the way I think he believes I do I would not have saved his life and nursed him back to health, I'd have left him to die or be crippled like his precious Order seemed inclined to do."

"They were going to leave him there, really?"

"If it was a choice between saving him and going after me, I am almost certain they would have chosen me, I'm the dangerous fugitive."

"But I thought the Order was very loyal."

"They didn't even notice Moody's stray hex hit him, he fell to the ground silently."

"Siri, why did you save him?"

"Jeesh Reg, I don't even fully know, it is not like he did not want me dead and might still try again in a couple of months, who the hell knows? All I know is that I felt guilt about what I did at school and I know he is a good guy inside, just made a few bad choices. I felt that it was unfair to let him die; somehow it felt as if I was doing him some sort of injustice to leave him there when I could get to him and help him. Even if it meant a few curses hit me too, I'd have probably been hit anyway getting Harry, it's all ok as long as we live right? I would have done the same for any of the aurors firing at me, after all they were only doing so because they do not know any better, regarding me and my innocence I mean."

"I think you put yourself out for others too much, let someone take up some of the slack now and again, let me help you with something we can actually make some headway in. How about just for these next two, just for Rabastan and Rodolphos, if it worries you too much then I won't badger you for me to come again, but if I truly prove myself..." he left it hanging.

Sirius knew there was no point arguing the case further, Regulus always got what he wanted. He had a doting older brother who would do anything for him and a couple of parents who brought him everything his heart desired. Their mother and father were never exactly the loving kind, Sirius doubted they knew what love was but in order to clothe them, feed them and give them shelter he guessed a certain level of care had to be involved along the line somewhere. They acted as though they loved Regulus to spite his older brother, him, Sirius once he turned eleven and was the first Black to get sorted into a house other than Slytherin for eight generations. To deepen the disgrace he made friendships as strong as more brotherly bonds with boys they did not approve of, meaning they were also Griffindor and they did not know the families.

Who was he to deny the man now that he actually wanted to do some good? He trusted him to not harm him or Harry, and he could have done, he could have killed Harry weeks ago, but he didn't, and something in him told him he was never going to. Regulus had made a very bad choice several years ago but he had tried to make up for it with getting and destroying the locket of Slytherin, even if he failed, and despite all of that, he had always loved Sirius. Even when he was sorted in Slytherin and him Griffindor (bringing shame onto the family) and he was expected to bully his older brother, they loved each other. They could not help it, growing up; all they had were each other to turn to for love of any kind, it was something that was always going to be there.

If he turned on him in battle then he would not hesitate before knocking him out and dealing with the Lestrange brothers himself. In some corner of his mind he realised he may be being a little paranoid, Reg had been with him for weeks and had not harmed Harry, cared for him even, it was clear in his eyes, he was not just refraining from killing him because he knew Sirius was hunt him down. When he went out saying he was looking for the locket, he had no reason to disbelieve him, when he had essentially died the dark mark for some reason, disappeared, he was not a death eater anymore, he had no ties, no branding. His brother was safe – and Sirius was certain that this was what was truly bothering him.

His brother was safe, for now, and despite the fact he's already died once, he'd come back to him. Most people do not get a second chance and he did not want Reg to blow his. While he was safe, Sirius wanted him to keep sheltered, not get into any danger, because he would not be able to push through dying a second time. But he could not hide Reg away from the world forever, no matter how much Reg did not want to be known as alive for some reason. He could understand though, while he had nobody to hide from, he was just so good at being dead, he'd done so for a while now and had no real inclination to stop. This might be the perfect catalyst to urge him into returning to the world as the second Lord Black.

He could handle three young men by himself easily, and he was sure that if his brother was not as powerful as desired then he could defeat the Lestranges along with protecting his kid brother – though he was not exactly a kid anymore. He was used to protecting him, he'd done so all his life, and though Regulus could not unlock his power, he must be as strong as the Lestranges at least. He had been out of practise at first but Sirius had been training him mercilessly to get him to shape up... for instances just like these. Not only was he meant to be dead and would certainly be killed for certain should a death eater catch him, but he was the brother of the most wanted man in Britain and one of Harry's protectors, he needed to be able to fight, and fight well.

He sighed, trying to ignore the spoilt brat's triumphant smile as he knew he'd won. There was no better way to test his loyalty and power and skill in battle than a demonstration with real life and death consequences. He'd suffered too much in Azkaban to trust anyone fully, although Reg was someone whom he could never really hurt, compassion and love were very strong forces. "If you get hurt..." he left it hanging, not because there was no need to finish the sentence, but because he did not know how. He could hardly threaten him with never letting him leave the house or out of his sight ever again, he was a full grown man, although he would certainly keep a close eye on him until he was fully healed such is brotherly affection. In fact if Regulus really wanted he could become a vigilante himself and do the same thing.

Sirius smiled at that thought, Reg had always admired him and been a copycat. If Reg decided that this was what he wanted to do, he really had no right to be annoyed for any other fact than that he'd stolen his idea. He imagined the two of them dressed in some sort of superhero costume; again he was reminded of Lily and her infatuation for muggle comics. James dressing up as one in their fifth year to try and woo her had actually been the starting point of their relationship. He spent two whole days walking round the Hogwarts grounds during term time no less dressed up as... superman he believed it was. It showed his, albeit eventual acceptance of her childish obsession and made her laugh, and everyone knows it is hard to be mad at someone who makes you laugh.

Superman was the one to thank for his Godson, quite a funny thought really. After that stunt, which gave him a detention under the headmaster no less for not wearing school uniform, a requirement for every student, Lily decided she would try and see his good side. The love declarations and flowers brought a smile to her lips instead of a scowl and he was described as persistent and endearing instead of stubborn and annoying, two months later she looked to him as a boyfriend and never looked away until the day they died. The superhero label did not really suit them though, they fit certain criteria certainly, but they were not really protectors of the innocent, well they were, but it was really a revolution and one innocent in particular, an innocent Sirius killed for and would allow other innocents to be sacrificed for.

He was not a monster, he just had a very strong sense of justice and he was not as naive or as trusting or as optimistic as he once was. The burning desire to get his just desserts served was why he tracked down Peter once the Potters died, it was why he beat up Remus, it was why he was so harsh with Hagrid, it was why he was, at first, rather violent with an insane and rude Kreacher, although he would kill for the little creature now. It was why he was hunting the death eaters in the frightening and harsh fashion he was, it was why he was going to catch Peter again eventually and put him through hell. "I won't let you down," the voice of his brother reminding him of their current discussion snapped him from his trip down memory lane and he looked to Reg wondering just how he was going to do it.

"I am not going to spend my time protecting you." Well that was a bare faced lie and judging by the slight sneer of Regulus' face, as much as he wanted his brother to be telling the truth, he knew it too. He was going to have to say it again nearer to the time to reassure him but he could not say it too often or the boy, man, would definitely know it was a lie that was not going to change. He would be subtle about it during the actual battle but of course he was going to keep an eye on him. He was a protective person, especially since leaving Azkaban, once you wormed your way into his heart it took a lot for you to be disregarded. So far, Reg Harry and Kreacher were the only ones there, even Remus getting accepted once more was going to take a long time.

He appreciated Regulus wanted to prove himself he really did, but if it came down to a choice of annoying his baby brother and losing him, for real and forever... it was no choice at all. "If I have to save your hide you aren't coming again," he warned. Again, another lie, if Regulus really wanted to come then all he had to do was ask for more training and use his puppy dog eyes because Sirius had always been indulgent towards him, or just claim he was going solo and Sirius really would not have much of a choice. However, his hesitance and discomfort with allowing Reg to come with him at all seemed to have assured the younger man of the truth of this statement and was answered with a solemn nod; the sneer wiped right off his face.

"So when are we going to go?" Regulus asked, a smile on his face which made Sirius frown in disapproval, he was far too eager.

"Umm, Reg, don't take this the wrong way, but this isn't a game. One wrong move could mean death for the both of us, there is no safety net." Regulus opened his mouth to protest but Sirius held up his hands to show he meant no disrespect. "I'm trying to treat you like a child; I mean I'm not trying to treat you like a child here, I am just warning you like I warned myself before going after the first death eater I targeted, Lucius. I am prone to being young and reckless too as you well know, I have incredibly foolish, stupid and immature things in my time that were really more than pranks. I know you are better than me in that area even if you are younger; I just want to warn you that this will be very dangerous."

"I know you are stubborn and proud and will not want to call to me if you are in danger at any point, but _please _Reg, for me, do it, I can't lose you again Reg." He remembered once thinking it would be great to have a partner to do this revolution with, probably back in the early stages, when he had just gotten Harry back, when he had targeted Lucius, and he'd said to himself that a brother would be perfect for the role. Now he had one, his brother no less, back from the dead as if he was answering his plea and he was thinking of being a lone wolf more. He took a deep breath before continuing, "please try to keep in mind that these are people we are after, not animals, no matter how much like savages they like to act."

"You are not trying to get me to show mercy?"

"By all means play mind games, be manipulative, and mean, whatever, as long as you do not forget what are doing. We are putting them in Azkaban and later possibly going back and killing them, that is not something to take lightly, or be enthusiastic about, much, just bear that in some corner of your mind while we are doing this."

He was not trying to make him or his brother feel empathy for them, but he was a family oriented person. The Notts has a child four years or so older than Harry, still young enough to choose the light side in fact, he had not killed his parents, but certainly taught the kid a harsh lesson, this is what could happen to you... It was the same with Lucius, while he was pretty sure he was going to kill him eventually, Narcissa, who was not quite as bad, he had let free. He felt no compassion for his cousin but she would learn from what he did to her husband and she would change her ways and hopefully bring up her son supporting the light. She had, just as he predicted quickly gotten her boy back from Severus who must have laid the seeds of light in his brain which was just as well given the state and location of the boys Godfather now.

"Sirius, what is wrong with you? Feel empathy for them? Are you mad? These people tortured and killed people without batting an eyelid. They held awful prejudice towards muggles and muggle-borns, as if they were scum. They followed a leader who used the unforgivables as carelessly as Lumos. I did things that make me sick to my stomach Sirius, and I was one of the 'fainthearted' ones, I was not even in the inner circle, I was there, I know the true extent of their evil. They follow someone who did... crucio... Frank and Alice..." his voice grew quiet and he trailed off. Oh yes, loveable Frank and Alice, he liked them too, a couple who, had they still had their minds would have certainly tried to get him a trial. But then again, in the end, his little stay in Azkaban had made him into the fearless strong warrior he was now.

Reg had had a friendship with those two people that was akin to the friendship he had with Arthur Weasley. While he would not ditch his other friends or his brother to spend time with the couple who were lovesick with each other from age eleven when their eyes met at the sorting ceremony, he would choose them above being alone. When he grew stronger than them, or believed he did anyway, Frank and Alice had defied Voldemort three times; he enjoyed the thought of protecting them, even when he became a death eater. The two of them being tortured into insanity might have actually been the turning point for Reg from dark to light. They too had a child if he remembered correctly, same age and birthday as Harry, Neville he believed, rather strange, unique name like his and Reg, being looked after by an aunt or a grandmother or something now.

"I know Reg, I know," pulling him close into an embrace to calm him. "I didn't say you need to feel empathy or sorrow. You do not need to forgive them because we might go and kill them later, I liked Frank and Alice too, I still like them. They're not dead, and after this revolution I am going to try my hand at inventing new healing spells, I might be able to help them Reg." He was not sure whether or not he was offering false hope or not but Regulus regained his composure nonetheless. We'll go in a month, when Harry is almost five and with his best friend and Severus is healed and out of my house. He's more or less better now, on his feet anyway, though I've asked him not to leave the room, an order I think he is obeying out of grudging respect."

"You saved his life, healed him, sheltered him, clothed him, fed him, you deserve his respect. You never know, with any luck he might even become your ally."

"It is still the same old Snape Reg," he reminded with a gentle smile, "but, he might have grown up too, we even joked a bit. I even gave him fire whiskey."

"You hate that stuff."

"Tastes change, of course I used to hate it, most kids dislike alcoholic beverages. I don't have much; even with mead and butter beer too I never have more than twenty units a week. Besides it is Kreacher who keeps buying it."

"So you cure him from insanity and now he's an alcoholic."

"Don't be ridiculous Reg," he meant to snort in derision but it was kind of nullified by the huge amused grin the spread over his face, "I just like to watch my health is all."

"Because you really need to," Regulus shot right back, eying him up and down. "Your torso and stomach are so well toned; punching them would be like hitting a stone wall. Your senses are so well defined they were animalistic, nothing could creep past you. To top it off your core is unlocked; you are so magically powerful I bet Dumbledore could not beat you in a fight and once the horcruxes are found and disposed of, and we will do so eventually some way or another, Voldemort will be small fry for you."

"Thanks for the vote in confidence but I'm being serious, everybody needs to watch their health, even strapping young lads like you and me. One month Reg, and then we move forward, you need to practise, I'll help you train, and if you prove yourself then yes, I promise you can accompany me again and we'll do this revolution together, as brothers." He stood up and started for the stairs, "come on, let's put the little one to bed, he's an incredibly sleepy child that one, all the time. And then I'm going to have some coco, a warm beverage I've always liked."

Regulus wrinkled his nose in distaste, "I have nothing against coco in general, but I do with the way you drink it, unsweetened. Even hot chocolate usually needs added sugar; unsweetened coco is just a bitter drink that doesn't taste remotely like chocolate and I thought you had a sweet tooth."

"I do," Sirius said, now having reached the staircase, "coco is just an exception, no idea why, I just prefer it the way it comes. It's perfectly fine," he said in a voice that was most definitely not defending his likes, because he had no need to defend what he liked and disliked. However, given that everyone he told wrinkled their nose at his peculiar, contradictory tastes, he was beginning to think it was perfectly not. Even Kreacher could not understand it and that was a personal elf, he lived to praise him. He ordered said elf to make two cups of coco, one sweetened for Reg and one unsweetened for him as the two brothers started to put Harry to bed. They had had plenty of practise at it and could now do it without making him stir.

"Go ahead and enjoy it without me," Sirius said as the two of them emerged from the room. "I want to go and check on Severus, see if I can kick him out yet." Regulus rolled his eyes and may have muttered something along the lines of nursemaid but otherwise did not object or anything. Sirius guessed the young man was uneasy about someone who knew him well, was his housemate in school, being only a floor away from him.


	18. Brothers in arms

**There, another long one for you, there is more action in this one. Please read, review and enjoy**

**Brothers in arms**** – **Sirius bent down and stroked Harry's black locks and kissed his forehead, wondering whether there was any point in telling him to be good seeming as he had not put a toe out of line since he got him. "Now you look after Arnold and Clara for me Harry, Uncle Reggie and I have to go out for a little while. Go to bed when he tells you and don't let him spoil you too much, you know what grandparents can be like."

"Don't worry dad, I'll be good," he smiled in his cherubic way.

"That's good to know." He turned to Arnold, "you know why my brother and I are going out, just look after him, we should be back by the morning, if we are not back by tomorrow at noon without so much as a message to you then we're in trouble." He handed him a slip of paper, "these are the addresses of Tonks, Remus Lupin and where Severus should be, contact them, nobody else, say we are in trouble, we went after the Lestranges, they should be able to help."

"You are talking as if failure is inevitable, what are you planning?"

"Oh failure is extremely, extremely unlikely," Sirius said truthfully, "but that does not change the fact that what we are doing is very dangerous. I have to take into account all possibilities so that nobody with less skills has to do what I am doing and end up hurt or worse."

"I understand, don't you worry, Harry and Kreacher will be fine here and you and Regulus will come back safe and sound." Clara came over and licked his hand, wishing his good luck and Sirius bent down to her level and gave her a rub behind the ears. "Thanks for the vote in confidence pooch, thanks for looking after him."

"How do I look?" Regulus gave a twirl, he was dressed completely in black, complete with a cloak, cliché, but it did the job. Seeming as the man had black hair too; the attire seemed to make his obsidian iris merge with his pupil giving him an ethereal appearance. He looked like something from the depths of Hades, and he could not be happier with that. He knew he looked just as intimidating and that was just the way he wanted things. The first part of gaining fear from your enemies was your appearance; the battle is half over if your opponent is terrified of you. The larger half was of course your power, if you were powerful enough you could dress as a clown and people will still be scared of you, it even becomes a trademark (villains from Lily's comics creep back into his mind). It was hard not to be scared of someone who can kill you with a click of their fingers.

Sirius looked him up and down before a small smile of approval crawled onto his face which made Regulus glow. "That's perfect," he said to top it off. He went and stood next to him to engage what they looked like next to each other – similar and dangerous. "I would apparate us there as we can apparate past most wards but they were close friends of the Notts so there are probably loads of guards around and strengthened barriers, we don't want to be splinched. "Now remember the rules, it is what separated a soldier from a murderer. Do not kill innocents, nobody you cannot recognise, wound and maim, again, only if you have to, do not kill anyone if you can help it. Restrain the brothers once you get to them unless you are given no choice, I do have a calling card of sorts to implement you see."

"What's that?"

"My penseive and veritaserum, you know that. The Lestrange brothers deserve to go down, but the real calling card is for the ministry. If you need my help, call my name, no matter how much it bruises your ego, if you get shot, shout for me. The most important rules are don't die and don't get caught, pretty obvious, ready?"

Regulus bent to give Harry a hug too and an assessing look at Arnold "see you later." The two of them left the room, Harry dragging Arnold along by his hand babbling about all the fun they were going to have, what they were going to bake, how late he was going to stay up and inviting Hermione and Teddy over to stay. Regulus saw the old man give them and his dog a pleading look as they left to which he just laughed in response to. "Harry is going to exhaust the poor guy," he said under his breath, "I do have one question, where are we going?"

"I'm going to apparate us to the Nott's old house, now they are no longer in it, hardly anyone ever goes there. I'm going to use their fireplace, they were friends of the Lestrange brothers, and hopefully they won't have thought to take them off their probably warded floo network yet." He held out his arm, "now come on, hold onto me." As soon as he felt his brother's hand close over forearm he closed his eyes and with a pop they apparated, landing in the Nott's front room. As expected, the place was empty and with no residents holding up the wards, they had fallen, allowing who wished to come in to do so. Friends and family had stolen everything of value but one could not steal a fireplace, and that was all the two were interested in.

Once they found it Sirius smiles and he saw a pot of floo powder still hanging by the fireplace. Regulus shivered, "for a bunch of rich death eater they sure act scint. This place has been vacated for what, one and a half months and it is completely bare." Sirius shrugged; death eaters are obviously greedy, unless scavengers such as Fletcher got here. Then all of a sudden Sirius disappeared right before his eyes, and not in a burst of flames either, he just disappeared. "Sirius!" He called out, alarmed, "Siri, where are you?"

Something cuffed the back of his head in an awfully familiar way and he reappeared right before him. "I'd have thought it was painfully obvious what happened, I cast a notice me not and an invisibility charm on myself, you idiot," he hissed, amused all the same. "If you are going to lose your cool over something like this..."

"No, no, it's fine, I just forgot about your wand-less magic, I'll remember," he said hurriedly. "You going first, or shall I?"

"I will," Sirius answered straight away, he was the stronger, braver, more experienced, older brother, it was safer that way, for both of them. "I don't know if there are any traps, there might be by the fireplace, there is no way of knowing beforehand. I'm going to cast Protego on myself as well as invisibility and notice-me-not," he disappeared again, this time, Regulus did not freak out. "I suggest you do the same," came his brother's voice, Reg quickly cast all three charms. "Wait five minutes before following me, just in case." Regulus watched as a handful of powder was lifted into an invisible hand, soft footfalls echoed slightly in the fireplace and then huge purple flames that would never cease to make him jump slightly roared around his invisible brother before disappearing, Regulus started to count.

Sirius ended his trip with a forward roll which landed him in the front room of Lestrange manor and he was greeted with nobody. The place was empty, oh it was obviously inhabited, but no one was there in the room. He frowned; he'd have thought there would be loads of people, guards and death eaters situated around the property keeping their eyes open for him, not that it would do all that much good with the charms he'd placed on himself. Well there was no point moving out until Regulus got here, he dropped the charms so his brother would see him when he arrived and looked around the room, only snooping because he was nosy. For a front room it was rather sparse, one armchair and one sofa with a foot stall. His eyes alighted on the one desk which was covered in papers and he walked over to it.

He grabbed one of the pieces of paper and frowned, it was Grimmauld Place, he would recognise it anywhere. There were detailed drawings of each floor, the doors, where the staircases were, the fireplaces, the bedrooms, even some of the possessions. Each room had two escape routes marked (windows were included) and passages were written on which places may include a boggart or a Cornish pixie. He knew there were both in the cellar and the attic, but he did not know that the Lestrange brothers did too. Some rooms only the Lord Black knew about, there were some things you keep secret, even from your own brother, he and Reg had the advantage here. There were detailed drawings and mappings of the gardens and grounds too... this was insane!

He moved on to another sheet, it was a drawing of him, accurate to his rather wild hair style and the smirk on his face, well wasn't that nice. Information about him was written mainly in bullet points – these two had done their homework alright.

Unlocked core

Not to be underestimated in terms of power

New shield – absorbs magic

Doesn't use a wand – doesn't need one

Hunting death eaters

Seems opposed to killing (well that one at least was wrong.)

Own brand of penseive, can't be caught or will end up in Azkaban

Avada Kedavra at first sight

These two were not as dim as he'd thought; they had been planning for when he came for them, and were also plotting to hunt him to eliminate the threat. They had been planning to assassinate him... well that made him feel a little better, he'd been feeling almost put out that no one was in the room. He'd been worried he was not considered a big enough threat. He heard the crackle of flames behind him but did not turn; he knew exactly who it was. He placed his hand on the desk and muttered inferno to set all their carefully laid plans ablaze, nobody else needed to see it. His magic hummed in content _even the best laid plans of mice and men, often go astray, and leave us nothing but sorrow and pain for promised joy._

"Where are they?" Reg asked as he stepped up to him, his charms also dropped so they could see each other, "what did you burn?"

Sirius shrugged, "upstairs maybe," he said, eyes not leaving the now smouldering pile of ash, "and this was nothing, just some official papers of theirs." He smiled something that was not quite the smile he had in Azkaban and when he killed Gate Master, but not quite something that was genuine either, "they won't need them now."

Regulus shrugged and seemed to disregard the information, "let's start with the upstairs lounge, I know this place rather well, I spent some time here during my death eater days, if they are not there, they are in their bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow in amusement at his brother's deadpan voice and face as he revealed that piece of information, "as in singular?"

"They are very close, you know that," Regulus shrugged, the lack of his smirk giving away how this was not a joke or something to poke crude fun at, Sirius followed him upstairs. Then again, when they were younger, they had shared a bedroom too and when one of them was feeling ill or had a nightmare they would always crawl into the other brother's bed. "We should probably recast the charms," he said as an afterthought and both brothers became invisible once more with a notice me not charm each for good measure. It registered in both Black's minds that they could just use a point me charm, but it added to the drama and excitement to do things this way, it seemed less like a stage in a revolution and more like a hunt.

It turned out that brothers were in the lounge, sitting side by side on a settee watching a film together, well wasn't this romantic? Despite the views of the Lord they followed they did not mind enjoying some muggle contraptions. Then again, Harry liked television too, Hermione had one in her room and the many hours he spent round there were often wasted sitting in front of that box watching something killing another something, or two people falling in love. There were games as well one could play hooked up to the television. However Hermione only had a few, not really caring for them, and Sirius, not even knowing what they were, and capable of providing Harry with much more entertainment such as the means to fly, had not purchased him any.

They'd been through the blue prints; the each knew what to do. Sirius willed the man before him, Rabastan to petrify, once they were both bound and beaten they could move onto the confessions and he immediately stiffened. However he forgot one major detail, Regulus was not as powerful as him, not only was his core unlocked like his so he had to use a wand; he also had to use an incantation, something that was spoken aloud. While he did not speak very loudly, the brothers were not as relaxed in front of their film as they seemed to be and heard the spell that was barely more than a whisper as soon as the first syllable was uttered, Rodolphos had time to act. He quickly shouted Protego and rolled to the side of the sofa and drew his wand.

Sirius knew though that this was Regulus' fight, still invisible he kept silent and off to the side, he would only join in if needed. Rodolphos did not know where they were, only that the person who had uttered the spell was behind him. He sent a barrage of stunning spells towards them, there was nowhere to run except up, unless of course you had a shield up. He was able to withstand the barrage of spells that were fired his way, but they distracted Regulus and he ended up dropping his invisibility charm, revealing who he was to the Lestrange brother, not that it really mattered. That man was going to be in jail soon, and if Reg still felt threatened then they could always obliviate him, he was also one of the ones Sirius was inclined to go to Azkaban and kill anyway.

Rodolphos raised his eyebrow in surprise, "you're alive? You traitor, what are you doing attacking me, I thought you were on our side!"

Sirius decided he might as well choose this point to reveal himself even if he did not do anything and he dropped his invisibility charm, "well he is not anymore, he is on mine!"

Rodolphos rounded on him and started shooting spell after spell at both of them. Sirius just took the hit and did nothing in return, for which he was sure Regulus was thankful. Objects were thrown and windows and television screens shattered. At one point all three were thrown out of the window to land on the ground below to give them more room. Sirius had made sure that Rodolphos could not apparate away; he was not to cut this party short. Sirius was suitably impressed with how well Regulus was fighting and decided he could take him with him again, especially as they all went as smoothly as this. Although Sirius had not stepped in yet and Rodolphos was visibly confused as to why as two against one would get the job done much quicker, he knew that he would if pressed, and seemed to have resigned himself to the fact that he'd been caught.

The two men seemed evenly matched at first but soon enough Regulus' shield was holding out better than Rodolphos' one was. The man knew it was going to fail any moment and he did not want to be beaten around before restrained and forced to confess. Eventually he threw up his hands in surrender, "alright, you've caught me!" it did not come as a great surprise, while the Lestrange brothers were not the brightest bananas in the bunch; they were not complete dunces either. They knew a lost battle when they were on the receiving end of one, and if surrender would spare them an unnecessary beating then why not do so? When the battle is lost anyway, fighting it out to the end was just a waste of everybody's time, it was nice of him to be so considerate.

Regulus, who had been unprepared for such an event, looked to his brother for instruction, which Sirius gladly gave. "Stun him," he ordered, and Regulus did so which made the man stagger back and fall to the ground. "Now petrify him," Sirius said and watched as Regulus finally managed to complete the spell he had not been able to before. "Now tie him up," Sirius finished, "while I go and get his brother and do the same thing." He levitated himself up to the window they had all been thrown out of and grabbed Rabastan, by the time he had tied him up and brought him down to join the others he saw that Regulus had done the same to the other brother. "Now," Sirius grinned, "it is time for the interrogation."

He forced them to drink Veritaserum and waited a few moments so he could be assured it took full effect. The questions asked and the answers given were nothing Sirius had not used and heard before. Were they under the imperious curse when they took the dark mark and did Voldemort's bidding? Did they fully understand what Voldemort wanted and did they share and support all his views, aka, were they evil? Sirius asked them what they knew about Horcruxes but they did not know what he was talking about. All the answers they gave were fully incriminating just as Sirius knew they would be and he was suitably happy with the results and that they were going to be locked up like they should have been.

Regulus watched in amazement as he drew the memories of the questioning out of their minds and into the penseive he had brewed, the thin silver lines falling from his fingertips. "Can you leave me out of it?" He asked, "I don't want anyone to know about me yet."

Sirius sighed at this but nodded, "I am only recording the interrogation, I didn't mention you so nobody will know about you."

"How do you know this is the memory you want."

"Well it is the latest memory they have, so now that they are unconscious and cannot override it with any other thoughts, by default it will be the one I want."

"Umm, what do memories feel like? I mean I have only put memories into pensieve with my wand before whereas you are doing it with your fingers..."

Sirius beckoned him over with a jerk of his head, "come over here and feel them. I won't lose contact with them, just stroke them."

Regulus did as he was told, "it feels like silk, like silk would be if it was a liquid anyway," he muttered aloud, "and they're warm, why are they warm?"

Sirius shrugged, "37 Celsius I think," he said as an answer, before corking the bottle once he deemed he had enough from each brother. "Right, Lucius was on Fudge's desk, the Notts were outside headquarters and this pair will be in the main meeting hall which always has people walking through it, getting more and more viewers with each death eater. Let's head out, time to show this pair and the memory to the ministry."

Each Black brother held a Lestrange one in a fireman's hold over their shoulder, limp bodies also under an invisibility charm. Sirius knew that in a place so fuelled with magic and surrounded by magical personnel so powerful, it would not last long. Again he could see his brother's outline and the outline of the man he was carrying, and even though they were also under a notice me not charm Sirius worried his bottom lip, dissatisfied. In Lestrange manor it was ok, but in a place such as this, surrounded by the people they were surrounded by, it would not do. He waved his hand over the two of them to intensify the spell, the outlines faded until they were truly invisible. His brother looked put out for a moment, clearly not happy about his magic being redone, but he understood why it had to be done.

Too much was at stake here for pride and arrogance to get in the way of their mission, it was imperative they were not seen. While the sibling rivalry embedded in almost every family out there remained, Regulus understood how powerful Sirius was and had accepted it was something he could only dream about, he was Merlin's heir after all. He had tried to unlock his core several times, tried to meditate, he wanted to help his brother because the man he had turned into and what he was doing was noble and, a word a classmate of his, Creevy if he remembered correctly liked to use: awesome. Yes, his brother was awesome. Wicked. Cool. Awe inspiring. Amazing. And every other word youths used nowadays to describe what they liked and admired that his parents would sneer at had they still been alive to hear them.

Sirius did not know how long or how effective his spell would be on another as it was his magic that was being pumped into the invisibility charm on himself, but Regulus was serving as the reservoir for the spell on him and Rodolphos. They would have to move quickly, but at least they had their location and blue prints sorted. This time Sirius was going to step up the game and do things a little differently, there was more risk, sure, but that was why he was a marauder, he lived for the risk, it gave him a thrill. The simple presence of his brother and the competence Regulus had shown when fighting Rodolphos mere minutes ago upped his confidence. He was going to set off the penseive player whilst being surrounded by ministry officials, and would stay for a few second to actually watch the shock this time.

He wanted watch the other death eaters see their allies stunned and strung there, their capture blindingly obvious and graphic before them. He wanted to see the fear intensify in their eyes, he wanted to see them look over their shoulders, expecting to see him right there behind them ready to grab them and do the same thing, get them to confess and get them to be locked up in Azkaban. He wanted them to no longer doubt, he wanted them to see that he was a threat; he wanted more plots for assassination simply because it was proof of how scared of him they all were. He wanted them to know that he was going to eventually get round to them and he was going to beat them, and he was going to make it look embarrassingly easy. He wanted them to know he was going to fire at them so they were stripped down to nothing and disgrace them.

Most of all, he wanted Fudge to see this, he wanted to see his face and the faces of those who followed him blindly, who were following him in tracking down Sirius Black. He wanted to see those innocent sheep who trusted him and obeyed him because he was _such _a _good _minister be thrown into undertainty. He wanted them to look from what was playing above them to turning calculating eyes on the minister while he stood there floundering like he did outside Sirius' cell when he asked for the paper so he could do that crossword. He was so much better than the minister, had become an animagus at the age of fourteen, then when he had been arrested it just got better. He had kept his cool in jail, kept a 'level head,' had said so using those words.

Even when he had dementors pulling at his memories, sucking at his soul, he had kept his smile. He had kept his hope and his dreams and nothing could ever steal them away. He had kept his witty remarks and his Griffindor courage even when he was reduced to a shadow of a man, wasted away to little more than his poor malnourished Godson when he reached him. He had kept his smile even through the torture Gate Master put him through and had left him floundering, lost, when they had finally come face to face. The desire to tell him he was going to escape right then and there had been great, because the minister would probably not believe him, would laugh it off as crazed talk, and it would be the cherry on top when a month or so later he kept his word.

However on the off chance he would be held to his word he had resisted, the lack of security was something he was relying on. The minister after all was not a complete idiot and he would not be put at ease at his words being assured that he was crazy to be spouting such rubbish. One look at his eyes still shining with life would assure the slowest of wizards that this was a man who was anything but crazy, who was anything but desperate and losing his faith. Simply keeping himself must have been a punch to the gut for the minister anyway. He proved that his inpenetratable prison was not so secure. He was in solitary in one of the most heavily guarded cells, starved, abused, locked in a place designed to make him lose him mind and it did nothing but improve him.

Because of his stay in Azkaban he was not hardened to the world, and that bitterness and anger allowed him to unlock his core in his desperation for this revolution. Death eaters were in the ministry and the minister was rubbish, it had to be changed. Now he was so much more than a wizard, he was a warlock like no other; he had powers many could only dream of. He was well on his way to becoming a legend and he knew it and felt no shame in letting that get to his head. Sirius wanted those calculative gazes on the minister he hated as he stammered for an explanation that would not be brought anyway. Ironically it would only be the death eaters who would be willing to stand up for him as he lost the support of his followers especially as they learnt this was not the first display he had been shown.

He felt Regulus stiffen beside him as somebody brushed mere centimetres by him and he grabbed his hand in reassurance. They can't see you Reg, everything's going to be fine, everything is going smoothly, exactly to plan. But he could not say this out loud, just in case, it was best to be silent until they were sure nobody was nearby and there were no sensors of any sort in the immediate vicinity. Eventually they were in the meeting hall, there were easily on hundred people there, including Avery and the minister, he would have loved to creep up behind Fudge and tap him on the shoulder just to go boo, but again, although he would probably find a way to get away with it, he resisted. He consoled himself with the thoughts that in a few moments he will have been disgraced and be left floundering for followers.

He cast a glance at Regulus, the invisibility charm was fading, he grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove. He dumped Rabastan on the floor at their feet and Reg followed suit with Rodolphos, nursing his shoulder which made Sirius wonder why he hadn't just used a feather-light charm. He drew something small and silken out of his robe pocket which caught Regulus' eye. "Is that... a miniature invisibility cloak?" Reg whispered to him. Sirius sent his brother a withering look, even if he could not see it and tapped it so it returned to its original size. While Regulus fixed it around his shoulders Sirius cast a feather light charm on Rodolphos and picked up both Lestrange brothers in his arms, there were only a couple more metres to cover after all. They found a secluded corner of the hall to finish the last stage of the plan.

Sirius threw both brothers into the air and followed them with his eyes until they were both in the starfish position near the ceiling. He had to make sure not to break eye contact, he may be powerful but standard rules about spells such as this still applied, especially wand-less magic. He reached into his pocket and drew out of pensieve and uncorked it. With one wave of his hand the invisibility charm on the Lestrange brothers was dropped and with another jerk of his wrist the memory shot into the sky with a bang to alert all bystanders and the drama was underway. He barely contained a laugh as the Minister almost fainted that it was happening again, and in front of so many people, and everyone in the room gasped at what they were seeing.

That's right, he thought with a sneer, what do you think of you precious minister now? The calculating glances were everything he could have hoped for although he realised with some disappointment that Arthur Weasley was once more not among the number of viewers, but that could not be helped. It was easy to see which of the bystanders were death eaters, or else hopelessly loyal, and which ones were innocent staff. The minister started shouting orders 'get that outrageous display down now!' This was a task Sirius made sure the ones ordered to carry it out failed at, he had to let the memory finish at least, although it was really not very long, Lucius, the first captive of his was actually the longest now he thought about it.

"Sirius Black must be nearby, find him and apprehend him!" Amusingly, very few people jumped at the task of shooting revealing spells all around the room. Regulus jumped under the invisibility cloak and Sirius cast a shield around the two of them before joining him. The cloak was hard pressed to cover both of them but they squeezed together and crouched down low so it did the job, enlargement spells did not work on such valuable, magical items, just like one cannot transfigure them. The room was in uproar, people shouting at the minister, the minister shouting at everyone else, the death eater shouting at each other in their nervousness, the innocents shouting at the death eaters to watch where they fired such spells with no hesitation. The Black brothers did not need to stifle their giggles as they watched the show.

"This is it," Regulus laughed as they room fell apart before him, "you must take me with you every time from now on." Sirius nodded, he would never have done this without somebody by his side, and he would not have enjoyed it half as much, some things were just better with another. It was like watching a film, it didn't matter whether you had seen it before, or whether you had both seen it before, or if it was a film one of you didn't like, or would not usually pick out, for some reason you end up enjoying your evening. James had had to sit through many superhero marathons in his time, smallville, batman, spiderman, ironman, justice league, there were a lot of men he remembered, another smile is brought to his face at the memory.

He'd had to sit through it too, because sometimes James point blank refused to sit through it even if it was to win Lily. But it all seemed like variations of the same thing, defending the weak and saving the romantic interest, but with Lily sitting by his side quoting parts and smiling right before the dramatic fights it became rather enjoyable. He could still remember the experience now after all and James had dressed up as Superman to win the girl of his dreams... his Louis Lane. As long as it was remembered he was not a superhero, he was not here to defend the innocent, except one, although he would allow no innocents to be sacrificed in his revolution. He was here to serve Just Desserts, to clear his name, to create a better future for his Godson/son Harry, to do what the minister should have done years ago.


	19. Horcruxes

**Please read and review, the next chapter is one of my favourites! **

**Horcruxes – **Suddenly Regulus prodded his shoulder and he looked his way even though he could not see the man beneath the invisibility cloak. "Who's that woman over there?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, he would bet every knut he had that Regulus was pointing to someone, there were lots of women here, "where?"

"Standing a couple of paces from Fudge, she is dressed entirely in tight pink clothes that don't suit her, looks vaguely like a toad. She looks like she must smell of cats, I think I can see cat fur on her, doesn't it get your hunter blood pumping?"

Sirius had to smile at that, ever since he had told Reg of his ability to turn into a dog, he had not stopped joking about it. The description was not one that could match many people, Sirius soon caught sight of her and told Reg so. "I can see her; she does look weird in that garb." He wracked his brains for a name, he had seen her before, and been told her name, or heard it somehow, but for some reason it would not come to his mind. _The unmarked death eater _his magic prompted as it stirred from his subconscious to help him. Ah, of course, perhaps he should target her next, although she did not seem beyond redemption somehow, at least, not as evil as some of the death eaters out there. "Dolores Umbridge," he said as the name all of a sudden leapt onto his tongue. "Her name is Dolores Umbridge, the unmarked death eater, why?"

"Look at her chest," he said.

"What are you talking about? Her tight pink outfit certainly accentuates them, but not only is she old, they are minuscule!"

"Look at the necklace, you dirty minded fool," Regulus hissed, "I doubt she knows what it is, and I have no idea in hell how she got a hold of it, she probably thinks it is just a pretty trinket, but she is wearing Salazar Slytherin's locket."

Sirius focused on the locket that hung like an amulet round her neck, Reg would not mistake the little piece of silver he died for, "oh, so she is."HH

_How on Earth did she get a hold of that, _he had no answer for his magic, or Merlin or whatever that voice was, and no, he was not crazy for hearing them. Unbidden, an image of the Nott's house bare and empty, stripped of anything of any value even though it had not been long. Regulus was right; it was strange for that to be the case as most death eaters are also from rich and influential families. They could not possibly need or even desperately want to take the stuff in the house to pawn or sell; in fact the Malfoy family would think it downright demeaning and ludicrous to do so. The face of an entirely different greedy bastard came to mind a snarl ripped from his throat, he could not believe he did not think of it before, "Fletcher," he growled lowly.

That man was unstoppable. He was an annoyance enough so that he did not have many friends and far too many enemies. After all, the quickest way to lose a friend is to lend them money; although why anyone would be idiotic enough to lend money to Fletcher he'd never know. When he was not drunk he was actually a good fighter and that was why Moody took him on as an apprentice and seeming as he somehow managed to not steal anything from him in that time he successfully became an auror and joined the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was pretty sure the real impress was from being able to avoid jail for so long. Of course if he was ever caught he'd probably never go to Azkaban but some other less dreadful institution.

Sirius would not be surprised if he was the first one on the Nott's house once it was vacated, and that meant he'd entered Grimmauld Place too. Most of the jewellery and such was hidden and had protective wards on it, but the locket, that would have just been lying on the table when Regulus went there to drop it off before escaping into the background to recover from whatever semi state of being the dark magic had sent him into. The only thing that would have registered in the wanna-be crooks mind was the fact that it was made of silver, had an intricate design, included snakes and would appeal to a Slytherin mind. Damn that man, he could have sold it to someone overseas or something, and then he would be at a loss.

"What should we do about it?" Regulus questioned, "should we get it now, or target her separately later?" Sirius thought about it, both would work, probably, but when an opportunity is presented to you, one should never tempt fate. He did not know where she lived so he would have to work that out and then target her. But that day or two days could be better spent looking after Harry if he just got it now. His little diversion that was impossible to take down while he was still here was keeping everybody occupied and everyone was in disarray, she might not even notice. Hell, he could probably divest Fudge of his socks and vest and he'd still just stand there staring at the mortifying scene above him, he would not even twitch. He crooked his finger in a 'come hither' motion towards the woman whispering accio locket, nothing happened.

"Nothing happened," Regulus echoes his thoughts, Sirius did not deign it with an answer, it was the bloody obvious it hadn't worked. He frowned, she must have some sort of protection on it, she must have paid a hefty price for that 'necklace' but she had plenty of money and he needed it much more than she did, it was clear she at least took care of her possessions and took various measures to protect them. That was ok, there was more than one way to rid someone of their valuables, muggles did it all the time. "What do we do now?" Regulus asked, knowing that trying himself would not only yield no other results but get him cuffed by his older brother for even thinking it too. "Walk up to her and take it off her neck?"

"That's not a bad idea," Sirius mumbled, "wait here and make sure the display is upheld, I'll get the locket." Silently and still invisible he slipped from his brother's side and made his way towards the woman making sure he did not bash into anyone on the way. He slipped behind her, she was standing still at least, thank heaven for small mercies and wrapped his arms around her as if he was about to embrace her, but of course, he did not touch. He put one hand underneath each side of the chain and gently started to lift. "Keep looking up," he mouthed to her though of course it would make no difference. "That's it, I'm not doing anything, I'm not even here, just keep looking up at that wonderful display up there, that's a good toad."

Just then somebody came barrelling towards him and he side stepped to avoid a full on collision but his arm slipped and came to rest on Umbridge's breast. He immediately retreated and let Umbridge turn her rage onto the man who had apparently touched her inappropriately and while the man desperately tried to defend himself Sirius cursed silently. Well there was nothing else for it, after a quick charm to make the locket as invisible as he was he reached up and snatched it hard. The chain she had put it on snapped immediately and it was clear that in the middle of her argument she felt it and put her hand to her chest, just to find there was nothing there. She screamed for her locket but was ignored as at the moment it was not really a pressing matter. Sirius did not stick around to hear the drama and made his way back to his brother.

"Smooth," Regulus said and Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice, "you just yanked it from around her neck," he noted.

"I did try another way first," Sirius defended, though he was not quite sure why he felt the sudden need to. "I do not completely lack subtlety or flair, there just was no another chance to complete the matter delicately and I lacked the patience. Come on, we can't apparate here, there are wards up, let's go outside and get out of here." He grabbed his brother's arm in one hand and the locket in the other and made his way to the door at the far end of the room. Unseen and unnoticed the door opened and then closed seemingly by itself. The two started running along corridors and through doors, in and out of the staff, making sure not to bash into any of the dazed men and women talking animatedly about what they'd seen earlier, most of them had come from the meeting hall.

Once both Black brothers were a street away they apparated to land in Grimmauld Place front room where they both promptly doubled up with laughter. "The look on Fudge's face," Regulus gasped around panting breaths, "as he stood there floundering, looking at the scene above him, it was priceless, I can't wait to do it again."

"It is not always as easy as that," Sirius managed to contain his amusement down to chuckles. "I have wanted to see the minister look like that for some time. So many people saw that one, but the next display should be even bigger, I'm already plotting who next to target."

"Don't do it without me."

"You proved to be very good; I would love to have you accompany me again."

"Good," Regulus suddenly seemed hesitant, "could you perhaps give it a rest for a couple of weeks, I need to go away for a while?"

This certainly caught Sirius' attention, "What? Why? Where would you go? How long will you be gone? Will you come back? What about Harry and the horcruxes and the revolution and me?"

"Calm, Siri, I only want to go for a couple of weeks, a month at most, I'll be back before you know it. The Black family own apartments scattered around the place, I'll take refuge in one of them for a while, and why I'm going is my business, though I mean no offense. You and Harry can survive without me for a couple of weeks I am sure, you were going to survive the rest of your lives without me when I was believed dead after all, though it touches my heart to know I'll be missed. Just keep the porch light on for me ok?" Sirius just nodded dumbly knowing that he could not really ask his brother to stay if he was dead set on leaving for a little while.

Harry would miss his uncle Reg and Sirius would miss his brother, but as long as he did not stay away long then he guessed that was ok. "If you are way for longer than a month I'll track you down," he said, it was more of a promise of protection than a threat but Regulus smiled in good humour all the same. This made Sirius sigh in relief, that mean whatever he was going away to do, it was most likely not something dangerous or his smile would have faltered guiltily. Reg knew Sirius hated him doing anything dangerous without telling him first so soon after getting him back more or less from the dead and Reg did not mind being sheltered until Sirius was assured that he could look after himself just fine now.

Reg pulled his brother into a quick one armed hug, "I'm not about to kill myself Sirius," he said with a smile, "promise."

"Even so... Kreacher!" The elf appeared with a pop. "I want you to go with Regulus for a while whatever he's doing make sure he'd looked after.

Regulus smiled again, "having Kreacher would actually be a very good idea," he said but they both apparated before Sirius could ask what he meant.

_Now Lucius Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Nott and the Lestrange brothers are all locked up and in Azkaban. Where will this mysterious Vigilante strike next? With the fall of You Know Who there has been an uprising against his former rule, somebody not only has a grudge against former and current death eaters but has the courage and power to act on it. Some say that the vigilante is the murderer Sirius Black fighting back out a guilty conscience, or maybe he is not the murderer we think he is and he is out to imprison those who should have locked up in his place. Some death eaters who previously pled 'imperio' such as Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle have turned themselves in so they do not have to face his ire, smart men. _

_After running into him personally I can verify that the vigilante is indeed Mr Black, or at least, Mr Black assures me he is the vigilante. He has vowed not to cease, what he calls his revolution until all of the death eaters he knows about are locked up where they deserve and he urges the ministry to start doing their job instead of leaving it to him. Mr Black claims he is innocent and was imprisoned wrongly, and after research I can verify that he was not actually ever given a trial. He says he shall catch Peter Pettigrew, the man he claims framed him for the betrayal of the Potters and the murder of the thirteen muggles, himself, and he'll prove his innocence to everyone once and for all. I would just like to say I would not want to be Peter Pettigrew or the minister of magic right now if he is telling the truth..._

Sirius snapped the paper shut with a satisfied smirk, that was all he wanted for now. He took a sip of hot chocolate before placing it back on the coffee table by his side. It was too sweet for his liking and the marshmallows melting on top creating froth was doing nothing to alleviate that either. Still, coco was his trademark drink, not very intimidating of course, not like fire whiskey or even coffee, and cigarettes were popular too, but coco was something he actually liked, and his unexpected hostess did not have any so he had to make do with a substitute. It had been three weeks since capturing the Lestrange brothers, Regulus had returned three days ago with a very distraught house elf but the elf refused to tell him anything and just buried himself into doting on Harry and Regulus to recover, the best medicine for a house elf.

"My, my Rita, you have done an excellent job." He turned to the terrified woman sitting on her chair by her beloved quill, "you have done everything I could have hoped for with your article." The woman, who was still terrified of him from last time relaxed slightly at his smile, assured she was not going to die today after all. Sirius could not help but smirk at the power he held over so many people, it was with the instrument of fear true, like Voldemort used, but it was power nonetheless and he was not using it for evil not great evil anyway, it was to vanquish greater evil. It made him feel otherworldly, which in a way he guessed he was, with his unlocked power and being the descendent and quite possibly true heir of Merlin himself.

The thought was not all that comforting; after all, ultimate power leads to ultimate corruption and all that. Power and influence was how he got locked in Azkaban with no trial and power and influence was how he was fighting this revolution and how he was going to dig his name out of the mud. This revolution of his was the best sort of medicine for the bitterness and anger he felt from being locked up. He felt as if he had some sort of dark passenger within him now, that was the voice of his magic and it whispered to him all the time. It hummed contented at his most when he was either with Harry or beating a death eater, crumbling Voldermort's nation before he found a way to once again rise to power.

He used to dislike this woman, thought she was a vile liar, and she was still a vile liar but he found himself with the stirrings of gratitude, not just for her, but for the papers who employed her and the mindless population that read and believed everything she wrote. Now that she was writing truth he found himself for the first time grateful how everyone believed her. He was an interesting topic, he was dangerous, he was mysterious, and he had done things nobody had ever done before, give a little time and he could be summed up with one word: irresistible. People could not help talking about him, spreading the word, stories and myths escalating and escalating until he himself turned into some sort of legend, and that was just the way he wanted it.

"You have instilled fear in those who need to fear my ire, some have already turned themselves in, and you stirred doubt about my criminal tendencies, you even made the minister uncomfortable, well done, very well done." Sirius Black was incredibly happy with this article, it was all he could have hoped for and more, it was definitely a good idea to go to Rita all those months ago. "I think you deserve a reward." He was thankful that the fear of him had actually made some death eaters turn themselves in, it was only Crabbe and Goyle, strictly small league sheep who no longer had Malfoy to protect them but it was something, Parkinson should follow. There were still a few he'd have to deal with personally but the ministry might start doing their job by then.

"I knew it was a good idea coming to you, one of my better ideas if I do say so myself." He crooked his finger in a 'come hither' motion, "come over here, I have a present for you," he smirked. Rita Skeeter who sincerely doubted the seriously dangerously sexy and seriously dangerous everything else man had any sort of present for her she might like, gulped as she complied. She knew not to question his tone, the last time he'd visited her she had ended up almost impaled by a knife with his impressive display of wand-less magic and she had still not quite gotten over it. Her steps were slow and halting but soon enough she had risen from her chair and was but a pace away from the man who was standing by her bed.

He towered almost two heads over her and was bulging with muscles, magical energy tangible in the air around him. Dangerous, if she had to choose one word in that moment to describe him – that was what she would choose, danger seeped from his every pore. She wished she was not as heartless as she was before no matter how popular her false gossip was, she was pretty sure this dark avenger had chosen her for that reason, not just that everyone read her work. He was the bringer of Just Desserts after all and she would gladly give up her income, give up her career so she did not have to endure these terrifying visits. She may not have believed he had committed the murders he was arrested for, but he had certainly done everything since and that was why she was so scared of him.

"Turn around," he ordered once he deemed her close enough. She really did not want her back to him but again she did not think she really had much of a choice so she did as she was bid. She heard the soft footfall of Sirius closing the distance behind her and let out a frightened gasp and wince as she felt cool metal on her neck. She glanced down and saw much to her surprise that he was not about to draw patterns into her skin with a blade after all. It was a necklace, a fine golden chain with a ruby encased with silver petals hanging from the end of it; it was beautiful and must have cost a lot of money. She seriously doubted that money was a problem for Lord Black but it was not something you could get anywhere, it must have been specially made, and he was giving it to her.

"It was my mothers," he told her as she fastened the necklace and took a small pace backwards. "I was going to pawn it seeming as neither I nor Harry really want to wear something like that." He grabbed her by the shoulders and swivelled her round so he could see how it looked on her. "Just because I am giving you this does not mean you mean anything to me or that I even like you. It is a relief to give something of hers that is of any worth away to someone really, I hated the bitch and the feeling was mutual. "It is easily worth three hundred galleons, it is one of a kind, keep it if you want or sell it and go on a nice holiday somewhere. It does look nicer on you than it ever did when it was infrequently worn on that she-bat anyway."

Rita was not going to lie; it really didn't make her like the necklace any less, in fact in her ears it sounded like he was trying to justify why he was giving it to her. Sirius fingered it briefly, as if saying goodbye to the jewel, maybe it did mean something to him after all. "Peter is scared of me," he said suddenly, "he'd always been scared of me, even in school. He was intimidated by how powerful James and I were, and Remus for that matter. But he did manage to turn..." he broke off and chuckled, "I can't believe I almost told you that," he said to himself. "When I find him he will know fear like never before, but I can't find him, I don't even know where to start looking and I don't think I can ultimately prove my innocence without him."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and collapsed onto the bed drawing his knees up to his chest, brows knitted in thought or confusion. "What about you?" He said suddenly, "do you think I'm a murderer. I know I did not give you any reason to believe otherwise last time I paid you a visit, in fact I think I might have blatantly said I was, I certainly told you to call me one." Rita was not sure whether or not he was actually looking for an answer or whether he just wanted to talk to her he didn't really seemed bothered by her silence. "I am a murderer you know, I killed Gate Master, and there are a load of people in Azkaban I plan to kill because they are pure evil and I now know that prison isn't as secure as people like to think. I just didn't kill Peter and those muggles."

Even though she wasn't going to say anything Rita felt her mouth moving before she was even really aware of it. "I don't think you did it." She really didn't, it was the way he was acting, causing this revolution the fact it was no secret Harry was with him and the pure raw emotion in his eyes. If he really did it then why tell her otherwise, her of all people? Yes she believed, knew, had seen firsthand that he was dangerous, that was not up for debate. But she could not believe he had turned dark, not if he was hunting death eaters, she could not believe he had betrayed his best friends, she never did, and for some reason she felt as if she should say so, so she did. "I know you are dangerous, but I don't believe you killed them or betrayed Lily and James."

Sirius stopped his pacing in front of her to regard her. "You hesitated when I came to see you when I first broke out almost a year and a half ago now," he recalled suddenly. She needed to be reminded to what he was referring. "I told you to call me a murderer but you hesitated, why did you do that, was it because you were scared of me?"

Rita shook her head, "it was because I was scared that I gave in."

Sirius smiled at her a small real smile. "Thank you Rita. I need to get home."

"Looking after Harry right?"

"Yes, among the few." He walked over to the window which was how he made his dramatic exit last time, where his motorbike was.

"You can use the door," Rita offered.

"Doors are for people with no imagination," he smirked as he half jumped, half fell out of the window and landed onto the motorbike and flew away into the night.

"Sirius, bad news," Regulus exclaimed as soon as he walked through the door.

"Then don't tell me now," Sirius said shortly, taking off his cloak and throwing it, leaving it to hang itself up by the door. "I've had a wonderful evening."

"It concerns Harry."

"Everything does," he sat down, "go on then, what's up."

"I know what they horcruxes are, and a few ways to destroy the ones I can find."

"I thought that would be good news." A pause, "hang on, that's what you went away for wasn't it, to dream, being ill, you did that for me, for Harry, didn't you?" Another pause, "that's why you took Kreacher and why you said it would be a good idea. Oh you didn't have to do that Reg, it hurt you, but I am so glad you did. Why didn't you tell me once you got back, that was days ago? You have no idea how worried I was when you were away and how relieved I was when you got back looking no worse for wear than a little pale."

Regulus answered none of his questions. "One of them is the locket, well you know that. One of them is Helga Hufflepuff's cup; another is Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. One of them is a diary he kept when he was still at school, the location of that is unknown. Another is his pet snake, Nagini, one of them is a ring, and the seventh and final horcrux, I'm so sorry Sirius, it's Harry."

Sirius blanched, he meant to say 'what do you mean' but what came out was "how do you know?"

"I didn't know at first, I didn't recognise the aura, all I knew was that it was familiar, and I thought it might be because he's family at first, but now I know, what I feel around Harry is the same as what I feel around the amulet, the same buzz of dark magic. The seventh horcrux is in him; well it's in his scar, so there might be a way..."

"To destroy it without hurting him," Sirius finished for him. He sighed heavily, "let's look on the bright side, we know what they all are now and we can start on finding them and getting rid of them. Do you know what it takes to destroy a horcrux?"

"A number of things will do, a powerful spell, a curse of some sort, or poisonous substances, very poisonous substances."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Well that helps. Do you know where any of the horcruxes are?"

Regulus slowly shook his head, "sorry Siri, I'm not given that information, I do know some are at Hogwarts, I feel the energy near there, but exactly where they all are and how to get them, I just don't know."

Sirius just nodded, deep in thought, then suddenly his eyes gleamed, "I've got an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"There is a place in Hogwarts on the third floor, a hidden chamber called the room of requirement where you can get whatever it is you desire as long as it exists and is in Hogwarts somewhere. It is the perfect place to hide things, including yourself and once you find it you can access what you want as long as you know what it is you desire. James and I found it in our fourth year, it is how we did so well in our exams, we'd pull all nighters studying in there with all the books and potions ingredients and material we could want. We never told Remus or Peter about our find although I'm not sure why, but now I'm telling you. Do you remember when you and I found the mirror of erised in our second year?" He continued, sounding excited now, "I'll bet you anything that's in the room and I'll bet you anything the horcruxes are hidden in that."

Regulus went wide eyed, "that means Dumbledore knows about them," he said calculatingly. "The dreams showed me Hogwarts, just an image of it and I just know at least one of them is hidden there, Dumbledore with all of his knowledge must know if a piece of Voldemort is hidden in his school, he could have hidden it himself. But then again, Voldemort once went there too, he was going by the name whilst he was still a student wasn't he? Still, it must be worth asking him, or getting someone else too, how about we ask Snape for help, he still feels he owes you for saving his life and then just letting him go without even obliviating him? If you prove your innocence to him via veritaserum or something Dumbledore must prove to be a powerful ally."

"That is a good idea," he said quietly, "he would be a powerful ally, but I don't want to double cross him and I will in the end if I pretend to be working with him."

"Why? Surely not revenge, I mean, yes he saved Severus from Azkaban even though he did sort of deserve to go there while he pulled no strings to save you, a man who could very well be innocent and with his knowledge he must still know it is a possibility. But Sirius, this man could prove to be very dangerous, while he is an enemy he is very dangerous. Besides, we need to know the things he must have knowledge of, and he is far too strong for even us to kidnap and interrogate, even with Snape's help in that department instead, although whether he'd do anything adverse to the headmaster is not very likely."

"Calm down Reg, it's just that he is not a very good headmaster. Soon I am going to move onto the political side of this revolution and that means sorting out the corrupt ministry and the minister. While I am at it I am going to sort out Hogwarts too. Because the minister is so incompetent, Dumbledore has been picking up the slack and for that I am grateful but it is not his responsibility, not now I'm here to sort out the problem rather than lessen its effects. Dumbledore is focusing too much time on the Order and the government to care about his students. There are dangerous things in the forest that could kill a trained wizard and he sends them there for detention with just Hagrid and his umbrella for protection. It would be great for him to carry on his other responsibilities but I think he should retire from the school."

"How are you going to ensure that?"

"I won't need to. Once I have caught Peter, and mark my words I will find him eventually, I will have a huge sway in the ministry, everyone will love me for doing what the law was too full of loopholes to do and feel too sorry for me because of my unjust time in Azkaban to press charges because of it. Fudge will be hated, more than he already is for being so wrong and for continuing to hunt me after he knew I was innocent, as will the people closest to him such as the ones responsible for running trials, like the one I was denied and following his decisions blindly instead of protocol. Seeing who still follows Fudge after our dramatic display in the ministry hall with the Lestrange brothers, is a great way to see who the death eaters are."

"It really is ironic who Fudge's last lines of defence are."

"Everyone is against him, he is dying under the press and the strain, having the ministry in disarray can only be beneficial to me."

"Doesn't that mean Dumbledore will be picking up more slack?"

"It hardly matters all that much, Minerva picks up his slack, as much as she can and the only extra commitments she has are the Order, which won't be needed in a year or two and the Griffindor house which have prefects to look after them anyway."


	20. Idiocy

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on uni assignments. This is one of my favourite chapters, please review and enjoy**

**Idiocy – **Regulus had to speculate; sometimes his idiocy really surprised himself. At times like this he had to wonder whether he really had become the Black Griffindor his brother's stead. Traditionally, a Slytherin planned, like Sirius was plotting every second of what he executed, Sirius was smart, he took things slowly and planned and had 100% success rate. He did not do things in the rush of the moment except when the time called for it like with Umbridge and the locket, and apparently his first meeting with Rita had not been planned either but more of a spur of the moment, then again, it was _Rita,_ it had not really had all that much of a risk. Traditionally, a Griffindor steamed right ahead on a bout of foolish courage, only there really wasn't such a thing as foolish courage, there was courage and there was foolishness.

Courage was not the absence of fear, but feeling fear and being able to disregard or work through it because there were no other options. That was the difference between courage and foolishness, foolishness was doing something to appear brave. Maybe he was being a bit harsh, judgemental surely, stereotypical with a Slytherin mind-set, certainly, but in retrospect, had Sirius been in this position himself it would not have come as a surprise. Of course the new Sirius would know exactly what to do and have the power to get out of all predicaments with relative ease, but ten years ago, this sort of situation would be normal. Sirius and his marauder brothers always steamed into things no matter how dangerous they got. They acted first and hardly ever thought while they were doing it or afterwards or at all really.

Sirius and the others, they only ever pretended too if they got caught and punished but even then their actions were always noble and brave, like becoming animals so they could go and play with a werewolf. This move was just foolhardy and thinking of Sirius just made him wince in guilt because Merlin knows what was going to happen now. It was love for his brother that had landed him in this predicament, well more accurately; it was his love for his brother's praise. He had always lived to impress his brother, for the man to say 'I'm proud of you' and to value him like their parents always failed to do. Regulus briefly wondered whether this was why he always liked Slughorn and why Sirius had formed an uncanny attachment to Minerva.

Sirius had praised him to the high heavens when he helped him capture the Lestrange brothers and again when he pointed out what Umbridge had been wearing. He called what he was doing 'their' revolution, not his and they raised Harry together. This was what drove him to find out about the horcruxes even though the process made him ill because it helped his brother, it was something only he, Regulus Black could do, something his older brother could not, something he valued Regulus' help in, he could not resist. He'd always loved Sirius more than his parents, growing up all they'd ever had were each other and they kept saying so, and he never much cared for their praise and encouragement as long as he had Sirius beside him.

He beamed with pride when Sirius thanked him for his help, it spread through him like a drug and he found himself wanting more, needing more. In order to get this he did the only thing he knew worked, he continued to prove himself. It had seemed like a wise decision at the time, he was lost in thoughts of how proud Sirius would be with him, how valued he would be, and now he was here, berating himself because everything had gone wrong. This was one of the worst messes to get caught up in because he had no idea how to get out of it. He could almost hear him now, "how could you be so reckless," and "you could get us all killed". Oh yes, when they were children Sirius had taken his role as an older brother very seriously or Siriusly as he would call it.

Regulus had always been reckless; he always claimed cheekily that he learnt from the best. He was not very good with his self-preservation, and Sirius had been awfully self-sacrificing, ending up jumping from frying pan to fire to save his butt. He always got an earful from him later, like when he had almost broken Arthur Weasleys back and Sirius had yelled at him for a good ten minutes before ignoring him for a whole week. Shunning had always been the worst punishment Sirius could deal out to him and he knew it, but he had saved him from suspension which his family most certainly would not look kindly upon. While the reason for it would not be unfavourable in their eyes, being suspended at all was dishonour on the Black family name.

Yes, Sirius was always such a good brother and acted like a father to him, which was what he needed really and more than he could say for their real parents. Regulus was not the best little brother, not all the time anyway, they snuck into each other's bed at nights and played together and so on, but Reg always said things he did not mean and because Sirius was older he took them to heart. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" He would say and Regulus would laugh at him without humour and disregard him and he own rushed replies full of mocking and snide ignorant, naive, young anger he could only have the intelligence to regret and feel guilt over many years later. "Who do you think you are Sirius talking to me like that, you are not father!" And "what's the matter little girl, can't take a risk?"

"Some big brother you turn out to be." That was his favourite insult as a child because it seemed to cut Sirius the deepest. The irony of the situation was that it was Regulus who was the bad brother and Sirius who was the best. When they were older he stopped being so reckless because he knew it hurt his older brother, worried him and started vying for his praise instead. Whenever Sirius saw his rebuking may have been too harsh or Regulus was mulling over it too much or he was frightened by how loud his older brother's voice could get and how scary he could look and sound, Sirius always broke. Reg was the light of his childhood, the only thing that kept him at the house for so long before running away to live with James. He could never stay angry at him for his reckless behaviour or his cutting, hurtful, thoughtless comments for long.

He would always sigh and sit down and pull his brother who was only a head shorter than him into his lap. He would hold him in his arms, breathing him in, hugging him, an everlasting shield and show of protection that would forever be there. He would apologise for scaring him and being too harsh and say that he did not mean to hurt him. He would say that he loved him again and again until he was sure Regulus could never forget it. "I only say these things because I care about you. I hate to see you putting yourself in danger or in a precarious situation. If you got hurt Reg... I don't know what I'd do." he'd make eye contact and make him promise to be more careful and not do it again and Reg always said yes.

He said yes and he always meant it. When Sirius said those things he always felt such guilt, he was always so sorry for hurting his brother with those thoughtless things he said. It became clear just how much Sirius loved him, had always loved him and always would love him and it would twist the sinews of his heart. He would throw his arms around his brother, overwhelmed by the love he was shown, he'd bury his face into Sirius' chest and bawl how sorry he was. He'd say he did not mean it and promise never to worry him again. But he always did, so it became a routine, a systematic cycle of sorts that could not be broken because Reg just could not stay away from the thrill and the desire to prove himself, for praise, and here, years later, it still happened.

Getting Sirius to tell him about the Room of Requirement was easy. It was a unique room that would pique anyone's interest so he could pepper him with question after question without seeming suspicious. Sirius was only too happy to talk about a subject that was not related to death and fighting. Since starting this revolution it was so hard to find a subject that was not related to hunting and corrupt officials and He Who Must Not Be Named. Seeming as, as far as Sirius thought at least, they were going to go to that room eventually anyway, after appropriate planning, training and precautions were taken to uphold his 100% success rate Regulus would need to know about it. So Sirius told him about it, about what one could hide, what one could find, what you could ask for, how to get into the room in the first place, where in the school it was, everything.

Regulus did not press for information every day; he did not want to arouse suspicion. Regulus had changed a lot, had grown up somewhat and he had gained his trust not just by letting him help with the revolution, calling it 'ours' but just by letting him bond with Harry. Yes Sirius knew what he was like, a leopard never changes its spots as they say, he was not quite sure who said it first, Kipling maybe, or Tennyson, someone like that. Sirius knew he was bound to pull a stunt like this and had warned him how dangerous it was. He'd done similar things before, but never before had it been a situation so dire, and never before had it been something so dangerous that Sirius would not jump in after him. Now Harry was involved Sirius should probably not come to his aid, they had the child to think of, Harry came first.

Once Regulus felt he had enough information about the room he head off. Thinking back on it, getting into Hogwart's grounds was easy enough too, a bit too easy coming to think about it. He had grabbed the invisibility cloak from the main wardrobe, Harry still had no use for it, he was too young to need one, he was five, his life revolved around custard and pretending to be a plane. Because he did not have his brother's ability to apparate around some barriers like he did not have his strength and unlocked core and so forth... he had Kreacher apparate him to Hogwarts, simple. Kreacher was Sirius' personal elf and was loyal to him, but he had a soft spot for Regulus, and if you were the privileged favourite child and it gave you sway then you were a fool not to use it. He swore the elf to secrecy and he reluctantly agreed.

It did not matter that the place, even though it was after hours was milling with students and teachers, he glided to the room invisible, praying it would be empty. There were a group of students in every generation that found out all of the castles secrets and therefore there were bound to be a few who knew about it and that did not even factor in the teachers. Sirius would have thought about all of this before leaving Grimmauld Place, made sure nothing got in their way, somehow. But he was not Sirius; he was the hot-headed baby brother, Mr Screw-up from frying pan to fire. What hurt the most was that he had almost done it, it had gone so smoothly for a while and he had entertained the idea of returning home before Sirius even woke up and him being none the wiser.

He found the mirror of Erised rather quickly, it stood in the corner of the room, it was just as he remembered it. What he saw was him place the diadem of Raveclaw into the cup of Hufflepuff, so he learnt more information, he needed the cup before he got the diadem and then he'd have both. He was just about to go home triumphant, armed with this tidbit of information; all of it transpiring before Sirius even woke before his plans went balls up. The shit hit the fan in the form of a purple robed, white bearded man for some reason God only knows entering the room. Albus fucking Dumbledore well wasn't this just fucking great. Somebody who was looking down on him had a sick sense of humour, fate hated him. But it was not fate's fault, it was his foolhardiness.

Dumbledore for some reason and God knows what that reason could be, had entered the room and that messed up the poorly formed plan. Regulus had pulled the cloak that Sirius had told him Dumbledore was not fooled by anyway over his head as soon as he heard the door creak and ducked behind the objects in the room in time. Still, even though he'd done this Dumbledore knew someone was in the room with him, one of his incomprehensible powers. He was standing by the only entrance (and exit now) as calm as always, arms crossed over his chest, twinkle still in his eyes. "Whoever you are, come out now, I know you are here." He was so calm, cool collected, like Sirius when he executed his plans. "Show yourself," he said, his breath had no even quickened, a plan, that was what he needed.

He needed that thing he should have drawn up before he left the house – like Sirius was doing, that was why Sirius had said not to do this yet. He was not done planning, he was not done making sure the shit would not hit the fan and because he had not carefully drawn one up the plan had gone cocks up. The only consolation was that Dumbledore did not know who he was yet, he only knew that someone was in the room and it was someone who did not belong there, he did not know it was a dead man. Oh, and Dumbledore had patience, that was why he was calmly waiting by the door for whoever was there to realise there was no possible way he could beat Dumbledore which gave him time to desperately try and scrabble for a plan.

Oh yes, the old man was confident in his power. He tried to fool you into thinking he was a harmless old man but he was sharp and powerful and he was right. Dumbledore was cocky for good reason because he could not best or get past Dumbledore. There was no possible way he could take on Dumbledore; it was as simple as that. He was going to get caught and he was going to get apprehended and Sirius and Harry – he mentally slapped himself. Now was not the time for a panic attack, he had to make the best of a bad situation. The fact he was as good as caught was a harsh fact but a truth he'd have to work around for now, Harry and Sirius had been caught yet and once his identity was revealed he would be questioned, probably under veritaserum.

He had the time for about one spell once he was caught; he had to make it count. He doubted the surprise of the intruder simply being him would count for anything much against someone so trained. He would be surprised sure, but he would not let in hinder the inevitable short battle that was going to commence soon. Dumbledore certainly knew it was not one of his loyal students and teachers in here from what he sneak peeked from around the objects shielding him from view of his defensive stance, one of his uncanny abilities. He had his wand drawn already too and his senses were on high alert but he was pretending none of this mattered to him, he still looked unbothered. That was another ability the old man possessed.

He probably had a shield around him, he just could not detect it but the man was that damn powerful and he could hide it. that ruled out most of the spells that came immediately to mind such as 'stupefy' or any sort of hex that would give him distraction enough to slip past. That plan relied mainly on luck anyway, there was no telling Dumbledore would not catch him once he slipped past anyway, he was too powerful for him. No, he already knew he was going to get caught, he just needed to try and minimise the consequences for the people this was all about, Harry, little Harry. He needed to try and save him, still, somehow, there was still time, there must be a way and obvious one he was just missing because he was panicked.

He could not allow himself to panic and then consequently by caught without anything to fall back on; a little veritaserum later they'd know everything. The aurors would find Grimmauld Place that was too hidden from anyone that was not Black blood and accepted at that moment and Sirius and poor little Harry and he could not let that happen. They had been so much already; he owed them this, all he could do. Even if he cast glamours they'd be seen through eventually and there was little point stalling if Sirius was asleep and believed he was safe where he was. What if he was caught, what if Sirius was arrested, what if he was kissed, what if Harry was taken away, what if he was locked away too, what if all was lost? What if... what if...

Sirius was awfully powerful, he might be able to get him and Harry away but there was no certainty about the matter, Dumbledore would no doubt have so many aurors on the job of hunting Sirius down after all. Sirius or Harry might get hurt in crossfire of the battle that Sirius would put up to protect his Godson which was worse than Sirius getting caught and Harry getting taken away. Harry at least they knew would remain safe and be given to a loving family, not as loving as him, but what of Sirius? Dumbledore would probably question him under truth serum and find out he was innocent but there would be consequences for his actions. But what if the aurors had orders to kill if need be, he'd be lost forever, so soon after they'd reunited, only halfway through their revolution, Peter still not caught, Reg would not be able to live with the weight of guilt on that magnitude.

Unbidden the face and voice of his brother appeared to him again and he started bawling apologies and excuses. His brother was not telling him how much he'd screwed up though, he was telling him to shape up and try and fix this the best he could. "What is done is done, it cannot be changed, we have no hourglass, you just have to try and find a way to fix it without fighting him as he is too good." Reg wracked his brain, stopping his 'sorrys' to think practically, there must be a way, if not to stop Dumbledore and get past him then warn Sirius. He just had to top panicking and thinks, he could do this, he had to. "Think Reg, there is a way to do this Reg and you'll find it, I love you and I'm proud of you, good luck, help us Reg, please."

This had started out as an act of proving himself and it had ended in disaster. He cast a silence charm around the bubble he was sitting in and starting talking as quickly as he could without being unintelligible. Dumbledore had lost his famed patience and had started to search the room, he did not have long before his little hiding place was discovered, he had to act quickly. "I'm so sorry Siri, I know you said we were going to go together and you were planning it but I was emboldened by helping with the Lestrange brothers and I wanted to prove I was invaluable to this revolution so I went by myself." His words came out in a quick tumble, tears streaming down his cheeks, he just could not seem to hold them back.

More than anything he wanted Sirius here, to hold him, to say he was not angry, to say he understood and was not going to yell and offer him a smile. But he was not here, he was at home, sleeping, blissfully unaware and betrayed, all of this was his fault. So much relief on his next move and he had to try, and he convinced himself it was going to work. "I went to the room of Requirement Sirius, and I did find out useful information, I found out you need to cup before we get the diadem from the mirror of Erised and that's in Gringotts I think, that is the only other place that is as secure as Hogwarts. I was so close, it was going well, I was just bout to come back with this information before you even woke."

He had to take another vital few moments to compose himself enough to continue again. "Dumbledore entered the room, I don't know why and it was awful bad luck and he knew someone he did not know or did not belong was there. I can't get past him Sirius, he is too strong for me to hope to get away, of course I shall try but I do not have unrealistic hopes and dreams although evidently I still charge into danger and I fully understand if you don't want me to join you in this revolution anymore, I _am _a liability now." It was a harsh, hurtful truth, but one he was going to have to face. He had just put them in danger, you can't have someone like that assisting you in something so important, relying so fully on trust and competence.

"He is going to catch me Sirius and he is going to find out everything with truth serum. You are in terrible danger Sirius, get Harry and Kreacher and get the hell out of there, I'll stall as long as I can but I reckon you've got about 25 minutes. Again, Sirius, I am so, so sorry, more than you could ever know." He forced himself to stop there, he could not keep apologising, it was not like it was doing any good. Regulus got his feet and yelled "expecto patronum!" A huge silver serpent shot out of his wand, out of the door and away. Even if the silence charm, that was now dropped concealed the yell, Dumbledore did not miss a huge silver snake speeding past him. His patrounus being a snake was a huge comfort for him, he was not a Griffindor he was still 100% Slytherin.

Now Regulus was well aware that there were ways someone could prevent a patronus from getting any further away. But this Patronus needed to reach its target, it only needed to be left alone for another ten seconds before it was too far away for any wards or spells to be cast to stop it, not even Dumbledore, well for Dumbledore he'd make it twenty seconds. He made the second most foolhardy move in his life that night. It was clear Dumbledore was not wearing a shield, cocky bastard but that was all as well. Perhaps he'd dropped it when confronted with a dead man in his school, who knows? Well while he was staring at him he was not stopping his patronus and given who he was it was pretty damn clear to whom it was headed. With a quick prayer to the heavens he coiled his muscles and jumped him.

Tackling a 120 year old man, no matter how magically powerful said 120 year old man was, to the ground, was not exactly the proudest moment of his life. He wrapped both arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, straddling him and on impulse bit his shoulder just because it was the only wand-less attack he could think of doing in this position. He yelled in his ear as loud as he could for more distraction and when, almost thirty seconds later when the old man finally managed to get the crazy dead man off of him he was too late to do anything. Sirius was going to be fine now, and Harry too, they had to be. Now he had to go absolutely crazy to lengthen the time it took for them to reach his office for him to be questioned.

He would admit he found it rather fun in a way, despite the circumstances. He made his eyes go wide and foamed at the mouth being quite explicit in his insults and screams to the world. He bit and he punched and kicked and took off running in a real attempt to get away but knew there was no chance. It took a full ten minutes to reach Dumbledore's office, about the same time his patronus would reach Sirius and Harry; he would be listening to his message now. It would not take him more than ten minutes to grab supplies and get out the house. It would take even less than that if Sirius was desperate enough; he had more than enough money to replace everything.

He did not know whether his unlocked core meant that it protected him from the aurors ability to read the location of the last apparition that happened in the immediate area but he sure hoped so. If not, Sirius would think of something and he'd give them as much time as he possibly could. It was the least he could do. Soon enough he was restrained and Dumbledore had very professionally pushed aside the fact he was taking to Regulus Black to focus on the fact he had a connection to his very live and active brother. Soon, Severus was called and here started more drama, now was the crucial turning point, his last hope for more stalling was the fact that in light of recent events Severus Snape would be Sirius' man before Dumbledore's.

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed Gate Master's bag and started to pile clothes into his, his and Harry's, "go downstairs and pack as much food as you can carry." He really had no idea why he was still using Gate Master's bag, it was perfectly good but he did have and could purchase better. It was not a trophy of any sort, of course not, just complacency, getting a new bag had never been high on his mind so he never got round to it. It was a bit like tidying his room as a kid with the Potters, they never kept house elves. He refused to say he was a messy person but once it was suggested there was something else you desperately wanted to do so it just kept being pushed back and back... well anyway, he diverged.

"Once you've packed food, go to Gringotts and withdraw money, lots of it, about 10,000 galleons should do it, no wait, make that 30,000, I have no idea what's going to happen now!" Each item of clothing shrank as he threw it into his bag which was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was primarily black outfits for him and cloaks, and he'd said before, once you have worn entirely black once you find it hard to return, or maybe it was just his name that made him feel this way. Yet standing there in the shore of Azkaban with that black cloak billowing behind him, looking so dangerous and so vengeful... He'd killed a man that day; he was wearing his bag now, he had eaten his food, entered and wrecked his home and hadn't cared, he still didn't.

"Meet me in the holiday home we have in the Bahamas!" He yelled as he threw Harry's clothes into the bag as well. His clothes were mainly star patterned; he'd grown an infatuation for the night sky and especially shooting stars which was rather adorable. Sirius, being the doting Godfather and father he was had purchased him stars. His wizarding clothes had stars that moved about on the clothes, though of course Harry could not wear them around Hermione and the other muggles he knew by association. Harry stirred and made a wordless whine at the ruckus and Sirius stopped his activity to give him a quick cuddle. Everything was going to be fine, he would make sure of it, he'd get Harry to safety first, then go back for his idiot brother whom he was going to give a stern talking to but still loved him with all his heart of course. Blood was thicker than water and all that, especially Black blood, always so family oriented.

"But master!" Kreacher yelled up the stairs, he would apparate her and talk to him normally as yelling at one's master could be considered uncouth, but that would mean halting in his activity. Regulus had said he was going to stall but Sirius had no idea how much time he had and could not take any of it for granting to wasting of it, their safety was in jeopardy here, they could pick up of manners again later. "The Bahamas is not guarded as well as this place and as it is the only other property owned by Black it will be the first place checked! Besides, aurors and ministry officials can read the destination of the last apparition that took place in any given area, unless you can block it or prevent it, it is not safe!"

"Don't go straight there. I'm going to apparate to about twenty different places first to throw them off track and take about an hour to get there!" Sirius yelled, throwing Regulus' clothes into the bag now and the book of baronetcy, just because. "It is quite dangerous to do without being splinched but I know you can do it, you are bonded to me after all, my elf. Besides we are not going to be in the Bahamas for long, only a couple of days to regroup and think! We can hardly stay there as the revolution must go on and is happening in England, and I have to find out where Reg is and save him, again! It would be unfair to keep Harry away from Hermione for that long as well," they still met up all the time, "are you done packing up downstairs yet?"

Eventually Kreacher appeared before him just as Sirius was packing his mother's jewellery. Really the only thing he was doing was spiting Mundungus here, mangy cur. "Have you got as much as you can carry from downstairs Kreacher?" He asked as he shrunk it all down and stuffed it into Gate Master's backpack. He did not wait for him to answer though he might have caught a nod as he put the backpack on and went to pick up a still dozing Harry; it was still late at night after all, maybe 3am. "Remember Kreacher, 20 different places, Gringotts, the Bahamas, then rest, no, make us all something to eat, unless I get there first, I'll be going more places first and be taking it slower for Harry so he does not get hurt. Good luck." With a pop the elf was gone.

"Harry, you've got to wake up now, take a deep breath and hold it, bury your face in my robes, like that, yes, that's right, I'll tell you when you can take a breath." Sirius had never done this before but it was worth a shot. Holding Harry close to him he apparated, and then he apparated again and again and again. He went all over Britain, the places he knew he could get to with no difficulty do he did not end up splinching himself or Harry. He did not stay in the area long enough to be recognised by the passer bys but long enough that half a trace could be laid down, don't stay long enough and not even a werewolf could track your scent there. He stayed for about a minute in each place, Harry taking deep breaths each stop.

He had about fifty stops in all, he did not dare do any more than that because he was tired after so many apparations and that was no easy feat. Even for someone like him with his open core fifty in short succession was excessive, there was a reason why one could not do it legally until seventeen years of age, and there was no one to help him should a mishap occur, not to mention he was carrying an extremely important passenger. After just under an hour he appeared in the holiday home the Black family had in the Bahamas. The magic meant only Black family could enter, and those the Blacks chose to admit. They never admitted many; the upmost trust was required so usually reserved for family, to date, James was the only one he admitted entrance too.

This was one of his favourite holiday homes; he and Reg were allowed to come here as often as they liked to 'get out of their parents' hair' and they would not have it any other way. Although Sirius could get past most wards, and as he was holding Harry, he got past too, after a little while he modified it so only, he, Harry, Reg and of course Kreacher who was included anyway, could get past. Kreacher had gotten her before him having not gone to as many places, although he'd have had to spend a couple of minutes in Gringotts. He was cooking lasagne, the smell was intoxicating. Yes, he'd eat first, and then sleep; he'd worry about Regulus and the message later. Allies, especially ones close enough for entrance to his properties were in very short supply.


	21. Back from the dead

**Ok, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I like the ending of this one. Once again I apologise for mistakes, I like writing and reading fanfiction, not reading the actual story, maybe the changes are on purpose, please read, review and enjoy.**

**Back from the dead –**Regulus watched Severus' face as his cobalt eyes alighted on him and he was sure anyone else would have fainted. He wanted to smirk as his hollow, gaunt face paled even further but had to hold it back because he had a persona to hold up, he was meant to be crazy here so he could not smirk, if he found something funny he could laugh manically. He had a terse friendship with the man, they had been housemates and Severus had befriended him to spite Sirius, but Reg had been torn between helping him as Slytherins were meant to and the loyalty he had to his brother. He felt nothing adverse for the man himself, he just hated him in a passive sort of way so Sirius would love him, and he did, so he just kept shunning his advances.

As he and Sirius hated each other he felt the need to be hostile towards the pale, ugly man but was not quite brave enough to do so outwardly because he was friends with Lucius. That man who was now locked up where he belonged was a man who was far too influential. He was fully capable of turning the whole house against him, so he was never nasty to Severus and he tentatively allowed him to help him with his subjects and walk him to lessons. However he tried to keep contact and conversation with him to a minimum without being overly obvious that he was doing so and he never knew if he was doing a good job of being subtle because while Severus might not have noticed the shunning he could have just not cared. He didn't even talk to him much when they were both death eaters, which led to a fair deal of awkwardness between them.

Regulus fixed him with a hard glare, trying to send him a telepathic message but he must have missed a few lessons on that subject because it did not seem as if he was proving very successful. 'Stall for me Severus,' he thought at him as hard as he could, if someone could scream a thought that is. 'Stall, however you can, I tackled the headmaster to the ground and bit him through those purple robes, you can do it too. I don't care what you do, walk slowly to go and get the veritaserum, for Sirius and Harry, please.' He suddenly regretted telling Sirius he did not want Severus to see him because, and this assuming the man would be on their side over the headmaster regarding Harry; this would be a whole lot simpler. 'Please Severus,' he thought as hard as he could, somehow getting it into his head it would work.

Needless to say it did not work as well as he might have hoped, all he was given as a reply was a queer look as Severus tried to work out why the weird man before him whom he had thought dead until a couple of moments ago and could very well be insane was staring at him with such intensity and such a bizarre expression. What he needed was a prompt, something spoken out loud but with the headmaster so close that proved difficult. 'What would Sirius do?' Sirius would not have gotten into this mess. 'What are your advantages?' Any sort of fight with the headmaster was half power and halfwits, this was going to have to be 100% wits to at least help Sirius, and he already knew he'd sent a patronus, it did not take a genius to work out who it went to.

He only had one thing he could make an advantage out of, Dumbledore thought he was insane. Of course Severus might think he was insane too, but if he screamed it loud enough he could give quite a clear message without anything suspicious coming out of it. If there was one thing Regulus could do, it could act, so he did, he started and thrash and scream, wordless cries of make believe agony, anger and fear, although self anger and guilty fear for Sirius and Harry was quite genuine. He shook his head from side to side started to convulse, the foam pouring out of his mouth as if he was having a full on fit. He struggled and shook and fought against the bonds tying him to his seat knowing they were not going to break.

He certainly had their attention at least; both men had shrunk back from him slightly. He focused his now bloodshot eyes on Severus and started to bark crazy laughter which made him shrink back further with uncertainty. It was all an act of course, he was a good actor, he could hardly tell Severus his clue without disguising it as insane yells, Dumbledore might catch onto something. However, there was a little voice at the back of his mind telling him he may be overdoing it slightly. His aim was to throw Dumbledore off his hypothetical scent, not scare Severus off, he was stalling them though, which was something. "What the hell happened to him?" Severus muttered to the headmaster, "should I call Poppy? Maybe get some calming draught?"

"He died Severus, I think for a dead man he is in surprisingly good shape. However I do not believe he is as insane as he would have us believe. I don't know whether he stole the invisibility cloak from my quarters or whether he had help in that department in the form of his older brother, but he got onto Hogwarts grounds alone. An insane man probably would not be able to get into the room of requirement by himself, especially as I am sure he did not know about it when he was a student here all those years ago. He cast a patronus as well, not an easy spell in general, especially not for an insane wizard. Come on Mr Black," he tapped his shoulder to try and snap him out of it, "that is enough now, calm down."

"He looks pretty crazy to me," Severus muttered as Regulus moved to bite the headmaster's fingers when they got too close to his person.

"Anyway my boy, I would like you to go and get some veritaserum from your stores." At this Regulus sprung into action. Severus was a smart man, his yells would mean nothing to Dumbledore, probably, but Severus would figure it out, hopefully.

"NO SEVERUS!" He screamed, making to the thin, pale man to turn back around as Regulus sounded terrified, he was acting too well, Severus had no idea this was an act, but as he became more and more in character, the less of an act it was becoming. "YOU CAN'T GO DOWN THE STAIRS SEVERUS!" He screamed, "DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM! DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM! DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM!" On a whim he added, "PEANUT BUTTER AND JAM SANDWICHES!" This was more or less what Sirius had said to Severus when he'd been staying in Grimmauld Place, recovering and he'd obeyed out of loyalty, gratitude and debt. Sirius had told him the noise being made upstairs was Harry or Kreacher to protect Reg's existence from the man, when he'd seen the two of them walk past his bedroom door a moment ago.

Dumbledore would not know that though, it was a double entendre, that was the beauty of it. Dumbledore would think Regulus in his mad state had somehow, for some reason, latched onto Severus and did not want him to leave the room, leave him alone, and the dungeons were downstairs. Severus would put two and two together and realise that in order to uphold his promise to Sirius and Harry, he had to help Regulus stall. Regulus slowly let his thrashing subside and was pleased to note that while Dumbledore held an expression of pity and supreme confusion, understanding was dawning on Severus' face. Dumbledore was facing the crazy man so he did not see it, Reg gave him a smile that fell from his face and quickly as it came, so as not to arouse suspicion, and Severus gave him the smallest of nods.

Reg had done all he could and brought a few more minutes just with that display, it was time for Severus to play his part, it was up to him to help now. "I'm afraid I cannot get you any veritaserum," Snape said, answering Dumbledore's question and Regulus' wishes with one quick statement, "as I do not have any left. It, along with a great number of potions were stolen by Sirius Black a number of months ago as you know and truth serum takes a long time to brew and requires complete concentration for the entire duration. Between my classes, brewing potions for the hospital wings and other concoctions that were stolen and more commonly needed in a school, I have not been able to completely replenish my stocks."

Regulus did not know how much of that was truth and did not care either way; the important thing was that the headmaster brought it, which he did. Had Regulus not been tied to the chair at the moment, he would have jumped up and hugged the man. Regulus appreciated Snape's attempt but it only ended up stalling the headmaster always had something else under his sleeve for seven minutes, but plenty of time had passed now. Seven minutes was how long it took him to fire call Fudge and tell him to floo to his office and bring Veritaserum with him. Fudge answered immediately as he always did, whether someone he was hunting was currently tied up in the office of the man who picked up his slack or not.

Fudge also almost fainted at the sight of him, but like Dumbledore, professionally attempted to push the feeling aside. "What's the matter Fudge?" He said teasingly, leaning forward in the seat he was bound to, "surprised to see me?"

"You're dead," Fudge said quickly as he produced the vial, "of course I am surprised to see you."

"My mistake," Reg said, "I must be a figment of your guilt ridden imagination. Do feed me the Veritaserum Fudge," he teased tauntingly, "there is so much I would like to say I would like to say and be taken seriously." He turned to Dumbledore, "I'm not really crazy," he said, "I was just play acting, but now Fudge is here to play there is a lot I have to say. What are you waiting for Fudge? Feed me the truth serum." He should have probably kept silent, for while it felt good to taunt him again, Fudge managed to convince Dumbledore not to give him the truth serum.

"If he wants it, he must have ingested something to make it have no effect or something, don't trust a Black yet, he must have connections with his brother." He leaned in close to Regulus' face, "I know you know where he is, Black, there is more than one way to get information out of a person." He drew his wand and pointed it square at Regulus' chest, "where is your brother Black, you will answer me or so help me I will use an unforgiveable."

Regulus tried not let his face drain from colour, he had felt the pain of crucio before and he did not want to feel its effects again. He forced a smirk to adorn him face instead, feeling fear would be like conceding already. Black had beaten him when he'd been locked in jail, Regulus could do the same thing, if he stayed calm he would win. "I can't say I am surprised Fudge," he said, shrugging as best as he could against the bonds holding him, "you are dark now after all. All the ministry officials following you now after all the dramatic occurrences inside your ministry are death eaters. He'll come for you when he's done you know, Sirius will come for you and he'll make you pay for everything you did, once he's finished doing your job and capturing and imprisoning all of your death eaters. Maybe he will sort out a nice little cell for you too."

"Shut up!" Fudge slapped him, which just made him laugh even more, so much so it sounded almost maniacal, but not insane, and Dumbledore was hearing all of this.

"You won't feed me truth serum, because then I will leak to your influential buddy here that you are corrupt and my brother is innocent and he and you will not be able to dispute it. Sirius did not kill those muggles, or Peter, Peter is still alive and Peter was the death eater who betrayed James and Lily to VOLDEMORT!" Severus and Fudge flinched at the name while Reg, after spending so long with the confident Sirius felt nothing, far less exuded any reaction, which sent him into another bout of insane giggles. I have made a fine comeback from being a death eater, much like you Severus, and I'm hunting the death eaters with Sirius, like Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers and the Notts, the rest will follow soon, very soon."

"Is there something you need to tell me Fudge?" Dumbledore ask, twinkle absent from his mind, "Regulus, is Sirius innocent?"

"Sirius didn't kill those people Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded, "but how can you be so sure if he just told you."

"He showed me, with his memories, he tracked down Peter after James and Lily died, but Peter showed uncharacteristic swiftness. He blew up the street and cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and escaped down the sewer leaving Sirius unscathed so he was framed. He shouted that he was the one who betrayed the Potters; minutes later you appeared Fudge and arrested him with no trial." He turned back to the headmaster, "and what about you? You got him out of the jail when he was a death eater," he jerked his head in Severus' direction, "but you won't save an innocent man. You must have been suspicious, Sirius turn dark, kill his own brother, for James was basically his brother, you must be mad."

"I believe you Regulus, however I still do not feel comfortable leaving Harry with him."

Regulus grew nervous, "what do you mean Dumbledore? You have not grown dark on me have you? Not now, please not now"

"He is so powerful, with no wand as well."

"A perfect protector then, you mean it is power you do not have and power that is not under your control, you bastard." He whirled on Fudge, "and you can stop smirking in relief you bastard!" He started struggling and spitting in earnest, "he will come for you both!" He thrashed in anger, eyes darkening, "HE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY AND TAKE HARRY AWAY FROM HIM AGAIN! HE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! HE'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

"Scream all you like Regulus, I'm making the decision I think is the best."

"You are making the decision that will suit you the best you fucking liar! Sirius saved him from abuse and we love him, we love him! It will kill Harry to be separated from us again, he has finally found family and Sirius and Harry are all I have left, we only have each other!" He struggled further, wanting nothing more than to rip their eyes out. Severus was strangely silent and standing off to the side, an unreadable expression on his face. "He is innocent! He is innocent! HE IS INNOCENT AND YOU WILL STILL CONDEMN HIM! YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! SIRIUS CAN TAKE THE NIGHT OFF! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU CORRUPT FUCKING BLOODY CUNTS!" He screeched, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED US!"

"Feed him the veritaserum Fudge," Dumbledore said, "let us see where they are hiding." Of course he struggled, he thrashed, he spat, but eventually the potion was forced down his throat. "Where were you staying with Sirius and Harry?"

It was veritaserum, he could not stop the answer spilling from his mouth, "Grimmauld Place," he said immediately, "Sirius is Lord Black now, it's his."

"How do you find it?"

"It's under the fidelus charm."

"You could take us there?"

"I can."

"Will you?"

"Never, not for all the riches in the world."

"I could torture you until you do," Fudge cut in.

"Mr Fudge!" Severus cut in, scandalised, "don't you think all of this is a bit harsh and hasty. We know, or at least there is a possibility Sirius Black in innocent, now you are still hunting him? And you condone all this headmaster?" At Dumbledore's nod Severus bent his head, "I am afraid I cannot agree with this, I will not follow you with this doubt, and hopefully, neither will the Order. I am sorry; the two of you are on your own."

"How about we keep Regulus here until Sirius comes for him? I am sure he will come for the remainder of his family, I can take him down," Dumbledore offered, continuing as if there had been no outburst from the teacher next to him.

Severus shook his head in disgust. He nodded his head as a sign of goodbye and quickly left the office, it was too corrupt in there. They wanted to condemn an innocent man who had saved his life to cover up their mistakes, and he could not agree with that.

"Dad?" Harry asked as he crawled onto his father's lap, "where's uncle Reg? Shouldn't we go get him to come home now?" Sirius wrapped his arms around the little bundle but said nothing, even though Harry was right. They had been in the Bahamas for almost two whole days now but had not done anything about the missing Reg or the revolution, this was an annoying problem and it would mean leaving Harry for extended periods of time, again, but he would make up for it when the revolution was over, he just needed another year or so. But he did not even know where Reg was, probably not Azkaban, he'd have to be somewhere secure, he needed help with this mission. Just because he was powerful did not mean that he knew everything.

"It's kind of late cub," Sirius said, suddenly noticing it was 10:30pm, very late for small children, "why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Harry nodded, "about uncle Vernon."

Sirius' arms tightened and he rested his chin on Harry's black locks. "I'm sorry for everything they put you through; I should have come for you earlier. You do know you will never have to see them again don't you? You are quite safe; they will never hurt you again."

"I know, but they still frighten me, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for cub, _I'm _sorry if I sounded that way. I'm just worried about your uncle; I don't know where he is." He picked up Harry and took them both to his bed and stretched out on it. "Here, I'll keep your uncle away from you; you have a father and an uncle who loves you very much, never forget that." Sirius was certainly never going to forget it, for as long as he lived knew he was never going to forget it, Harry was his, and he was loved, so very, very loved, and Harry loved him also, probably more than he knew.

On the third day Sirius was woken by a patronus appearing in his bedroom, waking the two of them up. Sirius sat up slowly, holding Harry so he did not fall to the floor when gravity meant he could no longer stay on the chest he'd been sleeping on. It was a huge silver lion, he knew that anywhere, Remus' patronus, now what did he want? The lion opened its mouth and out tumbled apology after apology, much like Regulus' patronus had been. "Oh my God Sirius I am so sorry I ever doubted your innocence and after my first inkling I never sought to make things right with you. I should have known it was preposterous but I needed someone to blame for their deaths, I should have fought tooth and nail to get you a trial and rejoiced when you broke out."

"Severus has visited me and told me Regulus has been questioned by Dumbledore and Fudge. I can't believe he is still alive, I remember how you cried when you found out he was dead, despite is wrong side in the war. Even though they both know you are innocent they still want to capture you, you are too dangerous to not be under their control so have captured Regulus so you go to rescue them. They probably have a load of traps but I know it is completely pointless telling you not to go or to wait a little longer to plan and gather some allies first; I will help you fight if you want me to. I will stand behind you 100% in this revolution you are starting. They did not find Grimmauld Place because Regulus refused to show them where it is, even though, and I'm so sorry Sirius, they used crucio on him, though they do know it is Grimmauld Place."

Sirius almost froze at that information, they had tortured his brother. How DARE they, he was going to kill Fudge, and Dumbledore, brutally. He felt love as well because Regulus had not broken under the pressure, he loved them that much. "Regulus is being held at the ministry under the guard of Dumbledore, he is the one you will have to fight, good luck." So Dumbledore had fully betrayed him now, he was the enemy, a man he had once respected, almost loved to an extent; he was the man he would have to defeat in battle. He was not scared of the encounter, while he was only 80% sure he could win which were still not odds he liked all that much, that was not what was bothering him, it was simply because it was _Dumbledore, _just _Dumbledore._

He did not want to fight that man; the thought of beating him, even to bring his brother back brought him no pleasure. In the same way it takes a lot for a child to stop loving their parents, despite all of his transgressions against him, he still held a glimmer of affection for his old headmaster. He had to be wary, people turned on their friends, this he knew, and Fudge was wetting his pants more every day which caused him to do drastic things, but Dumbledore was always a constant for the light. Dumbledore would cast unforgivable, Dumbledore would never be dark, even if he would throw him into Azkaban when he rescued curs like Severus – something was up. "Dad, Padfoot, is everything ok? Is Uncle Reg ok?"

"Yes cub," he answered truthfully, "come tomorrow everything will be ok." He called Kreacher into the room just as Harry was dozing off again due to the late night before. "Kreacher, I need you to listen to me carefully and do exactly what I say. I want you to take Harry and take him to Remus, and he is to stay there until I call for him. I want you to serve Remus as you have served me, for Harry because I have no desire to separate the two of you. Now, if things get bad then I want you to forget me, and Regulus if you have to. If I am ambushed and can't get out and can't be saved then just forget and help raise Harry, do you understand?"

"Master that is never going to hap-"

"Do you understand, Kreacher?" Sirius shook him by the shoulders, staring into those wide eyes that were filling with the huge tears of worry that only a house elf could produce. Shakily and upset he closed his mouth to force himself to make no reply or reassurances that Sirius would be fine as much as he believed them, needed to believe them. He did not want to stop questioning how Sirius did not need to worry about that, how powerful he was. The intensity in his eyes however was so great, tantamount to an order, he had to nod and say what Sirius wanted to hear and carry out his words. He'd make sure Harry was looked after.

Sirius placed Harry in Kreacher's arms where he was held preciously to his chest like a fragile piece of glass. "Thank you Kreacher," Sirius said with a small smile, "for everything you've done, and in case I don't see you again, goodbye." Kreacher did not get a chance to say goodbye back, Sirius had already apparated, game face on. There was really nothing left to do but drop Harry off in the arms of Remus and persuade him to help Sirius fight.

Reality was being challenged a lot recently, ever since Peter betrayed them he was doing an awful lot of things he thought he would never do. He was imprisoned for a crime he did not commit and even more amazingly he became the first one ever to break out. He unlocked his core and had gained the potential to become the most powerful magician alive. He was looking after his abused godson and not to blow his own trumpet, but despite his lack of experience he was doing so superbly. He had become a vigilante hunting death eaters getting them to confess and then presenting the memories to the minister in increasingly more public spaces via his own invented brand of penseive, and he never was the creative one, especially not for potions, so that in itself was another phenomenon.

He should really stop being surprised at his own feats of magic because now he was a certain someone's heir he was going to keep surprising himself for years to come. He had already struck Remus, beaten Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott and various other people, this was just another adversary. Still, this man had been something of a mentor to him, his father had never really been the parental type and before running away with James to live with him and effectively become his brother to the point he shared his parents too, he had given this man similar adoration. Striking a brother is normal within many families but when you do it to one's father it is different, and he knew he was going to get no satisfaction from surpassing this man.

It would not have been so bad if there were no onlookers, but this man served as a pillar of such strength to so many, beating him would not favour them. They relied on him to be their protector, protecting them from villains like him and to have said villain emerge victorious was painful. The kindest thing he could do was beat him without hurting him badly and retreat without so much as looking at anyone else. He would not boast, he was not a gloat and he would not prolong things and he was already sorry for what was inevitably going to happen because he did now and always would admire and even love this man, he'd admit it, after all, he had done so much for him. Of course leaving him to rot in Azkaban was not a fatherly move, but it takes a lot for love to die.

"So it has come to this," he said quietly, knowing his opponent, though easily twenty paces way, heard him perfectly. "I had rather hoped I'd not have to battle you, I have always thought of you as a father figure, and during my school years I yearned for you to look on me as a son." It was true, Minerva had always paid him special attention, treating him as her personal cub more than just another one of her lions, maternal love was never in short supply, but paternal love was another matter. His opponent made no reply as he raised his wand and Sirius copied by raising his hands into a battling position, ready to take on this man he admired, this man he once adored, Albus Wulfric, Brian, too many middle names Dumbledore.

As always with his once headmaster, fighting him was half a battle of power and half a battle of wits. In the area of power he was pretty sure he was superior, in fact, he knew he was far superior, but with skills and battle technique he was not so sure. Wandless magic and his own modified shields had gotten him a long way so far but he had not had a century to master skills like Dumbledore had. As for wit, well it was the same, but if he sounded confident enough he might be able to beat him without hurting him. He was definitely going to win, but he needed to win in such a way his old mentor was unharmed, and if at all possible, save face.

"Tom was always scared of me," Albus said calmly, "even when he decided to go by the name Lord Voldemort and became the dark wizard he is today, he is still scared. It would make sense his servants are scared too."

"I am not frightened of you, Albus, wary maybe, an admirer certainly, but not scared, because I am confident in my own power and I know that it is greater than yours. All the greatest witches and wizards we know of lived in the past which is... interesting. It is all about unlocking one's core I believe, something of the past, it works better than simply having the right wand. I found out something interesting a while back that has increased my confidence greatly. Voldemort could not hold a candle up to any of the four founders, and the four founders combined could not hold a candle up to Merlin, and the heir of Merlin is me. There is a reason why the Black house is the most Noble and Ancient, so perhaps it is you who will learn fear. It's about time."

"I do not have to harm and humiliate you Black, you or your brother, if you just give yourself up or agree to work for me and Fudge everything will work out fine."

"Be your pawn you mean, I'm afraid I cannot accept that."

"You are outnumbered."

"So I see, but you are clearly outmatched."

"I have had over one hundred years to master my magic."

"Well I have had over one hundred weeks, my magic is held by an unlocked core, there is no way you can beat me."

"I will knock that confidence out of you."

"The same sentiments to you, I will be sure to send you flowers while you all recover in St Mungo's, oh wait, no I won't, because you'll be dead. You overstepped the line when you took and dared to even hurt my brother; innocent Regulus who did nothing to you." True he was a death eater once, but he repented for that, Severus was a death eater once. "I should not be surprised; you had no qualms with hunting a man you knew was innocent. But I shall crumble your empire at the same time I crumble Voldemort's in case he find a way to return his body. I am going to make sure you regret ever even hearing my name, goodbye, _headmaster, minister_."


	22. Slythindor's deadly dance

**And here we have the next instalment, sorry it focuses more on Reg than the battle but hopefully there is still enough action, it love Regulus so much, what about you guys?**

**Slythindors' deadly dance – **Regulus watched with twisted fascination as Dumbledore and Sirius circled each other as if they were a couple executing the opening steps of a beautiful and deadly dance. They eyed each other up and down, sizing the other one up, searching for any weakness to target, and if not where the best place would be to create one. Their eyes never left the opponent, like Tom cats before a battle they bid their time, knowing that when they struck, they would strike true and it would be ferocious. Their footwork was precise and accurate, planned, this dance had been done before, if not with each other, then at least practised elsewhere, very well planned, it seemed that word was going to haunt him today, the Slythindor he was.

Then he cast his eyes around the room they were in, well, enclosure, Fudge was there but he doubted he would be doing any fighting, generals die in bed and all that. A couple of his death eater dogs flanked him, extra opponents should Dumbledore fail to take him down all by himself. They were going to fight him one by one at least, but it was still an ambush. He had handled an ambush before, and ambush he could handle, but he had managed to apparate away from that with Severus and Harry in tow. This was more than that, it was duel, a duel with the odds so heavily stacked against him but he had come, for him. They were going to wear him out until he was barely standing before restraining him or finishing him off.

They were being monsters, monsters! He had respected Dumbledore so much, loved him, Sirius at one point had thought of him as more of a kindly uncle than a teacher. True, Dumbledore had that act and played it on everyone; he had done the same thing when he first met Tom. Yet with Sirius it seemed more profound and seeming as before James' father Dumbledore was the only kind older man he knew, it made sense he would feel so betrayed, and as if he was doing betraying. But Dumbledore wronged them first by not helping him get a trial and then not siding with Reg a day or so ago and locking him up like now. There were too many people against him; there is no way he could win against such magnitude.

Fudge had used the crucatious curse on him, he and his death eater dogs, somehow he could not see that his most loyal followers were the ones who'd sooner strip him of his title and give it to their true lord than follow the simplest order. Of course the orders he was giving his men at the moment were orders they were only too glad to follow, he was a traitor to them, Regulus knew and he bore it because there was nothing else left to do. Fudge was useful to them at the moment because they wanted Sirius and his allies, which meant himself, dead as much as the ministry did. However, the members on that ship were slowing beginning to sail as uncertainties plagued the minds of contemporary Britain. It was probably the worst thing for a leader making far too many mistakes and losing battles was for his underlings to start to think.

He and Sirius making Britain think was dangerous blow to the ministry. Death eaters had been the minority within the ministry even before he and his brother had taken it upon themselves to decrease their number more. The people of Britain were not his allies but he did have power over them and to a certain extent they had power over him. Despite his shaky hold on things, he was the minister and people tended to forget that Fudge was but one man. Without the support of the country he became but one man with little left to live for. He had no life skills and no alternate routes or career paths to turn to, not even any family or close friends. For what was a general without an army or a king, without a kingdom to rule? It was with this thought; Regulus appraised the man with nothing but pity in his eyes.

Fudge was as much of a puppet as he had once been, it was not his fault he was an idiot, it was the fault of the nation for putting him in office and he was now bumbling around, so unsure of himself. It was as clear as day to him that he was terrified, he had been since the second Sirius broke out of jail, after such a short time in there. The problem with being the minister was that the media and shortly after the people of Britain, loved a scandal. Every mistake was your fault, the minor and the major and rained down on you like a tonne of bricks. Sirius had once said he'd like nothing more than jump out from behind him and shout 'boo'. Then, Regulus had not been quite sure what his older brother had been alluding to, it was after all, such a strange desire.

He now knew, he felt the stirrings of pity from Cornelius Fudge, even when he cursed him with the pain of a thousand knives, even when he caused him to scream, because he looked just as in pain as he was. He was fool, a poor, weak, terrified fool, trying to cling on to what remained of his kingdom. As he watched it slip through his fingers like sand he was starting to realise it had never been his and that scared him all the more. Realising his life had been in servitude with the title of being on top, bowing to the demands of the headmaster of Hogwarts School, bowing to his subordinates with their silver tongues and their pockets full of money, no, he didn't quite know all of that, yet, but he knew he had a reason to be upset and frightened and that it went far beyond Sirius Black.

If the minister knew no other way to try and alleviate these crushing feelings than torturing him, for it had been he and his brother to unearth them even if truly, deep down, they were not the cause, Regulus would bear it. He wanted to be a protector of the innocent like his brother, and Fudge was far from innocent, but he was a damned fool and nobody could truly hate a fool. He had been a fool himself once, he had followed orders blindly and those orders had been ghastly, he had killed before with no real incentive or risk of punishment if he defied. Young, lost and alone and desperate for recognition he ran from his brother and the Potter family and allowed his parents to lead him down the dark, dark road that was Voldemort and his ever growing empire.

He killed when he was told to simply because he was not sure where he was when he was not following orders. True, soon he had seen the error in his ways and somewhat made up for his mistakes, but that was not the reason Sirius forgave his wrongdoings. He said he forgave him because they were blood brothers and no further explanation or reason was needed, yet Regulus could tell and sense what his brother may yet still be figuring out. When he was with Voldemort, he had been nothing but a poor fool and who can hate someone like that? He recognised the look in the minister's eyes and even as he hurt him, all he could do was let him do what he needed to in order to release these feelings and let out his ever building fears. Regulus reckoned he was something like a child throwing a tantrum.

Regulus could only view him as a child to pity because the toys had been given were fun to play with but were ultimately too big for him. It had been fun to play as minister with so much power and such big toys and his playmates were more powerful than him, but he could not deal with it. Looking at him now he had to say that not one of his movements were planned. Of course this was the idea, the ministry and headmaster had planned this too, perhaps they were all Slythindors inside. When Fudge hurt him, he felt pity, when he looked at Dumbledore, perhaps not for help or pity of for him to suddenly understand and become the man he once was, he felt hate and anger. Dumbledore was anything but a fool, he manipulated them, and he controlled fools like Severus and Remus.

At one time he had had power over Sirius Black himself. Dumbledore was always the mastermind, the wolf in sheep's clothing. He pretended to be a doddery old man or a kindly uncle and then he struck, because people forgot he defeated Grindlewald, people forgot he was a powerful wizard, because he was just so nice. When Regulus looked at him he supposed that must be an act too, because he saw the same face as always. The same curious look in his twinkling blue eyes, appraising him beneath half moon spectacles, the same somewhat dangerous serenity and the same faint smile ever present on his aged face. When Regulus looked at him, he prayed for the man he once was and surely still had to be deep inside to resurface. He was cursed and screamed to the high heavens and Dumbledore looked on and did nothing.

Sirius was to tear him apart, but that would be dependent on... whether he could. Then Regulus is struck by a realization, he has never seen Sirius Black lose a fight before, he has always been 100% accurate, 100% successful, but that was based on his own careful blue prints and training. He made it look so easy because he was so powerful, so confident, and had charisma very little could dispute, but a lot of it was an act. Sirius had planned, every possibly scenario had run over in his mind 100 times before, and every consequent scenario for these moves like a dangerous game of chess with impossibly high stakes. But it was not the case this time; he had not planned of Regulus running off into danger to prove himself when he did not need to anyway and then having to fight a battle he was not ready for.

Regulus felt such guilt at forcing him into this situation, this was the one time they could fail and it was the one time that could not be afforded because there was no way to make a retreat. There was a reason why Sirius had waiting to go to Hogwarts, he knew he was not ready to take down Dumbledore, and he knew that was what he may have to do, one of those scenarios he had to allow for just in case. There were so many people who were enemies, he was the only ally and true friend Sirius had, that was why he was at least trying to be rescued, and he was locked up here and could do no good. He was meant to be down here helping him, well actually neither of them should be here at all, but he should be by his brother's side in all battles.

He was essentially in a magically reinforced glass box overhanging the battlefield, so Sirius could see what he wanted but fail to reach and Reg could watch his brother try but ultimately fall, the vindictiveness of these people never ceased to astound him. He thought the ministry of magic and Dumbledore were meant to be the good guys. Oh he knew that Sirius and then he by association were not as evil as the world thought them to be, but he _was _ruthless, they could both be when they needed to be. But Dumbledore was meant to be kindly, even if trapping Sirius like this was a good idea, and he hated to admit it, but it was, having him watch like this was torture, nothing less than the imagination of a malicious mind that could only be thought up by a genius.

Regulus banged on the glass, he felt so helpless ad defenceless now he did not have his wand on him, he did not even manage to make much sound. 'I'm sorry', he mouthed down to him, no point screaming as his little box was almost soundproof. If Sirius saw him in his peripheral vision he gave no indication he did so, his eyes were locked on his opponent, and so they should be. But he wished for his message to reach him, if it gave him any solace at all, he had never meant two little words so much in his life. He threw himself against the glass separating them furiously, outraged at this treatment. They had locked him up here, defenceless, wandless and useless as a lure for Sirius, and Sirius came, of course he did.

Dumbledore raised his wand above him in the duelling position, threatening, inviting, waiting, and Sirius copied him with his hands almost automatically. He had done this before, just never with someone whose power rivalled his so closely. The duel was going to begin any moment, both parties cast a shield over themselves, that was the first thing one should do in a serious battle. Sirius' face was one of hard determination, he did not know if he was going to win, gone was his cocky assuredness and his half smile, it was scary. He could not lose though, not this battle, that was just not an option, not with so much at stake. They had done so much to allow any of it to fall apart; they had come so far from the bottom of society, a prisoner and a dead man.

They had sought out, fought, defeated, captured and got arrested a load of death eaters, all by themselves, well Sirius had. They had instilled fear in many others so much so some were thinking of turning themselves in so they did not have to face his wrath. They had none other but Rita Skeeter as a fangirl of sorts, fawning over Sirius' bad boy looks and behaviour and publishing their every success with vigour. They had Harry. That was probably the best thing they had done, raised Harry with the love he needed and deserved. Sirius had rescued him from where he had been abused and locked up some very dangerous muggles whilst doing it. They were hunting horcruxes and crumbling the dark empire so Voldemort could be killed like a normal wizard once his body was restored, and he was sure it would be one day.

And what of him? He had come back from the land of the dead and been reunited with his big brother, and joined him on the Lestrange mission. He had a heart he had previously locked away and become a loving uncle, and done all of this while remaining elusive. They were happy. But they could not stop yet; there was still stuff to do. They had not captured the rat yet, and no one seemed to care about him even if they did know, Dumbledore and Fudge had proved that. They were the only ones who could bring jusctice and the only one's ruthless enough to go after who were the obvious death eaters and bring them their just desserts, so they simply could not fail now. Everything they had worked for to this point would fall to ruin, their plans for the future, diminished, Harry, on the run with Kreacher and hopefully Remus.

They were innocent, he and Sirius, he had screamed it at the top of his voice when he was first captured by Dumbledore, Sirius had screamed it in jail. They had done nothing but the job or aurors, and since returning to the land of life, Reg had been strictly a good guy. All of this could be landed on Fudge he knew, if he had just admitted his mistake in the first place and done what he should have, this would not be necessary. But he didn't. He didn't admit it, he did not revoke his criminal status, he did not offer him compensation, so here they were. They had started a deadly game of trying to catch him before he completed this revolution of his and turned yet more of his beloved ministry officials against him.

Why could they not just leave them alone? That was all they wanted, a normal life, just them and Harry and their friends, why was that too much to ask? Why did Dumbledore and Fudge have to turn out to be so twisted and dark in the end? Why did he have to be such an idiot to go to the room of requirement, on his own, before he was ready anyway? Why didn't Sirius leave him, it would be no less than what he deserved. Yes, he was Sirius' brother, only ally and friend, it seemed so anyway, besides Kreacher, but it would have made so much more sense just to leave him. He did not deserve to be rescued, to have any affection shown towards him at all, because he fucked up, and now they might not win. And all he could say was that he was so, so sorry.

All these thoughts built up inside him until he was close to weeping because of it all. The guilt was like a crushing weight squeezing his heart; this could have been avoided if it were not for him. Sirius would tell him it was not his fault and comfort him and that he was not to blame himself. Oh he would kick and scream and yell and spit and tell him he was being irresponsible and dangerous and foolish and stupid and how he was never going to be trusted with anything again and certainly never accompany him on a mission to do with this revolution. Truthfully he accepted that and knew it, but Sirius would never blame him. Sirius would say it's Fudge's fault for being so corrupt, Dumbledore for being so corrupted, Voldemort's and Peter's fault for obvious reasons, he would even blame Salazar Slytherin and himself, but never him.

It was the same when they were both kids. He would blame himself and everyone else for everything that happened to him. He had climbed up a tree that was too tall for him to get the apples at the top, too young to use magic and of course had fallen and been hurt. It was his fault and no one else's, but Sirius had not seen it that way. He had blamed himself for not keeping a careful enough eye on his younger brother and protecting him well enough. He had blamed Kreacher and their parents for not doing the same thing. He blamed God for the tree's existence and the apples being at the very top where he could not reach them, but he never blamed Regulus. He had promptly climbed the tree and picked every apple in sight for his baby brother, Sirius had always been very good to him.

He banged his fists against the glass separating them and roared in anger and anguish; his muggle attacks did nothing against such reinforced material. Then suddenly Sirius' head shot up and he locked his grey-blue eyes with him – and smiled. It was the confident smirk he usually wore which always filled Regulus with a mirroring feeling. He was not overly confident here because he was not assured, and that was not a good change. Yet the smile was disarming, it took away all of his worries and cares and suddenly nothing mattered, there was nothing to be frightened about. That jumbles mess of thoughts that had been his mind and he was left with a calm quiet, just the sound of his pulse in his head. It was a smile of forgiveness, and understanding and promise and truth and Regulus felt himself calm as if it made no sense not to be.

'I'll save you,' the smile told him, 'don't you worry, I will save you, I forgive you, I'm going to get you out of this, I promise." Reg hoped so; he really, really hoped so. Then a beam of red light was absorbed into Sirius' shield and he had to look away. From then on it was just a load of spells for disarming and throwing things at him to break his shield. Sirius kept modifying his shield from absorbing magic, to deflecting it, to a general one, a familiar smirk playing around his lips. Dumbledore was obviously frustrated at this and that brought a smile to Regulus' face and at that point he realised Sirius was not fighting back. He did not need or want to hold back to protect the old man, so it brought him to question his motives.

At first he wondered whether he was waiting for Dumbledore to tire himself out first, but that was going to take a while. It was unlikely to work as well, Dumbledore would catch onto what he was doing eventually and it would turn into a waiting game. Besides, he was just so extraordinarily powerful anyway, it would just take too long, it was impractical but it was a plan. What Sirius was doing required upmost concentration but he was spending no magical energy at the moment. Then he noticed was Sirius was noticing, Dumbledore was fighting like a novice and in his confusion he'd stopped to watch, see if this was actually some sort of greater plan. He was firing spell after powerful spell with very little strategy, they were just mostly dodged or absorbed.

Sirius was acting as if butter wouldn't melt proving his agility as he dodged, jumped, twirled and rolled out the way of his spells. Sure it was most likely mainly an act but that small smirk of enjoyment despite the circumstances seemed subtle enough to be genuine. Every time he rolled away he would get to his feet, dust himself off, raise one eyebrow and say, "is that all you got?" He hated to admit it, but with his power, he could afford to be a bragger, happy with his magical supply. Regulus could not wait until Sirius retaliated; when they sparred it was incredible enough, and he was not even a spectator. Seeing him against a real opponent where he did not have to hold back but actually try...

Eventually Sirius decided it was his turn to shoot back. He raised his hands higher and smirked down at a red faced, panting Dumbledore, "getting tired old man?" he was not sweating himself, but then the only magic he had used was forming is shield. "Was that your best attempt?" He asked darkly, clearly telling him that it was not good enough. No words were spoken, with a small grunt and a pushing motion with his hands, Dumbledore was thrown backwards despite his shield. From then on it was chaos; a myriad of different colour flew back and forth, some meeting their target, others, continuing on until it met a wall. With Dumbledore saying spells and Sirius not needing them, they continued that deadly dance. The stakes were so high, and the amount of sheer magical energy in that arena kept Regulus hooked.

His words seemed to strike a chord within the old man and his smirked a very Sirius-like smirk and he seemed years younger. Then suddenly they were all reminded of why Dumbledore was respected and feared so much. He started to fight back in earnest doing flips and twirls, showing them exactly why he had so many titles and how he had earned them. For defeating Grindlewald he had the first honour of Merlin or the 2nd honour of Merlin, or all the honours of Merlin or something like that. It was stupid really because the only one who should have and give out honours of Merlin should be Sirius as he was Grandfather Merlin's heir and well on his way to becoming him. Reg watched in worry and horror and Sirius was forced to move from the offensive position where he was in his element to that of defence.

He bit his lip as the battle became so fierce, it wasn't meant to be like this, Sirius could not be losing, but it was inevitable. There were so many people. He closed his eyes momentarily, but it did not block them out and eventually he just continued to watch the captivating dance before him. Sirius' brows were creased in concentration as he tried to remain on top of his game but it was very hard. His shots became more powerful as he tried to force Dumbledore back into defence but the old man was fighting harder too. It was so easy to forget he was a warrior, it was so easy to forget he could be fierce, it was so easy to underestimate him and how would one know otherwise? They had not seen him truly fight before, all they had were stories with, it would appear, exaggeration that was second to none.

Then suddenly a crack appeared in Sirius' shield that widened to a small hole, but he did not reinforce it straight away, it was only a small hole. Dumbledore noticed it immediately and aim was applied to his next spell. His brother did move out of the way quickly enough, the curse glanced his cheek and drew blood. The world seemed to slow to a standstill. This was when duels and spars stopped, when the first blood was drawn. This was when they would shake hands and walk away, but this was not a spar. They were out for more than just blood, this was a cock fight, in more ways than one, it was a battle to unconsciousness or even death. Almost in a daze Sirius raised one hand to his cheek and wiped the blood away and fingered it experimentally with his first two fingers and thumb as if he did not know what it was.

He did not seem to be in pain, which was expected as it was only a scratch, it would take more than that to hurt a wizard, he just looked down at his hand in shock, eyes wide. Reg suddenly realised he had never seen him bleed before, not since he'd been reunited with him. He watched with the same sick fascination that the fight drew him into as the red blood oozed out of the scratch on his cheek, trickled down his face and then dripped onto the floor with an audible drop. There was something significant about the first blood, after this it would not matter, but right now Sirius looked like a child that had been slapped, not that it was a new thing for him, but it was from the kindly Dumbledore. So the first blood of the battle had been spilt.

Sirius waved his fingers over it but it refused to close, something to do with the curse, at least he managed to stop it from bleeding profusely, it would have to heal the muggle way. "That's probably going to scar," he said quietly in a voice one might use to describe the pattern on the silverware. He stroked his cheek one last time before raising his hands to commence battle, issue waved aside. So it started again: the flashing lights, the many different colours, the shouts of spells from one side and the grunts of exertion and deadly silence from the other. The vivid hand movements, the agility of both parties involved, the raw energy so close to him in a more or less confined space, it was intoxicating and dangerous and deadly beautiful, there was no way he could take his eyes off them, despite the blood of his brother's face.

They seemed to be evenly matched; Regulus could see this battle lasting quite a while. It was a troubling thought, if they were evenly matched, what about all of the other opponents he had to get through? The blade of guilt stabbed through his chest once more, Sirius was doing all of this to save him, to clear up his mess. After a while it became clear that Sirius had the beating of their old headmaster, they were both tired out, breathing heavily and sweating and it only got harder from here on out. Dumbledore could rest; Sirius still had eight more fully rested, fed, ready and eager wizards to go through and they had all watched the battle, they knew his techniques and how powerful he was.

Beating them was just not going to happen, even Sirius was not that powerful, and so what was he meant to do? The only consolation was that Sirius was smart enough to make sure Harry was safe, probably with Kreacher, hiding out somewhere. Just then Sirius got a good shot in, Dumbledore flew across the room, smashed into a wall, fell to the floor limp, and didn't move, that was it, he was knocked out cold. The silence the room fell into as t host powerful warlock fell was broken by Sirius letting out long, loud surprised peals of laughter. He span around in circles, arm out wide, bellowing, "I BEAT HIM!" In triumph. "I BEAT DUMBLEDORE!" His eyes were wide, weary and bloodshot, he looked and sounded mad and he couldn't care less. "Who's next?" He challenged the waiting opponents, "come on, I'll take you all on!"

Some member of the ministry Reg did not know stepped forward to pick up the proverbial gauntlet. "You're almost dead on your feet," the unknown wizard smirked at him, though not sounding as cocky as he looked, this man had just beaten Dumbledore, "I'll finish you off myself."

"We'll see about that," Sirius grinned right back, and Reg didn't want to admit it, but the unknown wizard was right. Sirius was dead on his feet, and it was frightening, he was swaying backwards and forth on his heels, his eyelids were fluttering. His magical shots were getting wild and wide and horrible unmeasured, he had long ago lost his cool. With his sheer power he soon beat the next opponent, he had been small fry, but because Sirius had lost his cool he was expended unnecessary energy. Another wizard was stepping forward to take his comrades place before the previous adversary had even fallen and there were 6 left and then there were five. Sirius beat that one too but now he was panicking, he knew he was about to drop, they all did.

Sirius needed help, if he could get through this blasted glass they could make a run for it, and all good fighters could do that, that was the only reason he was not gone already after all, to save him. He thumped on the barrier as hard as he could with his fists, it did not even tremble damn it. Sirius could not spare a shot to the little cage he was in, his skills and attention was monopolised quite firmly, it was up to him. He had done magic without a wand before, it had been accidental and as a child, hardly conscious, but it could be done. Accidental magic usually stops once one has turned eleven and learns control, but if the power is inside you, and it is your core that performs the magic, not the wand and he had done it once, then he could do it again.

Sirius said his magic spoke to him, he needed to keep calm, find his core and then force it outwards to destroy, it could not be too hard surely. It was not like he was trying to unlock his core in such a short amount of time, he knew full well that would take weeks, and he had tried it and it hadn't worked anyway, he just wanted to perform a couple of spells to get out of here. Sirius made it look so easy, and he had trained him so that he knew he was ready to take on the Lestrange Brothers. He had performed accidental magic then too, that had been the idea, it had been out of desperation then, again, minimal conscious attention, but only if he could remember what it had felt like. He let his eyes grow half lidded and tried to block out the fight before him in order to remember.


	23. Breakthrough

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Breakthrough -** Sirius had taken his wand, landed them in a room of pitch blackness and charged him with a single, seemingly simple task, "try and draw blood from me." That was how all spars and training ended, as soon as first blood has been spilt. With those short words he had left his side and disappeared into the blackness. "I won't use my magic until you do Reg," his voice drifted to him from the far left corner of the room, "think you can do it?"

"How can I possibly do it Sirius?" He complained, not moving and needing a hint to make this seemingly simple task possible, "I can't see you; I don't even know where to begin."

"That's the idea Reg," his voice came from a different direction this time, "can you hear me?"

Regulus perked his ears, "I can, but you're moving," he accused; the voice came from different locations.

"Can you hear me move?" He shot right back.

"No, your footfalls are too light, hey can you see me?"

"Relatively well, my eyesight is sharper than that of any human," he answered, making Regulus growl in annoyance. "Number one rule is too keep your cool, do not lose your temper and make mistakes, if something fails, try it again, if it is futile then think of something different. Don't storm out; I would not have set you this task if I thought you could not do it. I think it is very hard and it would not be disappointing if you cannot do it or you need help, but you can complete it."

"I can only hear where you end up, thanks to your voice, if you keep talking I may able to find you, but you are agile, can move very fast and can see me, you have the advantage."

"But of course. Well if you cannot see me and hearing me does no good, can you smell me?"

"That is probably the weirdest thing you have ever said," Regulus said truthfully, "even you don't smell that bad. Not all of us are dogs who can track someone down relying on following their scent alone. I can't draw your blood Sirius, I can't even find you! This room is enormous!"

"Don't whine so much Reg," he sounded amused, "and that sounds so much like you're giving up, come on, you have not even tried yet! Think about what you can do, if you can't smell me and have too much difficulty hearing me, then look for me."

"It is pitch black Sirius! Again I remind you I am not an animal; I do not have perfect night vision, my eyes are pointless."

"If it is too dark then create a torch to look for me."

"But you took my wand." He did not have any muggle contraptions on his person and the only way he knew how to create a light was 'lumos'.

"How many times do I have to tell you Reg? Again his voice was coming from somewhere else in the room, "magic does not come from some instrument you buy in a shop."

"It comes from deep inside of you, your core" Regulus finished for him; he had heard the lecture enough times before. "Learning to harness one's magic is essentially learning to harness oneself," he recited, "yes Sirius, I know."

"Then do it Reg, you have the knowledge and the magic. Create a light, enhance your eyes and transfigure a knife to get me, come on Reg!"

Reg concentrated, "lumos," he muttered, flicking his hand the way he saw Sirius do so every time he wanted a light. Nothing happened. "Lumos!" He said louder trying to get even a spark, but still, nothing happened. He screamed the word, almost losing his cool but his efforts were still fruitless, he had to try something else.

"There is one useful thing about a wand," Sirius mentioned, "all you need to do is say the word. It is not enough now, you have got to mean it, want it, be able to imagine it. Later, when you are comfortable with it, you won't need words either."

Regulus blocked out his voice, he was a smart man, he knew lumos was not the only way to create light, fire also offered light. He liked fire, he always had, ever since he was a young child, the way the tongues danced together, it was majestic. His eyes half lidded he imagined a ball of flames hovering above his palm, "flagu," he ordered softly and almost immediately there was a ball of fire in his hand and he grinned. He kept calm, that was the most important rule, he did not let himself get over excited, he still had to draw blood. He stretched his hands away from each other at an even sedate pace, the flame he held in his hands grew steadily. Once he was happy with its size he let go of it and stepped away letting it rise to the ceiling.

He heard clapping off to his left and spun around to see if he could view the source. Now the room was bathed in a dim light he could see Sirius standing there applauding him. It was still rather dark so he could not see the expression on his face but he imagined he was smiling, not smirking like usual, but actually smiling one of his rare and wonderful true smiles he reserved for few. Focusing on the task at hand, he did not need to see the expression on his face; he just needed to see an outline and an outline he had. "I can see you," he said incredulously, watching as Sirius simply walked around the room, it did not seem elusive or something to get annoyed over anymore.

"So I see," Sirius answered him, well done, but your task is not over yet, come get me Reg!" Go for him Reg did. It was no easy feat, Sirius was a lot more agile and faster than him and he kept diving and rolling out the way of his charges with a swish of black cloak until Reg was feeling more than a little desperate. "Come on Reg," Sirius encouraged, "you've done the hard part, this is just like one of those fights we had as children, your success rate at those was 30-70." Once Sirius decided Reg was taking too long, he doused the flame in water, bathing the room in darkness again.

"For fuck's sake!" Regulus yelled in frustration, "you're making this impossible! This is my first attempt at conscious wandless magic; you know that, could you go easy on me?" He did not like to sound like a petulant child but this was not fair.

"I am going easy on you Reg," Sirius insisted, "I have not shot at you have I? Do you even know how many times I could have killed you by now? Make the fire again."

"Will you just get rid of it again?" Regulus asked sulkily.

"Perhaps..."

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" He raved again.

"Regain your temper," Sirius admonished sternly, "lose your cool and you've lost the task. Honestly Reg you are mere moments from storming out of the room like a child denied a chocolate bar. It was a massive breakthrough when you successfully blocked me out, stayed calm and focused and created fire to alleviate the dark and find me. You managed to do it far quicker than I was expecting and you are not even tired, now make the fire again!"

Reg growled lowly, "I was not going to storm out," he lied, still in a sulk but willing to give it another try. Sirius had mixed the right about of sternness with the right amount of encouragement and he found himself with his eyes closed, blocking all noise around him, focusing on the sound of his heart in his head. He waited for his cool to regain completely, and once he was 100% calm he put his hands together and created another fireball, and let it rise to the ceiling, lighting the room again, and once more the outline of his brother became visible. He created another fireball and threw it at the outline but it was dodged with ease. He threw another and another casually noting that Sirius had still made no attempt to retaliate. He'd been telling the truth, he was going easy on him.

The battle raged on for a while longer, Sirius remaining too fast to catch, but at least he had not destroyed his light again. Regulus felt so much more comfortable when he could see where he was going and what he was doing. "You're going too fast," Regulus complained after a while, bending over, resting his hands on his knees, panting, "I can't catch you."

"Then don't catch me to draw blood, do it from a distance, or, slow me down," he replied as if it was obvious. Reg started to throw fire around wildly, it was tiring, but Sirius was not going to go any easier on him than he was now. His shots got more and more out of control until Sirius was forced to retaliate and shot a jet of water out of his hands. At that precise moment, Regulus threw fire and the water turning into steam. It blew into Sirius' face, making him stagger and clutch his face, hiding his eyes instinctually, it only slowed him for a moment, but that was long enough for Reg to seize the moment, jump forward and punch him square in the nose, drawing blood.

Reg was dragged forcefully and suddenly from his memories and thrust back into reality. The sounds and the flashing light of the spells came back to him, and the slowly dying strength of his brother. Sirius had called that moment a breakthrough, Regulus had called it a mixture of desperation, luck and frustration. But when he thought about it again, he realized Sirius was right; his brother had rebuked him before he lost his cool and stormed out. He had not been desperate because the wandless magic had been a conscious spell. Now here, locked in this little box above the arena, he just wished that magic would come to him again. His brother was done there, with no wand, fighting like a hero, to save him, while he was up here, doing nothing. His core was hardly unlocked, if he could rescue himself even if he did not fight, that was at least something.

He tried to ignore the sheer exhaustion his brother was suffering, it would only panic him, he was now on his 6th ministry official, but there were two left. If it ever got down to Fudge, all he would have to do was push him. He already did not have the energy to apparate, it would be up to Reg to get them out of there, although he was not sure if he could do that after the energy it would take to escape his prison. But he was a fighter, he always had been and that meant he could run. The sadistic bastards were taking pleasure out of watching Sirius fight until his breaking point, desperately trying to save his younger brother. He'd shown them by defeating so many, but this was probably his last stand, even Sirius had boundaries to his magical and battle prowess.

Regulus focused on Harry like he and Sirius often did during grueling training sessions, he was safe, he was free, that counted for something, in fact, that sweet, innocent little boy counted for everything. He blocked everything out by closing his eyes, steadying his breathing and focusing on the sound of his heart in his head like before. All noise and light around him soon faded and when he was feeling absolute calm he opened his eyes, put his hands together and muttered, "flagu." Flames erupted in his hands and he smiled in triumph just like the last time he did it. He wished Sirius could see him now, but his attention was elsewhere, and so was every else's, he was so strong the ones left awake were transfixed with the spectacle, perfect.

He put the fire to the thick glass and watched as it tried to melt, he frowned; this was going to take ¾ of an hour, easily. He threw a fireball at the glass and that it made it tremble dangerously, causing a hairline scratch, there, that was better. He was going to have to work solidly for quite a while to create a hole in the glass big enough for him to get through though. He worked quickly, firing fireball after fireball at the glass to get to Sirius in time, he was about 5 minutes from breaking through when Sirius' opponent got a few good shots in. One obliterated his shield; the next knocked all remaining strength out of him. He doubled over, holding his stomach as that was where he was hit and threw up, a mixture of vomit and blood sprayed the ground.

He staggered on his feet for a moment, getting away from the sick, gave a woozy groan and then his eyes rolled back in his head. He fell forward and did not move. "No," Reg could seem to manage anything more than a whisper. "No, hold on, I'm almost through," he said and desperately fired a few more fireballs in quick succession desperately. Just before Sirius fell forward face down in the dirt he cast a quick glance at the box Reg was still trapped in with sorrowful eyes. 'I'm sorry Reg,' they called to him, 'I was not strong enough', but it wasn't his fault, it was Reg's, his, all his, and he had to fix it somehow, he had to, he had to, he had... but Sirius had already fallen down to the ground. For the third time since the battle started the world stopped for Reg.

There was absolute silence for a moment, while everyone still capable of doing so just stared. Then all of a sudden everything snapped back into action. Regulus could hear the other opponents who had not had to fight laughing and joking and congratulating each other. They tried (and failed) to revive Dumbledore and the other fallen opponents, much to Regulus' pride, at least Sirius had knocked them out good. Then suddenly he could see their mouths moving but no sound was coming out, and if it was coming out then he could not hear them, indeed, he seemed to be the only one affected. All he could hear was the sound of the blood pounding in his ears and his eyes were burning and every muscle in his body was tensed and then he was screaming.

Reg could not believe this was happening to him, that the prone form of his brother was lying there motionless on the ground before him, defeated. He sank to his knees, put his hands over his ears and screamed for all he was worth, a wordless cry of anguish and pain, and then the fury set in. They were taking Sirius, how dare they, how dare they take the last member of his blood family away from him? His crazy cries and threats in Dumbledore's office were going to ring true, he was going to kill them all himself for what they had done to his brother. Nobody strikes his brother and gets away with it. How dare they hurt such a brave and innocent man? How dare they mar his beautiful skin? How dare they try and take him away? They had no right!

Then Reg could feel something stir in the pit of his stomach and he had no idea what it was but it was bloody uncomfortable. That feeling grew and intensified until it was encompassing his full form and he was swelling with this strange new feeling until he felt like he was going to burst. It was a bit like the feeling one gets when reaching their orgasm, but a lot more powerful than that. There was nothing he could do but scream and scream he did, long and loud. He could not stop, it felt like he was trying to rip his lungs from his body out through his mouth, they stung and burned, but still he continued. Those left conscious turned their attention from Sirius' still figure to him, surprised one human could make so much noise using only their lungs.

That pressure inside of him that started in the pit of his stomach and now pressed against all of his skin grew painful to maintain through. He just wanted to be relieved of it and screaming was doing little to nothing and as they all put their hands over their ears, he understood. With great difficulty he reigned in his screams and reached inside of his being experimentally trying to grab onto that pressure with invisible hands but it was too large. His brows knitted together and he forced the invisible hands to go into the very center of the pressure within him. With an almighty shove that pressure shot out of him through his skin, but it did not hurt him, in every direction in one huge destructive wave, the magical glass confining him shattered.

The remnants of the wave threw many against the wall, which dazed three and knocked one unconscious, but he'd already been tired out in his fight with Sirius moments earlier. With one jump he landed over his fallen brother protectively, snarling in a feral manner. Now that there was a new threat, the remaining fighters focused on him, wands raised. It was too much for him, he was not going to try and deceive himself otherwise, he was outnumbered three to one and he was malnourished, thirsty and tired anyway. But he did not need to be able to beat them, he just needed a distraction, a spare moment so he could pick him up and run and run until they were far enough away to apparate them to safety and nurse him back to health.

He felt slight warmth against his calf, Sirius was breathing, he was alive, he was alive! That is, of course he was alive, he never had any doubts. He resisted the urge to bend down and kiss him or just draw him into a hug and hold him until he was better. He could do that once they got out of here; he needed to get them to safety first. He was breathing, he could save a dying man, but not a dead one, but it was shallow, he was awfully still. "Hold on Siri," he whispered to his unconscious body lying beneath him, "hold on, I'm going to save you, I'm going to get us out of here, I promise, I'm so, so, sorry Siri, just hold on, hold on, hold on."

As he was standing over him he felt the last remnants of pressure that had stayed in his stomach twist out of his body to meet Sirius' magic. It sunk into him and twirled with a long golden transparent thread that emitted from Sirius' chest. His eyes widened and he could tell he was the only one that could see it. _He'll survive; _his golden threat connected to his own stomach whispered to him assuredly, _everything is going to be ok. _This... was his magic, his core, though not as unlocked or as powerful as Sirius', was whispering to him just like Siri's magic often whispered to him.I'll save him, he promised and the two golden threads twined together firmly and hummed in content, yes, he too believed they belonged firmly together.

Everything was going to be ok, he was sure of it. He would find a spare moment, they still weren't firing because they were intimidated by this snarls, but if he moved to pick Sirius up then they would open fire for sure. He had erected a shield anyway, but it was just a normal protego, and he was tired, it would not last long. He was going to take him to Grimmauld Place as it was actually never found seeming as Dumbledore had the brilliant idea to take him here instead, he had seen him cast a patronus after all and it did not take a genius to work out where it was going. Maybe he would take him to the Bahamas, the hot weather and ocean spray may help him recover quicker. Maybe he would take them somewhere completely new.

Yes, a holiday sounded like a fabulous idea, he would take them somewhere away from this revolution for a while; he would take him anywhere he wanted to go. They would find Kreacher and Harry wherever they had gone to hide and be safe. They would be a family again, everything would go back to normal, everything will be ok, "everything will be ok." They would take that holiday and have a wonderful time and then they would carry on their revolution. They would put the death eaters in Azkaban where they belonged then go to Azkaban and kill them. They would reveal how corrupt the ministry and Dumbledore was loved so much were and get the world turned against them. They would have Rita write how they defeated Dumbledore and a few others and they'd catch Peter soon and Fudge will resign and do no more harm to this world.

"Everything is going to be ok now," he said softly to the brother who could not hear him anyway, "I'm going to make everything ok." At that moment as if to echo this promise, Severus and Remus burst into the arena and landed either side of him looking just as fierce and feral he. Oh, that helped, for the first time since he started whispering to his brother, he believed his words. Three against three was so much easier than three against one; well it was soon going to be three against two as he was as good as out of here. _Do not be afraid to unleash everything you have, _his magic ordered, _pack is here, make sure the evil ones know what it means to hurt the brother of a Black. _No, it was an enticing idea, but not now, he could do that later.

"Regulus," Remus said, half turning to him, "you need to get about ½ a mile away before you can apparate." He placed a hand on his shoulder and reinforced the now flimsy shield he had around himself and Sirius. "Get him out of here, get him safe and make him better," he ordered, his steely eyes holding him steady leaving no room for argument. "And when he wakes, tell him that we came for him eventually, that we are on his side and that we are sorry, well, I am sorry, for everything and I'd be honored," he shook his head, "forget it there's no time, just go." Regulus could do no more than nod as he bent down and heaved Sirius onto his shoulder. At the physical contact their cores called out to each other once more. _Do not fear brother, we are safe now, pack has arrived. _

Their cores entwined in their golden coils where their bodies made contact and they thrummed in contented harmony. "We'll hold them off," Remus said with a sad smile, "for as long as we can," he amended with a shrug, "now GET OUT OF HERE!" He could not argue with that tone, with one more nod of gratitude and promise Reg pushed away his hunger and tiredness and took off running as fast as he could towards freedom, towards life. Remus and Severus Snape stood back to back, magic joined to form a shield that covered the both of them. They were outnumbered and outmatched but they did not have to win this battle and they would not be killed or imprisoned when it was over, they just had to hold them off for long enough to allow Regulus and Sirius to get away.

They would do what they had to, because Remus had a lot of making up to do and Severus owed him a life debt, and that was no easy thing. They fought as best as they could, doing rather well, getting a few good shots in, and their shield held out admirably. They knew they could flee soon so thy only felt fear when Dumbledore started to come round. Seeming as he was evil now they could not rely on him to recognize them and vouch for their lives. There was no way they could past him and run to safety, even if he had only just come round from being under, he was still stupidly powerful and wise. He seemed disorientated at first but then his eyes locked onto them and a glassy complexion passed over them, turning them from their usual blue to milky white.

"Apprehend the traitors," he ordered, despite that was what they were already doing, he did not need to join in.

"Merlin, what has gotten into you, you old coot?" Minerva McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and with absolutely no hesitation at all struck Dumbledore with Stupefy in the middle of his chest. He flew back a few paces before winding up flat on his back, good for her. He struggled to his feet but she did not wait for him to regain his bearings before she shot him again, and again and again, forcing him to stay on the ground, he was still weak from his recent fight. "I swear you better be under a pretty strong imperius curse or so help me..." she left the threat hanging. Severus and Remus could not stop grinning at the unlikely scene, seeing Dumbledore have his ass handed to him by Minerva was a once in a lifetime experience. She hit him one more time and something small and black flew off from around his neck and clattered to the floor.

Just then she felt an arm wrap around her middle, trapping her arms against her sides and her body flush against another and a wand tip press against the small of her back and she froze. Severus and Remus were busy dealing with the ministry official and Fudge, leaving one to come after her. "I've got you now traitor," he said quietly, a smile in his voice. It was too late to cast a shield as the wand was pressed against her back.

"Stupefy!" She looked up in surprise, she knew that voice, and indeed, Dumbledore was standing there, usual pale face red with fury, eyes wild. The man behind her went limp, releasing her and fell to the floor, "they day you hurt my Minnie is the day you die," he growled darkly. Minerva looked at him in shock as he kicked the man in the head, knocking him out cold. He pulled Minerva into a hug, utterly confusing her, as this was a 180 from his previous behaviour. "I'm so sorry Minnie, but I'm better now, I'm going to fix this."

"I don't understand, Albus, what got into you?"

"Dark magic Mineva, I was being controlled by very powerful, very dark magic, but you knocked it off me." He held up a ring with a black gem to inspect in the light, "do you know what this is?"

"Something you were wearing round your neck... that was controlling you?"

"It's a horcrux."

Minerva shrieked, knocked it from his hand and yelled, "avada kedavra!"

"That won't work Minnie," he said, picking it up with a cloth, "but now I know it is too difficult to keep it on my person, I'll put it in the mirror of erised with the others until I find a way to get rid of them for good."

"What on Earth possessed you to wear the thing?"

"The ring itself, its allure was powerful and only needed to work long enough for me to slip it round my neck before it could sink its dark tendrils into my mind. At least I did not put it on my hand, if i had, it would have killed me."

"Not that the reunion you are having over there is not touching," Severus spat out as he felt to his knees, only having enough power to keep their shield up, "but a little help over here would be greatly appreciated, like now."

"Of course. Fudge, you already know you are going to lose your job and support over the whole Black scandal. I may be able to keep you alive though if you leave now!"

"This is not over Dumbledore."

He just smiled, twinkle back in his eyes, "yes it is, go, now."

He did not need telling twice, he knew when he had lost a battle.

Regulus readjusted his grip on Sirius as they ran so he did not drop him. He knew he should apparate about 20 places to throw people of his scent but he did not have the energy to do so that many times. He knew the others would hold off the ministry for a little while and were only in serious danger if Dumbledore came round. The trace disappeared after a while; the best thing to do was to run further than expected before going. He was surprised nobody called for backup, or maybe they had once he left, or maybe there had been more people, they had just been hidden, waiting to jump in if needed. It seemed unlikely but he could not take any chances, if that were the case then Remus and Severus had already been apprehended. With this unsettling thought in mind, he pictured Grimmauld Place and apparated.

He landed in the empty house on his hands and knees, panting, Sirius, whole thankfully, beside him. He did not have the energy to walk so he crawled to the kitchen, heaved himself up by the counter and turned on the tap. He drank like a staring man straight from the tap, not bothering to even get a glass out, he'd need to eat soon too, but unless there was something that could be eaten as it was, then that would have to wait. The cupboards were surprisingly bare, hardly any food, perishable, raw or ready to be eaten to be seen. Eventually at the back of one cupboard he saw two lonely packets of chomp powder which is essentially the magical equivalent of a muggle ready meal but tastier, just add water.

He tore open one of the packets and poured it onto a plate, pointing his wand at it he said aqua and there was slurping sound and on the plate was a ham and cheese sandwich. He picked it up and bit into it greedily, feeling infinitely better than before but wanted to sleep for about a week. He walked back into the lounge to see Sirius' eyes were open and he rushed over to him and sank to his knees by his brother's side. "Sirius! You're awake, you're alright! Do you want anything? A drink? Something to eat, there's some chomp powder left. Sirius I have so much to tell you, it's about my core..." he trailed off when he realised Sirius didn't seem to be able to hear him. His eyes were open, but rolling around in their sockets, he looked to be in a daze.

"Reg," he whispered finally in a croaky voice, he had pushed himself to exhaustion, he needed to actually sleep for about a week. Regulus touched his hand to show that he was there and was listening, Sirius grabbed it. "How? Reg... you?"

Having known Sirius since he was a baby he knew what he was getting at, "I'm fine Sirius, I got us out of there, we're safe now."

"Harry?"

"He's safe too, he's with Kreacher," he assured.

Sirius croaked his concern a few more times before falling to the ground, asleep, still clutching Regulus' hand. Reg knew he was not going to wake for a long time, but would survive a little longer without sustenance. Not feeling the desire to carry him upstairs to bed he lay down on the floor next to him and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, burying his head into the older man's warm chest. "Do you remember how we did this all the time as kids?" He asked out loud even though he knew Sirius was out cold and could not hear him. "I always crept into your bed when I was feeling ill," he mentioned, "and you did the same." His own exhaustion crashed down on him and he quickly joined his brother in slumber.


	24. Black errands

**Sorry for the wait, its exam times, enjoy**

**Black Errands – **When Regulus woke, it was clear less that than an hour had passed given how he was still dead tired, injured and shaken. He had had a nightmare, he already could not remember what it had been about but the nature of the cold sweat, shaking and irrational fear was undeniable. He glanced over to where Sirius was across from him, he was still there, unmoving and unresponsive, but alive. They had at some point become separated in the night, maybe when he had thrashed around in the throes of his dream. Feeling like a child (as this had been common place back in his youth) he hopped off of the floor, jumped across the room and into his brother's lax arms. He threw his arm around his waist protectively and nuzzled his neck. He did not want to move from this position, not now, not ever, he closed his eyes and immediately he was asleep again.

It was midday when he woke next, whether he had only slept the rest of the day he'd rescued Sirius and the night and the morning of the next, or whether a couple of days had passed was unclear. Judging by how Sirius skin was not too stretched from dehydration or anything Regulus would guess he had not lost any days. He was feeling almost completely recovered from the events of the days before, it was truly amazing what a meal and sleep would fix, along with a little magic. He was still feeling awfully shaken and did not want to move, or leave Sirius unattended. The older man was not going to wake up for a week at least, that was what magical exhaustion will do to you but he still should be monitored. He used a little magic to get nutrients into his system and an idea struck.

He picked up the phone that they had purchased for their link to the muggle world, on Sirius' insistence; Adam Tanner was working to be as well-known as Sirius Black. Having someone to watch Sirius was no problem, after all, what were friends for? An hour later Mrs Granger was sitting on the end of Sirius' bed. Regulus had dragged him upstairs, one night had left him stiff, and he did not want Sirius to have to suffer a week of it, besides he could hardly have a guest over to see him lying on the floor, she'd think he was drunk. "Poor thing," she said in a motherly tone as she stroked his hair lovingly like a parent might do for a sick child. "What was he doing on a hill in the middle of a thunderstorm; did he not know it was dangerous?"

He probably could have thought of a better excuse if given time, but that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. She did not believe him at first, it was a very unfortunate circumstance, but he put on a serious voice and then she saw his body. He was not ill and not injured, visibly, but a scratch on his cheek, and very few muggles fell into comas out of exhaustion so it just kind of came out. "He does not look hurt, I guess the lightning went straight through his body, at least he has not gained a fever from the shock or anything." Yes, he had told her Sirius had been struck by lightning and rendered unconscious. He had been to hospital but their private doctor said he could be kept at home as long as he was kept comfortable and monitored at all times.

She had jumped at the chance to help out being the caring person she was. She thought he was going to pick Harry from his relatives, best not to be in the house while Sirius was being patched up and unresponsive. He was about to pick Harry up, he liked Mrs Granger, he really did, she was a wonderful person, but that was probably the only truthful thing he'd said to her, he could not give anything away about his world, that was the number one rule. Now Sirius was being looked after he went in search of Harry, he could send a patronus first, but just in case people were with him and Harry he thought it would be best to launch a surprise visit. Regardless of his previous help, if he had done a 180 he would be aggressive.

Just as he was about to leave the room, a little girl of five ran into the bedroom looking flustered and put out, her bottom lip trembled as she stared at her moth with a red face. "I want to look after Padfoot too!" She cried out, Hermione, Regulus remembered with a jolt, they had not seen her for a little while. "I don't want to be left behind, I like Padfoot!" Her mother gave an indulgent sigh and picked her up, mumbling apologies about how she could not leave her behind and started to rebuke the girl for following her all on her own. Hermione did not even seem to hear. "Where's Harry?" She demanded to know as she looked round the room, not seeming in the least bit concerned about the man she wanted to look after, unconscious on the bed.

"It is fine for you to stay and help watch Sirius for me as long as it is alright with your mother," Regulus told the little girl as he once more made to leave the room. "I'm going to get Harry now; he's staying with a relative for the time being. He is likely to be shocked and shaken so be nice to him and don't mention Sirius too much." Padfoot – the name of his canine form, fitting, though not as menacing as it probably should be given the nature of the man without the fur or the tail – or the fleas. Harry knew it of course, as did all of the close friends of the man, it must have been ramblings of the children that made it well known, at least the origins of nicknames were rarely questioned and any such nonsense believed.

"I won't Mr Tanner!"

"Good girl," he smiled as he headed towards the staircase. He was going to floo there as he never learnt where his house was, just what it was called.

Remus was not to be seen when he entered the house, he did not want to call out just in case there were unwanted visitors here, but everyone could hear the arrival of a floo passenger. For a terrible moment he wondered whether something bad had happened, maybe Dumbledore had been revived and now he and Severus were badly hurt. He had to push those fears aside, finding Harry and Kreacher, the last members of his pack for now as no one else had been accepted by the alpha yet. (Regulus threw himself whole heartedly into the dog thing Sirius had going with his human life as well as his canine one.) Instead of calling for the man who'd helped him he called for Kreacher, he knew for a fact he'd have been sent here, Remus was something of a cornerstone in Sirius' life.

Despite what Sirius had said earlier, he trusted Remus with his life, he always had, and that of Harry's. To his relief the little elf appeared immediately, effectively getting rid of any searching he may have had to do. Harry was in his arms, and upon seeing Regulus burst into a wide smile and held up his arms to be picked up. "Uncle Reggie, you're ok!" Regulus picked him up and swung him round in his arms, making Harry squeal, delighted.

"Of course I'm alright squirt; it takes more than a little to scratch your uncle Reg!"

"I am glad to see you well master," Kreacher said seriously with a small smile and a bow, "Harry has not stopped asking after you or why we had to leave master Sirius. How is master Sirius?"

Regulus' face darkened ever so slightly, "he is sleeping, and may be sleeping for some time," he said, knowing that the intelligent elf would know what he meant by it. "He pushed himself to magical exhaustion rescuing me, complete, he passed out after defeating a number of wizards, one of them was Dumbledore, he turned out to be dark along with Fudge, but he is corrupt, driven by fear of losing his support, I feel something akin to pity for him. Sirius will be alright in time, he'll bounce back, he always bounces back in time, we just need to wait."

"Well then, I am glad, I am, after all, his personal elf."

"Aye, that you are Kreacher, there is something else, I unlocked my core when Sirius fell. I have tried to reach it since but all I can do is certain spells like Flagu, I have not tried anything else. But all I have to do is train, like Sirius."

"That is wonderful news master Regulus."

"Kreacher, where is Remus, why is he not here?"

"I am not sure exactly where he is master Regulus. As you obviously know Sirius sent me and Harry here when he decided to go and rescue you. Severus was already here when I arrived trying to get him to come with him and help Sirius rescue you as he feels a great debt to master Sirius and knew Remus was the only one who would willingly help. Remus was trying to delay and wanted to plan out everything, every possible scenario, much like master Sirius. Severus said how that was all god and well but there was not time for that in this instance. Eventually they left to go and get Minerva to 'knock some sense into the old coot' and the two of you. I see that they must have been successful unless you and master Sirius won the fight all by yourselves, but they have not returned, but I could not leave to find him with Harry in my care."

"No, it's ok Kreacher, that was the right thing to do. They were still fighting when I left."

"They might have won and are now celebrating?" Kreacher suggested hopefully.

"I can't knock out the possibility," he replied truthfully, although he would not have left Harry in favor of a few butter beers. "Either way, now is not the time to worry about it, I need to concern myself with looking after Sirius and Harry, I cannot go searching for Remus, Severus and Minerva when I don't know where to start. Once Sirius is awake I will find them, but let's get this sleepyhead back home, honestly, five years old and still taking a nap." Even if he was newly five.

With Harry settled at home under the watchful eyes of the Grangers, Regulus soon found that he was the new Lord Black for the time being. He was going to be raising Harry alone, more or less, taking care of the household, be in charge of Kreacher, if the elf let him, and of looking after his brother. He was not actually sure what it was he was supposed to be doing, but whatever he did, he had to make sure his brother remained safe. Regulus was no fool, he was well aware he was vulnerable in this state, painfully so, so much it hurt to just see him lying there like that. He was more than capable of protecting him, he was extremely powerful if not as much as his older brother and he supposed he had allies now too in the form of Severus and Remus and Minerva.

Still, Regulus pulled on his cloak and flicked the hood up, it never cost to make absolutely certain, and there was one thing he needed to make sure of. He could not leave here at a moment's notice, not with Harry and Sirius to look after, not if there was the possibility he or either of them could get hurt or worse. Being the ally of the most powerful man in Europe most certainly had its perks, but when that man was also wanted dead by so many different people, it also had its downsides. He owed it to Remus and Severus to keep them safe, Minerva should be ok. The two young men would be targeted if it ever got out they helped him escape. The death eater ministry officials were smart enough to keep their traps shut or else incur the famous Black wrath, but there was one person who was decidedly dim.

Even if she lived to be one hundred and fifty, and continued to work for her new 'employer' up until her grave, Rita Skeeter would never get used to his visits. She was honored in a strange sort of way that he went what must be out of his way for such dramatic entrances and exits as if it impressed her, and it did. She liked the way he did not use the doors and invited himself in and was dangerous to her and gave out his orders before jumping out the window and driving away into the night on his motorcycle. Perhaps one day he would give her a ride on that vehicle of his. It was quite surprising really that with how often he was on her mind, and in her fantasies, it still caused her to give a little shriek of surprise when she opened her bedroom door.

He was sitting on her bed like he usually was, against the headboard, feet on the covers, paying no mind to the dirt he got on them, although it was nothing a scourgify won't fix. He was wearing his cloak, still with the hood up as if she did not know who it was. She immediately sat down at the desk with her parchment and quill as, if she remembered rightly, he liked to get straight to business. "I know about the latest trouble you got it by the way," she mentioned, "about how your brother got captured and you fought Dumbledore and the minister's cronies to get him free. It is a terribly juicy story, you will not stop me from writing it." There was conviction in her voice as if it could possibly be in her power to not let him make her do exactly what he wanted and nothing else.

The same thoughts were obviously running through his mind as he chuckled dark and low, "and what exactly would you do to stop me making you do exactly what I want you to? You are helpless against me and you know it just as well as I do."

Rita froze, something wasn't right. His words were not exactly unexpected, his tone was right, even his pose, but, "you're not Sirius."

"I'm a lot more powerful than you I am perfectly seri – oh you mean Sirius, yeah no, I'm not him." He took down his hood to reveal the baby brother.

"Regulus, it's good to see you, you know, alive."

"Is it?"

"Well sure, I mean I didn't really know you when you were alive for the first time round except as a mindless fool to Voldemort so I didn't exactly cry when you died."

"You and me both sister, the fool part I mean."

"But not now," she said quickly, "you're good now."

"Indeed, back to what I came here for, you can't write up what happened."

"But why? Everyone will learn somehow anyway, please."

"Oh ok then."

"That didn't really take as long as expected." At some point she had moved from her desk and now sat beside him on the bed as if they were old friends.

"There are some things you cannot mention. Firstly, Severus and Remus, they are out the picture, they did not come."

"Ok, fair enough." Who wanted to hear about their dark hero needing to be rescued by his friends anyway, it was only going to be a couple of lines.

"Dumbledore, he wasn't there."

"But that was the whole point of the story!"

"The point of the story was that Fudge captured me and is even more corrupt, his only allies now are the death eaters he unknowingly employs, you can demonize him as much as you like."

"But everyone already knows about Fudge, Dumbledore is the stereotypical always good guy. He is new, he is juicy material."

"It was just a misunderstanding," he said, a touch of sternness entering his voice.

"But Regulus please listen to reason," she pleaded. "The people need to hear about this, they would love it, the Albus Dumbeldore messing with the Black brothers, this is almost as exciting as the initial breakout, it would be a huge scandal – ok I won't mention it."

"Good." Regulus got to his feet and headed towards the window where the motorbike was waiting when a hand grabbed his arm.

"You know I will give you the same offer I gave Sirius, the door is there for you whenever you feel like entering or exiting a house like the rest of the world."

"No," he said, a smirk curling around his lips, "why would I want to do that? I'm a Black."

"Still it would be nice to have the assurance I can walk into my own bedroom without the fear that someone will be there uninvited. I mean one day I might have a date over and you will come in and see a strange man naked in your spot and you can't un-see that."

It happened once with Sirius, he came back and cried before going back to see the rest of the show because he'd never mixed magic with sex before and took notes. Even his brother thought that was beyond weird and didn't talk to him for two days until he told his baby brother about some of the things he saw and Regulus had to admit he was impressed. "I'll bear that in mind… as long as you realize you just gave me all the more reason to drop by unannounced."

Rita laughed and shook her head in disbelief, "sure thing. Wait, before you go." Regulus did not turn back around, he kept one foot on the window sill, but he halted. "If you do not mind me asking, why are you here instead of Sirius?"

It was then Regulus made one of the biggest mistakes in his life and it was so soon after the last one he wondered what was wrong with him, seriously? Maybe it was because they had been having a pleasurable conversation, laughed, joked, shared their selves instead of sticking to cool business like meetings like Sirius had with her. Maybe it was his shame in partaking in Sirius watching her play out fantasies in the bedroom because he could not resist dramatics like that and it had not occurred to him that she was a woman and so might do that sort of thing. Regulus got that she was a woman, but in doing so had more or less forgotten she was a reporter first. "Sirius is ill, he worked himself to magical exhaustion rescuing me, he may not wake for some time."

"Oh my goodness, that is awful," her voice sounded a little weak but he did not notice. Maybe it was because he could not believe even Rita Skeeter could be so stupid.


	25. Slytherin Plans

**Dun, dun, dun! What will the Black brothers do now! Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm back, alive and kicking, but exams are on now ****. Enjoy, internet cookies for whoever can help out dear Hadrian on the daily crossword.**

**Slytherin Plans - **"14 down, an eight letter word for thrash, second letter e," Hadrian mused aloud as he twirled the quill in the fingers of his left hand. "I really should know the answer to this; it is not as if I have not done enough of it in my time. Oh this is troubling," he sipped his tea, his ever calm face betraying no clue he felt at all troubled by anything ever. "The only word I can think of with the second letter being e is 'defeat' and that is not long enough," he mentioned to nobody in particular. He cast a small glance at the house elf that was pottering about at the other end of the room, briefly wondering whether or not to recruit the help of such a lowly being. After a couple moments consideration he seemed to reject the idea and turned back to the paper.

Just then the fireplace roared into life interrupting his musings. Knowing full well what this sound was, the man made no further move than to lazily look up from the paper, and out tumbled a man who looked strikingly similar to him but was nearly his complete opposite in personality. "Well hello there," he said pleasantly as the new man strode further into the room he was in without so much as a greeting of his own. "You should have told me you were dropping by, I would have put the kettle on or had breakfast made for the two of us." When his unexpected guest made no move to reply, he continued. "Honestly Timothy I'm glad you decided to drop by, I'm having trouble with the crossword, 14 down, I need an eight letter word for 'thrash', the second letter is 'e'."

"Seriously," one elegant eyebrow was raised, "you have not seen me for three years and then I appear and the first thing you say to me is ask for advice on the daily crossword?" Timothy, the man could see from his expression, truly was incredulous and even the slightest bit hurt. He should be honored; it was not often he admitted someone might be smarter than him in any area.

"It is hardly my fault it has been so long since we last saw each other Timmy. You became somewhat of a recluse after the downfall of the Dark Lord and I had no business poking into your affairs to bring you out of your shell. I never barred you entrance to my home my friend, you simply did not visit, I am not much of a socialist, so I never called you either." Furthermore, if the first thing he wanted to do was ask for help on the crossword then that is what he'd do!

"I came here to talk to you about a rather important matter." Of course he was. Hadrian managed to suppress his amused chuckle but still allowed himself a small smirk. The mere idea of Timothy being anything other than 100% serious over any matter was downright laughable. Even when they had been in school, first years, mere eleven year olds, there had been a certain hardness to his eyes and assuredness to his posture. The way he talked was formal and professional from the get go and while he would occasionally let down his guard and everyone does from time to time, it would only be for fleeting moments and then it would be back, as hard and impenetrable as always. The harsh yet soft undertone to his voice had been what attracted Hadrian to the man in the first place, him, and, after word got through to him, the late Dark Lord.

"I'm listening." Timothy responded best to people talking as formally and as seriously as he as if they all thought the same way. He had changed a little more than expected in the three years they had not seen each other, Hadrian noted. While he was the same as he had always been, the dark circle being something he was a part of but did not allow it to take over his whole life (hence despite his power he never made it to the inner most circle and did not want to), he did not fall into a recluse with his downfall like Timmy had. Yet he was all the stronger for it now it would seem, more than the Dark Lord had fallen, his father had passed away as well, everyone knew of the death of the minor Lord, something like that could not be kept from the press.

"Sirius Black has become too powerful. He will come for us one day, we must stop him." Of course that subject was going to come up; he'd thought Timothy was clever.

Hadrian sighed as if this was a subject that had been brought up entirely too often and he was tired to giving the same answer. Truth be told it wasn't the first time the subject of the man had crossed his mind, Timothy was right; he was a threat, but a big one, perhaps too big. The strength of his posture and harness to his eyes that had once been an imitation of the teachings and example of his father was now his own character in his own right. Hadrian noted however that he had an edge his father had been missing, an edge he'd had his whole life, a rush if hotheadedness which was as unpredictable as the sanity of their former Lord, it was the reason Timothy was equally respected, loved and hated by those who knew him. "He is another reason you became a recluse."

The somewhat thinly veiled insult was not missed. Even though the statement was as true as the innocence of the man in question Timothy was going to defend himself. Ever since Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban – and Lucius had disappeared soon after – Timothy had pulled the covers up and over his head like a frightened child. That is not to say he had not been given reason to do so, Sirius Black had given them all reason to do so, but there was a difference between being quiet and going into hiding, he was still deciding which it was Timmy had done. "Do not speak to me as if I am a fool Hadrian, as is you have been faring much better."

"I have not been hiding Timothy." The truth about this statement was a little more ambiguous, Hadrian was ready to admit that. He had not gone to same measures some of his friends and former colleagues had such ad moving house, freezing accounts, even going to the ministry or St Mungoes (an entirely respectable institution) for some form of protection against the vigilante. The loss of Lucius, with such ease too, had been a hard blow for them all and slammed a sense of realism into their prestigious, conceited lives. Lucius had been the most prestigious and conceited fellow of them all and yet Sirius Black had gone for him _first. _Maybe his impact was his reason for it, maybe it was for the personal vendettas he had against the man but he had left his mark.

He could not help but thinking that had Lucius Malfoy been a little more careful, he would not be rotting in Azkaban's cell right now. Yet he had not been careful, he had been happy with his mansion and his peacocks and his money and his position in the ministry and now he was nothing. No, Hadrian had not decided to flee himself, or go into hiding, but he had thought about it, he had thought about seriously. That made him just as guilty didn't it? As Timothy, and Crabbe, as Goyle, as Parkinson and as Snape – if the potion's master had ever been on the side of the Dark Lord, he'd always had his doubts. After all, in his books, if you head out to kill a man and you fail to do so, it did not make you any less of a murderer.

"The subject of Sirius Black has invaded my mind regularly; I have decided to live a quieter life than the one I led before. The Dark Lord to whom we were so loyal is lost to us for who knows how long, defeated by an infant. Said infant is now living under the guardianship and tutelage of the most powerful man in Europe who is now out for blood for the crimes done against him. I do not wish to taste his wrath, I was for a while in fact thinking of allying myself with him, it is always better to join the side that is willing but I do not share such ideals and he very choosy about who he trusts now. I am keeping a low profile, if he comes for me I shall go with him quietly, until then I am giving him no reason to look twice at me."

"That is what you have chosen for your future? To sit around and wait to be judged? To be given an immeasurable amount of pain before you are given to the tender care of the dementors? That is not the Hadrian Zabini I know!" He did make a very good argument, but didn't they all? Slytherins always make the best arguments, they were slippery and persuasive, the lot of them.

"I knew what I was walking into and what I was giving up when I chose to follow the Dark Lord the first time; I will ask nothing of the light side now."

"We can do something about this!"

"You, Timothy Avery, are a fool, I called you a fool the first time I met you and my initial impression has not changed and only intensified now. There is _nothing _we can do. Why do you refuse to see this is a battle we have already lost? Why start it? If you have any brains left in that head of yours then you will do the same thing as me, the same thing you have been doing for the past three years, keep your head down low and your mouth tight shut."

"A fool am I Zabini? At least I am not waiting around to be arrested. Regulus Black the traitor is alive you realize, and living with his brother."

"I am not cut off from the rest of the world Timothy, I do know this." News of how the rumors of Regulus Black's demise had been greatly exaggerated spread like wildfire throughout wizarding Britain and many would probably be perpetually reeling from the shock.

"It is unknown how Regulus Black escaped such a convincing death or how he managed to keep his existence a secret for so long, I would blame it all on his big brother except Sirius was incarcerated for over a year. He is powerful too you know and I will bet you anything that both brothers were involved in the attacks on at least some of our friends. I understand why he is bitter and with his new power he is not going to stop until we are all imprisoned or six feet under. You know as well as I do that there is no way we can beat the Black brothers alone."

"There is no way we can beat them together," Zabini shot back immediately, his ever calm face in place, voice full of nonchalance, he took another sip of his tea.

"You are being pessimistic," Avery frowned.

"No I'm being realistic," he remedied, unperturbed. He took out his wand from the holster he kept strapped to his side and with a flick a large candle appeared, hovering just above the table, a strong flame dancing on the wick at the top. "Say this is Sirius," he gave another flick of his wand and a second slightly smaller burning candle joined the first, "and this is Regulus Black. Albus Dumbledore who must be a strong ally of theirs is somewhere in between or equal to Regulus, this we know as Sirius Black defeated him and others on top." Another flick of his wand had a bag of tea lights appearing, "wizards like you and me are like one of these; small and insignificant, lots of them are needed to make any sort of difference and sacrifices will need to be made no matter what final approach we use."

He picked up the bag and tossed it from hand to hand before opening it and taking one out. "Say this is you," he picked out another, "and this is me." He put them on top of each other and measured them next to the biggest candle, "barely a quarter of the way up. How would we even find them, I assume they are staying at 12 Grimmauld Place. While Sirius Black was in prison the property could be found seeming as no one was feeding the wards with their bloodlines. Seeming as it was no longer on the radar last I checked I can only assume Sirius Black has claimed Lordship and if living there. Herein lies the problem, the wards are active and stronger than ever, not to mention we'd be on the Black's turf, it is impossible to launch an attack and impossible to win if we did."

"Hadrian, hear me out." There was a new urgency to his tone.

"I am sorry my old friend, but I cannot embark on this mission with you, ask another." Who would he ask? It had always been the two of them, in class, for assignments, jobs given to them by you know who, if he did not ask Hadrian, who else was there? It was for the best, such a mission was suicide, for the both of them. Avery was twitching, that tick in his jaw practically quivering, his famous hotheaded anger was about to make itself know, Hadrian knew the signs, he would scream and then storm off rather like a child. He waited but his guest did not move, he was nothing if not stubborn; he had forgotten how final he always was in those three years? "Oh I am sorry, I have been such a poor host to you, can I get you anything, tea, coffee, some breakfast perhaps?"

Avery clenched his jaw, this was one thing he hated about his friend, his ever calm voice and face was just like Dumbledore. His thoughts darkened at any mention of the meddlesome old man, he did not get how so few people could not see past the half-moon spectacles and kindly uncle or doddery old man act to see what a true threat he could be as a fully grown, trained wizard. He had received the first honor of Merlin or something like that, he had defeated Grindlewald, he was the only wizard even the Dark Lord knew better than to tackle alone, and he was not as strong as Sirius Black was, he did see Hadrian's point, that was why they had to act now. He flicked his wand at the candle representing Sirius Black and it was promptly extinguished and knocked on its side.

Hadrian raised one delicate eyebrow at the action of his friend. He may not have seen him in three years but he did know he was making a point that was more than his annoyance at Sirius Black. He was just not quite sure what the point was.

"Have you been reading the paper?"

"Of course I have."

"What about the work of Rita Skeeter?"

Now that was a question he had not been expecting, what respectable witch or wizard _ever _read the work of Rita Skeeter. "I am never going to read the work of that novelist who calls herself a reporter, I like to know what is _actually _going on in the world thank you very much."

"She writes truth now; Sirius Black visited her and made her his blogger of sorts. If it was not true, Sirius Black would have silenced her now by what she writes."

"Yes, I heard, but I still like to think I hear all the news second hand through someone else."

"So it takes you more time to hear things, you do not know the latest piece of gossip."

"I am going to go on a hunch and say no." Avery took out a newspaper from the inner pocket of his jacket and threw it down into the lap of his friend. "I assume you want me to read this," it was not a question and Avery did not give him an answer, he simply gave another flick of his wand and the paper was turned to the correct page. Curiosity took a hold of Hadrian Zabini and with a shrug he obligingly picked it up and started to read. "Ah," he said after a couple of minutes and folded up the paper again, placing it inside the pocket of his own robes, "what an interesting turn of events." A predatory smile crept over his features and Avery knew he had the Zabini he knew back, the once and future death eater like him, "well my dear friend, this changes everything."

Fenrir rose the slightly dripping meat to his lips when it was suddenly blown from his fingers. The crackle in his fireplace was unmistakable and he whirled round to face the perpetrators, a snarl on his lips. It was somewhat muted before it fully manifested when he saw who was there. He was no coward and he was not one to back down from a fight for any reason but he knew better than to target two wizards when alone and not on a full moon, he growled for the principle of it anyway. "Can it fuzz ball," he knew the man to be Avery, it had been over three years since he last saw the man and his looks had changed somewhat, but he never forget a voice, or a smell. The unexpected and uninvited guest flicked his wand and a heartbeat later the werewolf found himself sporting a muzzle.

Fenrir ripped it off, snarling in earnest now but still making no further signs of aggression. "Now, now my dear compatriot," said the other newcomer – Zabini – as he placed a placating hand on the arm of the sniggering idiot. "Now is not the time to be teasing our friends," the content admonished, not the tone, Zabini was barely more tolerable, "for now we are brothers-in-arms, let us treat each other as such." He dusted off his robes and strode further into the room, "long time no see, it has been more than three years since we saw you last, how have you been keeping up?" He did not seem to care when he received no answer, "you should clean out your fireplace once in a while Mr Greyback, there is a reason why our Lord never bothered to visit you in your own home."

Fenrir had no time for engaging in what Avery and Zabini obviously believed passed for pleasantries and turned back to his meal, ignoring them. This time Avery did not blow the meat from his fingers but an expression of distaste covered the face of the caramel color skinned man. "You now Timothy here did have a point," he had the audacity to mention, "you should invest in a knife and fork. Just because you like your meat barely passed through a warm room does not mean you should eat with your bare hands like some kind of wild anim- oh wait, yes you can."

If Zabini was looking for a rise out of the already angered werewolf then he got one as the man decided to deign to notice him and pinned him to the spot, his amber eyes flashing. "State your business and get the hell out," he growled dangerously.

"You see Avery my good man," Zabini smiled pleased, not exactly the reaction the werewolf had been hoping for, "he's the same as he's always been and exactly the sort of fellow we need on our team." He took a couple steps and reclined in the sofa next to the werewolf, throwing an arm around his shoulders as if had all the right in the world to do. Fenrir wondered whether he would survive trying to trying to rid the man of said arm before deciding it was not worth the trouble. Zabini idly noticed the sofa was in relatively good condition for something belonging to the werewolf and he leant back. "I hope you do not mind me making myself at home, it has been such a long time since we last saw each other, Timothy and I have a business proposition for you."

"What's in it for me?" It was the first thing he asked whenever anyone approached him with such a statement, "better be a lot."

"Of course my good man," Zabini smiled, amused at how Fenrir always asked this before inquiring as to the nature of the mission, "we would not dream of coming here to hopefully enlist your help offering you nothing in return for your services. I am afraid we cannot offer you much in the way of gold apart from what we find lying around really," he said, knowing that they could but that such material wealth held little sway over the animal. "However, what we can offer you outweighs such trivial things, if all goes smoothly you will acquire safety." He knew he had to make sure not to use the word 'protection', the werewolf would be deeply offended by such wording and their protection was not what they were offering anyway, but safety, they really could do with his help.

"From who?"

"One Sirius Orion Black."

"Black doesn't scare me," he barked, "not even with his new power."

Avery snapped 'well they should' at the same time Hadrian Zabini said, 'yes they do,' making the werewolf before him whirl on his in anger.

"I know what is and is not a threat to me Zabini!" He spat out his name as if it was an insult of the highest order, "and Black is no threat!"

"Indeed you do know what is and is not a threat to you, Zabini conceded with a nod although the slightest edge was no entering his voice at Greyback's quick temper and stubborn demeanor, "whether or not you are willing to admit such is another matter."

"I, Fenrir Greyback, am afraid of nothing."

"Of course," Zabini patted his arm patronizingly, "we know," the edge was gone from his voice and a small crawled across his face in his amusement. "How about this then my good man, "Avery and I get you to Grimmauld Place and you can take out the Blacks all by yourself."

"Blacks, Plural?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that everybody does not yet know the news, Regulus seems to have found a way to come back from the dead," he gave Greyback no time to digest the information. "However, if Sirius is no threat to you as you so claim, then surely little Reggie would be small fry also, right Greyback?"

"Of course," the imminent threat of having to complete the mission he had not yet agreed to or heard all the information about in order to protect his pride muted his voice and it sounded suspiciously like a question, "neither of them are anything to me."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Tell me something though my dear Fenrir, for I would hate to see you get hurt and want to make sure you have a plan of action to look after yourself. What will you do when Sirius Black comes you? And he will, I promise you that." He was somewhat echoing what Avery had said to him earlier, for he had been right and Hadrian was not too proud to deny that. '_That is what you have chosen for your future? To sit around and wait to be judged?'_

"I'll rip him apart."

"Oh will you now," his voice was so scathing that Fenrir could not find it within himself to reply, but his eye twitched, "and pray tell, how were you going to do that?" Fenrir had no answer and he dug out the paper that had been so recently thrown at him by Avery. "I do not suppose you have ever read a newspaper," he could not resist the jab because unlike them, the wolf was something of a fool and sometimes cringingly unintelligent. "I do believe however that you know how, so," he turned in to the right page and handed it over.

Fenrir gave him a warning growl.

Job done he got to his feet and he and Avery headed towards the fireplace, "remember this, my friend, things only fall into place if we stand together our flickers become a flame and our whispers merge to a shout. If you are interested, you know where to find us," in a burst of green flame the two were gone and Fenrir fully intended to forget them and turn back to his meal but he was curious. Avery was an insufferable hothead, a lot like him really, but Hadrian Zabini had always been renowned for his cool, calm demeanor and practical attitude. He may have been claiming the exact opposite but that was just who he was, stubborn and prideful to a fault. He knew full well that Sirius Black was far too powerful for him to even have a hope of defeating.

Fenrir suspected that with Regulus in the picture too, his power probably at the same level as his big brother, even the three of them together had no chance. Even if Avery and Zabini had somehow gathered an army to follow them into this, surely the risk they would be taking was too much. He was not very intelligent and did not always think things through but one thing that could not be denied was that he had impeccable animalistic instincts which had yet to lead him astray. Right now these instincts were telling him to just forget the whole encounter, eat his meal, go for a run and then go to sleep but he was curious creature, and Zabini was right, the Blacks would come for him eventually. Almost against his will the amber eyes were drawn to the paper.

"Who else shall we get?" Avery went through his mental checklist of available death eaters he could ask to join him on his quest, "how about Severus Snape?"

"No," came Hadrian's immediate answer.

Avery was affronted by his shooting down of his first suggestion, so Fenrir was fine but a suggestion by him was not? "How come? He and Sirius absolutely hated each other at school and I bet anything that they still hate each other now; you know how Severus can hold a grudge. He'll be dying to see this man go down and would hate being left out of it."

"No," he repeated, "I do not trust him."

"Why not?"

"I have always respected that his job as a spy was a difficult one, especially for a man such as Dumbledore but then it dawned on me, he was spying in Hogwarts, on Dumbledore, a man you know who loved to underestimate but the one he should shouldn't have. During the meetings I could not help but ask myself, who was he really a spy for?"

"We need to trust each other explicitly on a mission such as this, so Severus is out." Avery nodded in understanding, he did not think that Severus was a spy for Dumbledore but he understood that he should not come on the mission. He thought for a moment, "what about Michael Greengrass? You cannot say that he is not loyal."

Hadrian thought it over; he had always regretted not becoming better friends with Michael Greengrass. In school he had always seemed like a weedy kid, he was not targeted by other Slytherins for a couple of years because he always seemed like the child that leant round from behind the bully and said 'yeeaah', although he'd never been caught in such an act. Then someone had tried to give him rub and had ended up being sent packing, crying. The respect he'd earned in such an act was only intensified when he refused to immediately accept the people who tried to befriend him now he'd proven his worth without having the physique. It cut Hadrian deeply for he had always fancied himself able to see beyond such things to the true power stored in someone's core yet he had been swept along with the rest of the schoolchildren, "sure, you want to fire call him?"

"You do it, you're better and things like that."

"Ok." He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, calling out the name of the man he wanted to talk to. Michael turned out to be in his front room enjoying a late brunch and Hadrian had to admit that he certainly had changed in the three years since they had last met. All the death eaters had gone their separate ways about a year after the disappearance of their former lord once it became clear it was no fluke, seeing no reason to correspond with one another. He had filled out some more, a late bloomer and had changed his hairstyle, sense of dress and looked a lot fitter than he had been too; in fact he had a flush across his cheeks, as if he'd just been out for a run. He was disturbingly unperturbed by his sudden appearance.

"Good morning Hadrian," he said politely with a slight nod of the head, "long time no see. I was wondering whether anybody was going to contact me over the interesting article I read in the paper in this morning. I assume you want to ambush Sirius Black while he is at his weakest; it is a ghastly, dastardly thing to do, absolutely despicable, I love it." Zabini had to admit he was impressed by the quick deduction, he was smart, "who else do we have on board?"

"If you join, two. Kidding, we have Avery and Fenrir too."

Greengrass wrinkled his nose, "I never liked that mutt."

"No one does but he is strong and brutal, just what we need."

"What about Severus?"

"No, I do not trust him."

"Oh yes, you have mentioned that before, I forgot."

"Do you have anyone else you can think to ask?"

"We can't have too many, we will not be able to slip into the manor otherwise, we should probably keep it to the four of us. It should be fine, we have one wounded, sleeping man to do in and one stress, tired out man to take care of, we can do this."

"For the Dark Lord."

"For ourselves."

He withdrew from the fire, glad that Michael had caught on to who they were doing this for too, "Timothy, Michael is on." The two were talking over sandwiches and scotch that afternoon when the fireplace roared into life and two people rolled into the front room. One was unfamiliar, the other was, "Fenrir, nice of you to drop in."

"I've thought about it, we accept," he got to his feet.

"Who is your friend?"

"This is Damian Hart, my new cub," Fenrir clasped his shoulder.

Damian bowed slightly, "pleased to meet you."

Zabini and Avery raised their eyebrows; he was clean and polite, nothing like his sire. "The pleasure is all mine," Zabini said, eyes flashing, the boy had potential, shame he'd wasted it on Fenrir, then again, maybe lycanthropy was what he needed to flourish. "So I take it that the two of you will be joining us on our little mission."

"We shall," Fenrir answered for the two of them. "Is it just the four of us?"

"5," a new voice amended and Michael Greengrass tumbled out of the fireplace. "I came here to discuss plans, I see they are already underway."

"I was just about to ask Damian to call you," Avery said truthfully.

Michael turned to aforementioned boy and looked him up and down, "Damian Hart," he announced, "I remember you; you were friends with Regulus once in school."

"I was," he agreed, "things change."

"Good answer boy."

"We want to go a day after tomorrow," Greyback announced and the rest of the small company turned their eyes to him.

"Which one?" Avery joked.

Hadrian put a hand of his arm, "save it, he won't get it."

He didn't, but he got he was being mocked and growled, he was ignored.

"Are you sure than is a good idea?" Greengrass asked.

"We'll be safe," Hadrian assured, "we always are." He flicked his wand and the cabinet and three more glasses flew towards him, "since we are here, how about you three join Timothy and I for some scotch?" He poured the alcohol handed them out, "to victory," he said, they all clinked glasses and drank deeply and continued doing so well into the evening.


	26. The Black Manor Invasion

**The Black Manor invasion**

"I wish you would wake up Siri," Regulus sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed, "being you is so difficult what with being Lord and looking after the kids and you," plural for kids because Hermione was often here, but not today. "You have been asleep for a week now and I am worn out because I could not bear to be asleep when you finally wake, you should not be alone when you do. It is not that hard really, doing your job but I hate you looking so… dead."

"I wish he'd wake up too Uncle Reggie," piped up a little voice from his side and Regulus ruffled his hair, he'd almost forgotten he was there, "he will soon."

"Thanks for the parental advice kid," he said dryly, petting his hair again, "it is exactly the sort of thing I need to hear from you."

He missed the sarcasm in his voice and Regulus was not expecting him to get it, he was only five year old, "you're welcome." There was the sound of a 'crack' downstairs and the two of them froze, listening intently, "what was that?"

Regulus did not answer for he did not want to frighten the tot and though he was still just a tot, he was knowledgeable enough to know good and bad wizards. The two Black brothers had tried to shelter him as kids his age should be but with Sirius Black as his father, doing what he was doing and talking about what he talked about, sometimes it was just not possible, and he knew just how bad some wizards and witches could get. He shared a look with Kreacher who was in the room with them, that crack had sounded distinctly like someone arriving via apparition except that could not be right because the wards, which included being able to find the house in the first place, only reacted to him and Sirius plus any passengers they might be carrying.

The only way a stranger would be in the house was if they were strong enough to overcome the wards, but you needed to have an unlocked core for that and be stronger than Sirius. "It's ok heart," he stroked the black hair by his side, "you stay here and look after your dad while I go check it out," he turned to Kreacher who was looking at him worried eyes, "stay here and look after Harry." He made his way out of the room, across the landing and down the first couple of stairs tentatively. There could not be people here, not unless there was someone from outside of Europe to threaten them, for surely if they were friendly they would not come unannounced. Unless they were being visited from someone overseas something was terribly wrong, the wards surrounding 12 Grimmauld Place were fed magic by the Lord, they did not glitch.

The wards. They were an incredibly strong type of magic; it did not matter if you were asleep or ill because they were tied to your magic lines, your core, your blood. They only failed if you died but the mantle could easily be picked up by another. His breath hitched as another thought hit him, the wards could be exhausted by the person responsible for them being magically exhausted.

He heard voiced, he peered into the living room, there were five of them, he knew them, all of them, they were once he comrades after all, once upon a time he thought of them as his friends. There was Hadrian Zabini, Timothy Avery, Michael Greengrass, he shuddered as he caught sight of Fenrir Greyback and… Damian Hart? He doubted that many knew Damian, Regulus was the one who introduced him to the 'dark side', something he of course regretted, he should have told him to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction and not looked back. They had been alright friends in school, he had been a shy Ravenclaw in the same year as him, intelligent as they all were, but extremely quiet. They had partnered for a couple of projects and just started to bond from there really.

Regulus was also the one who had introduced him to Fenrir Greyback and Damian had been in love with the concept of lycanthropy immediately and ever since. He had started to visit Fenrir by himself and stuck to him like glue, like an adoring puppy and surprisingly Fenrir had not seemed to mind. At meetings Regulus observed that they shared inside jokes and it was obvious to everyone the young lad had done what was thought to impossible, touch the heart of Fenrir Greyback. When Fenrir announced he was going to change Damian one day, though it was not confirmed, nobody was surprised. The werewolf had been calling the young man his cub long before he even talked of biting him – in controlled conditions of course so he did not end up killing him or hurting him too badly. Reg died soon after that so he did not know the full story.

It was going to be hard to fight him, but he only had himself to blame, it was because he only had himself to blame. Poor Damian, he could never say sorry enough, he was nothing but a fool too, a fool of a fool because it had been a fool that led him into darkness in the first place. Fenrir Greyback however was no fool, he had known exactly what he had been doing when he joined with Voldemort, Damian had just been some kid, not really knowing the dangers of the world or the man he called his Lord. The six or so years since he had seen him had not gotten rid of his angelic face and childlike features, his wide eyes twinkling with curiosity and mischief. Damian didn't know, but it had been those qualities that reeled him in when he was twelve and held him fast.

It had been those qualities that drew Fenrir in as well and that was why he liked him and that was why he was calling him his cub mere weeks after meeting him. They had been firm friends, but things changed, Regulus could see that Damian was going to follow his sire, to the grave if he must before any past loyalties he might have held for a past friend got in the way. This was unfortunate, because he really did like Damian Hart, and he was going to have to kill him. He did not want to of course, he did not want to kill any of them, not matter how much they might deserve it. No, he wanted to put that chapter of his life behind him where Regulus death eater was, that man had been killed with the locket he thought he'd successfully hidden.

If he could have his own way, he would just knock them all out, bind them, get the penseive like he had seen his brother do, make them confess and get them all arrested by displaying them somewhere. If nothing else it would humiliate the minister even more and any remaining death eaters out there with similar thoughts to these five would think again. Better yet, he would knock them out and bind them and just keep them in the basement or something until Sirius came around and he could decide what to do with them. This was his revolution after all, he was so much better at it and seriously it was not like he wanted the responsibility of deciding someone's fate. He wasn't to be trusted with something that serious, he had forgotten about the wards for crick's sake!

One of the first things one learns though when one becomes in adult, it is that you do not always get to do what you want. He'd be the first to admit that not many problems of this kind exist, but there were a few problems that sopped you doing exactly what you wished that could not be solved by a huge pile of money and an unlocked core. The trouble was, he was not sure he could knock them all out and bind them before they hurt someone close to him or found something in the house which really should not fall into enemy hands. He hated to admit it but he had learnt quite a lot from his death eater days, it was not like it would be the first time he had cast an unforgiveable, one thing had to be said in their defense, they sure were fast an effective.

The five in the living room were not going to have any reservations about killing him, so he should have the same mindset for them, it was only logical. Maybe it was just his exposure to Sirius but he found it very hard to think like that, he didn't use to, it was simply survival instincts not to care about your enemy, but he really did not want to kill them. He crept back up the stairs and into the room Sirius and Harry were in, first things first, he needed to get them out of here. When he got back the elf was staring at him, understanding and worry, which was suppressed for Harry's sake, shining in his wide intelligent eyes. He already knew what the brother of his master was going to ask him and I that moment Regulus had never been gladder to have a house elf.

"I need you to get Sirius and Harry out, I don't care where you go but you can't stay here and you can't tell me. We are under attack, I am going to stay and fight them off, at least I'll try, this is our home, our base, it is worth fighting for, and there are some things here we cannot afford for them to find. There are five of them, Zabini, Avery, Greengrass, Greyback and Hart, I forgot to strengthen the wards and now they've found this place." He stopped his frantic pacing and packing the things the three might need for however long they'd be gone and handed the bag to the waiting house elf. "How could I be so stupid as to look over something so essential? I knew I should have gone for Avery and Zabini sooner, the slippery snakes, I am under no illusions they orchestrated this entire thing!"

Regulus broke off his rant in order to reign in his temper, he did not know it was even possibly to speak so fast, but somehow the elf, being an elf, he understood him. Little Harry, sensing the distress of his uncle, climbed into his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. Regulus responded by holding onto him and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "Uncle Reggie, what's going on? Why do I, Kreacher and Daddy have to go, are we in danger?"

He stifled a sob, because no five year old should ever be caused to ask such a question and ask it whilst knowing exactly to what extent this danger could mean to them. And no uncle should have to look into his five year old nephew's eyes and truthfully answer, "yes," because Harry understood. Regulus watched them go, Kreacher holding a frightened and struggling Harry in one arm against his hip – Uncle Reggie I want to stay with you – and holding onto the wrist of Sirius Black – who of course made no response of his own. Regulus did not allow him what he wanted obviously, it hurt to see him in distress but it might very well kill him to have him stay here. He stared at the empty bed a little while longer before he shook his head left the room.

He was going to wear the invisibility cloak as his spells in that faction were not as foolproof of that of his brother but such an item of clothing got in the way and the wolves could smell him anyway, there was no way to mask that. He felt a another pan of guilt and betrayal or Damian but smirked at the memory such a thought provoked, the very first time he made fire without a wand in order to beat Sirius in a duel – well than can you smell me? He reached the top of the stairs and saw them at the foot of the flight, Hadrian a couple of steps up, Avery and the werewolves just behind him. His eyes locked onto that of Timothy Avery, a particularly vicious man in his experience, he seemed to revel in the torture and killings as much as Bellatrix and the Dark Lord himself.

He had formed some friendships when a death eater. They may have been doing some truly horrible things but they still fought side by side, they were going to bond with each other, it was inevitable. When he left the dark forces, (knowing he was going to die but that was just a sacrifice one had to pay for the greater good, the true greater good, not Dumbledore's greater good and he deserved death anyway) there were a few people he knew he was going to miss, Avery was not one of them. "Ah," said the dark haired man, sneer in place as he looked at the younger Black the way he would look at a rat on a railway, "there's my favorite turncoat." He drew his wand, it practically gleamed, Reg smirked slightly, so he had polished it for the occasion.

"You are forever giving people grief," Hadrian remarked, leaning against the banister, calm smile forever in place, "you Blacks do not even have the decency to stay dead when you are killed." Reg supposed he could relate to that, he was a bit like their very own Dark Lord in that aspect. "I see you are protecting your big brother," Hadrian continued, "how noble of you."

Regulus narrowed his eyes, they knew he was hurt, that was the only reason why they would risk a mission like this and knew the wards would allow them through after all. "Tell me Hadrian, how do you know he needs to be protected."

The five before him exchanged amused looks and quiet inside joking comments. 'I told he would be too busy looking after his brother to read the paper' – Hadrian. 'I thought our luck was too good to be true when the wards let us through, he has not tied himself to them' – Avery. Fenrir said nothing and Damian answered him, "you have your blogger to thank for that."

Regulus' jaw clenched and his eyes hardened, but he forced himself to rein in his anger; he could go and kill Rita later, right now he had a bunch on intruders to deal with. "Well I am afraid you are out of luck gentlemen, Sirius is not here."

"You are lying!" Fenrir let out an almighty growl, he was more beast than man, Regulus fought the urge to tease him by casting a muzzle into place. He hated that mutt; for turning Remus, for ensnaring Damian and stealing his attention and being the real reason he fully turned to the dark and well, because he was a cunt. A glance at how Michael Greengrass rolled his eyes showed him he was not alone in his assessment. He watched as Hadrian Zabini, anything but a hotheaded like his compatriots, placed a hand on his arm to placate him.

"I do not doubt you," Hadrian remarked, "there is very little we could have done to hide our arrival from a powerful wizard such as yourself. The smart thing to do would be to get your nephew and brother out of the house. There is one thing however I do not understand, not even you could defeat all of us, you are many things but you are not an idiot an you are not arrogant or vain, you are not one to make misjudgments and pretend to be capable of things you are not." His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "so one asks oneself, why are you still here?" He took another step closer to him, "You are too smart to die for useless pride and you certainly have the money to get another house even if this one has _such _good memories, so why did you not run… Reggie?"

Regulus did not miss the jab that was made to Sirius, even if he was not here to appreciate it in person. Regulus himself was the one to blame for the death eaters to know of the poor relationship between Sirius and their mother and it seemed he was not going to be allowed to forget that now even if their brotherly bond was stronger than ever over recent trials and tribulations. He had said it out of spite and childish anger at hos big brother abandoning him and running to the Potters, he had been too scared and too loyal to follow him, it was something he regretted. He disregarded the snarky barb, "we would have come for you all eventually, separately, but you would have been ours, why not make it today? You save us the trouble of tracking you each down."

"I don't expect you to answer me," Hadrian smiled, "I am you enemy after all. You are a big threat to us, not as much as your brother, but still a big threat, we'll just have to make do with you for now." The final word was punctuated with a 'stupefy' and Regulus rolled out of the way before throwing up a shield and retaliating. He was not his brother, he did not know how to make a shield which absorbed the spells thrown at it, and even if he had the ability he would not make one which deflected the spells when in his own home. "I wonder just what it is you are protecting if it is not what is left of your family, well I suppose it doesn't matter in any case as you will die soon. I simply cannot allow you to be alive any longer, and this time Reggie, you will stay dead."

"What makes you so sure Hadrian?" Regulus started to walk towards them slowly at a steady pace, pretending that the shots fired at him repeatedly had no effect on him, they did, but a lot can be hidden behind an easy smile. "In fact what gives you the right to dictate when I will live or die at all?" He let out a bark of laughter, yes his shield would not hold up forever but there was one thing they had not taken into consideration, this was his home turf, and the effect of that meant everything. "To kill me, you first must catch me." He sent them a wink and in the blink of an eye he was invisible, he jumped high into the air and somersaulted to land behind the group, noiselessly.

"Damn it all," Michael snarled before snapping his head at the two young men who were yet to turn into the beasts they were, but night was fast approaching, "Greyback, Hart, find him!" On any other day the older of the two beasts would have questioned a man several years his junior and not even a member of the fallen lord's inner circle giving him such an order in such a tone, but in this instance he chose to ignore the misgive. This time he simply signaled to his cub and the two men put their noses to the air, searching for the scent of their enemy. Just like Sirius, their senses in their humanoid form were almost as sensitive as their animal form, the situation was severe but it did not make the sight of two grown men sniffing the air like that any less amusing.

Regulus let them search, he was not intending on holding back or sparing them, they deserved to feel his wrath for even daring to hurt his brother, he wanted to make them pay for their crimes, he did not move… let them come. Fifteen seconds passed before the two men, confident in their scenting were rushing towards him. As the game was up, he became visible to the small crowd once more and waited until the two were almost upon him before dropping his shield. He knew from experience the two would prefer to attack with their bodies instead of magic. They were not expecting to meet no barrier, Regulus moved like lightning. Fenrir got a swift kick to the stomach which sent him careening back, growling in shock and pain, Damian got a swift punch to the jaw and he tumbled after his alpha.

He grinned at the stunned looks he was receiving; it would be entirely irresponsible of him to not know how to fight. His smile was an open invitation; he had his shield back in place for when the barrage of spells from the other three came towards him. Some of them he sidestepped, some of them he took, he recognized most of the streaks of color, mostly red or colorless, he could not be sure as he did not catch the words of the wand movements, force strikes and stunners. They would not use the more inventive and painful hexes and curses, and that included the unforgivables of course until his shield was down, until he could actually _feel _them. Why for a death eater it was practically a crime to let a perfectly good 'crucio' go to waste on some mere artifact or a wall.

For a while, Regulus teased them. He was a lot more powerful than they were although he was not sure if his power surpassed their conjoined abilities. It did not matter either way because this was his home turf, and they had made a grave mistake targeting him here. His core was tied to the magic of the house, it took but the merest twitch of will and practically no energy to apparate around the room, never going more than a few paces at a time, and never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. The death eaters were getting more and more frustrated with every passing minute, not just because it would seem they were outmatched, but because their enemy was making it look so easy. So much so it appeared, to them, he was not even taking the battle seriously.

Was he but teasing them? Yes. Was he enjoying it? Yes! They were presumptuous fools to attack him in his own home and would now pay the price. _Even the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray _his core sang as he danced around them, trying to ignore the damage being caused around him and wondering if he had the magic spare to cast a protection charm over some of the Black belongings that were inevitably being caught in the crossfire. He smirked, they would try to kill him even more and they knew what trivial things were occupying his mind while they attacked him. _And leave us nothing but sorrow and pain for promised joy. _It would seem that it was not just he but he very magic that was reveling in the red hot blood pumping, ferocious, animalistic nature that took over in battles.

He was no death eater, he had not been when he died and he did not intend to restart now. His heart he was sure had once been as hairy as the one the warlock in his favorite story by Beetle the Bard sported, as had the heart of every death eater and the Lord they so revered. Avery, Zabini, Greengrass, Greyback and Hart were all heartless or hairy hearted bastards, even if one of them was also a mindless fool. He on the other hand was a changed man – but he missed the fights. "Lose your temper and you lose the battle," he laughed tauntingly as he darted and apparated around the room. It was a childish if enjoyable game he was playing. Disappearing to appear sitting on the banister and waving at them only to disappear as a spell was cast at him to materialize behind the perpetrator.

He was, perhaps, having far too much fin in echoing Sirius' previous teachings to his enemies. Hadrian seemed to take his words to heart, if the self-appointed leader of this group needed to be reminded of any teachings at all. The calmest yet the most dangerous amongst them, he did not give into the jibes and lash out at what was, the next moment, but empty air. He put his hand on the forearm of his friend, Timothy Avery, by far the most wound up of all the death eaters occupying the grand hall. Timothy had been a mentor of such to Regulus when he first entered into the Dark Lords services, he knew Avery was no less dangerous than his silver tongued friend, but the man had a hotheaded streak he liked to exercise that got him – and those unfortunate enough to be on his team – into more unnecessary trouble than any of them cared to remember.

"Calm yourself my friend," Regulus heard Hadrian whisper, having sheathed his own wand and watching the Black with narrowed eyes, "you are but wasting your energy, it is what he want. Hold up that shield of yours and wait, he'll slip up, then we'll get him." He had expected Zabini to catch onto his plan; they were all Slytherins here, notorious planners, and the caramel skinned death eater had always been the sharp one, but he was not correct in all the aspects of his speech. He was Regulus Arcturus Black, he had been trained by his brother, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black and most powerful Warlock in Europe. He was fighting to protect his brother, his nephew, his life, his friends, his house, and their cause and revolution. With such ridiculously high stakes hanging in the balance, he was not going to 'slip up'.


	27. Slipping up

**If this chapter sounds bad then I apologise, I did it a few times because it didn't sound right and I think I've got it this time – enjoy and review!**

**Slipping up – **A long, purple drape fell away from one of the windows and a shaft on moonlight fell on the group of wizards. Regulus' consequent shadow fell over all of them but the light of the full moon still worked its ancient magic. The two men with lycanthropy bathed in the soft glow, it was cruel joke, if he had learnt anything from Remus it was that the change was something horrifying and agonizing. The two men before him were just grinning, maybe it was because they thought this would help them win the fight but if anything they seemed to have a look of tranquility as if they were about to be allowed their true forms. This was in all likelihood true for Fenrir, but Damian too? Still, the smile did not falter as their bodies began to rip apart and merge back together in the form of a terrifying beast.

Regulus could not find it within himself to throw curses at them when they were changing, it would seem like a cruel prank instead of a battle move, despite their smiles, he knew they had to be in pain. Fenrir's eyes grew a more distinct shade of amber and his jaws elongated, fur started spout over his body and the crunch of bones was heard as he morphed. Soon enough there were two werewolves before him, one slightly smaller than the other; he noted that Damian has a slightly navy tinge to his coat. With their transformation complete they lifted their snouts to the ceiling and as if they were performing some twisted ceremony to the moon to which they were enslaved, let out a blood thirsty howl then four angry, hate filled, blood thirsty amber eyes were turned to him. Regulus gulped, turned around and ran for his life.

Potions. He knew that Sirius had dabbled in brewing potions before, after all, he had to make that penseive and of course there was the veritaserum he needed, but he was under the impression he had stolen most of those from Severus. He was not quite expecting for his brother's store to be quite so extensive, it was ominous in a way, had the intruders found this place then they could have done some serious damage, worse yet, use them. Regulus smiled, but they were not here, he had gotten here first, these potions were the property of the Black household to do with as he pleased. He cruised through the aisles, finally there was semblance of organization to Sirius' stash, it was not like him to be so careful, but with potions he supposed even Sirius had to be careful they were not muddled.

He shuffled through the vials, making sure not to smash any of them, A,B, C, D – there it was. He stashed the vial into his sleeve and left the room, making sure it was hidden before searching for the intruders. He ended up looking down at them from across the corridor, they were not facing him. He looked around, this would do, there were far too many places for them to escape. He whistled, Damian, he assumed it was Damian, saw him first and rushed at him; he twirled away and ran down the corridor, across the next one. Damian was snapping at his heels, he jumped the banister and freefell the ten feet to the ground where he landed with a roll. He threw up a hasty shield as Damian crashed into him, it still sent the two of them flying across the room, but he was here.

The others arrived at that moment and the fierce battle started again, he could not continue to run and apparate, this was the last stand, but he had an advantage over the others. He was tiring, he was as agile and fit as any man but he was facing numerous adversaries. He fired shot after shot, barely having to say anything while his opponents fired spell after spell.

"Stupefy!"

"Serpensortia!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Inferni!"

"Crucio!"

Every spell either bounced off of his shield, battering it a little further or glanced passed him as he dodged out of the way.

"Abscissus!" A cutting hex.

"Nerfranuntar!" A nerve snapping hex.

"Osrupter!" A bone breaker.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spells did not even include the werewolf biting and snapping at him. A force strike hit his shield and it shattered, he only just had time to open his eyes wide in fear before his world exploded in pain from a bone breaker that hit his arm. It was now or never, he drew out the vial and heated it in his hands with the reserves of his energy, ducking from the more dangerous curses although it threw him in the way of the ones that cut him and disorientated him. When he deemed the potion ready he dived straight into the middle of the opponents, held his breath and smashed the vial to the ground. Purple smoke rose and covered them like a shroud, and how very true that was. He covered his eyes and his nose and heard the wizards choke, curse and fall to the ground.

He waited until he heard them all thump to the floor and peeked an eye open, the smoke had cleared, they were all out for the count. He looked at the shattered remains of the vial, he was pretty sure that draught of the living death had never been used in that manner. It was adrenaline keeping him going now, he was going to have to air out the house so he did not fall victim of the potion too. It was going to be one hell of a cleanup job as well; he could hardly expect Kreacher to take care of everything. First things first though, he held his injured arm protectively to his chest, he needed to rest, recuperate and get himself healed up. Perhaps if he had not been so tired, he would have noticed his mistake sooner and there would not have been such dire consequences.

However, by the time he glanced at the unconscious bodies on his ground again it was too late. There were only four bodies. All he got was a warning growl right in his ear before who could only be Fenrir Greyback slammed into him.

Regulus' whole body hurt, his arm was numb, and cold, it was definitely broken but he could not gather the courage to look at it in case the bone was peeking out of the skin. He tried to grab onto something and pull himself to his feet but his hands kept slipping because of the blood on them. He fought his way to his knees but he felt so dizzy he fell back onto his stomach before the werewolf pushed him with his head. Claws sunk into the flesh on his chest once again and he did not even have the energy to scream as yet more blood bubbled to the surface. His magic was desperate, pulsing around him to try and regenerate the blood he had lost, close his multiple lacerations and set his arm straight. The trouble was, he was just too exhausted.

Regulus groaned as he was rolled onto his back by one massive paw and hit once more so he was tumbling across the ground again to crash against the opposite wall. He had no idea that werewolves were so strong, or was it just because he was so weak now? Fenrir Greyback was playing with him, of this he was sure and he was enjoying it and he was too tired to continue to cry out. The werewolf did not like that and his mouth closed around his injured arm. Fenrir could not speak when he was in his alt form; in fact he was not all that eloquent when humanoid either but his eyes told a whole other story. Regulus' own orbs were half lidded with pain but he stared into the amber pits anyway which were alight with amusement and bloodlust.

"What will it take to make you scream?" They asked him and the powerful jaws clamped down a little harder, "what do I have to do to make you cry for me, how much more can you bear until you break?" The wolf did not seem to understand, he was already broken, he was near death, his magic valiantly fighting on but his soul had given up. The reason he was not screaming was because he was so used up, just like his big brother, completely used up. The jaws clamped down on his arms harder and he found the energy to scream. The bloodcurdling cry seemed to excite the werewolf and Reg could swear that through his tears he could see the tail wagging in approval. The tongue was not touching his blood, not that it would matter to be infected now if he was about to die.

Suddenly the mouth closed fully, Regulus heard the bone crunch beneath the pressure and the head yanked. Regulus did not know he could scream so loud as he watched the arm get ripped out of its socket and away from his body, the blood started to pour from the wound in earnest. His magic tried to regenerate it and close the wound but he was dizzy with blood loss. The arm was eaten before his eyes and Regulus was sobbing uncontrollably at the pain. He wished he would just pass out so he would be given relief from this torture but his magic kept him awake, he needed to be conscious so his magic could be directed to where it needed to be. With blood dripping from his muzzle and a little skin stuck between his teeth, the wolf advanced again.

From the glint in his amber eyes Regulus knew that this time he was going to be killed. He collapsed onto his back and bared his neck; perhaps the wolf would be merciful and not drag out his torture any longer. Then suddenly a roar ripped through the chamber louder and fiercer than any Greyback had unleashed upon him and a different wolf burst into the room. It was smaller than Fenrir, if only slightly, and slimmer, younger, but immediately Regulus could tell it was faster and fitter and it was angry. The wolf stalked over to them and with one bound it had knocked Fenrir away and was standing between him and the wolf that wanted to kill him. "Good boy," Regulus said, half delirious as the new wolf eyed its adversary warily, and with no warning, they rushed at each other.

From then on it was chaos. Soon the younger Black lost the ability to tell them apart and his head was spinning, yet with the brief reprieve he was receiving his magic was able to start to replenish the blood more successfully, and close some of the many maladies on his body. The two wolves fought with unbelievable swiftness and strength, ferociousness such as he'd never seen shining through. He only knew which was which seeming as one kept running between him and the other wolf when the larger one threatened him. He had been wrong, Damian was not a hopeless fool, he was a fool like him, one who had seen the error of his ways when it really counted. Regulus had to give it to him, for one who had been a wolf for scarcely four years, he sure fought well.

Images blurred together and time wore on and he was not sure how much time had passed amongst the snarls and the growls and the roars of the two beasts until suddenly one wolf had the other pinned. The only trouble was, Regulus was not sure which one had won the battle and seeming as he was so exhausted he could barely see, he most certainly could not cast any magic. The wolf underneath yelped as sharp teeth sank into fur and flesh and was cut short at the victor ripped out its jugular. Regulus could do nothing but watch in morbid fascination as the wolf lifted its muzzle to the sky and howled its victory. He attempted a smile when he saw the victor was the smaller one, "yeah alright we get it, well done," he said weakly as the howl reached its peak and abruptly stopped.

The wolf padded over to him with hits tail between his legs and his head bowed low to the ground like a dog in disgrace. He wondered how the young man had managed to throw off the Draught of the Living Death, if it being a gas meant all the others were awake too then the short victory that had just been won for him did not count for much. Or maybe he was jumping to pessimistic conclusions; maybe it was his lycanthropy that meant its effect was not so profound. Then again, weren't wolves meant to be feral and not know friend from foe when in their alt forms unless they take a wolfs-bane potion? Damian and Fenrir had most definitely not taken any sort of potion; they wanted to be as feral as they could for the invasion of Black Manor.

The wolf whined as it looked at Regulus who was still sobbing on the ground and nosed the lacerations of his arm and chest and stomach. It licked the wound where his missing arm was and the flaring pain there faded ever so slightly. It nosed the other cuts on his skin and the bruising on his face as if he was trying to say that everything was going to be ok. For a moment he worried about the effects of the werewolf saliva before realizing that he had bigger things to worry about, there were very few problems that were too great to be put off for a night or two. Regulus raised his hand and placed it on the giant canine's head and patted the matted grey fur there. He stared into the amber eyes and realized he had made a mistake; this was not Damian Hart, "Remy?"

The other death eaters were gone, well, asleep, he had decided they would remain that way until Sirius was better and he could decide what to do with them, he always did come up with the most inventive of punishments. Oh his Sirius pretended to be all golden and light but he was as Slytherin and Black as they came when he wanted to be, even before the whole Azkaban fiasco changed his personality. He would store them down in the basement or something until then, the potion would hold for as long as he wanted it to. Remus curled around him, cradling him, protecting him, licking his wounds until the pain was down to a throb, he often forgot that werewolves only changed you if they bit down, not if they licked, it had healing properties, he had never been more thankful.

Now that he thought about it, his magic would probably force the lycanthropy out of his body anyway; he was strong enough that the process would not kill him. Regulus did not want to move for the rest of that day, he did not feel as if he could, not to get to bed, not to get a pain relieving potion, or blood replenishing or a pick me up, he could do all of that in the morning, including worry about his missing arm. He leant back against the soft grey fur, burying his face into the shoulder that was there as the beast's hind legs and tail lifted to cover his cold body. He did not want to know what he looked like, pale and bloodied with a missing limb. He was alive, he was glad of that, but he was almost as exhausted as Sirius was and he was worse for wear.

Not even Sirius with his immense power could give him his arm back; he was going to have to get a prosthetic one. He knew he could, it was easy, after a while it performed almost as well as your old one although things just wouldn't be the same. For the first time in a long while he wanted his mother, back the way she was before bitterness and mad sickness clouded her mind. Regulus clenched his hand in the fur of the canine and wetness appeared on his cheeks. He was crying and he did not bother to brush them away, letting them fall onto his face and his companion. The dog licked them away but after a while let them fall and whined softly, almost as if he was attempting song to cheer him up. It did not work but Regulus appreciated the sentiment even so.

They stayed there for hours until they fell asleep, the wolf still curled around him as if protecting an egg, Regulus in turn curled around the remains of his arm. When the morning came one could see two men, one naked, one in mangled, torn clothes, softly sleeping in each other's arm(s). Regulus awoke first and looked down at the man who had saved his life and then comforted him afterwards, bathing his wounds and offering him his strength. One would never guess this was the same being as the ferocious wolf that had attacked Greyback earlier; the remains of said wolf still lay mangled at the other end of the room. Remus looked so down trodden, thin, pale, so, so tired as the transformations often were. He looked pitiful, like someone who needed to be protected. It was almost funny how quickly some situations could be turned on their heads.

With a fond smile down to the Remus, no doubt Kreacher had taken Sirius and Harry to him and then alerted him of who had invaded the house; he wrapped his arm tighter around his waist and buried his face into the werewolf's chest. As he had said, he could wait for a few more hours before he had to get up and do things. If he did not die during the night then he was not going to die during the following day when his magic reserves had awaked the slightest bit. He could wait before he moved the bodies, before he got healing potions, before he got a prosthetic arm, before he had to move at all. Remus was here. Remus was and always had been part of the pack, third to alpha now it would seem, they would keep each other safe – for as long as they both shall live.


	28. Ramifications

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy and review**

**Ramifications – **Regulus did not know that he had fallen asleep again but suddenly when he was stretching awake again he was lying in his bed and Remus was sitting on a chair by his bedside. He was wearing Sirius' clothes and Regulus could not help wondering whether he had done this a lot in the past, in school they were, Regulus noted absentmindedly, the same size, but now they were a little baggy on the sandy haired man. Sirius had put on weight since coming out of Azkaban so he was not the skeleton he had become in jail and on top of that had toned up impressively. So many different things to say ran through Regulus' mind, but in the end he stayed silent. Remus had stayed with him; he had never had the feeling of needing someone who was not his brother so much since Sirius ran off to the Potters.

There was tired smile on the older man's face, he did not say anything as he handed him four vials and Regulus did not say anything as he downed them one after the other. He wondered whether it was odd that he could identify each one, being a death eater on the front lines had meant he saw battle an awful lot. Remus had given him a blood replenisher, a pick me up (God knows he needed that one), a pain reliever and a calming draught, something he had not had since he was a teen. He remembered the last time he'd had one was when he was fourteen and he learnt that his brother had abandoned him by running away to the Potters, but he was too much of a coward to join him. "Why did I need the calming draught Remus?"

Regulus licked his lips to get the vestiges of the pick me up, it improved pretty much everything, including your mood but the matron at school had never allowed you to take it for that because it was a bother of a thing to build up a resistance to. He wondered whether it would have been better to administer it because in its absence it meant that a lot of the students ended up getting drunk. Remus shrugged, "I do not know how much you remember from last night, you were half delirious by the time I got to you. I wanted to make sure you did not send yourself into cardiac arrest when you look at your shoulder and the lack of arm protruding from it."

His eyes tightened at the prompt, it would seem they were going to get straight down to business. "I remember everything Remus, absolutely everything." Despite the seriousness of the situation he was reminded of a similar conversation he'd had with Damian a couple of years back when Damian was asking how much he remembered from the night before when he got hammered. Even though he had lost his friend the memory brought a glimmer of a smile to his face.

"Well you need to rest, and then we can figure out what to do with the guests in the hall."

Reg noted Remus had dark circles under his eyes, he remembered when they were at school Remus always took ill the day after the full moon. He could not help but wonder whether the sandy haired man had put off well needed sleep to watch over him. "How long was I asleep Remy?"

"2 days."

"I don't think I have ever slept so long in my life." Another thought tackled his weary mind, "Remy, if you're here, then who have you left my nephew with?" No offence to Kreacher, he was a brilliant house elf but he had not had all that much practice in looking after a child all by himself. Sometimes a human needed the care of another human and if the people Sirius trusted were few and far between, then the number a werewolf did were miniscule.

Remus sighed as if he had been waiting for that question. "I had a choice between Minerva and Severus, I chose Minerva because at least she knows how to take care of a child, the only problem is that Albus has not let her out of his sight since the fight."

"You left my nephew with Dumbledore!"

"There is no need to be so alarmed, he is a good man, he was absolutely incensed when someone dared to attack Minerva – that is once he regained his senses. You should know that he was not in his right mind when he attacked you and Sirius and he is sorry."

"Sorry does not quite cut it this time."

"I know, he should never have let it get so far, he should have known better and he understands if you never want to see him again, but he was being possessed at the time."

"By what?"

"A horcrux."

"I see," Regulus deflated, he knew personally just how strong they were, especially if it was one that belonged to Voldemort "which one?"

Remus raised one eyebrow; he had obviously been expecting more questions about such rare magic instead of cool acceptance. "You know about the horcruxes and He Who Must-" Regulus gave him a look, "-Voldemort then."

"I do, more than you know." The locket heavy in his hand and the need to hide it. The inferi, screaming and grabbing for him. The terrible nightmares and the illness that transpired from them, but being able to help Sirius and his revolution because of them.

"And more than you are ever going to tell me."

Regulus smiled a small genuine smile, "you know me all too well."

Remus sighed, "Dumbledore did not tell me much either, but it was a ring he was wearing round his neck, he wanted to figure out why it called to him, now he knows he has taken it off. The ring is not the only horcrux he has found; he has another and has stored it inside the mirror of Erised with some sort of spell so only a few can access it. We need to get the manor sorted out and get you all healed before we take him and Kreacher back." At the mention of his disability Regulus bit his lip and Remus halted in his speech and held him. There was little he could do to calm him, Remus had always been truthful so he could not put up false pretenses that the younger Black could see through anyway tell him everything was going to be ok, but he could offer his comfort.

"Is Sirius any closer to waking?"

Remus shook his head sorrowfully, "I am afraid not Reg, though not for lack of trying. Dumbledore and Miverva looked over him along with Poppy to see if there was anything to do to speed up the process but there is no way. Harry keeps talking to him though and Albus and Minerva join in, even Severus said he'd come by, they are keeping him warm and safe and comfortable and waiting, that is all there is to do now, just wait until he wakes of his own accord."

"We figured that was all there was to do."

"I'll get you something to eat and then we can sort things out. Is there anything in particular you want, I can always go get it if you don't have it."

"I don't mind, just no jam and peanut butter sandwiches."

"That sounds like a repulsive combination."

"I know, Sirius and I both think so, Harry absolutely adores it, though sometimes I think it is more of a passive love than any true liking of his own." Ten minutes later they were sharing a tin of tomato and basil soup with slices of buttered tiger bread that Regulus did not know they had but was gulping down thankfully. Remus attempted to make lighthearted conversation throughout the meal but it was too forced to have any sort of effect and in the end the end up eating in silence. When they were done it took them a further few minutes of silence before they decided to get up and deal with the people in the hall and move them to the basement of the house.

"What should we do about the dead werewolf?"

"Do you want it?"

"I don't keep prizes like that Reg."

"Then I'll chuck it down here with the others."

"Won't it smell?"

"Northing a spell can't mask."

"Levicorpus," Remus muttered at the same time Regulus flicked his wrist upwards and they moved the bodies down to the basement, Damian was in his human from again. Regulus' eyes tightened at his motionless body, how could one person who was a good friend now hate him so much? Was he truly on the dark side or just under the spell of Greyback? Would he turn back to him now that the reason he got the mark in the first place was dead? Once they were all secured to the wall Regulus fed them a potion he had found in the room, he had not heard of it before but it seemed like it would do a pretty good job, and if something went wrong, well they deserved the worst anyway. It was designed to keep a person in stasis while feeding them all they needed to stay alive.

"Are you sure you should be using that?" Remus eyed it warily as Regulus forced it down the lax throats of the men before him. "I was talking to Severus, apparently that potion was an experiment he was working on, he is pretty pissed off about it being stolen."

Regulus shrugged, "I think you have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit about what happens to them. I will coming down here to check on them every couple of days anyway so if it does not work then I will get nutrients to them the normal way. If there is a complication or they wake up they will not be able to leave this basement, it is the most fortified room of the house. If they die or get horribly deformed then it will be no less than what they deserve."

"Then why don't you just kill them?"

"I want Sirius to decide."

"You battled them, the choice is yours so he will probably ask you what you want to do, or kill them as they are responsible for your lost arm."

"I still don't know how to approach that matter with Sirius yet."

"Well you don't have to worry about it for a few days yet in any case. We can go to St Mungos this afternoon and get your measurements drawn up for a prosthetic one to be fitted and when Sirius wakes you can wear a glamour."

"He will be able to see through the glamour."

"Not for a few days, he will be weak after waking up so that will give you more time, and Harry will not be able to see through it so it will give you more time to explain things to him too."

Regulus nodded, "Harry is still very young, he will just accept it, Sirius on the other hand, his reactions are unclear, it will either break him or he will go on a murderous rampage."

"I never thought I would say this, but the murderous rampage is more likely. Come on, let's get you to St Mungos and get you fixed up."

"St Mungos? What if I get arrested?"

"Sirius is the one the law is after, not you, besides; most of the population had decided Sirius is innocent anyway and won't chase him. If you make it clear you are not going to answer questions about your brother and we make the trip quick so that Fudge never works out you were there, everything will be ok, but you need that wound seen to."

It turned out Remus was right, as soon as Reg made it clear he was there to be treated and that was all, and he would be very grateful if he was treated as quickly as possible, the air became as professional as could be. The nurse that tended to him was a pretty young blond who was currently in her seventh year of Hogwarts. It was uncomfortable that she kept touching him and casting him coy glances underneath her lashes but at least she got the job done, eventually. "Ok," she said once she had measured everything, "seeming as you are not allergic to anything we should be able to have your arm ready by the middle of next week, you'll need to come in to have it fixed and make sure you are compatible. We have some muggle ones for you to use in the meantime if you wish."

"Ok, thank you," Regulus got up and rearranged his jacket; he hated how it sagged on one side where there was no arm there so it could keep its shape. He waited for the woman to come back with the muggle wooden one, it would no use and would feel like the dead weight it was but it might help him to forget, if only for a while about his lost limb.

"She's nice," Remus mentioned when she was out the room.

"You want to ask her out?"

"No, I don't date blondes."

"And you and Malfoy would have made such a good couple."

Remus gave an appreciative laugh, "it's not me she likes, it's you."

"I'm not really feeling up to anything right now; especially not now I've lost my arm."

"Or especially now you've lost your arm."

"You want me to use her to get a pity fuck?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I am not pushing one way or the other I am simply reminding you that you do not necessarily have to love someone for sex, there are so many different types."

"Pity sex."

"Thank God we are still alive sex – usually after a battle or a mugging or something."

"Hate sex."

"Have you ever had that?"

"No. You?"

"No. Bored sex."

"Ah, she's back." He picked up the wooden arm, not quite sure what to do with it until the nurse took pity of him and fixed it to his shoulder, informing him he could not do anything with it but it looked as if he had two from a distance. With an absentminded nod he concentrated until the wood had turned into the colour of flesh. He was not sure how long the façade would last, not only could Sirius see through them it was quite hard to mask the fact that he was not using one arm at all. That would change when he got his prosthetic one though, with a little practice it would be just like his old one.

"Wow," the nurse touched the wooden arm to make sure it really was still wood and gave him an impressed look, "you are really good at glamours."

"I'm Regulus Black, I'm good at everything."

"I don't care what you say," Remus said as they were leaving the building, "that last comment of yours was an innuendo if I've ever heard one."

Remus stayed with him for the next two days, not only should he not be attempting too much magic having almost pushed himself to exhaustion, he was still suffering blood loss and he was still getting used to functioning adequately with one arm. It turned out that Remus had aired out the room where the draught of the living death gas was released while Regulus had been sleeping. He had said that being in the room for more than a minute made him feel like he wanted to pass out so he summoned wind to ghost through the house to get rid of any vestiges of the gas. The initial spell had gotten rid of the most of it but they still summoned another bout each morning and evening for the two days Remus stayed with him just to make sure.

It was unlikely that if there was any left it would do anything more than send someone into a normal sleep but it always paid to be cautious, especially seeming as there was going to be an infant in the house. Eventually it was time for Remus to return to his own home and his own life, and finally get some well needed and well deserved sleep, but right before; he decided to take him to Sirius, Harry and Kreacher where they were with Dumbledore and McGonagall. When he entered the house, Kreacher was nowhere to be seen, probably tending to something (since regaining his sanity he was like any other good house elf) even though Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore almost certainly told him not to bother. He cast his eyes around for Sirius but his brother must have been in another room, perhaps the elf was tending to him.

As for his nephew, Harry was so busy drawing pictures and showing them to Minerva and Albus Dumbledore – who were sitting together on a love seat – that he did not notice his arrival at first. Regulus had never seen the little boy so animated, he was sitting on the floor and the two adults seemed to be actually interested in what he was saying and for the first time Reg truly listened with all of his being, he had missed his nephew so much. "This is of me, and this is of daddy and this one is Uncle Reggie, and this one is of Uncle Remy! I drewed," –it's 'drew' Harry dear – "one of Padfoot too, though it is actually just daddy in disguise. This one is of Hermione who is my bestest," –it's just 'best' Harry – "friend and her mummy and daddy."

As soon as he was finished with one picture and the story that corresponded with it, he was up getting another one or scribbling on another piece of paper. Minerva and Dumbledore were gazing at him with adoration; they noted his presence but did not announce it, letting Harry speak. "This is of one where we went to the beach together and we made sandcastles and we went swimming together in the sea and in the pool, because the hotel had a swimming pool and daddy liked the pool more than the sea but he did go into the sea with me and Hermione to make sure we were ok. We had rooms that joined onto each other so we could go and see each other all the time. Daddy and Uncle Reggie don't know but we woke up in the middle of the night, me and Hermione and we went to the pool again."

He and Sirius knew full well that they had gotten up in the middle of the night and gone to the pool again and had followed them. It turned out that they could only access the paddling one as a pool guard had to be present for people to go to the full size one. They let the children believe that they had gotten away with it though as they were really not doing all that much wrong and they came right back and did not try anything like it again. "We haven't gone back to the beach again but we meet up all the time in the park and round each other's houses and we have tea. Hermione went to America with her family and had jam and peanut butter sandwiches and she told me about them and gave me one when we first met and now it is one of my most favorite foods."

"Daddy and Uncle Reggie don't like them all that much but Kreacher still makes them for me all the time if I ask him nicely, coz it is always important to ask people nicely for things. Kreacher is an excellent cook and he sometimes lets me help with things and he does the cleaning too and with the Dursleys I used to have to the cleaning and the cooking and I burnt myself. Looks see, I got a scar here from the stove, I had lots and lots of other buts daddy was able to cover them up and heal them. So now I don't have any on my back anymore which is good because otherwise I could not have gone swimming with Hermione and her family coz I don't like other people seeing them. Daddy says I should not worry about them but they make me feel sad."

"I haven't drewed any pictures of Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon because I did not like being with them and Dudley but I have lots and lots with daddy and Uncle Reggie. This one is one of my favorites; it is when we went to Floreen forty queues for a snack," he never could pronounce it right, "and we all got something different. Daddy got Toffee and chocolate chip because he liked things that are sweet, sweet, sweet, except Cocoa, which he likes sour, sour, sour, and I never understood it and I can only have it with loads of sugar, but daddy says that having too much sugar is bad for you. But I do lots and lots of exercising, daddy and I go flying almost every single day and sometimes we don't even use a broomstick, we just go whoooooosh and awaaaaaayyyy!"

Regulus watched in amusement as he spread his arms out to the side to emphasize his point, "I haven't drewed that one yet, I'll do it later. When we went to get a snack Uncle Reggie could not decide between the different ice creams and he said that he wanted to try them all. Me and Daddy said that he couldn't try them all because he'd be sick because there were like fifty different flavors but Uncle Reggie just took that as a challenge and said that now he was definitely going to have them all and he did manage after all because he only had a teensy tiny bit of each. He didn't like the mint one because it was too strong and we all know that he doesn't like coffee anyway although sometimes he'll drink it for the caffeine, but he still had it because of the challenge."

Harry stopped for breath and handed a pencil to Minerva for her to sharpen; he could do it himself, but why bother when you have adults fawning over you ready to do it for you. Besides, Dumbledore was feeling guilty about how he had almost killed the child by placing him with the Dursleys and right now with the boy so carelessly revealing more information about his life there; he'd bend over backwards for him now. Then again, that might just be the effect of kids in general, Dumbledore did like children otherwise he would not be a headmaster, even though Harry was a lot younger than the children he liked to teach. "Uncle Reggie's favorite flavor was the toffee, which is strange because it was sweeter than Daddy's and he's the one with the sweetest tooth."

"I tried a little bit of ice cream and I was excited because I'd never had any before even though Dudley had lots and lots and he kept saying that it was really, really nice. It was too cold though, it tasted good but I don't like really cold things so I didn't have much. But instead of saying tough, Uncle Reggie and daddy said that I could have whatever I wanted so I chose waffles. I had three waffles with chocolate sauce and golden syrup. I even got given squirty cream on the top and they put it on with the spiral with hundreds and thousands on than which kept changing colour. I managed to eat it all up and daddy and Uncle Reggie said they did not know where I put it all, so I said my tummy was a tardis."

He started to draw again, "I'm doing what a tardis is now," the boy never ran out of things to say did he? "Hermione told me what one was, she was allowed to watch doctor who with her mummy and daddy, but I was told it was too scary." It was too scary for someone who was still really and infant, he and Sirius had come to that conclusion when watching one episode, once Harry expressed his desire to see it. Whilst doing so they also reckoned most of what the doctor could do with his 'sonic screwdriver', could also be accomplished with any competent witch or wizard with his or her wand (if you needed one that is). "He travels through space and time with a machine called a tardis and it is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside, just like my tummy."

"Funnily enough," Regulus cut in, seeing his chance, "the same rule does not seem to apply when it comes to eating his vegetables." Harry was not a fussy eater by any stretch of the imagination and he will eat what is put in front of him when encouraged. However, he will claim to be full after a meal only to magically find he has more room after all when Kreacher brings out the pudding. It certainly was a way to find out whether he was feeling ill or not as no Harry James Sirius Potter Black would turn down apple crumble or sticky toffee pudding if he was feeling well.

The effect of hearing his uncle's voice was instantaneous. Harry jumped up, dropping his crayons and turned around to see him, a huge grin split his face. He ran into his uncle's embrace with no hesitation with a joyful cry of, "Uncle Reggie!" He did not notice that his uncle only used one arm to pick him up and hold him and his glamour was enough to fool Minerva. When he locked eyes with Dumbledore though, he could see that he was not so easily fooled. They stared at each other for a moment before the old man inclined his head, allowing him to keep to his secret. "I missed you Uncle Reggie," the little tyke said as he wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"I missed you too cub, now say thank you to Mr Dumbledore and Miss Minnie for looking after you and how about we get you and daddy home huh?"


	29. Tick Tock

**Tick tock – **Tick tock went the clock on the wall, torturously slow, he swore it actually went back one at some point. "Is dad going to be ok?" Harry sat on a stool by Sirius' bedside tearfully, worrying his bottom lip so much it was beginning to bleed. Regulus had stopped bothering telling him to stop it and giving him chewing sweets to bother instead. He looked up at his uncle with impossibly wide bright green glistening eyes which made Regulus cringe. He asked himself why a child's eyes had to be so large, it made them look so imploring and one could find oneself without their free will. Hermione was sitting next to him, holding his hand in hers in a show of support and Harry clung onto it like a drowning man would a life line.

He noticed that Harry was holding onto her so tightly his knuckles were white. If the little girl felt any pain from the grip then she did not show it, while Harry was hurting she was not going to leave. The seconds ticked on torturously slowly and still Sirius did not open his eyes or even twitch where he lay and he wanted to leave but he could not leave the children there unsupervised. The silence was agonizing, but there was nothing to say, he was the only one feeling tense and stressed. Hermione, worried by her best friend's uncharacteristic behaviour, turned her own green orbs on him too in question and his gritted his teeth, double the attack power.

He swore they knew the effect they had, their just pretended to be innocent and oblivious, it heightened their power. He supposed he should be proud of them for their blatant manipulation, Sirius would give them praise. He said nothing, he just averted his eyes. He wanted to get up and leave for many reasons; just being in the presence of Sirius like this was bad enough. Yet he could not leave the children unsupervised and with Sirius bedridden until further notice and Kreacher preoccupied with taking care of him and the rest of the house, he found himself fully responsible for the two children. He did not mind all that much, they were good kids, it was Sirius' responsibilities that were the strain.

Seeming as he was now Lord Black he had started to worm Adam Tanner's name into both world's muggle and wizard, ready for his big reveal. Sorting out his accounts without anybody finding out who he was also proved to be a strain, he was still officially in hiding but everyone knew he was innocent due to his numerous displays. Looking after the kids was the easiest part of the job, they played beautifully by themselves, they just needed his guard. Hermione did not have to be here but Harry wanted her here for the support she gave and Hermione was damn hard to keep away anyway seeming as she was more or less pack and was used to waltzing into the house as if she owned it anyway. He could not say no to imploring eyes, the two children combining the effects of their expressions were a damn near unstoppable force.

He was not feeling stronger than the children, but it was tougher for him because young children almost always had someone there for them. There was only ever one person who held his hand through tough experiences, there was only ever one person whom he wanted to hold and it was the comatose man he needed a hand to hold over. This was how Sirius must have been feeling that day in the hospital looking down at Harry's sick, broken little body and having nothing on hand to fix it all himself. It had become too much but he'd had his chance to be comforted, he was all alone here, but he would pull through. He wanted to cry but he had to leave it for behind closed doors because he was the only adult here, he had to be the pillar of strength, the icon that was looked up to.

Seeming as the real pillar of strength of the household was so weak he had to be even more so. He had to lend strength to those younger than him even though it was borrowed strength he could not really give. He looked at the four green eyes that were staring at him, sighed and plastered a smile of strength and calm on his face, hoping it reached his eyes, that was where the truth lay, that was where people looked for it. "Everything is going to be fine," he said softly in a level voice, it was a very textbook answer but there was not much else to say. He did not have to truly be stronger than Sirius, he just had to play act for now well enough to fool two five year olds.

He looked at the man on the bed, 'please God let everything be ok,' he prayed. His magic hummed inside of him and gently tapped into his brother's core, noting his stable vital statistics. 'He is just tired' it murmured, 'all he needs is rest and he'll be fine'. He'd been sleeping for three straight days though and he was frightened about his health, how much sleep did one person need no matter how tired they got? But he knew his Siri well enough to play act like everything was ok, play act like him, which was what he would do if their positions were reversed. "He'd just needs rest," he assured with a lot more confidence, a stronger smile on his face, "he will be alright in a few days, I promise." This time he was believed.

Tick tock, tick tock.

"Mr Tanner, will Padfoot wake up soon?" Ever since meeting the little girl almost a year ago now he had given her permission to use his nickname and she had never used anything else. She did not look or sound so worried this time, she just needed reassurance. It was a lot like teaching really, when trying to get a point across to a child, especially someone who was young; you have to go over the concept a couple of times. Hermione may be an incredibly intelligent five year old girl, but she was still a five year old child and mad the mentality of one. He forced the smile plastered on his face to grow a little wider, he nodded once and told them to go out and play. He watched them as they left the room hand in hand and closed the door behind them.

The best thing they could do for him and Sirius at the moment was smile and have fun. While they left, Reg did not leave his brother's side, he loved those kids so much, those had been the last words out of his mouth after all. It had been nothing more than a croak at the time, but Reg, being as close as Sirius as he was, heard the question clearly. "Harry...Herm…where...Reg..." he had told him that they were safe, that Harry was going to be with him soon, that he had gotten them out of there. He told them Severus and Remus had come to the rescue, he even told him about his core, desperate for Sirius to know of his achievement. He did not seem to hear him, he did not care, he only passed into the sleep he evidently desperately needed once he told him Harry was ok.

Managing the estate and the financial affairs of the Blacks became an easier task; he did not need to take care of much bar giving money to Kreacher. The elf was a life saver, taking care of all the menial tasks that were nevertheless vital. He loved and took care of the kids as much as Sirius did. He had always been a standoffish character to them before, while Harry loved him and would allocate him for bedtime stories and climb into his lap often, usually when it was an inopportune moment to do so, Hermione barely knew him. She was understandably shy at first but slowly warmed up to him as she had done with Sirius with Harry's insistence and he grew to learn why Sirius loved watching and playing with the two together.

At the end of every day he would make sure to recount the day's events to Sirius, telling him what was going on an all his feelings about that. He had heard talking helped bring people round and seeming as he made about as much reply as a usual shrink he found it rather therapeutic for himself too. Seeming as Harry had been the last one Sirius mentioned before passing out he made sure the child sat with him for about an hour a day too, and of course this meant Hermione came as well. Harry did not have to say anything, it just felt right for Harry to be there, not that he ever needed telling twice to sit with him, Harry was incredibly close to Sirius he probably loved him as fiercely as Sirius loved him.

Harry was not as worried as he had been, Regulus had kept reassuring him and Hermione who came over for most of the day, every day now, and sometimes stayed overnight, that he was going to be ok and for the most part he was believed. Still Harry would sit with him for a long time telling him about the new games he and Hermione had played recently and the meals and cakes that he and Kreacher had cooked. Sometimes when it was his bedtime and Regulus could not find him in his room or anywhere in the house really he would find him curled up on his dad's chest, or tucked under his arm against his side, fast asleep. It was a heartwarming sight and Regulus would beam at the half smile that seemed to have curled onto the sleeping man's face as well as the little boy.

Even when unconscious he was comforted by the presence of his son, and said son was adamant the man would look after him. Given recent events and what it had caused him to lose, Regulus was argue that he had gained his merits too, he'd looked after them both very well. Most of these times, Regulus would just let him stay, he was happy and comfortable where he was, there was little point moving him. Sometimes he'd set up a bed in there for himself too and the whole family minus Kreacher would sleep like that – he was comforted by the presence of his brother too.

One morning he woke up when the sun was high in the sky and he could not care less by how long he'd stayed asleep. Harry had been up a couple of hours but had not left the room, just sat there talking to Sirius animatedly like he always did. Kreacher was there too, presumably keeping an eye on Harry, occasionally he would say things to Sirius too, since regaining his sanity and becoming his personal elf he was close to the man as well. He ate the food which had been spelled to keep warm and left for him by his bedside lazily; he had nothing planned for today. Once he was finished he turned around to assess his image in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair, which did little to tidy it, just like Harry's there, and let out a rather loud yawn.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Regulus spun around on his heel, startled at the noise with his eyes wide. It was not Harry or Kreacher who had spoken, but a bright eyed, smiling, healthy and woken Sirius Black. It was no wonder Kreacher and Harry had not left the room and the child was talking to him so animatedly, he was able to make reply. Sirius shifted himself into a seated position, he was still quite weak but he was awake and alive and did not look like he was about to fall into a coma again. Regulus did not say anything; there was no need, he slowly walked towards him as if he was a man fifty years his age and fell to his knees by his brother enveloping him in the most relieved hug he had ever given anyone in his life.

The next few days were spent with filling Sirius on in what had been happening and helping him regain his strength omitting a few vital details. He made a quick recovery and was happy with how well Regulus had taken care of matters while he was out of commission. The only thing Reg really cared about was the matter concerning the break in. He thought about it long and hard for over two days, going over all the possibilities wondering how best to handle it. So deep in thought was he, he did not even pay as much attention to Harry as the little boy had him when Sirius was comatose, which was a surprise. The worry could be put on hold, Regulus decided, enough had happened to keep his brother's mind occupied enough for him not to notice that Regulus was holding something back from him.

He had always been terrible at keeping secrets from his brother, but Sirius could be distracted. As expected, Sirius was not overly keen about meeting Dumbledore, but just like him he did want to get his hands on that ring and know what he knew about the other horcruxes. While Regulus agreed that it was imperative they find them all, he was not so insistent about owning them all. While it would be a long time before they were ready and willing to call Dumbledore an ally, he was about as far from a follower of Voldemort as one could get and from there they drew their common link. Regulus reckoned it was just dislike from Sirius there, Dumbledore was and always would be a powerful leader of the light and they should trust and treat him accordingly.

"I've got it," he said one dinner time when they were just finishing up treacle tart. "The horcrux is safe where it is for now; I guess Dumbledore will have it locked away somewhere, as you said it is in the mirror with the others. I do not know what possessed him to put it on in the first place, at least he did not let it have direct contact with his skin, but once it was on his person it would slowly worked its poison and he would not have thought to take it off. It makes me shudder to think he was around children in that state for so long, but if he is good, he is powerful and he will keep it safe, which means we are in no desperate rush to see him."

"I do not care all the much about what he knows about the horcuxes, I am only interested in how much he knows and whether it is too much for my liking. Then again, if he is good now, that should not pose a problem either way anyhow. All the information we need to track them down ourselves is from you, you're all we need. I accept his apology but if he wants to form an alliance, maybe even be a friend then it can all be done without even needing to see each other for a while. All we need is a middle man and I think I know just the guy. After his help it is about time I met up with him and thank him and rekindle our friendship."

Inviting over Remus, who was going to be the middle man between them and the Light was the only option Sirius could think of and Regulus had agreed. Sirius was still rather weak, according to him anyway, but Reg knew could take down Remus if he wanted. What Sirius considered weak was still beyond Tyson for the rest of the world. Reg and Sirius had decided they could trust Remus anyway after his recent help and now came the difficult task of explaining the situation to him. They had decided to hold this meeting over a meal like all formal gatherings of this nature. Reg had still not told Sirius just how much the owed to Remus and he just about managed to catch his eye before the meeting began.

"As you know, Remy, Dumbledore wants a meeting with me, and well, for obvious reasons, I am not so happy about the idea."

"He has not given up wanting to control you." Well that was common news.

"He has always wanted to be in control and until recently we would all concur that it was the best place for him to be. Recently however he has made some very bad choices, while I understand the reasoning behind them, they are unforgiveable."

"You can hardly blame him for the harm Harry went through at the hands of his relatives; Dumbledore could not have known how he would be treated."

"And yet he let it go on, he should have had the boy checked up on, by someone competent enough to do the job, and by neglecting this simple job, my son almost died. He could have saved me from Azkaban, by putting me under his personal protection and getting me a trial, but he did not, and he does not even have an ulterior motive for that."

The sandy haired marauder knew Sirius well and knew a plan forming when he saw one in the eyes of his friend, even if he did not know what it was yet. "I will help you Sirius, I always will be there for you. Only a fool would not be on your side, you always were the stategist, you won every game of chess we played."

Sirius breathed out a sigh of relief. "Of course this is a lot more complicated than a simple game of chess. Regulus and I are taking down Voldemort's empire and we have also been tracking down the horcruxes so he will be able to be killed like a regular wizard if he can return at all once the horcruxes are destroyed. Regulus and I will handle searching out these objects with the help of others – which may or may not include the Headmaster," Sirius said, holding up a hand before Remus could argue the point, "but we will keep you in the loop, and you will help in searching out if there is a need. The important thing is that you know why I am reluctant to have direct correspondence with him."

Sirius stabbed his food angrily, sitting back down. "I can see logic behind his reasoning but it is flawed, and now that I am powerful." He conjured a black rook, "this is what I used to be, powerful enough but not the best and under the control of another." He turned it into a light grey queen, "now, I can't be stopped. He is too used to being in control so he wants Harry to himself where only he knows where he is and only he can reach him. But the truth of the matter is, he had no right! Harry is my son and I will protect him, and while Fudge is my enemy I am not so bothered about being declared innocent right now either. I am going to catch Peter myself and prove to the world how innocent I am."

"Everyone already knows you are innocent Siri, you should see the campaigns they are holding against him in the parks."

Sirius allowed himself a small private smile at that information. "Well there is still more to be done to his crumbling world. I will land every death eater in Azkaban and rescue all of those imprisoned wrongly, they have no one else to fight for them."

Remus knew a verbal slap when one hit him in the face and he recoiled back as if threatened with a whip. "There are more?"

"Of course there are more. By the time I am finished the world is going to be a far different place, no flaws, no corruption, and my pack will be sitting on top of the world, I'd like for that to include you, Moony." Remus beamed at him and Sirius couldn't help the warm rush of affection that rose up in response, once loved as a brother, always a brother. "This is kind of the way I want this to work, Moony," Sirius admitted, "we talk, and we agree together what we want to do. Occasionally you feed things back to Dumbledore when we need his assistance. Oh, I've got a present for you," he dug around in the deepest pocket of his robes and drew out a small mirror. He thrust it at Remus who took the offered present on instinct before realising what it was.

"This is one of the mirrors that you and James shared," he muttered, "I can't take this; I thought you would give it to Harry."

"Harry doesn't need it, certainly not yet, he is not going anywhere without me but a friend's house at his age, nowhere for an extended period. The same goes for Reg by the way, but you are our middle man Remus and it is dangerous to send letters without them being properly coded should they be intercepted, and it is tiring to keep using a patronus, so use the mirror to speak to me. This is the fastest way to tell me things too. Keep it on you at all times, make it small, hide it in the hem of your coat and don't let Dumbledore get his hands on it. There is nothing he can say to me that he can't say to you after all, not until I am ready."

"Alright Padfoot, and I'm glad we're back together, I should never have doubted you."

"No," Sirius said seriously, eyes suddenly hard, "you shouldn't have, but we're pack now, and I'm glad too, and thank you, for helping me."

Remus got up, walked over to him and pulled him into a hug which was awkward at first but Sirius quickly relaxed into it and returned it with vigour. It was just like the old days when they were brothers in all but name, indeed they became blood brothers and all each other had. Regulus clenched his fist, silently jealous about how intimate they were and looked away. "I really am sorry for not helping Siri," Remus muttered into his shoulder, "I should have done all I could, convinced Dumbledore to help you somehow. I should have found out where Harry was too and checked on him but I did not think it was necessary. I trusted the king too much Sirius, and how lose to death he was when he was found it's just... I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok Remy," Sirius soothed, stroking his back, "well it's not, but it's the past, we can't change it, not easily anyway. I'm sorry too by the way for you know, beating you up, that was a very extreme reaction, and for implying you did not care about Harry, it was out of line."

"That's ok, I probably deserved it."

"Oh I'm not saying you didn't deserve it, you definitely deserved it, but I'm still sorry for hurting you as that was not very Sirius like."

"Given the circumstances I think you can be forgiven pretty much everything you did when you first broke out of jail."

"Thanks Remy, could you apologise to Hagrid on my behalf next time you see him please? I gave him rock cakes but it really does not justify all I did and get him to stop drinking, he'd had way too much last time I went round there. Anyway, we've got a meal to finish up here."

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking, if there is so much bad blood between you and Dumbledore, then why do you want an alliance in the first place?"

"I need him because he is a powerful warlock. He can never be a shade of grey, he always has to be your best friend or your worst enemy and if he was my enemy he can turn everyone I know against me, except perhaps you. He will want to have power over me and I will let him believe it because otherwise he won't cooperate but to make sure he does not try anything, that is why you are my middle man, I can't fight a war with no army Remus."

"You and Reg seemed to be doing a pretty good job so far."

"Yes, but they will band together soon, I will need help if I am going to defeat, ten, twenty, thirty at a time and there are still a few powerful death eaters out there, like Avery and Greyback." Remus coughed and Reg looked away, the cat was going to have to come out the bag now. There was no way they could have hidden their reactions from Sirius. His blue grey eyes narrowed and he focused on Regulus, "is there something you'd like to tell me Reggie."

"Greyback is dead."

"Who killed him?"

"I did," Remus cut in.

"How?"

"I ripped out his jugular."

"It is not like you to pick fights, something happened." He turned back to his younger brother and looked at him, really looked at him as if he was seeing him for the first time, and in a way, he was. "You've been keeping things from me, things that I would have seen in an instant if I was my normal self, but I have not been seeing it because I'm not as strong as normal and I won't be for a while. Regulus did not try to defend himself and he did not try to prevent his brother from waving his hand and getting rid of the glamour that had been covering him arm for the past two weeks. He had gotten the new one from St Mungos with Remus undetected by Sirius but it was still nothing like an organic one and the metal of the hand was visible instantly.

Sirius' eyes widened as he tore at his brother's coat to get it off and see the extent of the damage. Regulus and Remus said nothing as this examination went on, it was true Regulus had been puzzling how to tell his brother what happened, but he did not want it to be like this. Sirius found where it connected at the shoulder and fingered the fissures there. Having the new arm connected was almost as painful as having the original one ripped off as it needed to be connected to the nerves and muscles so it could function with a little practice just as well as a normal arm, he had taken Remus with him for moral support. Regulus heard his brother hitch his breath as he realized the real reason he had gone out a week ago and why it had taken him so long.

Finally Sirius turned his eyes to Remus and spoke, "you killed Greyback for doing this to Reggie, and you saved his life, thank you."

Remus but nodded, "sorry for taking the opportunity away from you but I did not really have an option given the circumstances."

"Yes," Sirius hissed, "what exactly were the circumstances?"

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks before Regulus nodded, giving the signal he would tell the story, and there was no short answer to that question so he gave him the long one.

Sirius' face was impassive as he stood at the top of the steps staring into the basement, a ball of light glowing by his head. The light illuminated the men who was in some sort of stasis, chained to the wall until such a time Sirius learnt of them, which happened to be this moment. He did not say anything to Regulus or Remus as he started down the steps towards them. Reg was afraid his brother was angry at him, this all went back to him going to Hogwarts after all, the ramifications of that kept coming back to bite him. All was not lost though, he had won, he had tried to make up for his mistakes and things could have gone worse, but he was alive, Harry and Sirius too had been protected and he had fixed the house best he could with help from Remus.

"I'm glad you're both ok," he said suddenly, once his mind had finished processing the surreal happenings that Regulus had overseen whilst he'd been asleep. "I would have forgotten about the wards too with everything that was going on at the time." Regulus knew that his brother was lying to make him feel better but all of that was forgotten when Sirius turned and enveloped him and Remus in a hug. "I truly am glad you are ok, it must have been one hell of a battle and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't proud of you Reg. I am sorry you had to lose an arm but it is impressive that you managed to take down five death eaters and more or less keep the house in order." He walked towards the sleeping death eaters, "why are they in stasis lock?"

"Draught of the living death," Regulus answered, "I found it in your potion room. I wanted to keep them like that until you were awake so you could decide what you wanted to do with them. But then you woke up and it never seemed like the right time to bring up the subject with them in the basement and my arm and Remus' help, I just kept putting it off and off and then you found out the way you did which by the way was not the way I pictured it at all." He clapped a hand to his brother's shoulder, "so, what do you want to do with them?"

A cruel smile curved around his lips, "Rita is going to have a field day."

_Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black have done it again, capturing a further five death eaters this time. Regulus Black claims that the death eaters, Michael Greengrass, Hadrian Zabini, Timothy Avery, Damian Hart and Fenrir Greyback, broke into Black manor, the wards had been weakened due to the Lord of the House, Sirius Black, being in a coma due to his recent battle. Mr Greyback died during the encounter, one Remus Lupin killing him to defend Regulus Black after him arm was torn off in the heat of the battle. The other self-confessed death eaters were presented in Hogsmeade last night at 7pm in the same dramatic way as the Black brothers present all of their captured criminals. Now that Sirius Orion Black is back to full health, where will the duo strike next?_

"Her articles have gotten shorter," Regulus mentioned as he sipped from a cup of hot chocolate while Sirius had his unsweetened cocoa.

"They do not need to be any longer," Sirius replied having just woken up from his morning nap, Regulus was yet to understand them, he always fell asleep as soon as he got up for about fifteen minutes and then he was fine for the day. "She is already famous from publishing her work about me, as long as she writes something she is bound to get a big fat pay check, she doesn't have to try anymore."

"You know, you saved her when you think about it. If she carried on the way she was, someone else would have actually killed her for publishing those lies and making the public drink it all up like fact. You forced her to start to act like an actual reporter."

"She has an animagus form, a beetle, I found that out on my last visit to her, I could sense it, someone would have crushed her underfoot had I not stepped in. do not get me wrong Regulus, I did not do it out of kindness, I just needed a reporter and it was no trouble to me to save her in the process. She is not a bad person Reg, she is just too dumb to see the extent of the damage she can cause, and her readers are just as idiotic, though whether she'd stop if she did see the damage is debatable. Those stories were her life, I gave her an alternative."

"I'd say that's being kind."

"Maybe, I am not kind to a lot of people, there is you, Remus, Severus, Arnold and Tonks, that's about it, I'm still puzzling over why I bothered with Severus."

"I'm sure he is too."

The two men felt magic swirl through the air and the mirror in Sirius' pocket started to glow and warm up, alerting them to the fact Remus/Dumbledore wanted to speak to them. Sirius cast a glance at the paper before looking up at his brother, "I will bet you anything that this is Dumbledore wanting to scold us about out latest stunt."

Sirius was right.


	30. A meeting with Lords

**A meeting with lords – **They had had a couple of meetings with Dumbledore through their middle man but still had not got their hands on the horcruxes under his care but they no longer felt concerned over this. Now it was clear he at least had more than just the greater good in mind they were happy to leave the horcruxes he had with him. It was a little awkward because Remus refused to let him use the mirror like they had requested but there were a few things that they and Dumbledore knew that there was no reason for Remus to be let in on. For example he was still confused why the brothers were going crazy over the message 'I know the truth about Harry's scar'. Reg took it particularly hard, muttering again and again, 'I thought I had one up on him'.

Harry was fine. His scar was not causing him much trouble at all although the boy soon found he could make his uncle and his father flutter around like someone who has just found out his girlfriend is pregnant (not that he, being his age would use that analogy) by saying it ached. Kreacher, the one who discovered it was false also agreed it was quite funny, but gave him a firm talk about how he should not tease his uncle and 'daddy' like that and read him the story of the boy who cried wolf. Of course not a week later his scar actually hurt for real and the two men fluttered about like nervous wrecks again until it turned out he had a temperature and his whole head hurt. Sirius reckoned this was the only time a parent had the right to be relieved their kid was sick.

Rita was becoming used to opening her bedroom door to find someone sitting on the foot of it already so her heart did not leap out of her mouth when she saw the figure there upon opening the door like it had the first time it happened. He was however wearing a large, long grey cloak which covered his whole body and face which was strange seeming as they knew each other, there was only one of two people it could be. He also did not acknowledge her when she came in although he looked at her. Well she presumed it was her he was pointing the hood part of the cloak at; she could not actually see his face. She wondered whether he had hurt himself and did not want to be seen. She surprised herself by feeling a tint of worry for the man should that be the case.

"Sirius?" She moved a couple of steps closer and took her customary place on her chair by the desk; she was unnerved by his unnatural behaviour. She gave him a couple of seconds to answer the question for acknowledgement in her voice, he usually did not need more but he remained silent so she tried again. "Are you ok? You're awfully quiet."

Eventually he answered, "so you are on first name basis now," the voice said, the deep voice that was definitely not Sirius'.

Rita froze, he was sitting in the same place in the same way Sirius sat, but he was disguising his image and did not sound like Sirius, "who are you?" She asked. "Take off your hood so I can see you," she demanded, needless to say it was not obeyed.

"I can't see why it would matter, or why someone like you should know," he drawled in a very lazy voice. The snide comment to her sounded so common in his voice it seemed to her as if he did not know any other way to talk to other people – the pompous, arrogant bastard.

"Well I should, seeming as you are a stranger in my house, it is common courtesy."

She could swear he smiled under that cloak, "of course, I was forgetting myself; I'm used to the doors of the houses I wish to enter being open to me, though windows are a perfectly adequate substitute, and for that I apologise. You can simply call me Lord Black."

"Lord Black? I thought that was Sirius, he is the last Black left."

"There are plenty of Blacks left. Only a few in this country, but many. I was out of the country for a while, enjoying the sea air and the bliss of little responsibility. Yet when my family is in turmoil I do believe I have to stand in. One of my family escaping Azkaban prison is a matter that is going to catch my attention so I came. Of course a member of my family breaking the Black's most highly held rules: loyalty to friends and family struck me hard too. Still, I was horrified by the 'kiss on sight' order so I resolved to find him first. I never found him; I still have not even now, though I have looked solidly all this time, that interests me too."

"How can one man keep from me with all my resources, and the ministry and this 'order' I keep hearing about, for so long, I ask myself. Then I keep hearing these rumours, and I follow the aftermath of his footsteps as attentively as a father. I learnt about the boy-who-lived and how he has custody of the boy and it is clear he is being treated well, and the disgust and how he was treated in his old home. The stories of his power and his ability and wand-less magic make me beam with pride and ever so eager to meet him. I learnt from your papers that he recently defeated Dumbledore, yes I have been reading your work too."

"He continues to impress me and with every death eater he captures I breathe one sigh of relief, and one of fear and agitation. On one hand I am glad that he did not break the Black rule, yet I am worried about the ministry. He has proven himself over and over to be innocent and yet he is still hunted, the minister should have relinquished that after the first time his innocence was proven. Inventing his own penseive, his desire to be a free man is obviously great, stylish captures and trials he is executing too. I thought to myself, why is Fudge still chasing him? Until I realize of course, covering up for his mistake, but any smart man will know he is just making things worse and he must have a couple of brain cells if he is the minister."

"He is evidently not a good one though and I thought to myself, what if there is something else? If fudge got this much wrong then maybe there is something else he is hiding that he needs Black to remain quiet for. He has already done enough to get him sacked, his reputation is ruined, his support lost, and I am sure Sirius will find Peter Pettigrew soon to finish things up nicely. Yet what if Fudge has done something to land him in jail or to bring on the wrath of Sirius. It was too exciting to let lie so I did some digging around." He dug out a file from his cloak and threw it at her, "read it, it is only two pages and the first one is a character profile, page two, paragraph 3."

She skimmed over it, it was all very procedure, listing the crimes he was supposed to have committed and the sentence he was given. Then she gasped as she read the part that must have been the reason behind why the anger had crept into his voice. He was arrested without a trial; the sorrow for another struck her again. "The poor man, that's awful," she muttered without realising she had vocalized something.

"I'm sure your pity is appreciated," Lord Black sniffed in a voice that suggested anything but, "you can understand my feelings. Grab your quill."

"What?" She was startled by the sudden request.

"Grab your quill, I want you to write, that is what you do yes, ms Skeeter? Write about Sirius?"

"Mr Black," she started but was cut off right away.

"Lord Black."

"_Lord _Black," she may have stressed the Lord part slightly melodramatically. "I am a reporter, Sirius did recruit me so I have been writing on him lately but I did have a successful job before he came into it, I write stories."

"Indeed," his voice was minimally cooler. "While I am inclined to believe the stories you have written on Sirius are true to a certain extent, some of your previous work holds that fairytale quality that suggests that the 'news' you are reporting are indeed stories, and just that."

Well she could not deny that really, but she did have her reasons. People did not want to know what happened, well they did, but they also wanted to read something enjoyable. Usually their want for something enjoyable outweighed their desire to read something that was entirely truthful. People knew what she wrote was heavily glamorized to put it lightly but as long as they did not care, neither did she. Writing the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth was not what sold your story and was not what paid the bills. If a few people got hurt on the way, and she knew she hurt more than reputation and pride sometimes then so be it, that was life, lawyers did it all the time. She did not consider herself a bad person.

It was not her fault that everything she wrote was believed so explicitly or that people could be so hateful. Oh she knew that people loved to pick on others, but she had no idea that some of her stories she had written would lead the bullying she had read about herself later, yet she continued in the same ruthless manner. She never felt guilt, she never felt empathy, she never felt anything for the people whose story she was writing and it was usually a sob story of some sort too, never until she met Sirius Black. She was horrified a young man, still traumatised over the death of his friends was locked in such a hell for a year for a crime he did not commit. She felt sorry for him even though it was pity he almost assuredly did not even want.

She did not have to lie or write fiction since she met Sirius and for some reason she wanted Lord Black to understand her, she wanted to justify herself to him. Her own reasons were unclear, she just wanted to accepted, maybe it was because he was powerful, maybe it was because he could potentially stop her stories with Sirius, though so far all he seemed he wanted her to do was write yet more. She loved writing about Sirius because it gave the public what they wanted, he was everything. He was sexy, dangerous, new, exciting, a vigilante, mysterious a hero, powerful, rich, ruthless and fair, capable of love and had the famous boy who lived under his dubious, but it was slowly turning out to be, good care. He kept readers gossiping until the next issue came out, he was perfect for her career.

She realised he had not left, perhaps he was waiting for her to finish, he wanted to proof read her work perhaps, make sure it was truthful enough of this meeting. She allowed herself a small smile, for he frightened her more than Sirius did, and he terrified her often. This Lord just seemed more aloof, more mysterious, more powerful, and his unknown face added to that feel, it was probably what he was going for; he was a lot like Sirius. He sat lying on her bed as if it was his; reading one of her books, he had mentioned how he was used to people bending over backwards for him. Without looking up from the material he stated in the same quiet, deep, dark, almost monotone voice, "as flattered as I am by the attention, staring at me will not write that paper."

Red faced she turned back to writing. "You can ask questions if you like." She reminded herself this was not an angry, crazy Sirius who had just broken out of jail and was bitter and ruthless in the world. This was... well she was not entirely sure and it could be argued that was worse, but she was not going to miss the chance for an interview. "But you cannot interview me," he continued as he had seen the cognitions. "They are not the same thing, I know about that quill of yours, these are to be the exact events and the right quotes or you will regret it."

"What are you going to do exactly?" She challenged, "kill me?"

"I might," the lord agreed, reminding her again of Sirius, "but I am more inclined to make sure you lose your job, underhand things like that."

"That's a bit of a devious way of dealing with your problems don't you think?"

"Better than ending up dead I'd say."

"I guess you are right. So do you value life a lot?"

"I am not here for an unlimited amount of time and I am not going to answer an unlimited number of questions, I thought you might reserve at least a couple for the actually paper," the lord suggested lightly, making her blush a deep crimson again, she had completely forgotten. Meeting this man was so much more interesting though.

"Umm... yes... well... have you had contact with Sirius Black or Harry Potter?"

"I've seen them, but I have not made contact."

"Did you ever believe he was guilty?"

"Yes, when I heard he was arrested."

"What drew you to look into him?"

"This is sounding a lot like an interview," he warned, "and I have already told you that," the Lord said, sounding slightly displeased.

Rita backpedalled. "I'm sorry," she said, "I did not mean to be intrusive."

"That is ok miss Skeeter," she could hear the smile in his voice, "you do not know any other way to deal with things like this, I understand. All you need to write up though is this meeting. Sirius Black is an innocent man and in finding Peter and getting rid of Fudge and proving that innocence is now my priority. I shall stand behind him with all of my power, all of my prestige, all of my money and all of my influence and soon Sirius Black will rule Britain. Fudge had better start sleeping with one eye open. And you can quote me on that."

Rita smiled as he scribbled it down, "he certainly has a lot to answer for." They waited in quiet for a few moments. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of a quill on parchment and the sound Lord Black turning the pages of the book he was reading. "Here," she said, finishing up the main points and handing it to him. it was not a finished draft but it was the truth and while he did not seem to be in a hurry Rita was not about to keep the man waiting. "I shall write it up of course, but all the content is there."

The Lord read in without a sound before giving a nod of approval and handing it back to her. "Good," was his only reply. "Send it to whatever publishers you will, I do not really care which, I want the news out by this time next week."

"Wait," Rita called as he walked towards the window, what was it with these Blacks and their aversion to doors? She did not know why she felt a connection to him but she wanted him to stay a while longer, "will I see you again?"

"For your sake I sincerely hope not."

Rita frowned and tried to clamp down the fear bubbling inside of her, brought on by that quiet, mysterious voice. "I am afraid I do not understand my Lord."

"You know that thing that rests on top of your neck? Use it. I only do things for a reason; therefore if I come back here in the near future it will be because the minor modifications you are going to make to the article end up changing the entire encounter. The only reason I'll return is if I am displeased and I am known to be very unreasonable when I am displeased. I came to you because I know Sirius comes to you and there is only one reason why Sirius would come to you. He is a Black after all; he comes to you because you are the best. Your stories may not be as well written or as truthful as they might be but you are famous and you are published and you are read, that makes you the best, so I expect nothing but the best from you."

"That was a very backhanded compliment," Rita stated, not sure whether or not to be angry and completely unaware of exactly where she was getting this boldness.

"It was not a compliment," the lord returned immediately, "simply a stating of facts."

"When one calls another the best in what they do it is generally considered a compliment by the receiver of such a comment, in case you did not know."

"If I wanted to flatter you, you would not be standing her right now but melted at my feet," he said cockily, making her scowl. He let his voice drop a few octaves and his chin lowered, Rita could hear the smirk in his voice. "I can be flattering if I please, I would start by telling you that I find your hair shines in the light and your sun kissed skin shimmers before me. I would say you eyes are like moonbeams staring straight into my soul and capturing my heart. I would say that your clothes compliment your deliciously slender body; hugging each curve and that any man would be excited by your luscious frame. When I have decided you feel sufficiently admired and my words have depth in your mind I shall move onto admiring and complimenting your work."

"And what will you say about it?"

"I would say that it makes me feel emotions I did not know still resided within me. I would say that reading your words is the highlight of my day. I would say how glad and proud and happy I am that you are doing what you are for Sirius. I would say your work is insightful and resourceful and full of knowledge I just drink up. I would say that when I am feeling down or out of ideas I always turn to you and I want you to continue writing." He lifted one hand and gently stroked one cheek, letting his long fingers comb through her hair. "A little bit of physical contact in a place that is not too private is always good to finish off," he whispered.

Rita forced herself to take a step back and half glare at him before a troubling emotion her and she was unable to hide it from the Lord's eyes. "I do hope I have not upset you Miss Skeeter," he said, not sounding very troubled at all.

"It is nothing," she mumbled.

"You are a woman and you expect me to believe that," he snorted.

"When a woman says it is nothing it is not that they expect you to believe them, for only a fool would, it means, stop prying, get your nose out of business that is not yours."

"It is my business, I want to know if it is my words that have caused you distress."

"Why?" She snapped, voice getting a little louder in warning, it did not seem to have any effect on the man, "so you can gloat? You listen to me you conceited pig! My feelings and what caused them are my business alone! Just leave me be!" She was cut short as two long fingers pressed against her ruby lips, silencing her. His hooded face was so close to hers at this point that she could see the outline of his pale lips and his chin. She did have to question why he felt the compulsion to hide himself; surely he was not wanted for anything. If he had been abroad for a long time she would not recognise him anyway, unless she was not the only person he was visiting today and he wished to look intimidating for the part.

"So I have upset you," he muttered, moving his fingers from her lips to brush away the tears that had pooled in her eyes.

"It is just how do I know when someone is being serious? If you had taken away the 'I would' you put in front of every sentence I would have believed what you were telling me."

"I am really not the person to ask on relationship advice, that is what you have girl friends for, right? But everything I said was all very textbook, all very normal, all dull and not that romantic. The person you have lots of fun with and can look you in the eyes and solidly say 'I love you' followed by showing you how much he does, is the one."

He stepped away to jump out of the window, she never would understand that, though it did look quite cool. Driven by an impulse she did not understand and would not have had the boldness to do before had he not pacified her, she reached out, hooked her thumbs under his hood and yanked it down. It fell away to reveal one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen in her life, she audibly gasped. He had soft, pale skin with the slightest flush of his cheeks, baby blue eyes shone out and if she looked closely enough she noticed that they changed, from baby blue, to emerald green, to a deep violet. His face was framed by wavy golden hair, not blond or white like Malfoy, golden, it really did shine in the light.

"What were you expecting?" He cocked a brow, not seeming annoyed that she had done what she did. "An Infection akin to something out of phantom of the opera?"

"What?"

"A muggle play I am fond of."

"Can I touch?"

"My face?"

"Of course... I am not _that _bold." He did not laugh, looked at her strangely before nodding. She lifted her hands and stroked his cheeks, his skin was as soft as a newborns, she wondered how he kept it so moisturised. She moved onto his hair and combed her fingers down it, it was quite fine, but felt wonderful sifting through her fingers. She traced his lips and moved lower to the outline of his chin and the faint stubble she felt there for he was more of less clean shaven and then his neck. She moved lower to feel the contours of his chest, wondering why he was letting her do this for it was not as if they were going to engage in anything – right? Sure enough almost as soon as she reached his chest a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist to cease her ministrations.

"Why do you keep such a beautiful face hidden?" She asked to distract him and it seemed to work as he released her wrist to ponder it.

"I hide my face for the mysteriousness disguising and hiding your image offers," he answered her. "I hide so my enemies, and a Lord always has enemies, do not see me coming, or know I am there at all until it is too late. There are many reasons why I find hiding my image is beneficial to me, my 'beauty' as you term it, has nothing to do with it."

"Who are your enemies in this country?"

"Well the ministry will be soon. As the Lord of my house, my problems are the problems of the members of my house."

"And that means Sirius Black."

"Right."

"Why did you not vouch for him when he was arrested?"

"I believed he was guilty, besides he was always the disappointment of the family. But things are different now; he had become so powerful and is looking after the boy who lived. He was imprisoned wrongly so I want justice to be brought to him."

"I do not think he will be happy to see you as you are only paying attention to him now because he is powerful and is looking after an important child."

"I am the Lord of house Black," he proclaimed with self-important, "he does not have a choice but to accept me and rejoice in my presence."

"Well you sure have a high opinion of yourself."

"Of course, it is required. Now, if you are done molesting me, I have to get going, there are other meetings I need to attend." She watched him go with a sigh of loss. She realised he had taken the file back with him, she bet the next meeting he had was with a ministry official, maybe Fudge, maybe miss Bones. She sat down at the table, grabbed her quill and started to write up the encounter, she would not change or be selective about the truth or take anything out of context because she quite liked her head where it was, safely nestled between her shoulders, but she was not going to be done out of her fun because of a pretty face and dangerous persona.

He was very frightening, beautiful and dangerous; he gave Sirius a run for his money. She could not stop thinking about him, he was so strange, so alluring allowed her to touch him simply because, she assumed by the shrug, it was no skin off his back. She was acting like such a young girl, magical folk lived for a long time, but she was almost thirty, she should be in a relationship by now, the nerdy Arthur Wesley and Molly Prewitt had gotten together and had seven kids already and they had never been all that popular, maybe that was why they fell in love and got married instead of had a fling like you were meant to with your school day sweethearts. She shook her head to forget it but she was still comparing Sirius and the Lord in her mind as she wrote.

It was a dream any girl would want and loved to read about, a thrilling love triangle between two unbelievably hot, fit, rich and powerful guys fighting over an innocent young woman. Except she was not exactly innocent and not exactly young, and the guys did not exactly like her either. Sure the Lord thought she was good at what she did and Sirius had come to her specifically for media attention but they had both threatened her life and laughed at her pain but Sirius had given her a necklace worth more than she was from his mother's collection and the Lord had brushed away her tears and seemed half sincere in his apology.

No, if a story like that was ever going to play out it was not going to be her. The girl would be someone deserving of such love. Coming to think about it she would be happy with a rather bland love story like Molly and Arthur have. She had known them at school, she was in the same house as Molly not really paid much attention to them and they did not pay much attention to each other until Arthur, stuttering and blushing asked for her to go to a dance with him. Sirius had been hiding badly behind a pillar with a grin; she was in no doubt that he was behind Arthur's sudden surge of 'confidence'. Molly turned the colour of her hair, accepted, and as soon as they finished school they got married, simple.

Maybe she would be married with a normal young man with three or four kids (not seven) if she had not been such a bitch at school and turned into a vile hag. But she had never really cared enough for other people for that to be the case. She just sat around all day and spread rumours and forced lies down people's throats because it was in a newspaper so it was possible to spout shit about people better off than her. People like Molly and Arthur and her words were read by people also like Molly and Arthur, up until the point Sirius entered her life and stabbed the wall right next to her face in a warning. Yes he was scary, but there was a new kid on the block. She smirked, he was not going to be happy when he found out he was not Lord Black after all.

Sirius read the paper Regulus was reading over his shoulder and collapsed in laughter. They way Rita had written the article was a lot like how she had written their first meeting except it leaned more towards a romantic encounter than an attempted rape. He read a couple more lines about how the Lord of house Black had demonstrated his power and lineage; it seemed he had been shown up in her eyes. Eventually they got to the headline about how he had never received a trial, there we go, it was about time the world knew about that. By this afternoon when everyone had heard the news he could probably go out into the streets, showing his face and not have a single person try to capture him or kill him.

Of course there would always be the few who would try with their minds on nothing but the money the death eater ministry and minister were flaunting but that was not why he was reluctant to set foot in the public without glamours. He just did not want the attention, all the stares and the glares and the pointing and the whispering badly concealed behind hands and he definitely could not take Harry with him, that would just be an overload. He might as well take his supposed dead brother with him, that would just be the icing on the cake, with any luck everyone would faint with shock and leave him in peace. Then again, he had to do it at some point, and after the first public appearance things would get better in time.

"I really do not see what you find so amusing about this passage Siri," Regulus mentioned dryly, putting down the paper and turning to him. "Do you not find anything about what you are reading even slightly disturbing?"

Sirius' face grew serious, "yes, yes, I knew our relationship was going downhill for a while but I never thought she would cheat on me and with my Lord as well. I mean at the beginning it was great, she fired at me, I threatened her life, it was young love at its finest. Things escalated and I gave her one of mother's necklaces, I told her my deepest secrets and she broadcasted them, we did what all celibate couples do. I could tell it was not enough for her and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, but it is still a blow all the same."

"Ok Siri, I think I've heard enough," Reg wrinkled his nose in distaste at his playacting. It was not his skill that was questionable, it was the context and that was enough to justify him expressing his distaste. Rota was not a repulsive woman, it was more his brother's disregard for the real issue that was troubling to him. he had to wonder whether the matter truly did not trouble him or whether making light of the matter or avoiding the issue altogether was his way of dealing with the issue which seemed quite large to Reg. "Are you not seeing the same things I am? There is another Black out there claiming to be the Lord! Does this not bother you?"

"Reg, you worry too much, you are making a mountain out of a molehill and you should remember that only middle aged parents are allowed to do that. You are a young man of twenty four and only an uncle, you should be fun loving and uncommitted."

"You are not going to be able to distract me from the man issue this time, we need to discuss this so we are ready, it is serious!"

"Look, I appreciate what he has done for me so far but I doubt we will ever hear from him."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sirius held up the hand bearing his ring. "This is the only ring signaling who is the Lord of the house of the most ancient and noble Black. I have had it checked by the dwarves, it is real, the only one, I am Lord Black and soon the world will know it!"

"But what about the other guy?"

"Do you trust me Reg?"

"Always, you know I do."

"Then relax. Whenever you feel threatened or worried by anything just remember that I am in control of everything, nothing is going to go wrong now. Dumbledore gone evil was a close shave but he is our ally now, the horcuxes are going to be hunted, Peter is going to be found, our pack is going to get bigger, the dark Lord will die for certain, everything is going to be ok and I am in complete control of the future."

"You really should not be so confident," Regulus whispered as he buried his face into the shoulder of his brother, the paper forgotten, "karma will come back to bite you."

"I'll be bite back harder," he mumbled back. "Now go to sleep, your wits are tired."

"I could not care less what Tolken thinks." Even so, as if by hypnotism he could feel the drowsiness take hold and the words of his brother becoming the only thing in his mind.


	31. Doing Good

**Doing good – **Amelia Bones stretched in her chair, feeling her muscles crack, one really should avoid sitting down for eight hours straight poring over papers, but work had to be done. When she slumped back down in her chair and was facing the door again she saw a hooded figure blocking her vision. She let out a startled shriek and grabbed her wand fixing it solidly on the figure in front of her. It registered in her mind that she could be dead right now and she wondered how the person had entered her office without her noticing anyhow, magical wards did not grow bored. This knowledge calmed her slightly, there was not anyone she knew of who was not behind bars that may want her dead as she was pretty sure Sirius Black was not all Fudge was claiming him to be.

Still, he was the first man on her mind as she stood, wand still trained at him, the hooded man did not even look up. She had seen every demonstration he had pulled except the one of Lucius but believed him and wanted Fudge to talk to her but he had locked himself away, and she guessed she could not blame him for hiding considering. Still, it was annoying, because it meant the world dropped like a ton of bricks down on her. She did not think her life was in danger but she knew how powerful Sirius Black was and really did not want to encounter him. She waited for the man to introduce himself or at least inform her as to why he was here and what he wanted with her but he seemed to be waiting for a prompt, for some reason he felt as if he was judging her.

She glared at him, she was not going to ask, it was up to him to explain himself, he was the one intruding on her personal space after all. She made the pointing of her wand at him a little more pronounced, hoping it was someone it would do some good against him. "Oh put the little stick away madam, it will do no good against one such as me." Now she did not know Sirius Black very well, but knew enough to be assured this was not him. However he spoke with such confidence, such assuredness that it must be someone with the same level of power, or thereabouts. For one to talk about wands in such a derogatory way he must have the power to back up his strong words and not need one, though she had the compulsion to test him.

With no warning, and hoping he did not take offense she sent a hex at him designed to make him spasm on the spot. It was colourless and she did not even need to say it as it was not all that powerful, but the man caught on. He raised a hand and seemed to catch the beam of light, he twirled his hand and in the next moment a black rose was twined round long, pale fingers. He sank to one knee and offered it to her with a flourish, "for you my dear lady," he purred and she saw no other option that to take the flower in a stupor and lay it on her desk. Well that certainly proved he was not all talk, but she did have to wonder who he was if he was not Sirius Black.

As if he had heard her question he threw back his hood and she was greeted by a man with a pale face and deep violet eyes, framed by fine blond hair. She had read about him in the paper two days ago, in fact, he was the reason she had so much work to be getting on with now. She never thought she would actually meet him although Rita had said that he said he was onto the ministry for their crimes against his familiar. "Lord Black," she nodded her head respectfully in greeting, not wanting him to be offended and end up killing her although if he could stand Rita... She got a reciprocated nod and some of her nervousness dissipated. It would be incredibly foolish of this man to kill her and the Lord of the most noble and ancient house of Black could not be a fool.

Lord Black did not waste time in small talk and niceties. "I am sure you have read the papers and know the dastardly actions that have been taken on my familiar as of late." He drew out a file from his robes and threw it onto her desk, "this is the proof. I wish for you to reopen the case, as Fudge seems to have curled in on himself with the whole matter. You have seen his demonstrations with the death eaters and the constant proclamations of Peter Pettigrew being alive. Fudge does not need to do anything, just take whatever actions you believe to be right." He looked into her eyes and she understood with a jolt he was leaving this up to her, no threats or anything, this was to be her decision. He wanted to see what side she was on.

She did not take the sides of people; she took the side of the righteous and just. It just so happened that this usually meant she was taking the side of the people she worked with because they were the law enforcers and if someone broke the law that generally meant they were bad news. But it was not the case this time, the one in the wrong was her boss. It was not an easy thought for she had been working under him for a long while but he had to be brought to justice, he could not hide forever. He continued to do what was wrong to cover up his own mistakes but was failing because Sirius was having none of it, and neither, it would seem now, was the Lord of his house whom she hadn't known until a couple of days ago was a different person.

She felt pride and happiness at being trusted with this. The Lord of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black was trusting her with an important decision and trusted her to make the right one, trusted her to turn from the corrupt Fudge and support his family. She thought of all Sirius had gone through and now she was 99% sure he was innocent too. She'd get a lot of support, there were many who thought like her. The Lord could have gone to another who had just as much influence as her but he had chosen to come to her because he trusted her righteousness. He seemed like a perfectly nice gentleman and quite a man to look at too.

She really did not have a choice, even if he was not smiling at her in that innocent and imploring manner. She wondered if he had a small child or frequent interaction with one, only someone who had a small child could pull off such a look. She pressed the button on her desk that put her on the intercom so the whole office would hear her. "I have found a file that has informed me that Sirius Black never actually received a trial, I am reopening the case." The smile he was sporting as she said that was infectious, it was just so genuine. With her finger off the button she said in a gentler voice, "I promise justice will be brought."

It was either the right thing to say or a very big mistake as his eyes grew darker, to a dark green and a feral smirk crept across his face. he was still looking at her but did not seem to see her sitting there and seemed to be more staring right through her and into space. "Yes," he muttered quietly, still staring ahead with that glazed look over his eyes, "I will serve out just desserts." Amelia was not sure whether he was aware he still had company and resolved to just be still and silent and wait it out. He must feel very strongly for his family, but the Black family had always been famous for that, blood always ran thicker that righteousness and justice now the white sheep of the family had been wronged so badly, she should have expected such a reaction.

Still, whoever that smile was meant for, be it Fudge or Pettigrew, she wanted to be nowhere near the vicinity. In the corner of a darkened room in a little house half covered by trees and bushes where no one could find or think to look, Fudge sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth in the dark. No one could find him here, not the press, not the death eaters he'd employed like a fool, hopefully not even Sirius and Regulus Black or the new Lord he'd seemed to have acquired. Rita's latest paper sat read and strewn across the floor with the newer papers of the Daily Prophet, each one about the reopening of the Black trial. He was unwashed, unshaved and starving, but he did not care anymore. He had given up.

He had known that it was wrong not to give Sirius Black a trial but it made so much sense that he was the murderer at the time that he had not thought. But he had known the end was coming the moment Lucius Malfoy appeared in his office with that penseive playing above him. The only reason he arrested the man was because he was afraid Sirius would come after him, besides, it was clear to him that Lucius Malfoy was indeed a dangerous man. But he did the opposite of what he should have done after that. He did not admit his mistake, he did not want the world to know of his slip up of arresting the wrong man and it was clear that the man was after revenge which meant he must have gotten the wrong man, so he put more effort behind finding him.

It was such a cowardly and death eater like move, like murder, it was murder in a sense. He let his pride cloud his judgment. Like when one commits manslaughter and they should have left it at that, but instead, because another innocent saw you do it you have to kill them too. Then his family can all vouch that they saw him with you last so you have to silence them too, and then you have to blackmail some neighbors. It just escalates and escalates until there is no way you can possibly turn back, so you can only think to do more and more. He was almost glad that his efforts had become fruitless in the end, almost glad Sirius had been just too good for him, too fast, too strong, too clever, he was glad the good side had won.

He had done so much against the man, and his brother when he learnt that Regulus Black was still alive, or come back to the world of the living or something like that. He was sorry for what he had done; no one would believe him and would ask why he had not sought to rectify the matter. But he was too far gone by that point, and it was only now when he had fully and completely and unarguably been brought down to his lowest and lost so spectacularly that he let events catch up to him and magnitude of the evilness of his transgressions sink home. Sirius Black was right to want to seek revenge, to even what to kill him and if the time came he was unlikely to even resist because he was well in his rights to do so.

He knew that he should be doing something more productive than rocking here. He could issue the order to look for Peter Pettigrew but even though this was a reasonable excuse for once, he could not bring himself to do it. It was not that he did not want the real traitor found or was still clinging onto the faint hope that the world would still side with his false allegations against Black. No, he just did not feel as if he still held the authority to issue any sort of order. No, someone else would issue than order or Sirius would sort that problem out all by himself too, he would not be at all surprised if he was dropped in his lap too. He respected the man for that, and how well he had help up against the whole ministry.

Just like when he had bested him in wordplay when he had been in prison, now, he had bested him and the whole ministry by staying out of their clutches and enacting just desserts himself for so long. Oh yes, he respected him and was in awe of him and he wished fate had played out differently and that he had not done all these things against him. Not because he was afraid Sirius would come after him, although he was afraid of that, but because he honestly wanted to be friends with him, get to know him and maybe learn his wandless magic trick. He honestly wanted to know the man, because he was noble, had a parental side, was ruthless, but not without good reason and was incredibly smart and powerful.

He let out a long sigh and leant back against the wall, letting his eyes close and his eyes close. It had been a regime of sleeping and crying alone in this corner for two weeks now, thereabouts. He had barely slept, as in truly slept. He had had naps then and again but it had been a while since his body had actually had a night's sleep. He realized that it must be like this in Azkaban, always cold, always lonely, always uncomfortable, always lost in a well of depression and regrets, unable to sleep. He was haunted too, one did not need the dementors to lose one's happy memories and soul, all one needed was stupidity and power and prestige. That was all it took for him to be reduced to this sleep deprived, sobbing wreck.

All one needed was money and influence and pride to think they are invincible. It happened to the death eaters now rotting in Azkaban and now it had happened to him. All it took was for someone who was seemingly beneath you to rise up and strip you down to your basest forms. And he was sorry. He was really, truly sorry for what he had done to the more or less innocent man, he had been innocent before he was arrested and now he was heading an huge revolution, with allies, he had earned them too. He had saved Harry's life and was looking after him now, and thinking about it, that was another transgression of his. He had not thought to check on him, like every other muggle and magical newly adopted or fostered child was.

He was hungry; he had an appetite, but lately had not been able to keep things down for long. He knew he should have something light like a yoghurt or milk and build his strength back up but he had neither the will nor the strength to take care of himself in anyway. He was skinny and he had eaten various things in the time he'd been here. On the mornings he was not feeling too awful he would stumble the 10 paces to the kitchen and grab a tin of soup or something and drink it cold, liquid things he could keep down. He knew his behaviour had made him ill but a week and a half ago he had just acquired a new reason to refuse to take care of himself.

His left hand now sported no wedding ring, his wife had left him. Charlene, his beautiful, loving, wonderful Charlene had left him. He respected the reasons that she gave him, that she could not stay with a corrupt monster like him and he respected that he guessed. Some part of him was glad that the reason was not another male, his transgressions were a noble reason, something she would definitely go for. With a job like his that demanded so much of his time and attention it was hard to find someone who was willing to live it with him. But he had found her, young, beautiful, loving, a strong sense of justice obviously, faithful too. It was almost too good to be true, but it was real, with her and his job he had everything he ever wanted, and he fucked it up.

Of all the things his idiocy and ego had made him do so far, this was the worst punishment karma could dish. He deserved it, he deserved everything and more, he knew, and no amount of penance would justify him but it didn't stop the pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly as he rocked there he was scarcely sure he heard himself, "I'm so, so sorry." It was not as if Sirius Black could hear him, or Regulus Black, or little Harry Potter, or Charlene, but he kept muttering it even so and eventually managed to find himself in that state that was not quite awake that has passed as sleep for him in his state for two weeks. He continued to rock and mutter in that new state for a few hours before jumping back, quite suddenly too, to full awareness once more, now silent.

He did not hear anyone approaching. "You're a mess," mentioned a male voice from the doorway to his shelter. He knew there were things he should be concerned about. He did not know who this man was so he could mean him harm and here he was completely defenceless. He thought he was hidden, no one knew where he was hiding from the public; they thought he had just locked himself up in his office, so how had this stranger found him. He knew he should look up or acknowledge him in some way but he could not bring himself to move from the foetal position he had assumed almost a fortnight ago. He agreed with the stranger, he was a mess, he deserved no more. "I never believed when I found out where you were hiding that I'd find you like this."

Fudge would usually say something cutting to that like, "I'm sorry to disappoint," or... or... he could not think, his mind was nothing but mush now, he had not been giving it sustenance or rest after all. As things stood he stayed silent. "Are you not going to ask who I am?" The stranger asked and although Fudge knew that he should, he still gave no response. "Look up." There, an order, but he did not so much as shake his head. He was determined not to say anything either, if his voice still worked at all, but he was sure this man had worked that out for himself. He heard a deep sigh, "I cannot believe I am doing this."

He did not bother to try and work out the meaning behind that resigned tone. Then suddenly he smelt something sweet beneath his nose. The stranger was kneeling before him and was holding out a mug of tea before him, it did register that it did not seem to have taken a moment for him to make it and bring it to him. He did not break his silence to comment on it, although he did take the tea and obediently sipped from it. The stranger stayed crouched on his haunches in front of him, waiting until he had finished. It was the first thing he had drunk all day, and instantly he felt a lot stronger, he moved his lips for a moment before he decided to speak.

He looked up slowly, red rimmed eyes meeting deep violet ones. They were set in a pale face, surrounded by thin blond hair. He did not know this man but his eyes were burning with fury, he knew his transgressions, "who are you?" He croaked, his voice was weak from sobbing until it was broken and unable to do much at all anymore. At least he was not shaking as much anymore, though he was still quite ill.

The stranger did not answer him straight away. "I will ask the first questions Fudge," he informed and the shadow of the minister gave no protest. "Now how about you tell me why you let yourself get into this state?" He obviously did not answer quickly enough for his liking because he cut in, "are you scared of Sirius Black seeking revenge?" He gestured to the papers lying around.

The minster shrugged and then rasped, "regrets."

The stranger seemed taken aback, "by what you did to him?" He nodded. "So much so you have fallen into this state of illness." He let out another sigh and left the room, moments late he entered with some chicken soup, heated, and a couple of slices of bread thickly spread with butter. "This will not do, while you have little authority, you are still the minister and you could be doing a lot more useful things than slowly dying in misery and illness alone here. Besides, you dying will help nothing, so you are going to listen up and do exactly what I say. You are going to let me help you and then you are going to issue the search for Peter Pettigrew, the case of Sirius Black's innocence has already been opened, I think he will be declared innocent within the week."

"Good," he muttered, "that's a good thing."

"Now eat that." It took a little bit of prodding but eventually the soup started to make its way to the broken man's mouth. He waited patiently waited until he had finished and then hooked his hands under the smaller man's arms and hauled him to his feet. With the care of a grudging peer he started to drag him/lead him towards the bathroom. He helped him out of his outer clothes and then pushed him into the bathtub. "You must have been sitting there for weeks, you absolutely reek." Fudge was still rather weak but he got the idea and washed his front while the fair haired man did his back and hair. Once he was clean enough in the stranger's eyes he helped him into nightclothes and led him to the bed, not the corner on the wall.

"You have got to start taking care of yourself," he ordered. "The only way to lay these regrets to rest is to do something about it, try to rectify them, do something about them, make it up to Sirius Black somehow, or you will just continue to be a shivering wreck. As much as I dislike you, you are no use to anyone dead."

"There is nothing left to live for," he hiccupped, "I betrayed all I stand for, the world has turned against me, my wife..." he trailed off before coming back full force, "she LEFT ME!"

The stranger did not look that sympathetic but did not hold the hostility he'd had a couple of hours before when he'd first arrived. "Now you listen to me, when I was sixteen my girlfriend had a little bit too much to drink, kissed another and I broke up with her. She was drunk, it was a mistake, she loved me and I broke her heart. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her and she believed that I would not care if she died. Three years later she was killed in a death eater raid, and despite not talking to her in that time, I cried for four days straight. I imagine breaking up with a wife for 17 years is more traumatic than losing a girlfriend of 17 weeks, but still, you cannot be allowed the luxury of mourning any longer."

Cornelius did not bother to ask how the man knew how long he'd been married for. He just accepted whatever the stranger brought; he was like Dumbledore in a way, seemed to have a kindly side but was also incredibly smart and just exuded power naturally. "What is there left to live for?" When one shows such wisdom of matters that did not even seem to concern them, those of less knowledge often turn to them with similar questions. He knew it was a question only he could answer, but this man had shown him so much guidance already, he yearned for more assistance before the sleep pulling at him won. His desperation must have shown in his voice and his tired eyes, the man gave another sigh of acceptance.

"The answers I can give you depend on the reasons you are giving up," he mentioned. "If you are giving up on life because your wife left you then do not, it is idiotic. Just because she is no longer married to you does not mean that she no longer harbors any affection for you at all, you will only end up hurting her more. If you are giving up because Sirius has won, well, as long as you are still alive and not officially resigned you still have a job to do. He is in the right, like you should be, you tried to beat him, you failed, so join him. Issue a search for Peter Pettigrew, urge him to be introduced back into society, offer him compensation and a formal apology, you will be surprised at how far it can get you, you know."

"An apology will not be enough, he probably still wants to kill me, I know from his acts against the death eaters he has captured so far, he has little mercy."

"He has little mercy for those who do not repent, a lot like a God you could say. It is true you have a lot of transgressions against him directly and he does not take kindly to that, but think about it? As you have already given up and the worst he can do is kill you, you really have nothing to lose. You are only sixty five years old man; you have a good eighty years ahead of you if you look after your health, you could find love again, or win you wife back. pull yourself together and try to set tings too straight, seeming as Sirius has already won and after breaking out of Azkaban has not rally had a hard time enacting his revolution, made you look like quite a fool really, so you are not too late. Either way, you never know until you try."

"I'm scared," his voice was growing fainter now.

"And you would be a fool not to be," he stranger said with a nod. "Sirius Black is a very powerful wizard who has a lot against you, but you cannot just die here, you have to do something, or he really will come a put you out of your misery permanently, I will place every galleon, sickle and knut I own on it. Do what I have told you and then retire."

"Retire?" This roused him slightly.

"The world is against you, Cornelius Fudge." He said it in a plain voice, he was not trying to be mean, he was simply stating a fact. "They will follow you if you order the search for Pettigrew although I am sure Sirius will take care of it himself soon as I have said. However, you cannot just step back into the role of minister, people will not take kindly to it, you will have very little support and authority, rendering your position rather pointless. Give it to someone who can be trusted like Amelia Bones or Arthur Weasley, then when Sirius is in the open, I suggest you try and convince him to take it. After the war, this world needs a firm hand to bring it back on track. While he has a rather harsh approach you cannot say it is ineffective."

"They will follow Sirius?"

"Britain will have very little choice. Still, it is better to have a strong leader with zero tolerance now who is working towards a more peaceful world than to rejoice in the peace until Voldemort gets a new body and leads the ministry instead. Whether or not you do anything, Sirius will win, he will get what he wants, Amelia will find him innocent, Pettigrew will be found and he will bring about your downfall, whether or not it kills you, is your choice. Sleep, recover, eat, drink and think about what I have said if nothing else."

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you, well I could, but I shall not."

"I want to know how you found me and why you helped me."

"Trust me on this, so do I. To the latter at least. I shall tell you this, I am Lord Black."

"Is that not Sirius?"

"Well, look at me and tell me what do you think?"

"I think I just asked a stupid question."

To his surprise the man before him just shrugged. The minister was asleep in moments and with a few swishes of his hand the place was cleaned up. Amelia was on his side, and now phase two could be marked complete, with a smirk, he apparated as if he were never there.

Sirius felt the mirror in his pocket grow warm and he pulled it out to see Remus staring at him with a nervous expression. "Good afternoon Moony, do you have news for me?"

"A couple of things. Dumbledore saw me today, he said the minster contacted him, said he was going to try and join your movement, issue a search for Peter, not stand in your way as you bring about you revolution. Dumbledore said he looked awful, he was as skinny as anything, pale too, like he'd just been really sick. He would not stop saying how sorry he was, and I am not sure how good an actor Fudge is but I trust Dumbledore, and he said he looked pretty genuine."

"Well then why do you look so worried? That is good news!"

"Well, actually, that concerns the other thing I was going to ask you about. I know it is early of me to ask this but I was wondering if you would come over tonight. I mean I know you have Harry to look after and we are not as strong as we used to be, and I have been taking wolfsbane but as it is my wolf's 'birthday' I am not sure it will be as effective. To tell you the truth I would just like someone with me like old times and without Prongs or Wormtail, I just thought..."

"Oh yes, it is full moon tonight, I forgot, I guess I have not been needing to keep track of the moon phases anymore. I have left Harry before, I do not want to, but I think he understands, all I am doing is hunting down those who would hurt him. I will leave him with Regulus, he will be fine for one night, why not give our good old days another try?"

Remus smiled, "thank you so much Padfoot, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Sirius just smiled in response, "yes Moony, I really think I do."

Sirius did not leave Harry as much as he thought he did. Yes he left the house often but it was usually when Harry was asleep so he never knew. It was not like he left the kid unsupervised, Regulus was always here, and when Reg was with him, Kreaher was capable of taking care of him for a few days at least. Harry rarely woke from nightmares anymore, and to his knowledge had not done while he and Reg were out yet. So at 7 o clock, an hour before Harry 's bedtime, with a slightly heavy heart, but mainly anticipation and slight excitement he kissed Harry's forehead and said goodbye to Regulus who was much less happy about him leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"The shrieking shack."

"Oh... Remus?"

"He wants things to be like old times."

"And you are going to give it a go then."

"He is like a brother to me," he said, not noticing the minute flinch Regulus gave, or passed it off as something else, "he deserves this chance."

"Just be careful Sirius."

"As long as I stay in my dog form everything will be alright, I have been doing this since I was a fifth year student, I will be fine. I have not been in my animal form for a while, I have not needed to, I think I will enjoy tonight. I will be back tomorrow." He leaned in to give his younger brother a peck on the cheek which he accepted grudgingly and apparated to where he was to be meeting Remus. The man was already there, waiting for him, he was excited. Sirius turned into a dog and patiently waited, laying on one of the battered sofas until moonlight filtered through the window and triggered the change. It was just as horrific as he remembered, a painful howl ripped from Remus' throat and he was left whimpering, but he calmed as soon as he saw the dog.

Padfoot lightly jumped from the sofa, licked Remus' snout and then took off running down the shack, howling for Moony to follow him. The game of tag lasted almost the entire night, neither needed to rest all that often and neither got bored of the game. It was as if they had never gone a full moon without seeing each other even though it had been years and it seemed as though the wolf remembered him of its own accord. Even though it was only the two of them, they were both canines and it did not seem to matter. Neither of them had any recollection of exactly when the night ended, but they did not wake up naked and human in each other's arms until the sun was high in the sky signaling noon of the next day and neither moved for hours after that.


	32. When you wish

**When you wish - **"Quick, Padfoot, make a wish, dad, quick, look!" His Godson/son, pointed up at the starry sky with a beam, looking awfully proud of himself. "Hermione says that if you see a shooting star you get to make a wish, and stars will grant it for you." They did not usually stay out this late, Harry being the child he was often slept from early in the evening to about eight in the morning. Sometimes he had a nap in the afternoon too; he just did not understand it. He thought children were meant to fight tooth and nail against going to bed, not begging for it from about 6pm. Still, tonight was different, tonight was special, tonight they were watching a meteorite shower. For all his unlocked core power, that was a sight only nature could bring to Harry, and what a sight it was to see too... it only happened every four years, but God it was worth it.

"Do they now?" Sirius asked with a smile, lying down alongside Harry on the grassy ground of Arthur's seat. Sirius was glad that he had made a friendship with Hermione, it was just the sort of thing that bright young girl would say. Hanging around with her had increased Harry's confidence, and her spending time with him had made her inclined to act her age, the child she was. It was a win, win situation, and Andrew seemed to have forgiven him for the inappropriate way he acted towards his wife when they first met. It's not like he'd meant to hit on her or anything, it was just his marauder side kicking in and he always liked to get into a bit of mischief. It was not his lowest moment, that had happened a couple months prior with the schoolteacher.

Jane was an incredible person, truly. She was a mother that could rival Molly Weasley with her overprotectiveness and sheer instinct. When they went to the beach that weekend it was testament, the way her eyes followed the children with unadulterated love. She looked at him like that too sometimes though it always made him wonder what it was he was doing wrong that made her think him a child. Maybe it was when he fell asleep in the car or made a fuss about getting a flake in his ice cream or when he wore his swimming trunk inside out and did not notice until she pointed it out to him and by that point he had been in the pool for in the hour. Maybe it was the fact that he was young and only that and he was not going to argue, he was even younger by wizarding standards.

It was strange that Jane saw this before he did and she did not even know him or the world of magic and she saw he was young and he had already been through so much. She did not know for certain, she should not possibly, but when she looked at him with those soft eyes he could tell she knew he had been through so much, and he was young. So yes, maybe it was her, when she did his ironing and taught him the backstroke because he hated not seeing where he was going and demanded she stayed with him and held his head to stop it from going under the water and to tell him when to stop so he did not bash his head against the side of the pool. Its only looking back on that moment did he realize just how like a child he must have sounded.

He loved Jane. He admired her. He thought she was beautiful and her character was wonderful that she was loving and intelligent and had a superb daughter was an excellent friend to Harry, but he didn't want to have sex with her. He didn't feel anything remotely sexual for her, actually he didn't really have any thoughts like that at all, for anyone, and with all the other pressing matters in his life, his celibacy really did not bother him.

"Dad look, another one!" Harry called again, pointing to a few more meteorites he'd seen roaring through the sky. Harry was almost six years old now, six, it was hard to believe. Harry had been with him two years and he'd been out of jail for three. Harry had asked for him to be his dad and while they had not gone through the adoption process as that was not really possible, at least in the wizarding way, they considered each other father and son. Harry still varied what he called him, dad, daddy, Sirius, Padfoot, Paddy, Godfather – a mature Hermione saying that was dying out. He really did not care, as long as Harry was his, the child had taken his surname as well, he was now Harry Potter-Black, his heir, and he could not be happier about that.

"Two wishes, what are you going to wish for?" He did not really care; because there was little stars could do that he could not. Whatever a six year old wanted could probably be bought, but Harry was a happy child anyway, so he was not worried. He received an outraged cry about how he could not say his wish out loud or it would not come true. Stars he knew were more than the tiny pinpricks they appeared to be, but they were still just a dot to him. They did not have any conscious thoughts, no powers, how could they possibly grant him wishes? He still refrained from telling his misinformed child that out loud or not, the wishes would still not come true, one could get numinous feelings from the stars, but they held no celestial powers.

Still, it would be nice to think there was someone watching over him, someone who cared about his revolution. If one made wishes at all, then surely that was the first step to ensuring that these wishes came true. A life without wishes was a life without hope and dreams, and a life without hope and dreams was a life without purpose. Had he not said this to himself in Azkaban? H could not go back on that deep set mantra now he was out of there, of all things. _I wish... I wish... _went his magic as it coursed round his body, I wish... I wish... actually now he came to think about it there were an awful lot of things he wished for and he felt slightly disappointed that he could not say them out loud, because he wanted to scream them to those blasted stars.

He wished that Regulus was safe with the mission he was completing to do with the horcruxes. He had had never felt so grateful to the man than he did the moment he learnt he was sacrificing sleep and his health in order to find out what the horcruxes were and take steps to find them. They already had two in their possession, three if you considered Harry, and while none of them were... taken care of, he was purposely steering away from words such as destroyed and terminated, they were in their hold and they were not going to let him fall into the wrong hands. They were not going to lose the horcruxes, once they had them altogether they could work on how to get rid of them including the one in Harry's scar. That was his second wish, being able to get rid of the horcrux in Harry without hurting him.

He wished that he would catch Peter Pettigrew soon. Surely that rat could not remain hiding for the rest of his life... he had to slip up somehow. He just did not even know where to start looking; could the stars even give him a lead? If they did he would never doubt them again. Peter was the key to his release, and he really did want to be formally released (and apologised to). The driving need was not as forceful as it once was, seeing the light in the situation at hand, Sirius had discovered that while he was still officially a felon he was more feared, because the death eaters he was after believed this was fuelling his anger and need for revenge and justice. Furthermore, it was easier to be a vigilante when you were running from the law anyway.

He wished Harry wanted to stay with him forever. He wished he never got tired of hiding and wanted to go to school instead of being tutored by him and Regulus, and the only kid he saw being Hermione and her other friends, of which she had very few, and no other males. He knew it was being selfish keeping Harry to himself, although it was risky integrating him into society, especially with it being so easy for him to slip up somehow as he was only very young. He knew it was not easy living with him, Regulus and Kreacher and he knew he left him too often, but he was trying his best, all of his doing was for his future after all. Harry meant the world to him, that was another thing he wished for, Harry's everlasting peace, happiness and safety.

He wished Harry was as fine with his absence as he claimed to be because Harry was attached to him, as his saviour from the Dursleys and being ditched by your caregiver, you dad, for any amount of time, for any reason, understandable or not even to a child's mind was no easy feat to forgive, let alone disregard. He wished that calm tranquil moments like these where they simply lay side by side under the stars watching a meteorite shower together, making wishes that they could not voice and stars could not possibly grant anyway, could last forever. He wished that Harry loved him as much as he loved Harry and he wrapped an arm around him as they watched the stars fall like the celestial powers bringing his wishes down to the Earth to be enacted.

He wished... he wished that he could scream his wishes out loud at the top of his voice so that those stars all the hundreds and thousands of light years they were away would hear and grant him his heart's desires. "How many wishes did you make Harry?" He asked, wondering whether this question too was against the rules. He'd seen a great many of shooting stars this evening, easily enough to cover the number of wishes he'd made... not that he believed the superstition in anyway, but as he played along he did not want to break any of the rules.

"Just the one," Harry answered with a shrug. "After all, I can't hog them all to myself, how will anyone else make any wishes?" Sirius could not help but mull over those words... well he hadn't made _that _many wishes. They fell asleep under the stars that night as the meteorites rained on, the stars bringing their wishes to Earth.

He had one wish above all others too; it had been weeks since the shower and it burned brightly in his breast. Sirius really did not know what he was doing here, he kept trying to convince himself that everything was fine but still he was lying in wait at this little house all the same. He and Arthur Weasley had not been friends exactly, but neither had he ever played a prank on the calm and amusing Griffindor boy four years his senior. They grew into more than acquaintances when Regulus had seen them talking, assumed they were arguing when it was in actual fact shared ire about pure blood views on muggles and decided to teach him a lesson. This lesson turned out to be a bone breaking curse that Sirius had seen just in time to push Arthur out the way so it hit his wrist and not his back.

Needless to say Regulus was corrected and punished but ever since then Sirius kept a close eye on the redhead and had rather taken to protecting the calm boy who had for some reason grown more animated since that incident. A tentative friendship had formed to a point where he would not choose him over his fellow marauders, his brothers, but he would choose his company over being alone, even over a pretty girl. Even if he was a little eccentric and other people tended to shy away from him or else pass him off with a smile, once one bothered to get to know him and talked for a while, he was incredibly good company. He was a prefect and lived by the rules, not really one for pranks, he had received admonishing from him at times, but even if he was not a powerful ally he was an incredibly loyal and good friend.

Arthur had always been a good laugh and did not mind helping him with his subjects, especially muggle subjects which Arthur was incredibly interested in. He had even spent one short holiday with Lily and her family, much to James' ignored protests as a case study of sorts. Lily had always been so nice to everybody and Arthur was so polite, James had been pulling his hair out in worry for weeks, but it was soon clear nothing of a romantic nature had occurred but Sirius' protection had been needed even more. Sirius had been worried the eccentric child would be shunned given the reason for his visit, but the Evan's family with the exception of Petunia who was deep into her phase of hating everything magical thought the visitor had been highly amusing.

Sirius could not help but care for him, ever since that incident he'd gotten into helping him out. He was actually the one who had set him up with Molly Prewitt as was her maiden name, a hufflepuff girl his year. It was not on a whim, Arthur was fretting because he had no date for the Yule ball and was wringing his hands in worry. Sirius saw her flaming red hair and thought her bossy nature would be good with his calm and good mannered one and they'd make a good and amusing couple. Molly had never really liked him, she was the sensible kind, like Lily, mature, hardworking and motherly to the first years whether they wanted it or not. After a little time she felt a certain sort of grateful affection as she and Arthur had immediately hit it off.

Sirius had never expected them to get married the year after they left school, their wedding was but a week before another friend of his and he'd had a hard time recovering from the hangover in time to be a good guest. How was he to know that Arthur was going to challenge him to fire whiskey shots, that he won he will add? Arthur threw up after ten, he was not a light weight but Sirius was better and still had quick enough reactions even after eleven shots to maneuver him so he did not throw up on his shoes or his suit and cleaned the ground around them with a quick scourgify. Molly never knew what happened the night of her wedding, just like the hen and stag nights, in the after party after a few dances where everyone danced with the bride; the congregation had separated into men and women.

They had decided to keep that particular story and secret and he had graciously not used it against him in anyway and did not plan to, he was his protector, not a fiend. As expected, the short time he was given to get to know him was amusing, and he had no desire to bring havoc to their perfect little world. Molly gave birth five months after they were married which raised a few eyebrows especially as the baby was in no way underweight but because it was the Weasleys it just increased their popularity. They both joined the Order, as hosts and ministry officials and brains instead of fighters and grew even more loved in society. The Weasleys just had that vibe about them, you couldn't hate them and you couldn't fault them, even for their faults.

Molly was pregnant again a year after William was born, from where he was watching them now he knew they now had seven kids, the youngest was now three and at last Molly was not inclined to have anymore. It made him smile, they had mentioned she wanted a big family as she and Arthur had no siblings, it was a wonder they all fit in that small house, and income. The household was so full of love; those undoubtedly well raised kids would make excellent friends for Harry. He ground his teeth in indecision and twisted on the spot not knowing why he was still here instead of where he was needed. Maybe it was Regulus, the one who had unwittingly started their small friendship, returning that reminded him of the promise he made to himself regarding this family that made him come here again, either way he owed Arthur.

His best friends had forsaken him and he was still bitter about that, but Arthur had cared, he tried to get the ministry to see reason but his position was too low and he held too little sway. Arthur liked justice too, but eventually had to give it up; money after all often speaks louder than reason and justice especially in a ministry as corrupt as this one. The big boys at the top, the death eaters, thought it was hilarious that he was arrested for being Voldemort's right hand man and used their influence, which was a lot more than poor Arthur to make sure he got no trial. Regulus was God knows where, he did not know if he was even alive at that point. He was however, righting his past wrongs by aiding him in his revolution by hunting down the horcruxes they'd looked up and dreamt up, literally.

He was still worrying his lip over the revelation about Harry, but they had to cross one bridge at a time. The time would come when he had to deal with Harry and the dark magic within him, but he did not have to just yet. When the problem presented itself again he, the descendent of Merlin, protector and guardian of Harry, would find a way to sort it, he swore it.

His thoughts returned to Regulus, and the mission he had taken on today. While he would make an excellent partner, him going on less dangerous missions (as long as proper precautions were taken) was much preferable, after only just getting his brother back, he did not want to lose him to a stray curse so soon. Regulus was powerful, descendent of Merlin, but whatever the dark magic on the locket had done to him; despite training and meditation he was not able to unlock his core to the same extent as Sirius. While Sirius was certain he could protect his brother, he would rather not have the worry hanging over him and Reg would hate the idea of Sirius even contemplating protecting him as he was a full grown man and a powerful wizard now. Besides, he doing something different in his uprising made the quest go much swifter anyway.

Just as afternoon was fading into evening, and, two hours now passed, Sirius turned to head back to Harry who was left alone with no one but Kreacher for company (given the elf's indulgent tendencies around the boy Harry could not be happier about the arrangement) some movement caught his eye. It was only the front door opening but it made him stay and watch the happenings of the next few moments even so. One of the middle children stalked into the garden and started to hunt the garden gnomes, grabbing them by the ankles and slinging them over the fence with admirable strength for an eight year old, this was Percy, he believed. The child had taken after his mother, even though he was but an infant when he knew him he bossed around his indulgent older brothers in the games he dreamt up, and was the youngest known perfectionist.

There was a disgruntled expression on his freckled face; the young boy had probably earned this chore as a punishment for some wrongdoing. Sirius mildly wondered what the boy had done, talked back, broken a rule, gotten into danger recklessly perhaps... well boys will be boys. Sirius frowned, boys will be boys. Harry had been under his care for over a year and half now, but he had not put one toe out of the line. He followed Sirius wherever he went, unless strictly told to stay where he was, when asked not to leave his room because of some mission Sirius had to take, he stayed, he always did what he was told. He ate everything on his plate (his stomach had grown at last and he was now able to do so), he spoke when spoken to; he answered a question when asked.

Now of course Sirius knew that things would not be the same for Harry as it would any other normally raised boy. Normal boys spoke back, broke rules, got into trouble, were cheeky and mischievous, Remus had once said children often did this so they'd be assured that they'd still be loved even if they did not follow the rules. Lord knows he was a terror when he was a kid even though he was given very harsh punishments, most of them physical. However, compared to what Harry had been through at an age much younger than him he would not really call it abuse. Besides, he had always had Regulus there for him and the marauders, before him, Harry had had no one. He was beaten if he did not break a rule, he knew he was safe with Sirius, and was not intimidated by him, thankfully, despite how scary he knew he could be, but the ingrained respect and fear for his elders would not fade.

This red haired child had probably misbehaved somehow, and he wished Harry would do the same because that way he could enforce discipline and Harry would know that he could do something naughty and still be loved just as much. Still, it did not matter to him if Harry did not want to be a prank master and was instead rule abiding and prefect material, as long as he was happy, that was all that mattered, that he was safe and happy, the first clause of that statement was far easier to ensure. Percy shook his head in agitation making the unruly ginger locks bounce up and down but his scowl gently eased off his face and he dutifully continued his punishment. He smiled in appreciation of the idea, making a child do something productive was much preferable to a spanking or sending him to his room or making him go without supper.

After twenty minutes the boy was done and with a smile of pride wiped the sweat that was not there from his brow, despite the fact he thought no one was watching to admire his hard work. It seemed the Weasley parents had not neglected to teach their brood the satisfaction of a job well done. He reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of cheese, for a moment he thought the boy was actually going to eat the tiny morsel as if it would fill him any but he did not. With his other hand he drew a small rat out of his shirt pocket. Rats were highly intelligent creatures, the child smiled as it sat up on his arm, sniffing at the boy's other hand as it lowered down. As soon as it was in reach it grabbed the offered morsel with its forepaws and nibbled at it.

He knew it was probably his understandable dislike for rats doing this, but he could not help but draw similarities between this rat and the one he knew. There was something about that shade of grey which was its fur that was very much like what he knew. The way his whiskers were longer one side than the other like a deformity but was in fact Wormtail's weird moustache made him glare at the rat in Percy's hand. Its eyes were soft brown like Peter's eyes and even the way its tail curled around itself was a familiar action. Sirius' keen eyes went to its forepaws, examining the familiar way in which it ate and saw the cheese; it was missing a toe on its left forepaw. His eyes widened with disbelief, there was no string of similarities about it, this _was_ the murderer Peter Pettigrew.

He refrained from doing what his instincts demanded and bursting into the garden and blowing it sky high, this matter required precision and a plan like everything else. He wanted to come back another day but he could take no risks with this situation. While that plan was practical he did not know whether Peter was planning on becoming a long term pet for this little boy. If so, then yes, he would still be here when he decided to come back for his vengeance. Peter certainly had no reason to leave where he was given protection and free bed and board but how was he to know the murderous traitor's intentions? But were the Weasley's in danger? Peter would not literally bite the hand that feeds him, but was he planning on staying there long term?

For all he knew he might be planning on leaving the very next day. Sirius knew he would never forgive himself if he let Peter get away a second time and he was strong enough to beat him without a second thought of any effort now. What if Peter decided to hurt one of the loving bunch, Arthur or Molly or one of the little ones? He would barely be able to live with himself with another death indirectly placed on his shoulders. No, it was best to go after Peter now just in case, at least then he'd know that he'd been dealt with and then he would be able to have his name cleared eventually, at least of the muggle and Peter murders and the betrayal of Lily and James. Being a vigilante wasn't exactly legal either but the ministry; eager to redeem themselves will probably forgive him that, and might even eventually come to thank him for it.

With a twist of his wrist in a 'come hither' motion, the rat came flying towards where he was hidden in the nearby woods with a silent accio. He misjudged the protective drive the boy had over the rat as with a startled and confused cry he jumped at the small mammal and wrapped his hands tightly around the little animal. The result was that Percy came flying towards where he was hidden in the nearby woods too. Within seconds the child slammed into him making him stagger and as the child locked wide eyes with his own, flashing with recognition, he panicked. There was probably a better way to handle the situation but whatever it was, it fled his mind so he did the first thing his instincts, which had never led him astray before suggested – he got them the hell out of there.

He was strong, but he was not sure he could face two protective parents which were his friends and the children they had which could do magic, without hurting any of them and not letting the rat get away, which it undoubtedly would once it saw him. Percy threw up as soon as they landed in his basement, the first place he could think of and then started crying with the shock and fear. He started backing away from Sirius frightened as he stalked towards him like a lion would a faun, he did not mean to terrify the child further but he was not to know that the murderous look was for the rat and not the boy.

His frightened wails got louder and more tearful and Sirius, who never could stand crying children decided that as even a rat could not escape this basement and Percy seemed to be clinging to him rather tightly, he could spend a couple of minutes dealing with it. He forced the murderous look out of his eyes and sank down to his haunches so he was the child's height. "I'm not going to hurt you child," he said softly, not looking away from the large, teary orbs in front of him, "I mean it."

Percy just continued to back away, "you're Sirius Black," he muttered, "why should I believe you?" He shouted each word in fear, not seeming to have control over his words and voice and he backed up until he found himself up against a wall and stopped moving. "You killed fourteen people and betrayed James and Lily Potter and now you want to kill me too, don't you!" It was more of an exclamation more than a question, so even the children believe he is a good for nothing traitor. He had the urge to prove himself to this kid, but knew there was no point, he would find out over the news in two or three days time anyway. "Stay away from me," he whispered, wails down to whimpers, sniffs and murmurs, "stayaway, stayaway, stayaway, stayaway."

"Stop crying," he said with a little more force, "I can't bloody stand crying children. I promised not to hurt you and I keep my promises, I don't hurt innocents or children." He did not know whether Percy believed him or not but he managed to stop crying, probably more out fear than anything else. "Right now that you have calmed down slightly perhaps you will let me explain things to you." He rose back up to his full height.

"What's there to explain?"

"Your rat, I need it."

"What do you need Scabbers for?"

"Interesting name, things aren't always what they appear to be. If I'm wrong," which I am definitely not, "I promise I'm not going to hurt it."

"What might you be wrong about?"

"That is not a rat, that is an animagus in disguise." The rat started to struggle violently. "Game's up Peter," he hissed at it, "you can't get out of here, there are wards up against apparating too, might as well transform for me now."

"You're scaring him," Percy whined, clutching him to his chest, the lengths he was willing to go to in order to protect this rat were admirable.

"Oh I know," he grinned maliciously. "I can make it painful Peter, just do it yourself and I promise I'll go easy on you."

"If I give you Scabbers, will you take me home?"

"Yes, I promise." Very slowly, his hands opened up.

Wish granted.


	33. Just Desserts

**Just Desserts – **Peter was, rather embarrassingly, like Rita Skeeter who kept firing at him even after he told her she was only lending him strength. To think that this man was once one of his closest friends, his brother in all but blood, and in blood too later was just embarrassing. He was not the most pathetic wizard he knew, or had even gotten close to, but he was the worst wizard to try and fight him. He had the element of surprise and the fear factor was high seeming as Peter had always been intimidated by him anyway. Still it was pretty obvious his strikes, feeble as they were without his wand, impressive, but not very, were doing nothing to his shield and in a moment he was worn out after spending so long as a pet doing no magic at all.

The hardest part of the battle if it could even be called that was restraining the Weasley child that had a hold of the rat. Peter really made a fine choice by going to the Weasleys who were too caring to turn away a rat but welcome it into the family. A well-known wealthy family would not have taken in such filth, Sirius resolved to buy the boy an owl, his family was not wealthy and could not really afford to replace the pet. Weasley child successfully obliviated and near his home, safe, and transformed rat panting and beaten on the floor, he could not resist kicking him a few times as soon as he was transformed and before him for all he had done, Sirius moved on to the next stage of his revenge, his sweet just desserts.

He did not feel hate often, severe dislike yes, it was severe dislike he had for most of the death eaters he'd captured and had left to capture. Hate was something entirely different; hate was a word he never threw around, even as a child, no matter all the other foolish and immature things he threw around at school. Hate was just that word he always reserved because he knew one day he was really going to mean it and if he had already used the word for people such as Severus, who were not even that bad, what other words were there? He hated Bellatrix, he hated Voldemort, he hated Fenrir Greyback and he hated Cornelius Fudge; Peter Pettigrew was at the very top of that list, even above Voldemort, oh he was going to make this last.

With a flick of Sirius' wrist, five pythons, each about three metres long appeared and started hissing and spitting at Peter as they slithered towards him. They were not fast, they did not need to be, Peter was almost crying as he shook with fear, he was not going anywhere, and that gave the conjured snakes confidence. "Why so scared Peter?" He asked sarcastically as they started to converge upon the blubbering man, "scared of snakes? But this is what your Lord looks like. Or maybe this is why you are so frightened of them. Or maybe it is neither and the one you are scared of is me," he pointed to himself to highlight the point, "am I right?" Peter did not answer and just continued to blubber; it seemed he was not sure what to keep his eyes on, the snakes who were threatening to bite him, or the man he had betrayed.

Just as the snakes raised their heads to strike Sirius transformed them. They turned into ropes and wound themselves around the cowardly man. He held his breath and looked like he was about to pass out, Sirius quickly poured ice water over his head which woke him up nicely with a startled yelp. "No nap time now Petey," he said in a false friendly tone, "we are together again after so long and have ever so much catching up to do, no time to sleep." He slapped his face lightly, "that's right, you keep your bulbous eyes on me, I'm the biggest threat in the room, and for you, the whole frickin' world. And don't you worry your little head, the nasty snakes are gone, they've transformed into ropes to keep you in place while I torture you for what you did," he ended on a growl.

"Oh, I brought some guests," he mentioned causally, gesturing to the picture of James and Lily holding each other that was resting on the table in the room. "I hope you don't mind, this was going to be a private playdate just you and me but it has been a long time since you last saw them too. I believe it was Harry's first birthday, and in case you were wondering, he's doing fine. That was the day we switched secret keepers I do believe, at least it took you a couple of months to decide to kill them." He picked up the picture of them glaring at him and thrust it in his face, "open your eyes Peter," he growled lowly, threateningly.

When Peter just continued to shake his head he bellowed, making him jump, "OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT THEM!" His eyes flew open in shock for a moment but they just as quickly snapped shut in fear and what might have been pain, although the guilt was not evident, not yet. "You orphaned a child Peter," he continued, back to his calm decorum. "Little innocent Harry, and you were prepared to snuff out his little life, and hand James and Lily to Voldemort – don't you dare flinch at his name – for your own worthless hide. Not only that, you sent me to Azkaban, happy for me to rot for the rest of my life for something I did not do. You turned my family and friends against me, even Remus, even Dumbledore and the rest of the Order, I'm a criminal now."

He stood back to regain his temper, "I guess I must thank you though," he shrugged, feigning nonchalance, if I had never had my wand confiscated I would never have learnt to live without it, and surpass those who use it if I may blow my own trumpet there. If I had not become a fugitive then I would not have found out about my ancestry, that's all I'm going to tell you about that road though. If you had not painted that dangerous picture of me then I would not have made much of an impression on people when I made my comeback before I painted that picture of my own actions instead. Then again if you had gone into hiding like you were supposed to then none of this would have been necessary and I'd be even happier."

Peter puts his hands together presumably to pray but Sirius knocked them away, annoyed. "Oh stop it, stop it," he groaned with an eye roll, "that never helped anyone anyway. If there really is a God up there I really don't think he'd be helping you. You pay for your crimes Peter, you betrayed the Potters, had a year of peace and then I escaped and you know I've been after you ever since. You have lived in hiding as a pet and you knew that sooner or later I was going to find you and you were right, you really don't look too good. Imaginary figures won't help you now, nobody is coming, either there is no God up there Peter or he doesn't like you much."

"Alright," he breathed quickly, "I know what you want; you want a fight don't you? You want to fight me to make me take back what I said those years ago. I'll do it, I'm not scared of you," at this Sirius laughed because Peter had always been slightly scared of him. "I'll fight you, I'll defeat you, and I'll get you locked back up in Azkaban." Here Sirius laughed again because not only did he sound as if he'd actually deluded himself into believing he was innocent but there was no way he could carry out his conviction. He was tied to a chair; he was helpless, just as Sirius had been helpless for the year he was in jail.

"Just what exactly do you think I'm going to do Peter?" Sirius chuckled darkly from behind him. "Now I have you exactly where I want you, why on Earth would I cut you down, give you back your wand and challenge you to a duel? Having my friends avenged in such a way is poetic, but you deserve to be exterminated like the vermin you are. I know the hero is meant to give you a chance to beat you with honour but you don't deserve it, you showed no honour when you became a turncoat, you showed no mercy. You don't have a chance in hell either way anyway, and this is quicker and creates less mess. I have places to be, a child to look after, and you deserve to be back in the gutter you had the audacity to crawl out of."

He wanted to scream but he couldn't when he was in this state, when it took several breaths to form any words at all. "I'm not a hero Peter," once, he was an auror, now the only side he was on was his and Harry's. Everybody was hunting him and he needed to stay one step ahead to protect his heart, and that meant he could trust no one and he had to be ruthless to survive – but just to remain innocent-ish, it was a difficult combination. "Contraire to popular belief I'm nobody's hero, I just want to protect my Godson. I don't care about image, or _fairness, _life isn't _fair, _you taught me that more than anyone, death is death, it makes no difference to me how you die, only that you eventually do, if I could kill you by feeding you to a cat right now, I would."

He sat down beside him, "but we've been through so much together, I may as well tell you everything like I did Lucius, I gave him that much and I never even once upon a time liked him. I really shouldn't tell you this, because the longer one stalls, the more time someone has to come and save the captive, but I hear nothing, poor, poor Petey, I don't think anyone is coming for you. This is how it is going to go, you are going to confess how you betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort – don't flinch at the name of the defeated, vermin – and framed me and do tell how you managed to escape my wrath the first time I came for you."

He drew out a small vial from his cloak, like what he presented to Lucius, only this brew was different. "Then I am going to put this whole memory into my own special brand of penseive, brewed it myself, and that is usually your area, potions, Slytherin you are inside, it played the memory out for all to see without needing to dunk your head in it first. Marvellous invention really if I so say so myself, forces people to see the truth, Petey." He put the vial back into the safe folds of his cloak, "it was relatively simple to make, don't know why no one has ever thought of it before, usually all you need is pure water with certain ingredients you add memories too, I guess people assumed fortifying a practise that has been around for decades too much of an invasion of privacy, but with felons I think we can make an exception can't we Petey?"

"I did the same to Lucius, I left them in Fudge's office, even his money and influence could not help him escape jail this time, pleading imperio combined with a pay cheque holds no sway with me. I have no idea how he will react to you, I will admit I am intrigued, I can hardly wait. He may keep hunting me so he does not have to admit his incompetence, and I can't let that slide this time. I am dangerous, I know that, I pride myself on it, but I am innocent of what I was imprisoned for. I'm tired, I don't want my Godson and I to be on the run forever, I want to live like I did before, and get rid of the death eaters, but nobody's doing anything, so it rests to me."

"A normal life is beyond what fate hands me, but that ok. I didn't ask Fudge to call off the manhunt when I proved my innocence with the memory I presented with the capture of Lucius. Even though I am innocent I was still hunted after, it made me angry, but I let it slide because I realise how costly the mistake is and therefore how loathe one may be to admit it. But I was expecting him to come to his senses if given time, but nothing has happened so like Moses I will bring plagues such as this upon him to ruin him until he does. I'm going to make a public example out of you and him, there are so many possibilities of where to present you, I'm thinking of choosing Diagon Alley. Always teeming with witches and wizards, young and old – one can't miss it."

"Now it's your turn Peter." He grasped the pudgy man's face in both hands and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Tell us now Peter," he commanded in a menacing but soft voice, "tell us how you betrayed all of us." He still resisted screaming at him, but his voice turned into a low hiss, almost as threatening as Voldemort himself. He was certainly taking a leaf out of his book, but instead of leaving a dark mark above the places he ravaged, he was choosing gradually more public places to leave a death eater and a memory of threats. Yet funnily enough this was not just to get back at those who served evil and killed his best friend, but to send a message to Fudge.

"You know the truth Sirius!" He bawled, although Sirius doubted they were tears of repentance but pathetic crocodile tears of fear. "You know, you know, why make me say it?" He looked pitiful, he always did, but now pity was the last thing he felt for him. His expression remained hard as memories of their past rained down on him.

"Hmm... that was almost a confession, but it is not going to cut it, especially for the good minister who will watch this all eventually. Do you remember how we met Peter, I do, it was on the train to Hogwarts, we shared a carriage. We all hit off immediately and naturally we were all very happy we ended up in the same house and became dorm mates. We were very worried that dear Moony was sick so often, James once jokingly said it was periodic and perhaps he was menstruating, from that we learnt the truth. After two years we became animagi to keep him company and our bond strengthened. Moony did not know about our attempts, it was a surprise, he was just glad we accepted his furry problem."

His eyes grew glassy with memories. "History never knew closer friends and the future will never find them again. You said that Peter, and I was the first to back you up." His voice cracked, but he continued, resilient. "In our fifth year, again it was you, _you, _who said we were more like brothers, and you who suggested we become blood brothers. You were all single children and I was an outcast of my family as you well know, even Regulus, my biological brother who tired sometimes and whom I tried my best to love, was not much, so we all found the idea very attractive. We all cut our palms with a shard of glass and after that we invented our nicknames, Moony, Wormatail, Padfoot and Prongs, and then the marauders map was born."

He held up the scar on his palm, "this is a sign of how much I loved you Peter, see!" He grabbed Peter's wrist and pressed his scar to his, "this is a sign of us! And you betrayed this, this bond meant the world to me and you said it meant the world to you too and you threw this away! So you see Peter, we are brothers, have been for years, and like I told Moony, the key difference between family and friends is that you can abuse family and still run to them. But you can't betray them that badly Peter, after all, if you kill them, who will you run to? Now you find yourself running from a brother, from a brother who loved you, who would have died for you."

He did not know whether he was trying to make him feel guilty and could not care less about whether or not that was working, but he needed to tell him what he felt, everything he was feeling since that fateful Halloween night. Unloading once in a while was healthy, and if he did not have a strong shoulder to lean on, then he would spit in spite to those responsible. That was why he had such a long conversation with Remus, and that was why he was spouting off to Peter now, not even caring the minister was going to hear all this in a few minutes time. For some reason he felt it had to be said, and said it he did.

Sirius' voice did not change, it stayed just as soft and menacing, throughout their little confrontation. However, now genuine tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he realised just what he had lost in the man tied up in front of him. "I hate you so much Peter, you know that, and you brought it on yourself, but... whether either of us likes it or not, you are still my family and always will be, bonded by blood and our past. I am telling you this because I want you to know that as much as I hate you for what you did, this brings me little pleasure. I don't want to kill you, but justice must be brought and I am the dark avenger, this must be done."

Then as if suddenly realising his steel mask had dropped for so long, the tears disappeared without falling. There were only a handful of people who could see his tears; the doctors whom he did not know and would most probably never meet again, Harry, Regulus and eventually Lupin. The humourless smile he had been wearing in Azkaban and which adorned his face whenever he was faced with returning himself to his former glory and surpassing himself and hunting the death eaters curled once again round his mouth. Yes, it did not bring him pleasure to hurt his once brother, but it did make him joyful to know justice was eventually being served. That was what he lived for now after all, serving just desserts and finding Peter and giving him what he deserved had been at the top of his priorities for a while now.

"Enough reminiscing," he muttered, more to himself than the blubbering man before him, he did not care who saw his tears which were plentiful and probably fake. "Now come on Peter, don't make me use veritaserum, I'm down to my last vial." Severus did not have an unlimited supply of it, he'd used what he had on the more evil and powerful in social status, money and magic of the death eaters, nothing else would crack them. To be honest most of the time he could not be bothered with using anything else to get them to confess, it was quicker and easier that way, and effectiveness so he could get back to Harry was all he'd been interested in. This was a special case, this time he wanted to make it last.

"I won't," he stuttered, he shook his head and Sirius could see it in his wide eyes, he did not want to face up to it. "You can't make me!" He squeaked. Sirius resisted the urge to laugh because really, he had no idea just how faux that statement was.

"Yes I can Peter," he contradicted darkly, "and you well know it. I can and I will if it comes down to it, I'd just prefer to force you to do it yourself. Think about it Peter, what have you got to lose? I considered you my brother once Peter, so when you betrayed us, effectively killing James and Lily, you became a blood traitor. Do you know what my family does to blood traitors, even if they are not our family? I was considered a blood traitor for not sharing their views; I was tormented by them because of it as you well know. You are one of the people I spilt my heat to regarding my torment, the only people I told were my brothers after all."

He knew Peter remembered. "You know how Regulus was favoured, how he was pressured into bullying me at school. You remember the howlers I received from my God damn crazy mother every week. You remember how thin and beaten I was after each school holiday until I ran away with James and stayed with him who were more of a family than my own ever were. You know I wanted to enact revenge on them, to just make them disappear. You know I wanted to cut open my veins and drain all that was Black out of me as I hated being revered for the name I did not want, so I could just start anew as the person I wanted to be, preferably a Potter. But I never actually sank so low as to kill my family Peter, as much as I disliked it, I could not kill family – ever."

"No Peter, these are depths, only you can sink to. Imagine what they would do to you if I was bullied by blood for disagreeing, with all they stood for yes, but just disagreeing all the same. My, your transgression is punishable certainly by death, and unluckily for you, there is a Black left, and he is standing right in front of you." He towered over the man like a warlord about to pass judgement and held out his hand which adorned the ring of the Black heirloom. I will always be a Black, and this law is the only ideal of theirs I support and will continue to uphold. Blood traitors should not be allowed to live; I am going to kill you Peter."

"I do however, not mind torturing you until you tell me what I want to hear, the truth." With no warning he backhanded him which knocked the tears out of his eyes and finally he stopped blubbering, it was going to get him nowhere. "I can make your death last as long as a month, if I so wish it, after all, you are the one who angered me to the point where I am sadistic enough to do so. One reaps what one sows Peter, and no one is to blame but you. Or maybe I'll let you live and leave you to the dementors so you can get a little taste of what life was like for me for a year, you can get to know what hell is like before you are finally delivered there for eternity!"

"They may even be so pleased to see you that they give you a welcome kiss. That is a fate everyone will agree is worse than death. I wonder what the soulless are really like, I mean no one really knows, they cannot talk and no one has ever had their soul returned to them. I mean the body can be kept alive, but nobody what is going inside, maybe it is complete nothingness, just like death. Maybe one is forever trapped motionless, able only to wallow in your misery and regrets, such pure loneliness, unable to move on, unable to even scream your torment. Come on Peter, spit it out, I'm running out of patience."

Peter's eyes widened with such an avid description of a nightmare. "You wouldn't do that," he babbled quickly, assuring himself, "I was your friend, you wouldn't go that far, you wouldn't kill your own brother, no matter what they did, you are not like your father."

"That does not mean I would not do it Petey. It is true I do not mindlessly kill like Orion or like your late master, but God help you if you don't start talking now." He backhanded him again, splitting his lip and making him moan in pain. "I haven't even used magic on you yet, you have no idea how many different ways I have to torture, you, do you really want to test me further?"

"The ministry is right," Peter squawked desperately, trying to anger him maybe, trying to prove he was no spineless and could fight back when pushed, "Harry cannot grow up with you as a guardian, talks of torture and losing souls and death, he'll grow up dark!"

"Oh I do hope so," Sirius replied, eyes glittering, "it is clear that growing up as part of the light makes you no more virtuous. After all, the side of the light have been hunting an innocent man for a long time, only serving to harm their own. I also have very intention for him to grow up Black," he chuckled dryly at his own humour. "And I hate to break this to you Peter, but in order for you preach about turning away from the dark side, you yourself must be an avid follower of the light, not the very thing you are condemning." He explained his reasoning with teacher-like clearness and patience. "At the moment you are grasping at thin straws."

He turned away from him. "I intend for Harry to grow up in one meaning of the phrase, as I did, as a reflection of location. An abusive household and Azkaban were not the most stable of environments and made me bitter and not as trusting as I once was, my brief stay there was a harsh lesson on how those closest to you may end up throwing you to the proverbial wolves. However, Hogwarts allowed me to meet you and Remus and James and Lily flower, we became brothers and best friends, those carefree childish years and those summers with James I would not trade for the world. They were the best times of my life and once this is over I intend to live many more wonderful happy years and offer Harry the same."

"My Godson shall receive the best; he will grow up loved and will be a reflection of that upbringing. _'I will teach my boy most wondrous things, I will teach him how the owlet sings'. _He will be smart and make good decisions on who to trust, on who to be friends with, on who to make brother out of, and what path will lead him to greatness. I will teach him to be fair but when ruthlessness is needed, after all, it will be shown to him in time as it has been shown to me, staying on the straight and narrow is not always good enough. He will be kind, compassionate and understanding; he will for always have the innocent smile he wears now on his face. But he will be able to fight for justice and what he believes in and stand up for himself."

"Do not fear about the darkness he will be exposed to Peter. I am dark so that he will not have to, I intend to crumble Voldemort's kingdom while he is unable to bring it back. Even if he ends up in Slytherin I do not care, I love him. He will not be dark, because anyone who tried to torment or corrupt him will answer to me. Harry does not need to know my evil side so will never take after it; all he needs is to understand that I have one and that he will be protected by it. I can be heartless when I need, but all I do I do for Harry, everything is for him because Dumbledore is waiting for him to grow up and lead the light like he should be doing himself, so I am doing his job before her forces it upon my young Godson."

"W-why are you telling me all this?"

"Hmm... that's a good question, As Elbert Hubbard once said, never explain-your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway. But I guess I feel you have the right to know before I seal your fate. You may be a traitor, but you will always be Wormtail, therefore, Lily and James would have wanted you to know what was happen to your Godson. Yes, you were named a Godfather just as I was and just as Remus was and just as Severus was. Oh you did not know about Severus, I was the only one that was told, as Harry was to go to him last, James only agreed eventually if he was to be a last resort."

"James and I were against it from the beginning of course, but she loved him and protested that his transgressions were past him, that he could be trusted. In fact I don't even think Severus knows, but it is in the will, Lily's wishes, and as we all know by now, learnt very quickly in our childhood years, Lily always gets what she wants. I doubt she wanted to die, but she wanted to protect Harry which is what she did. I intend to honour that wish, I protected him by rescuing him from the Dursleys, I have kept the death eaters away from him, I am keeping one step ahead of the aurors and the ministry, and now I am avenging his parents by getting you."

He smiled at him. "Besides, my dear old friend, you just asked me, and I am touched that you are finally expressing your concern about Harry growing up with me, and I naturally just wish to ease your fears. So don't you worry your little head over him Peter," he patted his head mockingly and Peter flinched from the contact, "he will be just fine, a damn sight better than where he was as he was being abused there, now come on, spit it out! I'm waiting and shan't wait much longer," he raised his hand again, this time Peter spoke before it landed.

"He made me Sirius!" He bawled eventually, "he made me!"

"I know you were not under the imperious curse Peter. You were meant to go into hiding while I was the decoy protecting you, damn it! But no, you could not accept that, you ran off to where you thought the power was and left us all to rot!"

"He'd have killed me Sirius! You do not understand, I admit if I had never gone to him I would not have been under as much threat to tell him where they were, but had I not talked he would have killed me, I had no choice Sirius!" He started crying again, crying himself tolerant, it was not working, Sirius stared back not in the least bit empathetic. "Please Sirius you have got to understand, what would have had me do?"

"I do understand Peter," he said quietly, making him stop and stare up at him with the wide eyes of a house elf. "And you should have died!" He roared, eventually losing his cool, "died rather than betray your friends, like we would have done for you!"

"I'm sorry!" He screamed eventually, "I did it alright? There you have it, I did it! I betrayed Lily and James Potter! I was their secret keeper and you were the decoy, when you hunted me down I screamed that you were the one who betrayed them, I cut off my finger, the only part of me they found leading to why it was believed you killed me. I blew up the street, I killed the muggles, knowing you would survive; I turned into a rat and escaped down the sewer. For 3 years I sought protection as a family pet until you found me. I am sorry Sirius, I'm sorry, James and Lily flower deserved so much more from a friend, I was weak and scared."

"You say that now, I have no doubt that you wish you had gone into hiding while I protected you like you should have done, because you will find I am lot more frightening than your once Lord, you don't like being across from me than leaning round the back saying 'yeah' do you? But had Harry not defeated him that night, or had I not escaped Azkaban to start my revolution, you would still be singing his praises. You are the worse sort of turncoat, I do not doubt that you feel some semblance of guilt now but you still as good as killed them Peter, and no one is going to forgive you for that, you shall pay for your crimes."

He pointed at them and calmly stated "petrificus totalus," and he proceeded to bind the now petrified man in the magical cords he was tied up him more firmly. He cast a 'notice me not' charm on the two of them and apparated to Diagon Alley. With a swish of his hand he removed the memory from Peter's head and put it into his charmed vial of penseive. It was early morning when he arrived; he waited until the streets were teeming and created a huge flash of light to gain attention and to mask his next movements. He charmed the frozen Peter to be stuck 20 feet in the sky and dropped the notice me not charm on him. Finally he threw the penseive into the air above him and it immediately started playing for all to see.

He did not hang around to hear the screams and exclamations; he would read about it afterwards. The ministry of magic would be alerted within moments, and now he had made the most public demonstration yet, the minister himself would be, God knows, hiding perhaps, dying from the onslaught of bad press. Maybe he should pay him a visit, and give Rita Skeeter another visit too so she could write it up. If he still wasn't publically released, well, Fudge would have to be persuaded, but hopefully he would have resigned by the end of the week. After all, minister of magic was one of those jobs you could not be sacked from, you either resigned eventually or you ended up staying there for fucking ever, no matter how bad you were at the job and Fudge was evidently awful, insisting on chasing an innocent man to hide his mistakes.

He apparated home, not caring to be away for any longer. Harry was asleep on the stairs, hugging his stuffed deer to his chest, thumb in mouth. He smiled indulgently as his picked him up; he hated leaving him alone with no one but Kreacher, who did whatever he wanted instead of the other way round no matter how Sirius ordered him. Harry was quite the manipulator already; he always asked exactly what Kreacher had been ordered by his Godfather about him and found a way to do what he wanted without breaking the rules. Kreacher adored him and did whatever he asked as long as it was not directly disobeying his master. He formed a connection with Harry, not even he was immune to the endearments of a small child.

He hugged him to his chest as he walked up to his bedroom, it looked like he had tried to stay up but had not quite managed it. He did not mind that Kreacher had let him; he left him alone so often as he brought about his revolution but showered him with affection to make up for it and Harry knew he was loved and was attached to Sirius whenever he was around. It was not uncommon for children to want to wait up for their caregiver. He laid him down in bed and tucked him in before crawling into his own bed and letting sleep overtake him a triumphant grin on his face. Any day now it would all change, once Harry was old enough to remember he would have a new world to live in. He would not have his Godson live in a world tormented by darkness.


	34. I'll cry for you

**I'll cry for you – **Lord Black got out of bed, trudged down the stairs, made himself some tea and then sat down on the sofa in the lounge, sipping at it, waiting for the rest of his household to awake. An owl came flying in through the window that was always left open for it and dropped a paper into his lap. He gave it a handful of knuts from his pocket and some bacon from a pot on the mantelpiece kept there for this precise purpose. He petted its head and let it play with his fingertips for a few moments before sending it on its way. He opened it up, read the headline and covered his face with the paper to hide the tears that started to course down his cheeks.

Regulus awoke at precisely nine in the morning, threw on some clothes and made his way down the stairs; he could not be bothered to head straight for the showers while he was still sluggish from sleep. He made himself some tea, and grabbed a couple of breakfast bars (something Hermione had introduced him to) and moved to sit on a sofa in the lounge. He saw his brother asleep on the sofa, it was routine for him to get up, have caffeine and promptly fall back to sleep, it was no longer a surprise, or funny. It was different this morning though, there were tears in his eyes as if he had been crying before dozing off – can't have been too traumatic then. He traced the tracks on his skin with his fingertips where those tears had run in concern.

Sirius hardly ever cried, although he did note that he had no idea what he did when he was in private. He was not hurt physically, and things had only been going well for him so surely it was nothing mental. His eyes alighted on the newspaper discarded on the coffee table and his eyes widened as he read the headline. **Sirius Black found innocent. **His stomach dropped out from beneath him, they had done it. After so long of stringing along and fighting and hiding and hunting and the world knowing it but trying to politically get an official acquittal anyway. He was a free man; the revolution was as good as over... that was noted with a little sadness, he had immensely enjoyed the time they'd spent together.

He focused on the positive side to this story. Sirius was free now, this was all he ever wanted, he should be happy for him, and he was, he was happy. When they were both children Sirius had told him that one day he was going to change the world. He was eight when he said that, Regulus thought he meant he was going to be a Griffindor, which he was, or he was going to make some sort of law enabling some sort of prank get passed. Whether Sirius had had something of this magnitude on his mind when he said that was debatable, but he had, and he was continuing to do so. When he was done, whenever that was, it would be a new and glorious era, there would be no Voldemort, no dark side, a good ministry, a brilliant minister and recognition.

As this thought rained down on his mind he felt wetness on his cheek, he lifted a hand to his eye and wiped it, confused, he was crying. He allowed himself a wry smile, things were only going to go up from here, he just was not going to say it out loud. He heard a groan and turned round as Sirius' eyes fluttered open signaling it was time for his second wake of the day. He could not do anything but grin at him, too elated for words, throat tight for some unknown reason. "I did it for Reggie, I'm free, things are only going to up from here," apparently he had no trouble voicing it; he just hoped their luck would continue, except he guessed he did not have to worry, because it was not luck making them so successful it was Sirius' immense power.

"What are you gonna do now?" Reg asked.

Sirius shrugged, "is it strange to say that I really don't know? I know I am usually full of ideas and planning but I actually do not know what I want to do now. I have enough money, I do not want the money they want to give me, though I am glad Arthur is now running for minister, he'll almost certainly get it, he may be a muggle eccentric, but he is powerful, smart and has a strong sense of right and wrong. His conscience will not be affected by his new power; maybe I'll pay him a visit."

"So that is what you are going to do as your first actions as free man, visit an old friend and congratulate him on his new job."

"Well the things I want to do I have already been doing just I can do them now without the glamours, what do you suggest then?"

"Find the person who has been going around calling himself Lord Black."

"Oh yeah, him."

"Yes, him."

"I told you not to worry about him Reg," he said with a wave of his hand.

Regulus narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "you are keeping something from me," he accused, "what are you hiding?"

Sirius blinked, "let a man have his secrets Reg."

"I am your brother!" He shouted, "and this is very important!"

"FINE!" With a wave of his hand his black hair and tanned skin was gone to reveal fair hair, violet eyes and pale skin like a Malfoy.

Regulus deflated, once he got over his shock he sniffed, "should have guessed."

"Yes, you should have."

"Why did you keep it from me?"

"You would have wanted to come with me, and there were some things I wanted to do myself but without me doing them if you know what I mean. I had no authority as I was still officially a fugitive, but Lord Black did."

"I see," he said and Sirius could tell that he really did, but he was still hurt. "You know you still could have told me and insisted I not come with you."

"Would you have really just forgotten about it like I asked?"

"I would not have followed you if you asked me to stay Sirius," Regulus said truthfully, eyes burning, "no matter how much I wanted to join in or how worried I got about you despite your reassurances. I do respect you and your secrets you know as you respect me, I know they say everyone has secrets, but you were the one who said there were to be no secrets. I have nothing you do not know of, I do not even make it a secret what I eat as a snack during the day, you know everything about me, is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

"No, that's it; you know you are sounding like a girl breaking up with her boyfriend."

"STOP BELITTLING THIS!"Reg screamed, and then quieted realizing Harry was still snoozing up there, due to his parent's sleep/wake cycle, he had modified it so he could stay up later which consequently meant he slept until just after nine most mornings, which was quite late for a small child, and he was still a small child. "You strung me along making me believe it was someone different and you knew I was worried about the whole thing."

"Are you angry with me?" He changed back, voice softer.

"Furious, and hurt and betrayed, you could have, should have trusted me with this, it did not even need to be a secret, this is such a stupid thing to get cross over too."

"Then calm down."

"I'm trying."

"Look, Reg... I am sorry, I mean that, truly, but I did not want to feel obliged to bring you along, it just worked better with one person. It really was not my intention to hurt you, but I am used to doing things on my own once I have an idea. I couldn't hold back and I wanted to get them to feel fear without threats of death and flashing colours and silhouettes. Azkaban is a place of pure horror meant to take away your very being, leaving you just a blubbering shell of your former self. The Dementors hold no care for the crimes that a person has committed and treat each person the same as if they were jailed for a hundred murders or for a simple charge of breaking and entering. My life there was hell, all I wanted to tell them was the truth."

"Bringing up Azkaban again, it will not excuse you for everything."

"I excused you being a death eater for trying to destroy the locket and seeing the error of your ways, will you not extend me the same courtesy."

Regulus was mad, he did not know what he was saying, his pure intention to hurt his brother and send him on a guilt trip. In the midst of his anger at having things kept from him he realized this was the only person who loved him unconditionally and could truly rely on. He knew he was not really being fair, but he hated having things hidden from him. His earlier tears of sentimental value on behalf of his older brother had long since dried as if they never were. "You are always bringing up that place, you use it as an excuse, that is all it is, an excuse."

Sirius said nothing in response to that, he did not apologise once more and he did not vehemently deny it. His eyes darkened and he swallowed as if to reign in anger and Regulus did immediately regret what he said. How could he say that? He had no idea what it was like for him and he had been so strong since. He moved to apologise for his thoughtless words but Sirius just scraped his hair back, got up and left the room. He had gone too far there, but he could not follow him yet, Sirius needed time to cool off before his apology would sound as sincere as it was to him. Damn it, why couldn't Sirius just get angry at him? It was so much easier to deal with confrontation; the idea was not to send _himself _on a guilt trip.

Regulus stared on in silence, his hand reached out towards the closed door helplessly. Damn it, what had he done? What had he bloody gone and done? He had spat the accusation with so assuredness, which could destroy him. Sirius loved him and he had used that against him, he loved Sirius too, he really did and he was making a mountain out of a molehill or a secret. He bit his lip, he had been so proud to declare himself a Slythindor, he held no great love for the serpent house anymore, not after it drove him to follow a mad psychopath. However he was not as brave or as foolish as Griffindor, he was cool and calculated and planned, but he had just acted more like a ruthless Slytherin than all of his years at Hogwarts growing up in that house.

Another tear escaped his eyes this one was in anything but relief and joy. He counted back from one hundred before he went in search of his brother. That was the thing about family; you could abuse them and still go back to them, that was what Sirius himself had said. Blood runs thicker than water and all that, Sirius would forgive him, he had to, that did not mean he was off the hook for his harsh words even to himself or that he was ever going to lash out with his tongue so ruthlessly and hastily again, for such a small secret too. He was going to apologise, and keep apologising until he was listened to and forgiven, at least partially. He could not go on without Sirius' love, he was the only person he needed and wanted.

He needed to apologise to him and quickly because words were vicious and hurt for longer than anything physical and cut deep into a person's psych. He needed to tell him he did not mean it, that he was not thinking, and he had not been. It was his love that made him say it, his desire for there to be no secrets, no walls, no barriers so they could be closer and closer like they were as kids, like they'd always wanted, like he'd always wanted. But Sirius would be dangerous to be around right now, when he was upset and angry, much like a child doing accidental magic his power would roll off of him in waves, ever since he unlocked his core... Perhaps that was why he was so cool and calm and collected all of the time.

His power came with responsibility and sacrifice. His responsibilities to those he loved meant he had to use his power to protect them as a true alpha did, and fight for the world he envisioned. If he had to change his persona to one of cool serenity from the easy going prankster he used to be then so be it. It was an improvement if you asked him, a cool Slythindor, cunning, intelligent, thought out, exceedingly powerful, righteous, very noble, a true hero. He had to make sure he was not around others when his magic did that so he did not hurt anybody because it was too large to be contained within that body. that meant that Sirius had left the room to protect him from the effects of his hurtful words, his gut twisted painfully.

His own magic called out to him, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _He took a step towards the door-maybe it is still too dangerous for the moment-he was out the door before the thought had finished. Yet he was to be disappointed, he could not find Sirius anywhere, he forced himself to breathe evenly, he must have just gone to blow off some steam, to run an errand or something and forget. Sirius would return soon and he would apologise and do something to make it up to him. He would not take his dreamless sleep potion to tonight to find out some more information on the horcruxes to help him find them. Though this time he would wait for Sirius to come with him or even let him conduct the mission alone.

Sirius sat alone in his study looking over the papers he had been receiving as Lord Black. Owls had been arriving almost every day from branches of his family he did not even know about. Most of them were families of squibs or lived abroad and while they were more than happy to ask for financial aid when needed and send Christmas presents, they would not fight for him. No, they were more than happy to just carry on living their little lives free from disturbance. The only papers he was really interested in were the letters he had been receiving nonstop from Narcissa, who kept trying to arrange meetings and talked about her son. She was also, rather amusingly, requesting his help in getting her husband out of jail, she should have guessed as well.

It was not as if he could explain that getting her husband out of jail would kind of defy the point of arresting him and it would be a cold day in hell before a Black would once again give their protection to the Malfoys. It would be good if they met up though, he needed that diary, and Narcissa could hardly refuse to give it to her Lord and head of house. She could try by saying she was Malfoy now and therefore, would not ask anything from the house of Black now so it would mean nothing to be cut off. Yet if that was the case then she would still always respond to a threat, that is, he would tell her she could either hand it over or he would level her house.

Narcissa would not be any trouble; she had this habit of sucking up to people with more power than she. That was originally why she joined the dark side, because it looked as if it was going to win, after getting a taste of his power first hand she would be falling over herself to get into his good books. It was not the sort of thing he wanted loyalty based upon, he would be little better than Voldemort, having subjects based on fear instead of love and trust. Yet if his victory was pretty much assured from the get go, an ally was an ally. Even though he was the one who put her husband in jail, and there were elements of love in that relationship even if it was arranged, and such an act would hardly bless him with her good graces, but she was left with pitifully little choice.

Her husband was in jail and he was not going to try and get him back out of there, even if his alliance was assured from it, he deserved to pay for what he did. She could fight against him, try and bad with other death eaters to fight back against him but even if she resisted the winning side, others would not and she would eventually fall. She was not an idiotic woman, and neither was she as vile as Bella, if she was he'd just get her arrested or kill her, because he did not have enemies. If he hated someone or someone was a threat, they were eliminated. She would not like it, she would curse him to kingdom come, she would kick and scream, cajole and beg for Lucius, but ultimately she would obey him and that was what counted.

He drew out a piece of parchment and started to compose a letter, it was time they met up, and their sons may as well mingle, they were young enough to not be set in specific ways and Narcissa would want to be on her good side so would instruct her boy to be as nice to Harry as he could. Harry was a tolerant boy, Draco, an friendship between them could always be something he could use, not that he prided himself on such underhand methods. This was still a war, and all is fair in war, because all that matters is the result, and as they say, history is recorded by the side that wins. He kept the letter short, simply stating her name, Lord Black, and that the letter was a portkey which would be active at noon tomorrow.

There was no question that she would come; he just had to make sure that he put on an impressive display for her. He had Kreacher make sandwiches, cakes, biscuits and tea, he had the finest china out, he had toys and games for Harry and Draco and the most comfortable furniture in the front room where they would be meeting. The afternoon had all the appearances of a formal yet pleasant meeting; it was the subtlest form of intimidation. Flaunting money and success was not something he was used to, but Kreacher knew what to do, his mother had done it often enough. Maybe it was in his blood maybe he was just doing what he had to do to win this war he'd initiated, but it did not change the fact that his actions were becoming more Slytherin with every passing day.

Narcissa arrived the minute it was noon. It must be strange to her to have to be the one keeping to a time instead of setting it, and having to be punctual and not three quarters of an hour fashionably late. She dropped into a curtsey at the sight of his – he had chosen to be the fair haired, pale skinned man to start off with, it was all about the delivery after all. He responded with a nod and wondered if he should have revealed his true identity from the get go after all, at least then he would not be expected to kiss her hand. Still, it was not as if she was repulsive, he just didn't like her, he pressed his lips to the back of her fingers, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Narcissa," he greeted formally and he forced his lips to curl into a half smile.

"The pleasure is all mine my Lord," she replied in turn, giving him another curtsey for good measure. "This strapping young lad behind me is my son, Draco." Indeed there was a platinum haired boy about Harry's age hiding behind her skirt. "Well come on Draco, say hello," the boy shuffled further out from behind his mother and the gentle order and bowed his head. It was not quite a hello but he was polite and he was just shy, he supposed he could let that pass – he was only a kid. "I'm afraid he's a bit shy," Narcissa said as if this was not blindingly obvious. "He was actually very excited about coming over today, wouldn't drop the portkey from the moment he woke up, he's not had the chance to meet up with many other children."

"Well, that will not do at all," Sirius replied, playing the kindly uncle type still, and he was, technically, a blood relative to the boy. "Harry, you can stop hiding in the doorway now, come in and say hello, you too Hermione." His core and ears recognized the presence of his pack and he smiled as he thought of the firm friendship that was to follow. Just like his cousin told him Draco was, Harry and Hermione too had been ecstatic at the thought of a new playmate, right up until a couple of minutes before they were due to arrive. The two children shuffled into the room holding hands, unlike Narcissa and her son, they were no longer startled by Sirius' uncanny spatial awareness, they knew exactly what he was capable of – practically everything.

Sirius was pretty sure the kids were still at the young age when they could all start playing without much further ado. "Draco, do you like to fly?" The ears of all three children perked up, Harry adored flight, which made sense, it was in his blood, Hermione, not so much, but she was more than happy to cling onto Harry while he soared through the air. He did not get a verbal answer from the blond haired boy, but then again he was not given the chance to do so. Harry, with the speed only known to an exuberant six year old, dashed forward, Hermione in tow, grabbed one of Draco's hands with his free one and started to lead them to the garden and the broom shed. "Get your uncle to supervise you," he called after them, knowing he'd be obeyed.

He turned back to Narcissa, he could she was brimming with questions. Questions about who the uncle he was referring to was and whether she would be meeting him today. Questions about the girl with the strawberry blonde hair he seemed to also have custody of. Questions about Sirius Black and whether the meeting they had today would pertain to him. Questions about the reason he had summoned her, and after so long of seemingly ignoring her. Questions, questions, questions… questions he would probably not answer. "Please do take a seat," he said, gesturing to the armchair and he sat down on the sofa himself. Kreacher popped into the room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses, set them on the table next to his master and popped out after bowing in response to the quiet thank you Sirius offered him.

He hid his smirk when he sensed two more questions appear in Narcissa's mind. Why was he cordial to a house elf, and why did he still have this particular house elf anyway – it was common knowledge he was crazy. He poured two glasses of wine and handed her one, she accepted, clinked her glass with his and drank to his health – she was sucking up to him big time. "Well it seems our sons are going to grow to be firm friends, I hope Draco befriends Hermione as well, I have never seen Harry so happy as when Hermione is here." He had another sip of wine, "I am sure you are wondering why you have been summoned, I will admit that curiosity is the main reason, I do like to meet with all of my familiars, the other pertains to the incarceration of your husband."

"You can get him to be released?" Her eyes shone with hope, "I will do anything for you, anything you ask if you can get him back to me and Draco."

"I can get him released, but I will not."

Despair clouded her gentle features once more, "but why, my Lord, he would be an excellent ally to you, we would both be your friends and serve you tirelessly."

"I do not wish to have you as a friend, you are a turncoat, you are only offering to join me because I am the winning side, you would join Voldemort the moment he rose should he regain his power or his body, you and I both know it. Do not bore me with denial; I am not going to arrest you as well as long as you continue to not annoy me."

"He is not a danger though my Lord," she was still trying.

"He has killed before Narcissa, and tortured, and taken pleasure in it, surely you know this." Could it be she was ignorant of death eater activity? "He admitted to as much when he was interrogated under veritaserum by your cousin." She was also completely unaware of who it was she was sharing a drink with, this spell was after all, more than a glamour. "They may have only been muggles or muggle borns to you Narcissa, but to me they were people. Your Lord was a half blood, and one of the greatest witches I knew, one of the greatest of her generation was a muggle born, and because of what the man your husband followed did to her and her husband, I cannot possibly release him from Azkaban, he is where he belongs." He let his hair lengthen and darken to black and his fair skin adopt its true appearance.

With a flick of his wrist the bottle of wine hovered over to her, "you may want to have more of that," he smirked, she obeyed. "I have another reason to ask you over to here other than to gloat about the fact I got your husband arrested and he is going to stay where he is. Your master gave Lucius a book, more precisely; a diary labeled Tom Marvalo Riddle, Voldemort's diary when he was still going by the name his parents gave him. It may be in your house or in your vault for safe keeping, but I need it, do you know what I am talking about?" The expression on her face was a dead giveaway, "I need you to get me that book Narcissa, if you are honest about wanting to ally yourself and your family to me, I cannot stress how important it is."

"Will you release Lucius if I do?"

"No."

"Then what if I refuse?"

"Well I would be upset and disappointed for starters, then I would do something about getting that book back anyway. If I have to level your house, dig up dirt about you and get your son taken away from you then that is what I will do."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" he yelled back, "I can," he repeated in a more level voice, "and I will. But it does not have to be like this, you can do what I ask of you of your own volition first."

She looked to the floor, "I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Good girl," he said patronizingly, "oh and, make it tonight."

"Sirius," Regulus came hurtling through the door looking pained, he noticed Narcissa and faltered, "ah, um, hello Cissy."

Having never been the sort to follow the news, it did not come as a surprise to either of the men when she fainted where she sat.

Regulus rubbed the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed, "it seems I am always having this sort of effect on people." He looked back to Sirius, "um, the kids are fine, they started to do something else with Kreacher, I've been looking for you. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for, I didn't mean it. We all have our secrets and I blew it out of proportion, I have no idea what that year must have been like for you, so I apologise." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his older brother smile in response; he'd been waiting for this. Usually he'd be annoyed at this, it was the same when they were kids, Sirius had always walked off and waited for Reg to come and find him to apologise, this time he was glad.

"Everything is forgiven Reg, I know you did not mean to hurt me and therefore did not truly mean what it was you said, so do not think about it." He walked over and hugged him to show that he meant what he said and the little argument did not change and in no way ruined the special bond they had, both Black brothers were still cherishing the closeness they had re-established. He turned to the woman passed out in the armchair, "we should probably maneuver her into a more comfortable position." Sirius lifted his cousin into his arms bridal style and laid her out on the sofa with a pillow under her head. He was going to wait until she woke but she was not injured from anything, just shocked and he was impatient, he clicked his fingers, "enervate."

Narcissa's eyes snapped open and she started to pant as if she had just broken through the surface of icy water she'd been drowning in. She looked to Regulus, "Reggie, I thought you were dead, we all thought you were dead, you did say you were prepared to die."

"Yes, well, I saw the light, quite literally and decided to make my last dying efforts a move to crumble Voldemort's rise to power. What is it with everyone but me and Sirius flinching at his name, he was clearly nothing like a benevolent Lord, did he kill everyone bearing bad news like they do in games and movies? He is not going to suddenly appear if you say his name Cissy, fear of name only increases fear of the object. I did die, and I don't know how, but I was brought back."

"I have never heard anything like being brought back from the dead before," she whispered, shaking her head in wonder, "but I am glad, I was sad to hear you died, you are my beloved cousin."

Reg rose one eyebrow, Narcissa had never liked him and Sirius, "nobody likes a brown nose Narcissa." He turned to Sirius, "I assume you asked her about the diary."

"We are in luck Reg, she wanted me to release her husband for her first, but we came to an understanding about that. The good news is she knows what I am talking about and where it is, in fact she was just about to go and get it for me – weren't you Narcissa?"

She nodded yes, "you can use the floo if you like, I am sure you have worked out where I am by now, you can take Draco back with you now or when you come back with the diary, it makes no difference to me." His business done with her, Sirius swept out the room and went on search of the kids to see how well they were getting along. He found them in the playroom playing some pretending game, and though they were not talking they all seemed to know the plot and the rules. Hermione was definitely a cat and Harry a dog, chasing after her, he was not sure about Draco, he was definitely not used to being allowed to act so childishly but he seemed to be following Harry's lead. Kreacher was disillusioned in the corner, making sure they were safe.


	35. Bloody Goblins

**Bloody Goblins**** – **Lord Black strode into Gringotts, Harry, poly-juiced to look like a violet eyed, blond haired three year old tucked against his side. He may not be a convict anymore, but he and Harry Potter still attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Sometimes it was nice, and playing on sympathy was always a game he was good at playing, but sometimes you just have an errand you want to run in the time that it would take the average witch or wizard to complete. The goblin nearest to him raised one eyebrow as he approached, he knew the bemusing little creature could see right past his own façade and that of Harry, but he said nothing, just like Sirius knew he would. Elves and goblins were ever so powerful; it was fortunate indeed that elves lived to serve and wizards outnumbered goblins by astronomical numbers.

It was no secret that the oath of peace they had with the goblins was forever hanging precariously and another war would devastate both communities but that did not necessarily mean the goblins were not forever ready for one and waiting for a loophole in the contract. He had been brought up to distrust and after his friends landed him in Azkaban he was not going to start going back on that now. Smart as anything though, goblins, can't get anything past them, the community was better with them in it, but only if they remained allies. Another thing that was no secret was his wealth and power, the wizards were scared of him and the goblins knew to be wary too. "I would like an audience with Griphook, the manager of the Potter accounts, Silvertoe, manager of the Lestrange accounts, and an audience with Salvatore, manager of the Black accounts."

He raised a hand as the goblin opened his mouth to protest, "I know that Salvatore is a busy man as he is also the manager of the bank, and coming here to request a meeting on such short notice is uncouth of me I admit. However, I do not intend to order a meeting with him," he placed a diamond the size of a strawberry on the table, "I intend to pay for it." The goblin's eyes widened and he reached out to close his hand over the diamond, when it disappeared quite suddenly to reappear in the hand of the man before him, "I do not intend to pay for it in advance my good man. Do not take offense but I am afraid that I do not trust goblins."

The goblin before him simply grunted. "Then you are wise. If you will just hold on for a little while, Lord Black, I will summon them for you." Lord Black did as he was told and stood to the side with his son who had somehow managed to climb onto his shoulders in the brief time he had not kept his eyes on him. He was pretty sure he had polyjuiced him into a three year old boy and not a chimp but it was an interesting idea. Learning to be an animagus was difficult, took a long time and not to mention in most cases illegal as it was hard to get cleared. Yet taking polyjuice potion was fine, easy to brew, cheap to make in most cases for reasons not asked for to the best of his knowledge, not to mention so much easier to keep a secret and quicker.

The only problem with polyjuice potion was that it was only meant to work on humans and if you tried it with an animal you would probably turn into some sort of hybrid. The idea now he really thought about it was incredibly cool and a great prank to play on someone he hated. While he did not consider himself a potion master, he had brewed penseive. It was a common misunderstanding that penseive was consisted of entirely memories, but that was not true, it needed a substance to hold it together. Not only had he brewed it, but he had made modifications for his own use, and done the same with the aqua spell to make tea. That had been an entirely unnecessary endeavor but most welcome in troubling times even so and it was so much easier to modify a potion than a spell.

It was then testing the potion to make sure it worked that was the tricky part really. Perhaps it could be an occupation of prisoners, they could be his lab rats, if it worked they could go back to prison, and if it did not – well worst case scenario – for them – is that they eventually died for a good cause. Anything that bettered him, even if it was just his own amusement was a good and worthy cause. He fully intended to rule this world one day, once he had gotten rid of Voldemort and the possible ways he could come back, his death eater kingdom and all fear of him, there would be nothing standing in his way. He would destroy the minister quite easily once it was clear who it was that was cleaning up Britain when the ministry were too blind, too scared or too hungry for money to do their job.

No, not even he was going to be quite so dark, well he could, but it was too hard to keep such a thing secret from the bound to be disapproving public. He could not allow his ideas and secrets to be leaked out anyway. Still, he was caught with this idea of becoming an animal, or even a hybrid, it was something he was definitely going to test out, maybe on himself, if it was polyjuice it would wear off eventually. Perhaps he could make it his next ambition, a project, making a potion that would turn you into an animal of your choosing. His thought processes were cut off by the return of the goblin, "Silvertoe, Griphook and Salvatore will see you now, Lord Black." He eyed his pocket expectantly and Sirius sighed as he tossed the jewel to him.

"I give my thanks…?"

"Roundhorn, my Lord."

"Roundhorn, I wish you a good day." He did not look at him further; the goblin was too busy inspecting the jewel he had been given, that was all they cared about. He swept into the room where the goblins were waiting for him. He greeted them each in turn, nodding his head, adding the slightest bit more depth to his bow when greeting Salvatore. "The first thing I would like to bring up gentlemen, concerns the Potter vaults, this concerns Griphook I am led to believe."

"Indeed Lord Black, how can I be of assistance?"

"As guardian of the last Potter and the heir I request to be granted entrance so I can manage his accounts until he is of age."

Griphook looked at him for a moment before realizing that it wasted time going through anymore formalities, the man had enough money anyway and cared for Harry well it was clear to anyone. "Very well, shall I list what has been left to master Potter now?"

"If you will," he said as he sat down, pulling Harry down from his shoulders and seating him in his lap so he would not cause any trouble or embarrassment.

"The Potters left Godric Hollow, their share in the Leaky Cauldron, their apartment in Hogsmeade and all their artefacts to their son, one Harry James Potter. They also left the sum of 1 and a half million galleons, 25 sickles and 3 knuts. As his named guardian from the will you are granted access to the Potter vault." It came to no surprise once more that the goblins could see past his disguise in an instant, he had to sigh – he really had been that obvious?

"The next matter I would like to discuss concerns Salvatore and Silvertoe who is manager of the Lestrange vault if I am correct."

"This is correct Lord Black."

"Seeming as the Lestranges are either dead or insane and incarcerated-"

"The money does not go to you my Lord." Silvertoe looked perhaps a little too smug.

"Then do please enlighten me."

"The last living Lestrange's closest living relative."

"Her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, correct?"

"That is correct Lord Black."

"So I will need her permission to get into the vaults." He thought for a moment, he would much rather get this all over with today. Kreacher was his personal elf, and that meant he could hear him and would respond to him no matter where he was. "Kreacher," he did not need to say it louder than a normal speaking voice and with a pop he was beside him. "I need you to go and get Narcissa, the answers 'no' or 'later' are not to be accepted."

"Understood Lord Black," he bowed slightly and with another pop he was gone. Sirius turned back to the goblins, "he should not be more than two minutes, can I interest you in some tea?" He only got negative answers so he drew out a pencil from his pocket, transfigured it into a mug and filled it with sweet smelling tea, "then I hope you do not mind if I do." He took a sip, "you really should try some of my tea one day my good sirs."

He was waiting less than a minute when Kreacher returned, clutching the wrist of Narcissa, she was wet, her clothes stuck to her and she was flushed. It would seem he had sent for her in the middle of her having a bath. Sirius smiled at the sight and waved his wrist, drying her and her clothes and brushing her hair for good measure in one swift movement. "Ah Narcissa," he mentioned as if her being there was mildly surprising, "I'm glad you could come," he carried on as if she was there of her own volition. "I am glad we became allies, as soon ago as it was, for I find myself in need of your assistance already. As you know with recent deaths and incarceration of Bellatrix, the Lestrange vaults are now in your possession if you so will it."

"I do will it, my Lord," she replied icily, "and I shall not let you blackmail me out of it."

"Oh I am sure I could if I really wanted to," he said, because he felt as if he had to put that out there, it was true, he could, "but I am not going to. I have no wish for the blood stained money of that she-bat Narcissa," though if he thought about not all of the Black money was clean either, "I have plenty of my own. You can have all the money in there, down to the last knut, there is but one artefact I wish to own, surely you will grant me that." The woman viewed him for a moment before she decided, quite logically that it really was in her best interests just to go along with things. It would seem she was not completely hopeless after all.

"Would you like to retrieve this artefact now, my Lord?"

"I would."

"Then, Silvertoe, Salvatore, if you would lead the way."

The ride was just as dizzy as he remembered it to be; Harry on the other hand absolutely adored it and squealed the whole way as if it was some ride. "I always wanted to go on a rollercoaster dad," he said, "aunt 'tunia and un'le Vernon took Dudley to disney world once and they have loads and loads of rides, but I wasn' 'llowed to go," he said in his childish dialect as they sped along. He and Narcissa remained silent and unimpressed; they were far more used to the ride than the child with them was. As soon as the door opened to the vault the magic evident hit him like a revolving door slamming, _'there is a multiplication charm at work here.'_

"Harry, stay with Narcissa," he ordered as he cast his eyes around the vault for the cup as he and Narcissa walked in. He progressed with caution, making sure not to touch anything accidentally, it would cause absolute mayhem, he enjoyed mayhem, but not when he was searching for something, the cup was probably the reason for the charm in the first place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Narcissa reaching for a pendant; well it did all belong to her now, while Harry held onto her other hand obediently. Out of instinct he reached over and grabbed the offending hand before it reached its destination. He ignored the look of indignant outrage on her face of him daring to deny her anything; she'd had it perfected since she was nine years old.

"Do not touch anything without disengaging the charm, can you not sense it? There is a multiplication charm on everything in this room, if you want it, get rid of the charm first. It has been put on every item individually, so it will have to be removed individually." He knew that not everybody could sense charms at work as easily as he could but he did not bother to tell her this. His hand hovered over the desired item for a moment as he worked the charm away, "there all safe;" he picked it up and fixed it around his cousin's neck. He ignored Narcissa while he went deeper and deeper into the vault looking for the cup, being careful not to touch anything; Harry also knew better, he'd heard when he told Narcissa. Besides, he was a child, he knew not to touch what did not belong to him.

Narcissa was careful not to touch anything again without double checking to make sure she had gotten rid of the charm, not that she saw much else she wanted to take right then. As he was looking he must have been seeing more out of the corner of his eye than he thought he did, _'he is betraying you.' _He whirled around to see the goblin shutting the door to the vault with a sneer on his face. He understood the reasoning of the vile creature, after all, he was a threat, should another war arise they would be crushed. They were scared of him, they were usually so confident in how much better than wizard kind they were and he personally caused them to reevaluate. He could not get to Harry, his cousin and through the door in time, "NO!" He roared – too late.

The fear of being locked in here terrified Narcissa, even with her all powerful cousin here to save her, she ran to the door, still holding Harry's hand and started to pound on it, begging to be released. He rolled his eyes at her overreaction, the goblins were smart creatures but he was a lot more powerful than they gave him credit for; he called for Kreacher calmly. No elf appeared. It would seem the wards around Gringotts was too powerful for Kreacher to hear him, which meant that it was too strong for him to apparate himself and two passengers out safely. Maybe the goblins were that smart... though it was not a good idea to do something that may spark a war, whether he and his passengers survived or not. "Calm down Narcissa," he said, "you are scaring Harry, I'll get us out."

It would not be too hard, all he needed to do was blast at the door, if he did so for long enough then it would let them out. Or he could just concentrate on it, send his magic at it for enough time and sort through the lock. He would only need a few minutes he was sure; honestly, if there was one group he thought he would never underestimate it was the goblins. "The air in here will hold out, I need to find that cup before I go." He started to look around, "just remain calm, everything will be ok, you just have to trust me." He tried to ignore her terrified pants as she tried to stop herself hyperventilating and get enough air. Harry, who was more than well aware of how powerful and reliable his father was, took his words without question.

The two of them ignored the now hysterical woman crying in the middle of the room about how much she was going to sue the 'no good goblins', that was if she ever got out of this 'hybrid of a hellion situation'. Sirius was hard pressed not to tell her that if she did not shut her trap, once he found a way out of this hybrid of a hellion situation, he would leave her here because she was driving him up the wall. "Stand aside Narcissa, all will be ok," he said when he noticed her nonstop crying was having an effect on the young child with them. He guided her out the way with his hand to get closer to the door but as she stumbled back, she tripped on her high heels which she wore everywhere and fell.

She landed on her back into a pile of magical artifacts, which immediately began to multiply. SHIT! He pressed his lips together to stop himself from swearing loudly. Sirius' eyes widened and he scooped up Harry and hauled Narcissa to her feet and handed the cub to her so he had his hands free to protect them, and get the cup which he now saw. He would shout at Narcissa later, maybe, she was busy shouting at him at the moment, as if this was his fault, the imminent danger had not pressed mute button at all it would seem. "Aren't you meant to be all powerful or something! Can't you stop it! Ah! Oh my god is that a skull, Sirius, that's a skull! Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Help! Help! HELP!"

Merlin's beard woman, shut up! She banged on the metal door, "let me out! I'm warning you, there will be some serious consequences if you do not let me out right now!" Did she seriously just stamp her foot? She was wearing that look again even though the goblins were not around to appreciate it. "Help! I'm going to die! We're all going to die!" He leapt at the falling artifact, no longer caring what the woman was saying no matter how much he did not want young ears to hear them and he paid no mind to what he touched now chaos had erupted in the vault. He climbed over gauntlets and coins and grabbed the handle of the cup with one hand before leaping back to where his charges were cowering. It immediately started to spout replicas but he managed to keep hold of the right one.

"I don't wanna die," that one was Harry and Sirius grit his teeth wondering if telling the woman that she was going to die for upsetting his cub would just upset his pup more. He was whispering and whimpering as he spoke, clutching Narcissa tightly as she was the closest adult he had. Sirius should have taken Regulus with him, at least Harry would have had some additional protection, or just left the pup with him, but he had not counted on being in danger when visiting the bank. Could a father not take his son to the bank like anyone else? Harry had wanted to come; he thought the heir of the Potter line should be present when he heard what belonged to him – or at least what would belong to him one day soon. He was hard pressed not to stamp his own foot.

As he was stowing the cup into his coat he saw a replicated pile of artifacts about to topple over and hurt his charges. He jumped over with one bound, harshly pushed them against the wall and shielded them with his body, feeling gauntlets and coins hitting his back as they fell; in his panic it had not crossed his mind to cast a simple shield, he had to wonder why. "Stay close to me," he ordered quietly, he felt Narcissa nod against his back. "Inferni," he hissed, and a torrent of flames shot out of his hand and against the door, both Harry and Narcissa gasped, afraid, but stuck closer to him. The magic had weakened the door but it was not enough. _'Watch out!' _his magic always knew what was going on, and he would be a fool not to listen.

He fell to the ground as if his legs had been swept out from under him without a second thought, dragging his cousin down with him as a huge sculpture shot over them and smashed into the wall. "It is always best to listen to my magic, even if I am not sure why such an order is being given," he said aloud. Narcissa was astounded at how he knew something was flying towards them, he would have cast a shield, but that impacted the door hugely. He cast a stronger shield as the artifacts grew so much he was running out of air to breathe. Sirius focused on the air around him, yes, that would work, "take a deep breath, both of you," he ordered and did the same himself. He'd never tried breaking out of somewhere so secure before, and not using such a method.

He let his eyes become half lidded and clenched his hands, drawing the air around him to his hands, from every nook and cranny. He looked at the door, his eyes like scanners detecting the weakest point from the sculpture and the fire, there, the junction between the door and the floor nearest the bottom hinge, he shot his hands out and all the air he'd gathered shot out and created a hole in the door, "there, run," he shouted, letting out his breath, giving the silent signal that it was ok to breathe again now, he grabbed Narcissa's hand as she had already picked up Harry, who was cowering against her. They burst out of the vault and onto the track; Sirius only had the time to take a needed deep breath before a deafening roar filled his ears.

He did not need to look around to find the source of such a noise before he pushed his charges back through the hole, there was just enough space in the vault left for them and cast a shield around them. Huge flames of orange and red curved around them, how had he forgotten about the blasted dragon? He was not sure if he had enough power for the wards to at least cause one of them to splinch if they attempted to apparate out of here, while the wards were stronger in the vaults, they were strong all around the bank and of course there was this dragon to take care of. The vault at least, it would seem, had calmed down somewhat as had his no longer hysterical cousin. He fixed Narcissa and Harry with a stern look, "stay here and away from the hole until I come for you."

He shot back onto the track and shouted to get the attention of the dragon so it stopped attacking the hole in the door of the vault and turned to the more vulnerable prey. The only vulnerable part to a dragon was its eyes, for even he was not strong enough to send the animal into a light sleep in an instant. He did not want to kill it or hurt it too badly, especially seeming as there was hardly anyone who was going to look after him so with expert precision he shot a powerful curse out of his palm and temporarily though painlessly robbed the beast of its most reliable sense. A muffliato spell at its ears robbed it off its sense of hearing and now that the poor confused animal was thrown completely off tangent, it did not fight the binding curses thrown at it next.

"Harry! Cissy! Come on!" The two appeared by the hole and ran over to him, fear still evident in their eyes. Now that the noise level was down, adrenalin started to leave their bodies and the placated dragon did not even receive a second glance from them as they both reacted in different ways. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, grinned and managed to scramble up to his father's shoulders, Narcissa, having never experienced anything quite like that in her life, simply froze and walked beside him quite rigidly as they followed along the tracks. At one point, Sirius ended up moving his son to his chest so he could hold him securely with one arm and he could offer the other to his cousin. They just needed to get to the less secured vaults so he would have the power to apparate.

They passed no goblins on the way as they trekked along the track and for that the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black was thankful for his anger may have seen him do something he'd later likely regret. When he felt the wards diminish enough for safe travel, he gathered his two charges in his arms and disappeared with an audible 'pop'.


	36. Innocuous plans

**Innocuous plans** – They appeared in the front room of Grimmauld Place and all three immediately sank to their knees, the extra weight and magic used to get passed the walls causing the wielder to lose balance. Sirius recovered first, he was no stranger to life threatening situations having been the best auror Moody ever trained (though that information did not stop him from being sent to Azkaban) and then the death eaters he had faced with revolution he was enacting now. He took of his coat, letting out a shaky smile and running a hand through his hair which was now quickly returning to coal black as he let the spell diminish. He needn't have bothered anyway; his display of power using such a disguise had only prompted the goblins into malevolent action rather than divert attention away from his being, trying to pass off as an average citizen.

"Well that was a load of excitement I did not need," he mentioned in a deceptively light tone as he drew the cup back out of his coat before he hung it behind the door and examined it. It sure was a pretty little thing if it was a little smaller than expected, it hardly seemed worth it. It was a great shame it was marred by such dark magic, dark magic which had demanded the slaughter of an innocent no less and therefore it had to be destroyed. He watched as the polyjuice on Harry wore off and he turned back into the black haired, green eyed child he knew. Seeing his father recovered already encouraged the child to regain his bearings himself and that just left Narcissa who was still seated on the ground staring into space.

Seeing her in such a state of shock first amused Sirius and when she walked beside him in Gringotts finally quiet and subdued he felt a good scare was exactly what the arrogant and vain cow needed. However, now that she remained unresponsive to him calling her name – it worried him. Her face was pale to an almost ashen quality, but that was to be expected and she looked close to tears, she was in state of shock, but she could not move. Her husband was the death eater, she was unmarked and had never really known true danger. As a daughter of a pureblood family, she had spent her whole life being assured that males were going to look after her, first her father and then her husband. Noble pureblood houses were old fashioned to the extreme; females had very little say in their lives, from their schooling to their husbands.

He knelt down beside her to encourage her to get to her feet so he could shepherd her to more comfortable dwellings than the floor like an armchair, but she seemed unable to comprehend what he was trying to do by grabbing her arm. Perhaps she had been hurt, he had been careful in protecting her and Harry but maybe there was something he was missing. He had looked after her too, not because she was weak or because she was a woman, or even because he was her cousin, but because he was the Lord of Black, the descendent of Merlin and because it did not matter how obnoxious she was, she did not deserve to die. "Kreacher, get me some hot chocolate and biscuits, sugar is the best cure for these situations, nothing cured shock better."

"Narcissa, are you ok?" He was getting no response, she was still in shock, "Cissy, talk to me, answer me, are you hurt?" He barely noticed when he slipped into using her nickname that the family had dubbed her and even he started using when he was a kid and before he defied his family. In contrast, she noticed right away and looked up, finally meeting his worried eyes with her own astounded ones. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound was coming out. Sirius braced himself for the onslaught he was sure was to come and decided this time the best thing to do would be to bear it. He saw Harry ran off to the corner of the room to retrieve his stag and he ran his fingers through his cousin's hair in a soothing manner in a rare show of genuine concern.

"Siri," she responded, using his own nickname in response, and it was the first time he could recall that she had called him by the nickname since they became adults out of choice and without mocking in her tone. She accepted his hand up and once she was on her feet she threw her arms around him and clung onto him for dear life. Surprised by this sudden act of affection he stiffened and tentatively patted her back with his hand, whispering soft nothings to her like one might calm a child after a nightmare. "Oh Siri I was so scared, I thought I was going to die, and you… you saved my life… I owe you my life… thank you, thank you so much." She had hated him such a short while ago; it was strange how drastically some things can change in such a short time.

He saw Kreacher appear by his side with the beverage he ordered in his skinny hands. He pressed the mug into the shaking hands of his cousin with the order to drink. His tone left no room for argument and he watched the calming drug he had ordered Kreacher to lace it with via a look when he gave the order take its effect and her muscles relaxed enough that he could pull her to her feet. "Well everything is ok now, you're safe, I kept you safe didn't I? You don't need to worry; I am your Lord, which means your wellbeing is my responsibility."

"Yes, yes it is," she muttered, "and you upheld that, you saved me. Thank you, Siri," she pulled away from him and then she did something he never thought she would ever, ever do. She stretched to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. It did not last very long but it was hard, like how one might kiss a lover and while he did not respond, he did feel ashamed. She on the other hand did not look in the least bit embarrassed by her actions, in fact by the way she stared at him hinted that she might very much like to do it again. He pressed his lips tight shut to prevent himself from saying something idiotic like: you kissed me. It was not something to make an accusation of, he knew he was attractive and she knew just as well as he did what happened.

It had not been his first kiss by any stretch of the imagination but he stiffened up like he had when he did receive his first one. An icon for taking everything in his stride, Sirius simply nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. He was not sure whether it was in reassurance or to keep her back, but either way she did not try it again, much to his thanks. He was not sure how to interrupt such a moment, a change in subject was needed, but doing so would be so obvious. "Narcissa, please, do not ever do that again," not only did he not like her, but she was _married. _

"Why not? People marry cousins all the time, it is not incestuous."

"Yes it is. People do not marry cousins all the time, only pure bloods because of the ridiculous notion of only marrying into certain families, we are all related already, all of us. No, we cannot do anything, you are a married woman." She was trying to find her place in the world, now that it was no longer the wife of one of the most prominent men in Britain she was trying to weasel her way back in, that was part of the reason why she agreed to be his ally so quickly. If there was one thing he could commend his cousin on it was that she had never said or done anything without knowing and meaning exactly what it was, what she wanted and how it bettered her. She was after all, a Black at heart, and Blacks were Slytherins, the lot of them.

"But my husband is in jail." She also took a long time to give up on anything once she had set her sights on it, that was not part of being a Black, that was part of being a spoilt little girl.

"He has to be gone seven yeas first right? Besides, do please remember who put him there."

"I forgive you for that, he deserved jail, right?"

"Yes, he did, I am glad you finally accept that."

"I just want to express my gratitude."

"You word is enough," he assured, "more than enough." Yet he had to wonder why he was so adamant against such a show of affection, it could not hurt that much as long as he was guarded. Perhaps this was just the only way she knew how to express her gratitude, which meant he should accept it, right? No, it was wrong, it was most definitely wrong, she was his cousin, what was he thinking? He let out a sigh and stared into her glistening eyes, they did not affect him, "thank you for looking after Harry, now, you should go home."

"I would like to stay, just for a little while."

It would be extremely rude of him to deny her that, and it was such a simple request. He let out a sigh again and nodded. He summoned two mugs from the kitchen and poured out two mugs of tea at a snap of his fingers. "Here," he passed her one of the mugs, she obviously needed more calming, "it will soothe your frazzled nerves," he pressed it into her hands to encourage her to drink it.

"Why Siri?"

Oh, they were back to that, "I'm not interested in a wife."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea. I mean I had my suspicions but-"

That's not what he meant at all. "That's not it Cissy, I just, let's just drop it."

Regulus chose that moment to enter the room, he was rubbing his hair with a towel, "oh you're back, I was wondering where you were, did everything go ok?"

"Yes, all was fine."

"Oh good, where did you go?"

"The bank."

"Oh right, how's Salvatore?" He looked behind his brother, "oh, hello Cissy, nice to see you again."

"Everything went ok?" She ignored her younger cousin and looked at Sirius with an incredulous glare, "I will tell you Regulus," she started, without looking away from Sirius, "that everything did not go 'ok,'" she gave the word finger quotations. "Those no good goblins tried to kill me by trapping us in that godforsaken tomb of a vault with a multiplication charm on everything!"

"Oh don't be so self-centered Narcissa," Sirius admonished, "they tried to kill all of us."

Regulus was busy trying to process what he had been told and work out what was the most important thing to bring up first. "Someone tried to kill you? You went to get the cup without me but decided to bring your son along; I thought you said you forgave me for the cock up with Dumbledore? Are all of you alright? Goblins intelligence really is not what it used to be is it?" He somehow managed to get it all out in one breath and at the same time.

Sirius sighed. "Respectively: Yes. You were in the shower. We're fine. I guess so. How did you know it was the cup?"

"You have Narcissa with you, I assume you went to the vault of Bellatrix, you should have told me, at the least I could have warned you about the charm." "Dear cousin, do please tell me what I almost died in aiding you to retrieve."

"Don't be so melodramatic, I would not have let you die, I saved you didn't I?" He drew the cup out of his cloak, "Narcissa, Regulus, I present to you the cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Huh," Narcissa gave an unimpressed snort, "I would not have thought she was the rightful possessor of such an artifact." Yes, Bella was as Black and Slytherin as they came. Like a deadly viper, beautiful in a hypnotizing way as all snakes are, hiding under a layer of childish pouts and giggling, camouflaging into the background as a trophy wife and deadly when she chose to strike. She was, however, criminally insane, and that put a damper on what would be a prized daughter to the house of Black and the makings of a wonderful warrior.

"The heirlooms of the four founders are not as well-known as they might be," Sirius stated. "In fact I doubt many self-proclaimed experts even know what they all are. Unfortunately with the war and other more pressing matters, there is no input in the area of finding these heirlooms and finding the rightful owners. For those self-proclaimed fanatics, if you want to gain possession of these objects you must do everything yourself. They were all in Hogwarts almost fifty years ago but in that time it was all a game of finders keepers. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is in the mirror of Erised at Hogwarts and cannot be retrieved unless one owns the cup." And they needed to be destroyed once he found of a way to destroy them.

"You mean all we went through was so you could get some trinket!"

"Let me finish Narcissa dear. All of the artifacts with the exception of the sword of Griffindor was found and kept by Tom Marvalo Riddle when he was at school, better known as the former Lord Voldemort. I very much doubt he could even touch the sword of Godric Griffindor, it probably burned him like a crucifix would a vampire. Along with the three heirlooms he turned his snake, a ring and the diary into horcruxes, I need them to destroy them."

"I see, Bellatrix was safekeeping it for him. I remember he used to do things in sevens."

"It is time for you to go home," his voice hardened.

Her eyes narrowed, "what are you hiding from me?"

"That is classified, between me and my brother and not you."

"I am your ally now."

"You are my ally and my cousin, not my friend and not someone I like or trust."

"That hurts Sirius." She crept up to him and with no warning stretched up and kissed him again.

Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glared at her, "I thought I told you not to do that, I just told you I don't like you."

Regulus coughed none too discreetly, pretty sure his presence had been forgotten, "baby brother cutting in here to remind you that incest is still illegal."

"It's not illegal between cousins Regulus," Narcissa cut in.

Sirius took matters into his own hands. He grabbed a handful of floo and threw it and the woman into the fireplace with a cry of "Malfoy Manor!" He turned back to his brother, "she is so annoying, I don't think I ever want to get married."

"At least not to somebody related to you."

"Blacks, they are all the bloody same, obnoxious and loud and annoying and have to get their own way or they start to cry like infants."

"I know," Regulus said dryly, "absolutely insufferable."

"Worse. Sorry for leaving you out, but I needed her and I thought it would only take a few minutes, and it did, just without the peril, will you go to Hogwarts for me?"

"Sure, I guess, I can do that."

"Thanks."

"So what are you going to do about, you know, the goblins?"

"What do you mean by do about it?"

"Well they did try to kill you."

"Well yeah, but that's not their fault, well it is but they are just put on edge by the power I have. They were scared of me, you know, like, everyone else. I am not going to start any sort of war over it, and I am not going to get Salvatore sacked, although it was entirely unprofessional for him to do that. I got out fine, demonstrating to them that what they did, all they did, was hold me up for about five minutes and nothing else. When they see that they will note the error of their ways and do nothing more, taking my lack of retaliation as a sign of mercy, though I at the present time have no way of knowing how well they will take to that."

"If they take to it badly?"

"If they do, then, of course, I will be required to take action. I hate to draw attention when it is not needed unlike someone I could mention. Kreacher!" The elf popped up beside him, "I need to you to go to Malfoy manor again and tell Narcissa not to tell anyone about what the goblins did today, make up a threat that is believable from me."

"I still don't think you should be so lax about it Siri."

"I can't be bothered to kick up a fuss, too much to do with feuds, no point." Regulus didn't want to let it go, even though he was clearly being ordered to, but Sirius had a glint in his eye which told him that the incident was catalogued away for further use later, so with hesitance he decided to trust him and bowed his head in agreement to let it go for now. "I have a new project in mind anyway," Sirius said after but a moment of pause, "something I meant to do a while ago, but things got in the way and I've finally worked out where they are and the others too."

"Who are where, what are you talking about?"

"Something Teddy told me ages ago and I promised to help, I'll tell you later. Pop quiz for you Regulus, what do you need when you are about to fight a war."

"An army."

"Precisely."

"And where are you expecting to find this army."

He grinned, "Azkaban."

"SILVERTOE!" Salvatore grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up and hit him over the head several times with it. "What on Earth were you thinking? Threatening Lord Black, Narcissa Malfoy and Harry Potter! Do you have any idea of the magnitude of your transgression? Lord Black is _the _most prominent figure in the magical community, _the _most powerful warlock in Europe, and you, _you, _tried to kill him." Salvatore stopped in his attack and pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "Do not think for a moment that Lord Black will not seek retribution Silvertoe and he is well within his rights to seek it. You saw what he has done to all those death eaters, and he escaped your ploy easily, he made you look like a fool! He is going to make mincemeat out of you, and this bank will not stand behind you when he comes."

Silvertoe looked up in astonishment, if there was one thing the Goblin nation could pride itself on apart from pride itself and its intelligence, especially when it came to anything including the gold they so crave, it was standing together. The goblins nation would never turn against their own, they were not so fond of the wizarding world due to the fact it was not them who sparked the war hundreds of years ago. Descendants of the generals still harbour a grudge; Silvertoe was the multiple great grandson of the senior centurion. "Do not look so shocked," Salvatore admonished with a sneer he usually only reserved for the most arrogant of purebloods he was forced to serve, "the man you offended has the power to drag the whole nations of goblins through the mud, and I will not let your folly bring every goblins down to the level of dragon dung!"

"I understand you do not share my views that another war will arise one day but he is still a danger, I acted in the good of the clan."

"You acted for yourself!" Salvatore spat, "because you are scared and because you are curious. I know you do not underestimate people Silvertoe, I know you just did what you did to see what he would do, to see how long it would take and judge how powerful he is to see which wards he could overcome with his passengers."

"With all due respect sir, he is just one wizard, and he does not have much of an army standing behind him."

"He is a hero! Do you not know much the wizarding world loves a hero? They are forever clamouring for someone else to look up to – and then pass the blame of all evil in the world on if anyone messes up about anything. That will not happen to him though because he is a vigilante on top of that, there is not a wizard or witch out there that does not secretly at least like the idea of a vigilante, you could probably get posters of him, there are books being written about him, Rita Skeeter is his own personal reporter! What if she reports this! Not to mention he has charisma and money backing him. Oh and what else, yes, you attempted the life of the boy who lived! He would have the whole of the wizarding world down on the goblin nation in an instant if he chooses to take action!"

Salvatore was out of breath by the time he finished he rant, furious beyond belief at the danger he had put them all in. This was going to require a grovelling letter, or maybe he would behead Silvertoe and send it to the Lord as a gift. After all, he was not just manager of the bank, he was responsible for all the goblins living inside Gringotts and he had to act in the favour of the vast majority, regardless of his previous friendship with the one before him. "Silvertoe, there is a choice left for you, you can either run or you can send a grovelling letter to Lord Black for forgiveness, either way I am forced to take action, and that is to fire you. Silvertoe, you are no longer welcome inside the wall of Gringotts, you have 24 hours to gather your things and get out."

Silvertoe could not move for a couple of moments, just stood there staring at him, mouth dropping open at the statement. No goblin had been fired from the bank in over 40 years, they were damn good at their job and only a goblin could fire another goblin. In the end he just bowed stiffly and hurried out the office. Salvatore patiently waited for him, pretending to absorb himself in his completed paperwork to let Silvertoe know he was dismissed while he watched him out of the corner of his eye. He waited until he heard the click of the door that signalled he was gone before he sank his head into his hands; he was getting too old for this job, who thought being the director of the bank could be so emotionally draining?

He grabbed a quill and some parchment and started his letter. "To Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, it has come to my attention…" dear Lord, this was going to be a long letter, and to make it worse, he, the director of goblins, he, was going to end up grovelling. There was no other way around it, even though it was not he who committed the transgression, the goblin was in his employment, so it could all fall on his head. "Sorry old friend," he murmured into his fingers, even though the goblin the words were meant for could not hear him now, "but I have women children to think about, I have everyone to take into account, and I am not going to make them take your fall, I can't let them."

He knew Silvertoe would choose to run as long as the option was open to him, Salvatore knew his old friend, he was a goblin after all, he was far too proud to do the right thing. Salvatore was only writing now because of his responsibilities to the clan, as he said, he was too old to do this sort of thing, but his age was a blessing too, he had learnt a little humility, a young upstart would sooner die than right what he was writing now. Silvertoe would be gone soon, he would have him replaced, and life would go on, it was all they could do.


End file.
